Schatten
by ManuKu
Summary: Die Freundschaft zwischen Aragorn und Legolas ist so tief, dass jeder für den anderen durchs Feuer gehen würde. Doch übersteht sie auch etwas Uraltes, etwas, das aus Freunden Feinde machen könnte? JETZT VOLLSTÄNDIG!
1. Entscheidungen

**Hallo und willkommen zur vierten Geschichte!**

**Was ursprünglich nur als Zweiteiler gedacht war und sich dann zur Trilogie ausweitete, wächst weiter. Auf den folgenden Seiten erwartet euch ein neues und, wie ich hoffe, spannendes Abenteuer unserer Lieblinge Legolas und Aragorn, das einige Fäden weiterführt, die in ManuKus und meiner letzten Geschichte offen blieben.**

**Um „Schatten" zu verstehen, sollte man in „Schuld und Sühne" zumindest mal hineingelesen haben. Das hilft, den Ursprung dieser Geschichte hier zu verstehen und die Rolle einiger auftauchender Nebencharaktere richtig einzuordnen. Es muss jedoch nicht sein.**

**Auf ein paar Punkte muss ich vor dem Beginn des ersten Kapitels noch hinweisen. **

**Zum einen wird die Handlung dieser Geschichte sich am Ende zu Tolkiens ursprünglicher Vorgabe zurückneigen, damit geschehen kann, was mit Aragorn später zu geschehen hat. **

**Zum anderen werden unsere beiden Helden diesmal eine Zeitlang nicht eben sehr sanft miteinander umgehen. Dennoch bitte ich euch: lest erst einmal bis zum Ende und urteilt dann, ob ihr mit der Idee und der Begründung der Vorgänge leben könnt. Ich habe mich jedenfalls bemüht, mich nicht allzu weit aus dem von Professor Tolkien festgelegten Rahmenuniversum herauszubewegen, sondern nur umgesetzt, dass er sehr viel Freiräume in den ersten Zeitaltern Ardas ließ. Zudem hat der gute Professor auch nicht viel über die Jugendjahre unseres Duos verlauten lassen. Das alles zusammengenommen läßt genügend Raum für Phantasie.**

**Die Geschichte selbst ist bereits fertig und hat nur 9 Kapitel. Das ist im Vergleich zur Vorhergehenden wirklich kurz. Ich werde die Kapitel im Abstand von 3-4 Tagen einstellen, damit sie vor Weihnachten noch komplett zu lesen ist.**

**Und nun viel Vergnügen beim Lesen!**

**

* * *

Schatten**

**Eine „Der Herr der Ringe" - Story**

**von**

**Katrin Glase**

**Mit Feinarbeiten von ManuKu **

_Was wäre ich ohne dich?_

* * *

Die Handlung spielt etwa ein Jahr nach den in „Schuld und Sühne" beschriebenen Ereignissen und knüpft lose an den Ausgang dieser Erzählung an. Alle bekannten Charaktere wie Legolas, Aragorn etc. gehören Tolkien, alle hinzuerfundenen Personen wie Miro oder Clary ManuKu und Salara.

Der Mythos, der zu Beginn der Geschichte erzählt wird, entstammt (abgesehen von den letzten vier Absätzen) Tolkiens Erzählungen über die Zeitalter der Leuchten bzw. entsprechenden Nachschlagewerken.

-x-x-x-

**Der Mythos hinter der Geschichte**

_...und es begab sich zu jener Zeit, die in den Mythen „Frühling Ardas" genannt wird, als Yavanna, die Spenderin der Früchte, die großen Wälder und weiten Wiesen, die Flüsse, Felder und Tiere schuf, dass sich weit im Norden, jenseits des Königreiches Almaren, die bösen Maiar-Geister sammelten. Zusammen mit Melkor drangen sie in Arda ein und halfen ihrem Herrn dabei, heimlich die gewaltigen Eisenberge zu errichten und sie wie einen Wall um die Nordlande zu ziehen. In ihrem Schatten baute Melkor sich dann die unterirdische Festung Utumno und begann alsbald damit, in ihren unzähligen Gruben und Verliesen aus Yavannas schönen Geschöpfen Ungeheuer verschiedenster Art zu machen. Da er gleichzeitig danach trachtete, das Werk der Valar zu verderben, ließ er sein Gift in die Wälder und Flüsse sickern._

_Als er sich schließlich stark genug wähnte, sammelte er seine Kreaturen um sich und begann einen Krieg gegen die Valar. Deren Überraschung nutzend, warf er die mächtigen Säulen der Großen Leuchten um. Ihr Fall ließ die Berge zerbrechen, und die gewaltige Flamme, die in ihnen gebrannt hatte, leckte alles verzehrend über die ganze Welt. _

_Auf Arda brach Chaos aus, in dessen Verlauf das Königreich Almaren schließlich vollständig zerstört ward und die Welt in tiefer Dunkelheit versank. Das Antlitz Ardas wurde in dieser Zeit von Erdbeben, Bränden und Fluten verwüstet, und es erforderte alle Macht, die die Valar besaßen, den Tumult zu beenden und eine vollständige Zerstörung ihres geliebten Werkes zu verhindern. _

_Dann zogen sie nach Westen, in jenes Reich, das späterhin als die Unsterblichen Lande bekannt wurde, während Mittelerde nun für lange Zeit gänzlich Melkors Wüten überlassen blieb._

_Im Schutze der Pelóri-Berge pflanzten die Valar zwei gewaltige Bäume, Laurelin und Telperion, und ihr Leuchten erhellte die Westliche Heimstatt und nährte alle, die in ihrem Glanze lebten. Eine Zeit der Glückseligkeit brach an in Valinor. Die Adler, die Ents und die Zwerge wurden geschaffen, und schließlich entzündete Varda, die Herrin des Himmels, die Sterne wieder, woraufhin die Elben erwachten. _

_Als Melkor davon erfuhr, machte er sich auf den Weg, um sie zu versklaven und zu vernichten. Er fing Elben und Ents, quälte sie und erschuf schließlich aus ihren geschundenen Leibern seine eigenen Schöpfungen, Orks und Trolle._

_Auch die Valar hatten inzwischen durch Orome Kunde vom Erwachen der Elben und den finsteren Taten Melkors erhalten, und so hielten sie Rat miteinander. Zusammen mit den Maiar zogen die Valar schließlich nach Mittelerde, um dem Treiben Melkors endgültig Einhalt zu gebieten. _

_Es kam zum Krieg der Mächte, der unendlich lange Zeit tobte und mit dem Sieg der Valar endete. Sie vernichteten die Heere des finsteren Herrn, stürzten die Eisenberge um, zerstörten Utumno und schlugen endlich Melkor selbst in eine von Aule geschmiedete Kette, um ihn in die Gefangenschaft zu führen._

_Glücklich über ihren so schwer errungenen Sieg, vergaßen die Valar jedoch zwei wichtige Dinge: die finsteren Kreaturen Melkors vollständig zu vernichten und sämtliche Gruben und Verliese der Feste Utumno zu öffnen und zu durchsuchen. Sie glaubten, dass es die Gefahren, die in Utumno gewohnt hatten, ohne Melkor nun nicht mehr geben würde. _

_Doch der Schrecken und das Dunkle, das von ihm über so lange Jahrtausende in ihren Tiefen ersonnen und verborgen worden war, war längst nicht zerstört und fiel schließlich durch das Versäumnis der Valar dem Vergessen anheim. _

_Während der fürchterlichen Schlachten hatte Mittelerde schwere Schäden davongetragen, die sich nun wie frisch vernarbte Wunden dicht unter der Erdoberfläche jedem Blick entzogen. Doch für das, was in den Resten Utumnos eingeschlossen worden war, genügten diese wenigen Spalten völlig. So sickerten Melkors Gifte und Geschöpfte, ausgehend von den vergessenen Verliesen, auch weiterhin nach Mittelerde hinein und warteten darauf, ihr verderbenbringendes Werk fortzusetzen. Einiges, wie Orks und Trolle, war bekannt, anderes hingegen war nicht einmal den Valar jemals zuvor unter die Augen gekommen, und nicht jede von Melkors Listen war auf den ersten Blick als solche zu erkennen. Vieles schmückte sich sogar mit Schönheit, um die alles Makellose liebenden Elben in den Bann des finsteren Herrn zu schlagen._

_Eine der gefährlichsten, weil unauffälligsten, Schöpfungen Melkors hatte sich im Laufe der Zeit ihren Weg durch das unterirdische Spaltenreich gebahnt, bis es schließlich auf eine Höhle stieß, die - vor jedem Blick verborgen – inmitten jenes Waldes lag, der das Letzte Gastliche Haus Mittelerdes umgab. _

_Niemand – nicht einmal Elrond selbst – ahnte, was in den grünen Tiefen lauerte, als der Elb die vom Staub der Zeit bedeckten Mythen des Ersten Zeitalters an langen Winterabenden erst seinen eigenen Kindern, und Jahrtausende später dann seinem menschlichen Sohn erzählte. Mit der Zeit waren aus den Tagen von einst fast schon so etwas wie Märchen geworden, über denen man die wachsende Bedrohung durch Sauron für eine Weile vergessen konnte. Im Gegensatz zu diesem hatte ein Märchen noch nie jemanden getötet._

_Bis heute._

-x-x-x-

**Prolog **

**In der Gegenwart**

Er rannte um sein Leben, doch mit ihm lief eine Stimme in seinem Kopf, die ihm sagte, dass es umsonst sein würde.

Wie um seine Ahnung zu bestätigen, streckten die Bäume ihre knorrigen Astfinger nach ihm aus, als wollten sie ihn festhalten und schoben ihre Schatten im fahlen Mondlicht hin und her, um ihn vollends zu verwirren.

Bis er nicht mehr standhalten konnte und zusammenbrach.

Heftig pumpte der Atem durch seine Brust. Jedes Luftholen brannte wie Feuer, doch es war mild im Vergleich zum Feuer jener Worte, die ihm nicht mehr aus dem Kopf gingen...

_„Lauf! Lauf um dein armseliges bisschen Leben. Und verlier' es..."_

Er hörte sie noch immer, die Stimme des Elben, der bis vor kurzem noch sein Freund gewesen war.

Legolas' Stimme.

_Weiter! Nicht stehen bleiben,_ peitschte er sich in Gedanken voran, schob sich mit seiner letzten Kraft wieder empor, um erneut zu fliehen.

Schritt für Schritt brachte er hinter sich, über Moos, abgestorbenes Laub und herbstlich vergilbtes Gras. All das ahnte er mehr, als dass er es im Dunkel der Nacht mit seinen schwachen menschlichen Augen wirklich erkennen konnte. Prompt übersah er daher auch eine leicht aus dem Boden herausragende Wurzel, die ihn wie eine Fußangel innerhalb von Sekunden ein weiteres Mal zu Fall brachte.

Der Aufprall war hart, doch er spürte ihn weniger als er ihn hörte. Der Wald schien das Geräusch der unter seinem Körpergewicht brechenden kleinen Zweige wie Gewittergrollen weiterzutragen.

Momente lang erstarrte er. Lauschte angestrengt. Doch da war nichts. Nichts außer den üblichen Geräuschen einer Waldnacht. Dennoch wusste er... nein, spürte er, dass Legolas da war. Ihm ganz nah. Fast schon meinte er den Hass zu spüren, mit dem ihn der Elbenprinz verfolgte.

Mühsam raffte er sich wieder auf und rannte weiter.

Still war es im Wald, in dem die Baumschatten nach einer unhörbaren Melodie zu tanzen schienen.

Er hatte dafür keinen Blick, kein Ohr, sondern rannte. Keuchte. Bis die Lungen schier zu explodieren drohten und ihm wabernde Schleier das letzte Bisschen Blick auf seine Umgebung nahmen.

Folgerichtig stolperte er ein weiteres Mal über etwas, das er nicht sah.

Fiel ein weiteres Mal.

Wollte sich ein weiteres Mal aufraffen – und spürte plötzlich, wie seine Hände ihm unter dem Körper weggetreten wurden. Jemand drückte ihm ein Knie zwischen die Schulterblätter, riss seine Hände mit eisernen Griffen hinter seinen Rücken, kreuzte und fesselte sie dann dort. Gleich darauf wurde sein Nacken gepackt, sein Kopf zurück auf den Boden gedrückt.

Aragorn kannte dies alles schon. Es waren nur wenige Stunden vergangen, seitdem dieser Jemand ihn schon einmal misshandelt hatte. Diesem Jemand hätte er noch vor kurzem sein Leben anvertraut.

_Legolas..._ Aragorn fühlte sich wie in einem Albtraum gefangen.

„Du hast mir eine gute Jagd geliefert."

Legolas' Stimme hatte noch nie zuvor so verächtlich geklungen wie jetzt. Dieser Klang weckte neuerlichen Zorn in dem Menschen, doch er hatte kaum genug Luft zum Atmen, geschweige denn für jene Worte, die er seinem einstigen Freund am liebsten ins Gesicht geschleudert hätte.

Er wollte kämpfen, sich aus dem Griff befreien, der ihn mit dem Gesicht voran wie ein neugeborenes Wolfsjunges an den Boden presste, doch seine Gegenwehr fiel eher kläglich aus und wurde mit einem bösen Auflachen bedacht. Er wand sich unter dem stärker werdenden Druck und erntete einen nahezu betäubenden Schlag in die Rippen dafür.

„Ich hatte Recht, du bist ein Tier..."

Die Hand hielt seinen Nacken wie in einer eisernen Zwinge, presste sein Gesicht noch tiefer in den Waldboden. Erde, Laubstückchen und anderes drang mit jedem Atemzug in seine Kehle und füllte sie langsam aus.

„Jedes Tier wehrt sich, ehe es stirbt. Auch du, wie ich sehe. Nun denn, deine Zeit zum Sterben ist gekommen. Sag Lebwohl, Aragorn!"

Etwas traf seine Schläfe, ließ Sterne aufleuchten. Als sie verloschen, war da nichts mehr...

-x-x-x-

**Die Vorgeschichte******

**Kapitel 1: Entscheidungen **

Das Tageslicht war langsam dabei, aus den Tiefen des Waldes zu verschwinden, der hinter den Bergen begann und sich bis Bruchtal hinzog. Es war erst Nachmittag, doch mit jeder Stunde, die sich der Abend weiter näherte, wurde mehr Raum für die Nachtkälte geschaffen.

Die dreiköpfige Elbengruppe, die vor wenigen Tagen aus den Nebelbergen gekommen war und seitdem beschaulich einen in weitem Bogen nach Südwesten führenden Pfad verfolgte, kümmerte sich jedoch nicht um die sinkenden Temperaturen. Das erstgeborene Volk empfand Kälte im Gegensatz zu den Menschen nicht als störend. Ebenso wenig behinderte das schnell schwächer werdende Tageslicht ihre Sicht. Dennoch zügelte der Anführer, dessen silbriges Haar im krassen Gegensatz zur Finsternis der umgebenden Wälder stand, nach einigen Stunden schließlich sein Pferd.

„Der Weg durch die Berge war beschwerlich für die Tiere. Sie sind müde und ich für meinen Teil hätte auch nichts dagegen, eine Zeitlang aus dem Sattel zu kommen. Immerhin liegt mein Ziel noch ein gutes Stück entfernt. Dies ist eine gute Stelle für ein Lager. Also lasst uns etwas essen und uns ausruhen."

„Ja, mein Prinz."

Leichtfüßig stiegen alle drei aus den Sätteln und versorgten die Pferde, um sich kurz darauf schließlich selbst auf den herbstkühlen Moospolstern des Waldes niederzulassen. Während die beiden Begleiter des Prinzen zu essen begannen, sah dieser – auf einen Ellbogen gestützt – eine Weile nachdenklich zum Himmel empor.

_Wie soll ich die beiden nur davon überzeugen, mich allein weiterreiten zu lassen? Sie stehen immerhin unter direktem Befehl meines Vaters, und wie der lautet, kann ich mir lebhaft vorstellen: „Lasst ihn nicht aus den Augen! Keinen Moment!" So benehmen sich die zwei zumindest. Als wäre ich ein Elbenkind, das noch in seinen Kinderschuhen läuft und nicht selbst auf sich achten kann..._

Legolas schnaubte geistesabwesend und registrierte nicht, dass seine Begleiter ihn verstohlen musterten. Sie spürten schon seit Tagen, dass ihr Prinz sich mit irgendeinem Problem herumschlug, wagten es aber nicht, mit ihm darüber zu reden. Sie wechselten unsichere Blicke, dann schüttelte Taurëdur, einer der beiden, stumm den Kopf. Sie sollten den Kronprinz Düsterwalds nur begleiten und beschützen. Es stand ihnen jedoch nicht zu, ihn zur Rede zu stellen.

Legolas hatte den lautlosen Austausch der Zwei nicht bemerkt; er hing noch immer seinen Gedanken nach.

_Ich kann Vaters Sorge um mich nach den Ereignissen des letzten Jahres ja verstehen, doch andererseits bin ich kein Kind mehr. Wenn ich ihm doch nur begreiflich machen könnte, dass es unnötig ist, mir eine Eskorte aufzuzwingen. Auch wenn sie nur aus zwei Bewachern besteht und Ausdruck seiner Sorge um mich ist, demütigt Vater mich mit diesem Befehl. Außerdem darf ich die beiden an jenen Ort, an den mein Weg mich führt,wirklich nicht mitnehmen. Aragorns Geheimnis muss gewahrt bleiben – vor ihnen **und** vor meinem Vater..._

Er seufzte, dann wandte er den Kopf seinen Gefährten zu. Auch wenn der Elbenprinz wenig Hoffnung hatte, dass die beiden seine Anweisung befolgen würden, so wollte er es zumindest versuchen.

„Wir brechen besser erst morgen früh wieder auf. Ihr beide werdet dann nach Bruchtal an Lord Elronds Hof reiten. Ich folge euch in ein paar Tagen, denn es gibt noch etwas, das ich zuvor tun muss. Allein!"

Erneut sahen sich Legolas' Begleiter an, dann schüttelte Taurëdur den Kopf. Diese Unterhaltung hatte er schon seit einer Weile kommen sehen und sich davor gefürchtet, denn seine Befehle waren eindeutig...

„Ich bedauere, mein Prinz, aber das können wir nicht tun. Die Worte Eures Vaters waren in diesem Punkt unmissverständlich. Solange wir Bruchtal nicht erreicht haben, dürfen wir nicht von Eurer Seite weichen!"

Legolas hatte diese Antwort schon erwartet, dennoch wollte er die ihm zu Gebote stehenden Möglichkeiten nicht ganz außer Acht lassen. So setzte er sich kerzengerade auf, bemühte sich, so viel Autorität wie möglich in seine Haltung zu legen, und maß seine Begleiter mit einem kühlen Blick.

„Das war keine Bitte, Taurëdur, sondern ein Befehl..."

„...der von dem Eures Vaters aufgehoben wird."

„Mein Vater ist aber nicht bei uns. Nur wir drei sind hier, und da gilt einzig meine Anweisung!"

„Vergebt uns, aber in dieser Frage dürfen wir Euren Befehlen nicht gehorchen. Bitte, mein Prinz, dringt nicht weiter in uns. Wir dürfen Euch nicht allein lassen!"

Man sah, wie unglücklich die beiden Elbenkrieger angesichts dieser Feststellung waren, doch sie fürchteten die Vergeltung König Thranduils offenkundig weitaus stärker als die seines Sohnes, und Legolas konnte ihnen das insgeheim auch nicht verdenken. Nur allzu deutlich erinnerte er sich an die Behandlung, die Thranduil ihm im Frühjahr dieses Jahres nach seiner Rückkehr aus Bruchtal angedeihen ließ. Der Elbenkönig hatte seinem Sohn die heimliche Flucht aus dem Palast sehr verübelt und ihn das auch überdeutlich spüren lassen. Die nachfolgende Maßregelung war eine Erfahrung, die Legolas in den nächsten Jahrhunderten kein zweites Mal zu machen wünschte. Langsam nickte er.

„Ich verstehe. Dann werden wir eine Lösung finden müssen, wie das Geheimnis der Person, die nahe Bruchtal auf mich wartet, gewahrt bleibt. Derjenige stellt keine Gefahr für mich dar, doch ich habe mein Wort gegeben, über seine Identität zu schweigen, und ich gedenke mein Versprechen zu halten. Spätestens morgen Mittag muss ich die zu meinem eigentlichen Ziel führende Richtung einschlagen. Allein. Wenn uns bis dahin kein Ausweg einfällt, bedeutet das, dass ich unverrichteter Dinge umkehren werde. In diesem Fall machen wir einige Tage lang in Lord Elronds Haus Rast und kehren danach heim."

Schweren Herzens ließ Legolas sich auf das Moos zurücksinken.

Inzwischen wurde es dunkel und am Himmel begannen zwischen den Wolken Sterne zu flimmern. Es war ein wunderschöner Anblick, der zu jedem anderen Zeitpunkt das Herz des Elbenprinzen erfreut hätte, doch an diesem Abend hatte er keinen Sinn dafür. Seine Gedanken kreisten ununterbrochen um die Frage, wie er seine beiden Gefährten doch noch dazu bringen konnte, ihn allein weiterziehen zu lassen.

Mitternacht war bereits vorüber, als Legolas seine nutzlosen Überlegungen schließlich aufgab.

Er wollte um keinen Preis auf das Treffen mit Aragorn verzichten, konnte die Order seines Vaters jedoch auch nicht aufheben, die Einstellung seiner Begleiter nicht ändern und den väterlichen Befehlen nicht einmal Eigene hinzufügen. Er hatte nicht die geringste Ahnung, wie er doch noch zu dem gewünschten Ergebnis kommen sollte.

Erneut setzte Legolas sich auf, um ein weiteres Mal mit seinen Begleitern zu diskutieren, doch als er sah, dass Taurëdur inzwischen schlief und Sîrondo etwas abseits Wache hielt, verschob er sein Vorhaben auf den nächsten Morgen. Die Diskussionen brachten gar nichts, solange er nicht wußte, womit er den Widerstand der beiden Elbenkrieger brechen konnte.

Seufzend ließ sich der Prinz auf den Boden zurücksinken und spürte, wie die Müdigkeit rasch von ihm Besitz ergriff. Vielleicht verriet ihm sein Unterbewusstsein ja im Schlaf die Lösung?

Legolas hatte keine Ahnung, dass die so heißersehnte Lösung bereits auf dem Weg zu ihm war.

-x-x-x-

Auch in dem kleinen Raum in der etwas entfernt liegenden Stadt wurde es langsam kühl, doch die beiden jungen Leute spürten die Kälte, die durch das winzige, von Regentropfen bedeckte Fenster eindrang, nicht. Sie lagen unter der dünnen Decke eng beisammen, teilten die Wärme ihrer nackten Körper miteinander und sahen verliebt und selbstvergessen dem flackernden Schattenspiel zu, das von den Flammen der aufgestellten Kerzen an die in abendliches Dämmerlicht getauchten Wände geworfen wurde.

„Laß uns von hier fortgehen." Clary sah über die Schulter zu ihrem Geliebten zurück, ohne sich aus seiner Umarmung zu lösen. „Wir können in eine andere Stadt gehen, in der uns niemand kennt, und dort heiraten, ein neues Leben anfangen. Nur du und ich. Ohne Zwänge, Verbote oder diese Heimlichkeit."

„Das geht nicht, und du weißt das!" Tröstend strich die Hand des Mannes über ihre langen dunklen Haare. „Du bist die Tochter eines reichen Kaufherrn und ich nur ein unbedeutender Niemand, der sich seinen Lebensunterhalt damit verdient, die Pferde fremder Leute zu versorgen. Dir steht jede Tür offen, mir stets nur die zu den Ställen anderer..."

„Das ist mir egal!"

„Aber mir nicht!" Langsam gewann die Stimme des Mannes an Nachdruck. „Sieh dich doch hier um. Ich habe zwar, was ich brauche, doch dies ist das ärmste Viertel der Stadt. Alles hier ist karg, ärmlich, schmutzig... Sogar dieses Zimmer hier. Ich will nicht, dass du mein Leben führen musst, dass du Not und Entbehrung kennen lernst. Du verdienst ein besseres Leben als das, welches ich dir bieten könnte."

„Ich will kein besseres Leben! Ich will dich, ein Leben an deiner Seite." Die Stimme der jungen Frau klang verzweifelt. Sie drehte sich in den Armen ihres Geliebten herum, bis sie ihm von Angesicht zu Angesicht gegenüberlag. „Laß uns von hier fortgehen! Noch heute Nacht. Ich meine es ernst, Miro. Mein Vater hat während des Abendessen gestern angedeutet, dass jemand um meine Hand angehalten hat und er dem Antrag sehr wohlwollend gegenübersteht. Er hat keinen Namen genannt, doch das musste er auch nicht. Ich weiß auch so, um wen es sich handelt, denn ich sah ihn gestern aus unserem Haus kommen. Es ist Gorad Cobiarh."

Cobiarh war der Stadtamtmann, in dessen Händen Wohl und Wehe aller Bewohner lagen. Ihm oblagen sowohl die Rechtssprechung in der Stadt als auch die Aufsicht über das Stadtsäckel. Sein Wort wurde nicht angefochten, seine Handlungen nicht kritisiert. Kurz: er hatte die größte Machtposition in der Stadt inne und nutzte sie auch weidlich zu seinem und seiner Günstlinge Vorteil aus. Er besaß ein prachtvolles Haus im Herzen der Stadt, verfügte über ein sehr ansehnliches Vermögen und war zudem seit etwas mehr als einem Jahr Witwer.

„Dieser Greis?" Miro schnaubte verächtlich, während er die verzweifelte Clary an sich drückte. „Dein Vater kann nicht ernsthaft darüber nachdenken. Du bist doch gerade erst 18 geworden, während er doch bestimmt schon über sechzig ist."

„64," korrigierte Clary leise, während vor ihrem inneren Auge das Bild des Amtmannes aufstieg. Wie ein Pfau hatte er sich vor ihr gedreht, seine gierigen Augen waren über ihren Leib geglitten und sie hatte seine fleischigen Finger beinahe körperlich auf sich spüren können. Erneuter Abscheu ließ sie erzittern.

„Die Dienstboten sagen, dass er jähzornig ist, dass er seine Leute schlägt, wenn er getrunken hat, dass er lügt und man ihm nicht trauen kann. Leider weiß er die Menschen mit seinen schmierigen Worten für sich einzunehmen, wenn er will. Mein Vater ist das beste Beispiel dafür. Ihn interessiert der Altersunterschied nicht, solange er mich nur endlich von seiner Tasche weiß. Er benimmt sich fast, als wäre ich nichts weiter als ein Haustier, das ihm nur Ärger verursacht und weggegeben werden muss. Als ich ihn später bat, mich nicht an Cobiarh zu verheiraten, verlor er völlig die Fassung, Miro!"

Die großen Augen der jungen Frau spiegelten noch immer etwas von dem Entsetzen wider, dass sie zu jenem Zeitpunkt empfunden hatte.

„Er war ja schon oft wütend auf mich, doch noch nie so wie diesmal. Er schrie mich an, dass mich das nichts anginge, dann ließ er mich in mein Zimmer einschließen. Erst heute Mittag durfte ich es wieder verlassen. In Moment glaubt er, ich sei auf dem Markt, doch es wird bald dunkel und ich kann nicht mehr lange bei dir bleiben."

Sie stützte sich auf einen Ellbogen und sah zu dem jungen Mann hinunter, in dessen großen braunen Augen sie ihre Umrisse erkennen konnte.

„Mein Vater will mir heute Abend seine Entscheidung mitteilen, aber ich weiß schon jetzt, dass er mich an diesen Widerling verkaufen wird. Der wird mich in sein Haus einsperren und von seinen Schergen bespitzeln lassen... und wir werden uns nie mehr wiedersehen. Ich will aber nicht von dir getrennt sein."

Ihre Hand strich sanft über die Wange des jungen Mannes. „Wenn du etwas für mich empfindest, gehst du mit mir von hier fort."

Miro antwortete nicht sofort, sondern betrachtete das Mädchen, das gerade dabei war, zur Frau heranzuwachsen. Sie wusste nicht, was sie da von ihm verlangte, und sollte es um ihrer Liebe willen auch nie erfahren. Clary bat ihn um nicht mehr oder weniger, als dass er sein gerade neu geordnetes Leben aufgab, um es mit ihr zusammen irgendwo in der Fremde ein weiteres Mal aufzubauen.

_Das wäre nach Ardaneh, Düsterwald und dieser Stadt dann der vierte Versuch, irgendwo Fuß zu fassen,_ dachte er, während er seine Wange in die schmale Hand Clarys schmiegte und sie gedankenverloren ansah. _Aber ich liebe sie so sehr. Was habe ich hier schon zu verlieren? Nichts! Ihretwegen fange ich jederzeit wieder irgendwo neu an, solange sie dabei an meiner Seite bleibt._

„Gut." Er holte hörbar Luft. „Wenn du es wirklich ernsthaft willst, gehen wir von hier fort..."

„Oh, Miro, ich liebe dich!!!" Aufjauchzend fiel sie ihrem Liebsten um den Hals und schnitt ihm mit einem innigen Kuß das Wort ab, doch der gab sich diesem Genuss nicht lange hin, sondern schob sie gleich darauf sanft von sich fort.

„Hör mir zu. Wir können nicht sofort aufbrechen. Erst müssen noch ein paar Dinge vorbereitet werden. Ich muss meine Stellung aufgeben und alles verkaufen, was wir nicht unbedingt brauchen werden. Ich weiß noch nicht, wohin wir gehen können, doch die Reise wird auf alle Fälle beschwerlich werden. Darüber musst du dir klar sein."

Er dachte kurz an die Wanderschaft von Düsterwald nach Bruchtal zurück, in deren Verlauf er vor einem Jahr fast das Leben verloren hätte.

„Nimm nur das Allernotwendigste mit. Warme Kleidung und feste Schuhe vor allem, aber auch haltbaren Proviant und alles Geld, das du auftreiben kannst. Denk daran: viel Gepäck hält uns nur unnötig auf und erhöht die Gefahr, dass man uns wieder einfängt. Und was dann mit uns passiert, kannst du dir denken. Schaff die Dinge nach und nach aus eurem Haus, nicht alles auf einmal, sonst schöpft womöglich noch jemand Verdacht. Deponiere sie an einem sicheren Ort. Und gib acht, dass dich nie jemand dabei beobachtet."

„Ich weiß schon..." Helle Aufregung hatte bereits von Clary Besitz ergriffen. Ihre Augen leuchteten, als bekäme sie ein lang ersehntes Geschenk. „Mein Vater besitzt auch ein paar alte Lagerschuppen direkt neben dem nördlichen Stadttor. Dort werde ich alles verstecken."

„Gut!"

Miro setzte sich auf, angelte seine alte Tunika vom Boden, zog sie über, dann schlüpfte er in die Hose und erhob sich schließlich. Während er ihr das zuvor hastig abgestreifte Kleid auf das Lager warf und beobachtete, wie sie sich ohne jede Scheu erhob und vor seinen Augen hineinschlüpfte, wurde seine Miene plötzlich ernst.

„Um jedes Risiko zu vermeiden, dürfen wir uns bis zu unserem Aufbruch nicht mehr sehen. In vier Tagen von heute an gerechnet werde ich zur Stunde der Abenddämmerung am nördlichen Stadttor auf dich warten."

„Ich werde da sein!" Clary strahlte ihn an. Sie hatte sich inzwischen angekleidet. „Niemand wird etwas bemerken, verlass dich darauf!"

Er seufzte, als er sie zum letzten Mal in seine Arme zog. „Wenn mich die Vergangenheit etwas gelehrt hat, dann, dass man sich auf nichts verlassen sollte. Es gibt immer irgendetwas oder irgendjemanden, der auch den sorgsamsten Plan durchkreuzen kann."

Sie küssten sich, dann schlang Clary den dunklen Kapuzenumhang um die Schultern und ging zur Tür. Das Mädchen stand bereits auf dem schmalen hölzernen Laufsteg, der von Miros Zimmer hinab auf eine schmutzige, aber selbst zu dieser Abendstunde noch belebte Marktstraße führte, als sie noch einmal über die Schulter zurücksah. Miro stand inzwischen in der Türöffnung und sah ihr mit ernstem Blick hinterher.

Plötzlich begann sie eine vage Ahnung davon zu bekommen, wieviel der junge Mann ihretwegen aufzugeben im Begriff war: alles! Alles, was er hier besaß und war. Auch wenn sie bisher kaum etwas über ihn erfahren hatte, da er so gut wie nie über sein bisheriges Leben sprach, gab er doch ohne langes Zögern für sie auf, was er sich hier geschaffen hatte. Verlieh ihr ihre Liebe überhaupt das Recht, so etwas von ihm zu verlangen? Unsicher geworden blieb sie stehen.

„Noch kannst du zurück," sagte sie, doch die Festigkeit darin war nur Fassade. „Sag nur ein Wort und wir vergessen das Ganze."

Miro schüttelte den Kopf. Er hatte sich entschieden.

„In vier Tagen," antwortete er ihr. „Ich werde dort sein."

Sie nickte. Die Erleichterung war deutlich erkennbar. „Ich auch."

Ohne ein weiteres Wort schloß der junge Mann die Tür, während Clary die steile Treppe hinabstieg und bald darauf in das nun doch lichter werdende Menschengewirr der Straße eintauchte.

-x-x-x-

Unweit des Hauses, das Clary gerade verlassen hatte, schob sich genau zu diesem Zeitpunkt ein weiterer, gleichfalls mit einem Kapuzenumhang verhüllter Mensch aus einem von flackernden Laternen beleuchteten Hauseingang. Auch dieses Gebäude wirkte nicht sonderlich gepflegt, doch das schien die Männer, die sich mehr oder weniger heimlich hierher stahlen, nicht zu stören. Es war allgemein bekannt, dass die „Damen" hier für Geld zu allen Diensten bereit waren. Die Gestalt trat auf die Gasse und sah sich suchend um. Zwei Männer, die sich hinter einem Mauervorsprung vor neugierigen Blicken verborgen hatten, nahmen dies als Aufforderung, hastig hervorzukommen und an die Seite ihres Herrn zu treten.

„Nach Hause, Männer..." schnarrte der seine Leute an, verstummte jedoch schlagartig, als in diesem Moment Clary an der gegenüberliegenden Hauswand vorbeihuschte. Sie hatte die Kapuze zwar über ihren Kopf gezogen, doch nicht tief genug, um auch das Gesicht vor zufälligen Blicken zu verbergen. Da sie nicht zur Seite blickte, entging ihr, wer da gerade Zeuge ihres „Ausflugs" wurde. Noch weniger sah sie den Ausdruck von berechnender Überraschung im Gesicht Cobiarhs, denn um niemand anderen handelte es sich bei dem heimlichen Bordellbesucher.

Interessiert sah er ihr nach, während es in seinen Zügen bereits sichtbar arbeitete. Nach kurzem Überlegen wandte er sich in die Richtung, in der Clary gerade verschwunden war. „Ich habe meine Meinung geändert. Ich denke, es ist nutzbringend, Meister Nigiath noch einen kurzen Besuch abzustatten. Ich bin neugierig zu erfahren, was seine Tochter so ganz allein hier zu schaffen hatte. Außerdem ist er mir ohnehin noch eine Entscheidung auf meinen Heiratsantrag schuldig."

Ohne eine Antwort seiner Männer abzuwarten, setzte er sich in Bewegung und stiefelte dem Mädchen hinterher.

-x-x-x-

Kaum eine halbe Stunde, nachdem Clary wieder in das Haus ihres Vaters zurückgekehrt war, saßen der Stadtamtmann Cobiarh und der Kaufmann Nigiath bei Wein und Braten beisammen. Nachdem schließlich einige allgemeine Themen erörtert worden waren und die Abenddunkelheit sich endgültig vor die Fensterscheiben legte, glaubte Cobiarh lange genug um die für ihn eigentlich interessanten Fragen herumgeredet zu haben. Er griff nach dem mit schwerem dunklen Wein gefüllten Kelch und drehte ihn in den Fingern, doch sein lauernder Blick fixierte den Kaufmann über den Rand des Trinkgefäßes hinweg genau.

„Sagt, Meister Nigiath, mir scheint, Ihr setzt ein Vertrauen in Eure Tochter, das mir doch allzu groß und unangebracht erscheint!"

„Wie meint Ihr das?" Der Kaufmann runzelte argwöhnisch die Stirn.

„Nun..." Cobiarh lächelte sarkastisch. „Wie würdet Ihr es nennen, wenn man seiner zukünftigen Frau unversehens in einem der anrüchigsten Viertel der Stadt begegnet, sie noch dazu allein ist und sich verhüllt wie ein Dieb in der Nacht. Nennt Ihr so ein Verhalten etwa ehrbar? Ich jedenfalls nicht, und ich weiß nicht, ob sich so eine Frau für den mächtigsten Mann dieser Stadt eignet..."

„Wollt Ihr damit sagen, meine Tochter sei ehrlos?"

Der Kelch, aus dem Clarys Vater kurz zuvor noch getrunken hatte, wurde mit hartem Schwung wieder auf dem Tisch abgestellt. Wein schwappte über den Rand und färbte das bisher makellose Tischtuch rot, doch er verwandte keinen Blick darauf.

„Und überhaupt: wenn dieses Viertel so anrüchig ist, wie ihr sagt, was hattet Ihr dann dort zu schaffen, Amtmann?"

„Eben das, Meister Nigiath: Amtsgeschäfte."

Selbstzufrieden die Wut in den Augen seines Gegenübers gewahrend, lehnte Cobiarh sich zurück.

„Es kostet viel Zeit und Mühe, in einer Stadt wie dieser für Recht und Ordnung zu sorgen. Und manchmal muss man sich dafür auch die Schuhe schmutzig machen, indem man eines der heruntergekommeneren Stadtviertel betritt. Das ist im Übrigen schon mehr Rechtfertigung, als ich Euch schulde, Kaufmann. Ihr dagegen schuldet mir eine ganze Menge mehr. Zum Beispiel eine Antwort auf meine Frage eben. Oder eine auf meinen Heiratsantrag."

„Ihr wollt ihn also aufrecht erhalten?"

„Wenn Eure Tochter uns verrät, was sie in diesem Viertel wollte..."

„Das wird sie. Mein Wort drauf! Ich werde es schon aus ihr herausholen!"

Abrupt stand der Kaufmann auf, ging zur Zimmertür und riss sie auf. „Clary!!! Sofort kommst du her! Auf der Stelle!"

Es dauerte einige Augenblicke, bis das Mädchen im Raum erschien, doch ihr bis zu diesem Augenblick rascher Schritt stockte merkbar, als sie Cobiarhs angesichtig wurde, der nach wie vor am Tisch saß und sie mit gleichermaßen bösartigen wie lüsternen Blicken maß.

„Ihr habt mich gerufen, Herr Vater?" Unsicher sah Clary von ihm weg zu ihrem Vater, der von der Tür zurückgetreten war und nun die Hände in die Hüften gestemmt hatte.

„Ganz recht!"

Nigiath gab der Tür ein Schubs, die gleich darauf geräuschvoll zufiel. Für das Mädchen klang es, als fiele eine Kerkertür hinter ihr zu.

„Willst du mir etwas sagen, Clary?"

Die schluckte nervös. Das sah nicht sehr gut aus. Langsam schüttelte sie den Kopf.

„N-nein... das heißt, doch. Einen guten Abend, Herr Vater. Und auch Euch, Herr Stadtamtmann!"

„Willst du uns zum Narren halten?"

Das Gebrüll Nigiaths ließ die Scheiben in den Fenstern leise klirren und das eine Wörtchen „uns" machte einen Stein aus Clarys Magen. Einen sehr großen, sehr schweren Stein.

„Nein, Herr Vater!" Die Stimme des Mädchens war zu einem Flüstern herabgesunken, während sie sich verzweifelt bemühte, Cobiarh zu ignorieren. „So sagt mir doch, was zu hören Ihr von mir verlangt..."

„Was zu hören ich verlange?" Der Kaufmann packte den Arm seiner Tochter und presste ihn schmerzhaft zusammen, während seine Lautstärke sich noch erhöht hatte. „Ich verlange zu erfahren, was du heute in den unteren Stadtvierteln gewollt hast! Der Herr Stadtamtmann hat dich dort gesehen. Also?"

Alle Farbe war bei den Wortes des Vaters aus Clarys Gesicht gewichen. Cobiarh hatte sie gesehen. Einen Moment lang packte unbändige Angst das Mädchen, dass dadurch auch Miro in Gefahr wäre, doch dann meldete die Stimme der Vernunft sich zurück. In diesem Fall hätte das Scheusal Cobiarh es sich nicht nehmen lassen, seinen jungen Rivalen gebunden vor sie schleppen zu lassen, um ihr seinen Triumph deutlich zu machen. Nein, er hatte sie zwar gesehen, doch nicht, woher sie gekommen war.

Miro war sicher.

Noch.

Clary atmete tief durch, um sich zu beruhigen, dann sah sie ihrem Vater fest in die Augen.

„Verzeiht, Herr Vater, ich dachte, man hätte Euch ausgerichtet, dass ich auf den dortigen Markt wollte..."

„Auf dem Markt warst du also!"

Nigiath sah nicht wirklich überzeugt aus, doch zumindest brüllte er seine Tochter nicht mehr an, sondern sah herausfordernd zum Amtmann zurück.

Wenn Clary nun gedacht hatte, auf diese Art das Schlimmste von sich abgewendet zu haben, so hatte sie Cobiarhs Instinkte bei weitem unterschätzt. Der spürte die Lüge in den Worten des Mädchens, hatte jedoch keine Handhabe, sie ihr nachzuweisen. Um sich den winzigen Vorteil gegenüber dem Kaufmann nicht aus der Hand nehmen zu lassen, stand er plötzlich auf und gesellte sich an die andere Seite des Mädchens. Das fühlte sich immer mehr wie ein Reh in einer Falle.

„Und was, Jungfer Clary, hat dort nun Euer Gefallen gefunden? Lasst sehen, welche Kostbarkeit sich nicht in den Magazinen Eures Vaters finden ließ, sondern auf dem Markt der Bauern und Bettler!"

„Ich...ich..."

Clary spürte, dass Cobiarh sie gezielt in die Falle trieb. Er wusste, dass sie log – sein Mienenspiel, seine Selbstzufriedenheit und die Art, in der er seine wulstige Hand vertraulich auf ihren Unterarm legte, sprachen eine deutliche Sprache. Sie holte tief Luft, straffte die Schultern und schüttelte die Hand des nach Wein riechenden Amtmannes ab.

„Es ging nur um Frauentand, der keinen Mann kümmert. Aber wenn Ihr es wirklich wissen wollt: Ich kenne dort eine Händlerin, die die besten Spitzenborten weit und breit feilbietet. Jedes Kleid ist damit eine Zier..."

„So, so, Ihr wolltet Zierrat kaufen!"

Cobiarh nickte, als würde er ihr endlich Glauben schenken, doch nach einem flüchtigen Blick zu Clarys Vater hinüber lächelte er dem Mädchen beinahe jovial zu.

„Dann lauft und holt die Spitze her. Lasst Euren Vater und mich sehen, was Ihr erworben habt. Ich bin sehr daran interessiert, was in den Augen meiner zukünftigen Frau Gefallen findet!"

„Eure zukünftige...?"

Die Worte blieben Clary im Hals stecken, als sie mit großen Augen, in denen sich deutlicher Abscheu spiegelte, ihren Vater anstarrte. Auch der schien einige Augenblicke unschlüssig zu sein, ehe er schließlich fest und überzeugt nickte.

„Ja, mein Kind, du hast richtig verstanden. Ich habe mich entschlossen, dem Werben Meister Cobiarhs nachzugeben und dich ihm zur Frau zu versprechen."

Wieder tätschelte der Amtmann Clarys Arm, doch das Mädchen war viel zu geschockt, um ihn ein weiteres Mal abzuwehren. Sie schüttelte schließlich nur den Kopf. Ihre schlimmste Befürchtung war also tatsächlich wahr geworden.

„Vater, bitte überlegt es Euch noch einmal. Ihr könnt doch nicht wirklich daran denken, mich..." begann sie leise, doch augenblicklich wurde die Miene des Kaufmanns noch härter und verschlossener als zuvor, während seine Hand sich noch schmerzhafter in ihren Oberarm grub.

„Kein Wort weiter, Tochter! Von nun an ist Schluss mit solch unziemlichen Dingen wie Marktspaziergängen. So etwas schickt sich nicht für eine ehrbare Braut! Es ist beschlossene Sache: In drei Tagen, von morgen früh an, wirst du die Frau unseres verehrten Stadtamtmannes. Bis dahin wirst du in deinem Zimmer bleiben und es nicht mehr verlassen. Selbst die Mahlzeiten wirst du dort einnehmen. Ich werde dich persönlich einschließen und Weisung geben, deine Tür bis zur Stunde der Hochzeit verschlossen zu halten. Nur deine Amme darf noch zu dir. Und jetzt komm mit!"

Er wartete gar nicht erst auf eine Reaktion Clarys, sondern zerrte das völlig entgeisterte Mädchen hinter sich her zur Tür hinaus.

Cobiarh blieb allein zurück.

Zufrieden mit sich wie schon sehr, sehr lange nicht mehr, ging er langsam zum Tisch zurück, setzte sich, goss neuen Wein ein, leerte den Kelch in einem Zug und schenkte sich dann nach. Er strahlte auch noch, als Nigiath nach einigen Minuten wiederkam und mit jedem seiner Schritte leises Schlüsselgeklirr von dessem Gürtel ertönte.

Es war ein unvergleichliches Gefühl, gewonnen zu haben.

-x-x-x-

Hatte Clary das Zufallen der Zimmertür vor ein paar Minuten noch als bedrohlich empfunden, so wirkte das Geräusch des sich im Schloss drehenden Schlüssels wie ein Todesurteil.

„Drei Tage..." flüsterte sie und starrte auf die Tür, als müsse diese durch ein Wunder gleich wieder aufgehen. Doch nichts geschah.

In vier Tagen hatte sie mit Miro fliehen wollen, doch nun war dieser Plan in Rauch aufgegangen.

_Es gibt immer irgendetwas oder irgendjemanden, der auch den sorgsamsten Plan durchkreuzen kann,_ hörte sie plötzlich Miros Stimme in ihrem Kopf. Wie Recht er doch behalten hatte...

Sie schluckte und spürte, wie Tränen in ihren Augen entstanden. Mühsam drängte sie sie zurück. Weinen änderte nichts. Nur Taten änderten etwas.

Sobald dieses Scheusal Cobiarh fort war, wollte ihr Vater erneut zu ihr kommen, um ihr zu verkünden, was die zwei vereinbart hatten. Erst danach konnte sie ernsthaft an eine Flucht aus diesem Dachzimmer denken.

Seufzend trat sie an das Fenster und sah hinaus. Die Straße lag tief unter ihr. Zu tief, um einfach zu springen. Wenn ihr schöner Plan von einem Leben mit dem Geliebten doch noch Wahrheit werden sollte, musste sie einen neuen Plan schmieden. Einen, der funktionierte und der diese Höhe mit einschloss. Es musste möglich sein! Und noch in dieser Nacht, wenn möglich, spätestens jedoch in der nächsten.

Noch während sie diesem Gedanken nachhing, hörte sie, wie sich erneut der Schlüssel im Schloss bewegte.

Sie drehte sich um und sah zur Tür, doch statt des Vaters trat die alte Amme ein, die sie durch Kindheit und Jugend hindurch begleitet hatte und so etwas wie eine Ersatzmutter für sie geworden war, nachdem Clarys eigene Mutter bei ihrer Geburt gestorben war.

„Liebes Kind, ich habe es gerade gehört: nun wirst du schon bald zur Ehefrau! Wie ich mich für dich freue! Ich werde heute und morgen Nacht bei dir bleiben, denn es gibt viel, was du als Gattin eines Mannes wissen musst..."

Die Amme trat ins Zimmer, doch noch ehe Clary ernsthaft an Flucht denken konnte, zog ein Männerarm die Tür wieder zu. Gleich darauf ertönte neuerlich das Knirschen des Schlüssels.

_Vater hat sogar einen der Knechte als Wache vor die Tür gestellt,_ dachte sie betrübt und ließ es zu, dass die Amme sie in die Arme schloss. In dieser Nacht würde sie nirgendwohin fliehen, aber vielleicht brachte der nächste Morgen ja eine Lösung? Clary hoffte es sehr.

-x-x-x-

Legolas und seinen Begleitern brachte der nächste Morgen neuen Regen und alte Ratlosigkeit.

Schweigend packten die drei Elben ihre wenigen Sachen wieder auf die Pferde, stiegen auf und ritten los, nach wie vor eine Richtung haltend, die in südwestlicher Richtung an Bruchtal und Legolas' eigentlichem Ziel gleichermaßen dicht vorbeiführte.

Ein Blick in die verschlossenen Mienen seiner Leibwächter sagte Legolas, dass er sich jede weitere Diskussion sparen konnte. Die beiden würden keinen Fingerbreit nachgeben. Während die Aussicht auf eine Rückkehr nach Düsterwald einem Gespenst gleich immer wahrscheinlicher und drohender vor ihm aufzuragen begann und der Elbenprinz einige Male sogar flüchtig daran dachte, seinen Begleitern noch vor Anbruch des Mittags ein Schlafmittel ins Trinkwasser zu mischen, vergingen die Stunden. Jede einzelne schien kürzer als die vorhergehende zu sein und die Mittagsstunde, zu der Legolas allein weiterreiten musste, rückte unaufhaltsam näher.

Je weiter sie in Bruchtals Wälder eindrangen, desto zahlreicher wurden die Flüsse, die zu überqueren die drei gezwungen waren. Legolas wusste, dass die meisten davon an irgendeiner Stelle als wunderschöne Wasserfälle in Lord Elronds Tal stürzten, doch während seiner Besuche dort hatte er sie noch nie soviel Wasser führen sehen wie jetzt. Es musste in den nördlich gelegenen Bergen noch weitaus heftiger geregnet haben als hier in der Ebene. Einige der Flüsse waren sogar so reißend und tief geworden, dass sie schließlich gezwungen waren, ihre widerstrebenden Pferde am Zaumzeug hinter sich her durch die Fluten zu lotsen.

Als die drei Düsterwalder Elben eine derartige Durchquerung zum zweiten Mal hinter sich gebracht hatten, waren sie buchstäblich bis auf die Haut durchnässt. Zumindest hörte der Regen in diesem Moment endlich auf und durch ein paar aufreißende Wolkenlücken begannen Fetzen blauen Himmels zu blitzen.

Wehmütig sah Legolas zu ihnen empor, während er die Ersatzkleidung in seinem schmalen Bündel prüfte. Sie war ebenso durchnässt wie seine Begleiter und er.

„Ich wünschte, wir würden irgendwo ein trockenes Plätzchen finden, an dem wir ein Feuer machen und daran uns und unsere Sachen trocknen könnten."

Missmutig strich er sich eine tropfende Haarsträhne aus der Stirn, dann sah er sich aufmerksam um.

Zwar war ihm die Gegend noch immer nicht viel vertrauter, doch er hoffte inständig, irgendwo in der Nähe auf eine Lichtung zu stoßen, die geeignet für eine kurze Rast und ein kleines Lagerfeuer war. Die Kronen der Bäume waren in diesem Teil der Bruchtaler Wälder so ausladend, dass sie selbst ohne ihr dichtes Laubdach den bis auf die Haut durchnässten Elben für einige Zeit genug Schutz vor weiterem Regen bieten würden.

Er stieg wieder auf sein Pferd und bedeutete seinen Begleitern, es ihm gleich zu tun. Dann unterrichtete er sie von seiner Absicht. Die beiden schienen von der Aussicht auf ein Feuer, an dem die Kleidung trocknen konnte, ebenso angetan zu sein wie er selbst. Sie ritten los.

Nach einer halben Stunde – Legolas hatte noch keinen geeigneten Ort entdeckt – ließ er sie plötzlich anhalten. Er legte den Kopf leicht schief, studierte prüfend den Boden, während die beiden anderen alarmiert nach ihren Waffen zu tasten begannen.

„Wir sind nicht die ersten hier," flüsterte Legolas gerade noch hörbar für die anderen. „Eine Gruppe von Reitern ist vor nicht allzu langer Zeit hier entlang gekommen. Sie sind uns vielleicht eine halbe Stunde voraus..."

Er verstummte plötzlich und starrte stattdessen mit zusammengekniffenen Augen in die Baumkronen empor.

„...und einige von ihnen sind in diesem Moment sogar bei uns."

Legolas ließ den bereits zur Hand genommenen Bogen wieder über den Arm zur Schulter zurückgleiten und begann zu lächeln.

„Zeigt Euch, Wächter Bruchtals!"

Ein kaum vernehmbares Rascheln über ihnen war das einzige Geräusch, ehe wie aus dem Nichts fünf in graugrüne Umhänge gehüllte Gestalten vor ihnen standen. Sekundenlang standen sich die beiden Gruppen schweigend gegenüber, dann schob der vorderste der fünf Wächter seine Kapuze zurück. Selbst in den dämmerigen Tiefen des Waldes leuchtete sein Haar golden, als er, gleichfalls lächelnd, zu Legolas aufsah.

Es war Glorfindel!

„Seid gegrüßt, mein Prinz! Es freut mich, Euch so schnell wieder in Bruchtal begrüßen zu dürfen!"

Legolas stieg ab, ging auf den Gondoliner zu und neigte kurz den Kopf.

„Habt Dank für die Begrüßung, mein Lord! Ich gebe zu, ich bin überrascht, Euch so weit außerhalb des Tals anzutreffen. Ihr seid selbst auf Patrouille, wie ich sehe. Gibt es denn Grund zur Besorgnis?"

„Nein, nicht im Geringsten. Lord Elrond vermutete angesichts Eures gemeinsamen Ziels, dass Ihr diese Route wählen würdet, und bat mich, Euch entgegenzureiten. Meine Männer und ich haben Befehl, Eure Begleiter sicher ins Tal zu geleiten, während Ihr Euch mit ihm am vereinbarten Ort trefft."

Zum ersten Mal sah Glorfindel nun Legolas' Begleiter an. Die klärten gerade mit einem stummen Blickaustausch, dass sie noch immer auf der Einhaltung von König Thranduils Anordnungen bestehen mussten.

„Verzeiht, mein Lord, aber wir..." begann Sîrondo, doch der Gondoliner Krieger wartete gar nicht erst, bis die beiden ihren Protest vollständig geäußert hatten.

„Es tut mir leid, aber Lord Elronds Befehle in diesem Punkt sind eindeutig. Das Treffen, an dem Prinz Legolas teilnehmen soll, ist von höchster Vertraulichkeit und sein Inhalt nicht für die Augen und Ohren Uneingeweihter bestimmt. Ich versichere euch, dass der Prinz nicht in Gefahr ist."

Glorfindel maß die beiden Krieger mit festem Blick, dann trat er ein Stück zur Seite und deutete hinter sich, dorthin, wo er das von seinen Leuten provisorisch eingerichtete Lager wusste.

„Wenn dann alles soweit besprochen wäre, folgt uns bitte."

Glorfindels Ruf war auch unter den Truppen Düsterwalds bekannt, und so wagten es Legolas' zwei Leibwächter denn auch nicht, Widerspruch dagegen laut werden zu lassen, dass der Prinz schließlich doch noch ihrem Schutz entzogen werden würde. Gegen den legendären Balrog-Töter wagte niemand aufzubegehren, ebenso wenig wie gegen seinen Herrn, den mächtigen Fürsten von Bruchtal.

Glorfindel wiederum studierte die Gesichter der beiden Düsterwalder Elbenkrieger aufmerksam, als sie schließlich nachgaben und langsam hinter seinen Leuten her an ihm und Legolas vorbeiritten. Erst, als alle außer Hörweite waren, wandte er sich wieder dem Prinzen zu.

„Manchmal ist es ganz nützlich, einen bestimmten Ruf zu haben."

Legolas war das zufriedene Funkeln in den blauen Augen von Elronds Vertrauten natürlich nicht entgangen. Er nickte, und ein wissendes Schmunzeln schlich sich auf seine Züge. „Ich bin in Moment sicher der Letzte, der das in Frage stellen wird, mein Lord. Habt also Dank für Euer Eingreifen. Ich hatte mir schon den Kopf darüber zerbrochen, wie ich die beiden für eine Weile loswerde..."

Erst, als er die Worte aussprach, wurde Legolas klar, dass Glorfindel auf eben dieses Problem bestens vorbereitet gewesen war. In einem Ausdruck tiefster Verblüffung wanderten seine Augenbrauen dem Haaransatz entgegen.

„Aber woher wusstet Ihr...?"

„Was? Dass Ihr nicht allein kommen würdet?"

Legolas nickte stumm und Glorfindel zuckte – irgendwie amüsiert – mit den Schultern

„Das war nicht meine Idee. Lord Elrond ahnte so etwas. Nach allem, was im letzten Jahr mit Euch geschah, wusste er, dass Euer Vater Euch in der nächsten Zeit ganz gewiss nicht ohne Schutz hierher kommen lassen würde. Und er behielt Recht, wie man sieht!"

Eine Handbewegung Glorfindels forderte Legolas auf, sich ihm anzuschließen. Die beiden Elben marschierten nun ebenfalls zum improvisierten Lager, damit der Prinz dort ein wenig rasten konnte, ehe er allein zur Höhle weiterritt. Er würde sie durch die Verzögerung zwar erst bei Anbruch des nächsten Morgens erreichen, doch Legolas war froh, sie überhaupt aufsuchen zu können.

Während er Glorfindel schweigend folgte, nahm Legolas sich, beeindruckt von der Voraussicht des Elbenfürsten, fest vor, Elrond bei der nächsten Gelegenheit zu danken, dass dieser ihm das Zusammentreffen mit Aragorn auf diese Art doch noch ermöglicht hatte.

Schon bald sollte der Prinz anders darüber denken.

-x-x-x-

Während Legolas sich – nunmehr endlich allein – bereits auf der Weiterreise zur Höhle befand, ritt weit von ihm entfernt ein Waldläufer aus einer anderen Richtung auf dasselbe Ziel zu.

Aragorn – um niemand anderen handelte es sich – hatte sich in den zurückliegenden Monaten zumindest äußerlich verändert. Sein Haar war länger geworden und fiel ihm bis auf die Schultern, sein Kinn war nun von einem kurz gehaltenen Bart bedeckt und jedes Fleckchen Haut, das dem Tageslicht ausgesetzt war, begann eine sonnengebräuntere Farbe anzunehmen.

Es war ein seltsames Gefühl für Aragorn, die vertraute Umgebung wiederzusehen. Nach den in Lórien und bei den Waldläufern verbrachten Monaten hatte Aragorn sich danach gesehnt, in die Wälder und Berge Bruchtals zurückzukehren, doch nun, wo es soweit war, kam er sich in ihnen wie ein Fremder vor. Die Entscheidung, die Elrond und er vor einem Jahr getroffen hatten, hielt ihn zumindest vom Betreten des Elbentals zurück, denn er wollte nicht alles aufs Spiel setzen, wofür er so sehr gelitten hatte und Rivar gestorben war.

Rivar...

Aragorn dachte mit Wehmut an den alten Einsiedler zurück. Wie wenig Zeit ihnen doch vergönnt gewesen war, um über die Vergangenheit, über das Leben seines Vaters zu sprechen. Vieles stand dazu sicher noch in Rivars Tagebuch, doch auch das Buch war für Aragorn inzwischen unerreichbar. Es befand sich mit einer Vielzahl seiner restlichen Besitztümer noch immer in Bruchtal und dort wurde es auch aufbewahrt, bis der junge Mensch meinte, wieder einen Fuß in das Tal setzen zu können, ohne die Aufmerksamkeit möglicher Spione des dunklen Herrschers dorthin zu lenken. Dieser Zeitpunkt schien allerdings immer weiter in die Ferne zu rücken, denn in der letzten Zeit hatte ihre Zahl merklich zu steigen begonnen.

Sogar seinem bis dahin ungeübten Auge war das schnell aufgefallen. Wenn er zusammen mit anderen Waldläufern eine Stadt betrat, um sich dort mit ein paar dringend nötigen Dingen zu versorgen, blieb es nicht aus, dass sie hin und wieder eine Nacht in den Mauern jener Stadt verbringen und sich aus diesem Grund ein Zimmer in einem kleinen, billigen, aber halbwegs sauberen Gasthof nehmen mussten.

Den meisten war natürlich auch eine öffentliche Schankstube angeschlossen, und die wiederum waren in den letzten Monaten immer stärker zum Anlaufpunkt für zwielichtige Gestalten geworden.

Aragorn und seine Gefährten zogen sich für gewöhnlich in eine ruhige Ecke des Raums zurück, verzehrten ein karges Abendbrot und beobachteten stumm das Treiben in der Schänke.

Sie mussten nie sehr lange warten, bis interessante Gesprächsfetzen an ihre Ohren drangen, denn nach wenigen Krügen Bier hatten sich die Zungen der meisten Zecher bereits soweit gelockert, dass in ungebremster Lautstärke Neuigkeiten aller Art ausgetauscht wurden. So erfuhren die Waldläufer neben vielem, das sie bereits von Kundschaftern erfahren hatten, auch einiges, das ihnen neu war, und eine deutliche Sprache über die zunehmende Gefahr aus den dunklen Landen sprach.

Je mehr Aragorn bei diesen Gelegenheiten hörte, desto mehr fühlte er sich an die Südländer und ihre Grausamkeit erinnert.

Gerade diese Bilder, die ihn Nacht für Nacht plagten, bestätigten seinen Vorsatz, Bruchtal schützen zu wollen. Solange er von dort weg und weiterhin für alle Menschen tot und begraben blieb, wähnte er die Elben sicher.

Elrond hatte ihm zwar mehrmals in seinen Briefen klarzumachen versucht, dass Bruchtal sich sehr gut selbst schützen konnte und Aragorn dieses Opfer nicht zu bringen brauchte, doch der junge Mann war von den beschwörenden Worten seines Pflegevaters nicht umzustimmen gewesen. Im Gegenteil: sie machten sein Gefühl des Verlassenseins nur noch unerträglicher.

Verstärkt wurde das noch durch die Tatsache, dass er, durch sein Inkognito nur ein Waldläufer unter vielen, beinahe jeden Tag aufs Neue von irgendjemandem genötigt wurde, sein Können unter Beweis zu stellen. Gewiss: es waren zumeist ehrenhafte, aufrechte Kämpfer, die – ohne Lob oder Belohnung zu erwarten – Eriador, das Auenland und etliche weitere Landstriche vor der Bedrohung durch Orks, wilde Tiere oder andere, noch schlimmere, Gefahren schützten. Doch sie hielten auch Abstand von ihm. Es irritierte sie, dass Aragorn so völlig anders als sie war.

Jünger als die meisten, verfügte er dennoch bereits über Waffenfertigkeiten, die viele der Waldläufer auch nach Jahren intensiven Übens nie erreichen würden. Mehrfach hatte er sich als ein erstaunlich guter Heiler und Spurenleser erwiesen, doch auf entsprechende Fragen über den Ursprung dieses Wissens war der ohnehin nicht sonderlich gesprächige Mann noch einsilbiger geworden. Die anderen Waldläufer spürten, dass er ihnen Einiges mehr als nur seine Herkunft verschwieg, und dass sich Haldir, einer der sonst so unnahbaren Galadhrim, für ihn verbürgt hatte, rundete den Kreis des Misstrauens weiter ab. Als Aragorn schließlich damit begann, lieber für sich allein auf lange Streifzüge durch die Umgebung zu gehen, statt Kontakte zu ihnen zu knüpfen, hatte Aragorn sich endgültig zu einem Außenseiter gemacht.

Irgendwer hatte ihn schließlich aus Scherz Streicher genannt, weil er mehr an ein ruheloses Tier als an einen gestandenen Kämpfer erinnerte – und der Name blieb an ihm haften.

Aragorn wehrte sich nicht dagegen. Im Gegenteil: er schien ihm sogar zu gefallen. Schon bald nannte er sich selbst so, wenn er nach seinem Namen gefragt wurde. Das war jedoch auch schon seine ganze Annäherung an die Waldläufer.

Der Frühling ging und auch der Sommer neigte sich bereits deutlich dem Herbst zu, als Aragorn schließlich einsah, dass er von Anfang an einem Irrtum erlegen war. Er hatte gedacht, problemlos als einer unter vielen leben zu können, doch nun, da er es versuchte, erwies sich, wie sehr er sich getäuscht hatte.

Es mochte in seinem Blut oder an seinem bisherigen Leben als Pflegesohn eines der mächtigsten Elbenfürsten ganz Ardas liegen, doch je länger er sich unter den Waldläufern aufhielt, desto mehr hatte er das Bedürfnis, ihre Strukturen und Entscheidungen nach seinen Vorstellungen und Taktiken verändern zu wollen. Als einfacher Dúnedain des Nordens stand ihm dieses Recht jedoch nicht zu.

Nur als Aragorn, Sohn des Arathorn und Stammesfürst der Dúnedain, hatte er die Macht, dringend notwendige Veränderungen vorzunehmen. Doch sich deshalb öffentlich zu seiner Herkunft zu bekennen hieß zum einen, irgendwann Anspruch auf Gondors Thron erheben zu müssen. Zum anderen glaubte er dadurch auch erneut eine gewisse Gefahr für Bruchtal heraufzubeschwören. Der dunkle Lord würde schnell erfahren, wo der Erbe Isildurs in den letzten Jahren gesteckt hatte und keine Sekunde zögern, dessen elbische Familie als Pfand zu benutzen, wenn er so Aragorns habhaft wurde. Der hatte jedoch nicht all die Qualen durch Gomar und die Südländer ertragen, um alle Anstrengungen aus einem Gefühl der Unzufriedenheit heraus einfach zunichte zu machen. Nein, Aragorn hielt daran fest, dass er weiterhin tot bleiben musste – und damit auch machtlos gegenüber den Zuständen unter den Dúnedain.

Es war ein Teufelskreis, der auch nicht davon durchbrochen wurde, dass Elrond vor wenigen Wochen erst in seinem letzten Brief erneut keinen Zweifel daran gelassen hatte, dass Bruchtal mit den Konsequenzen fertig werden würde, sollte Aragorn sich je anders entscheiden.

Je länger Aragorn darüber nachdachte, desto klarer wurde ihm, dass etwas in ihm sich bereits versucht fühlte, sich einer Herausforderung wie der Führung vieler Menschen zu stellen. Doch noch sagte dem jungen Mann die Vernunft, dass es dafür für ihn zu früh war. Ehe er einen solchen Schritt unternahm, musste er herausfinden, ob er den ihm vom Schicksal zugedachten Platz an der Spitze dieses Gefüges überhaupt einzunehmen imstande war.

Die Antwort darauf konnte er jedoch nur an einem Ort finden: in Gondor.

Er spürte, dass er erst durch die weißen Hallen von Minas Tirith gehen mußte, in denen nun die Truchsesse regierten, bevor er wissen würde, ob er je aus eigener Kraft und ohne die Hilfe der Elben einer solchen Bürde wie der Herrschaft – und sei es auch nur der über die Dúnedain – gewachsen sein würde.

Schnell wurde daraus eine Überzeugung, die an ihm nagte und schließlich die Oberhand gewann.

Nach zwei Wochen des Nachdenkens und Abwägens war Aragorns Entscheidung gefallen.

Er informierte die Waldläufer von seinem Entschluss, für einige Zeit fortzugehen, dann sandte er Botschaften nach Bruchtal und Düsterwald, in denen er seine Familie und Legolas bat, sich mit ihm zu treffen. Als Treffpunkt hatte er jene Höhle gewählt, vor der Rivar gestorben war, und als Zeitpunkt den ersten Jahrestag dieses Ereignisses bestimmt. Wenn es überhaupt einen angemessenen Ort für den Beginn seines eigenen Lebensweges gab, dann war es jener, an dem der des langjährigen Weggefährten seines Vaters geendet hatte.

Zwei Wochen nach dem Losschicken der Nachrichten hatte Aragorn sich von den Waldläufern getrennt. Er verließ Eriador und ritt stetig nach Südosten, in Richtung Bruchtal, dem er inzwischen bedeutend näher gekommen war.

Der Sommer war indessen vollends einem langen, zu Beginn sogar noch sonnigen Herbst gewichen. Das Laub der Bäume, bis vor wenigen Tagen noch bunte Farbtupfer in einer endlosen grüngrauen Natur, segelte nun jedoch, herabgerissen von immer neuen heftigen Regenschauern, in dichten Schwaden zu Boden. Die feuchten Blätter dämpften die Tritte des Pferdes wie eine endlose Fläche weichen, flauschigen Fells, das jemand über den Waldboden gebreitet hatte.

Es machte dem Reittier keine Mühe, über den vom Regen aufgeweichten Boden zu laufen. Aragorn verwendete nur hin und wieder einen Blick darauf und ließ sich bei jeder möglichen Gelegenheit die klamme Kühle des Regens von der Wärme der Sonne von der Haut streicheln. Bald würde all dies nur noch Erinnerung sein, begraben unter Lagen eisigen Schnees. So wie damals vor einem Jahr...

Aragorn riss seine Gedanken von diesem Thema los und sah zum Himmel. Die Mittagszeit war bereits überschritten und bald schon würde sich der Herbsttag seinem Ende entgegenneigen. Kurz vor Abendanbruch würde er sein Ziel – die Höhle nahe Bruchtal – erreicht haben.

Er sah zum Himmel. Ein blasses Farbenspiel auf den Wolkenbänken verriet seinem geübten Auge, dass die Nacht weiteren Regen bringen würde. Der junge Mann hoffte, dass er einen Unterschlupf fand, ehe der nächste Wolkenbruch begann, doch im Grunde glaubte Aragorn nicht daran. Nach allem, was er von seiner Gefangenschaft dort in Erinnerung behalten hatte, bot der Felskessel außer der Höhle keine weiteren Schutzmöglichkeiten. Doch in ihr würde er sein Nachtlager um keinen Preis aufschlagen. Nicht, nach dem, was er dort erduldet hatte.

_Dann warte ich eben im Freien auf Vater, die Zwillinge und Legolas,_ beschloss Aragorn und lächelte beim Gedanken an die Elben selbstvergessen.

Die Freude, alle wiederzusehen, noch einmal einige wenige Stunden mit ihnen zu verbringen, ehe er für lange Zeit nach Gondor ging, war aufrichtig. Sie würden es sicher verstehen, wenn er ihnen erzählte, dass er in Gondor unter einem neuen Namen ein neues Leben beginnen wollte. Eines, das Elrond ihm vorhergesagt hatte... eines, von dem Aragorn ahnte, dass es die Elben für lange Zeit ausschloss!

Er hatte fest vor, die gemeinsame Zeit, die ihnen vorher blieb, noch einmal so richtig zu genießen...

-x-x-x-

**Ende Kapitel 1**


	2. Begegnungen

**

* * *

**

**Schatten**

****

****

****

**Eine „Der Herr der Ringe" - Story**

****

**von**

****

**Salara **

****

**Feinarbeit: ManuKu**

**

* * *

Hallo und willkommen zu Kapitel zwei. **

**Vielen Dank für die beiden netten Reviews. Die Antworten darauf habe ich an das Ende dieses Kapitels angehängt.**

**Übrigens herrscht ab diesem Kapitel bis zum Ende der Geschichte durchgängig Cliffhanger-Alarm...**

**Und nun viel Spaß!**

-x-x-x-

**Kapitel 2: Begegnungen**

-x-x-x-****

Am Abend war Clarys Vater wie angekündigt noch spät zu ihr gekommen, um die Einzelheiten der Ehe-Zeremonie zu verkünden. Erneut hatte sie gebettelt, gefleht und sogar geweint, dass es einen Stein erbarmt hätte. Umsonst: ihr Vater blieb unnachgiebig und hatte sie zusammen mit der Amme für die Nacht einschließen lassen.

Von ihr hatte sie sich stundenlang angehört, welche Dinge sie in der Hochzeitsnacht zu tun, vor allem aber welche sie zu erwarten hatte. Je mehr Clary hörte, desto stärker war ihre Übelkeit geworden.

Nicht, dass ihr die von der Amme beschriebenen Handlungen noch fremd gewesen wären – immerhin war sie schon vor einiger Zeit zum ersten Mal körperlich mit Miro zusammengekommen. Es war vielmehr der Gedanke, dass sie das, was ihr in Miros Armen unglaubliche Freuden bereitete, von nun an von Cobiarh, diesem grobschlächtigen Kerl erdulden sollte.

So war schließlich der Morgen gekommen, die alte, gutmütige Amme gegangen und Clarys Verzweiflung geblieben.

Immer wieder rüttelte sie an diesem Tag vergeblich an ihrer Zimmertür, immer wieder sah sie tränenüberströmt aus dem Fenster, doch der Erdboden war tatsächlich viel zu weit unten, um ihn sicher erreichen zu können. Und selbst wenn sie diesen Sprung als Ausdruck ihrer Verzweiflung gewagt und sogar unverletzt überstanden hätte: der öffentliche Gehsteig war viel zu belebt, um ungesehen fliehen zu können. Sie wäre keine hundert Schritte weit gekommen, bis Knechte ihres Vaters oder Büttel Cobiarhs sie wieder zurückgebracht hätten.

Der nächste Abend kam, und bei einbrechender Abenddämmerung gesellte sich auch die alte Amme wieder in ihr Zimmer. Sie hatte das Abendessen für Clary mitgebracht und ein paar ganz besondere Leckereien als Aufmunterung für ihren Schützling vorbereitet. Als die alte Frau jedoch die Tränen des Mädchens gewahrte, zog sie – geleitet vom Glauben, sie seien Ausdruck der Furcht vor der Hochzeitsnacht – die falschen Schlüsse.

Sie stellte das Tablett ab und nahm Clary tröstend in den Arm.

„Du wirst sehen, mein Kind, es wird dir gefallen. Es hat noch keine Ehefrau gegeben, für die aus den ehelichen Pflichten nicht sehr schnell eheliche Freuden geworden wären. Amtmann Cobiarh wird dich auf Händen tragen und er ist reich genug, dir jeden Wunsch erfüllen zu können. Du hast ein wundervolles Leben vor dir, glaub mir."

_Ein wundervolles Leben? _dachte Clary und schluchzte gegen ihren Willen erneut auf. _Ja, wirklich wundervoll: als Gefangene in einem goldenen Käfig ohne Tür..._

Als die Nacht über der Stadt hereingebrochen war, hatte für Clary die zweite endlose Nacht begonnen.

-x-x-x-

Auch in den Wäldern war es inzwischen dunkel geworden, doch Aragorn hatte sein Ziel, den Felskessel, bereits bei Einbruch der Abenddämmerung erreicht. Zu seiner Überraschung war noch niemand da gewesen. Weder Legolas noch seine Elbenfamilie hatte er entdecken können, also zog Aragorn sich in den windabgewandtesten Winkel des Kessels zurück. Er mied die Höhle dabei bewusst; so schlecht konnte das Wetter für sein Empfinden gar nicht werden, als dass er des nachts in ihr Zuflucht suchen würde.

Da der unangenehme Nieselregen, der kurz zuvor wieder eingesetzt hatte, seine Kleidung jedoch bereits durchdrang und auch jedes Feuer im Keim erstickt hätte, wickelte er sich in der zunehmenden Dunkelheit frierend in seine Decke und lehnte sich dann an den kalten Fels zurück.

Dieses Gefühl von ewiger, steinerner Allmacht hatte er in den zurückliegenden Monaten sehr oft empfunden, doch wo ihm an anderen Tagen Felsen einen stabilen Ort für eine improvisierte Lagerstatt in freier Natur geboten hatten, riefen sie hier nur unangenehme Erinnerungen wach. Erinnerungen, die er mehr als andere auf der Welt am liebsten vergessen hätte – und die ihn dennoch nicht in Ruhe ließen. Ein einziger Blick auf das dunkel gähnende Loch des Höhleneingangs beim Ankommen hatte bereits genügt. Seither war alles wieder da, so als wäre es gestern erst geschehen.

Er vermochte sich an jedes Geräusch, jeden Schmerz und jede einzelne Minute dieses Albtraums zu entsinnen und bedauerte plötzlich, ausgerechnet diesen Platz ausgewählt zu haben. Überall wäre ein Treffen besser gewesen als hier. Was hatte ihn nur an diesen Ort zurück gezogen? Während er sich ein karges Mahl aus seinem Proviantvorrat bereitete, verstand Aragorn sich schlagartig selbst nicht mehr.

Nach einer Stunde schwand das Tageslicht und machte einer wolkenverhangenen Nacht Platz. Kein einziger Stern war zu sehen und nicht ein einziger Strahl Mondlicht schimmerte durch die Bäume.

Die Mitternacht kam und ging, ohne dass etwas geschah. Trotz der Kühle des Regens begann die Müdigkeit unaufhaltsam in Aragorn empor zu kriechen und irgendwann merkte er schließlich, dass er die Augen nur noch mühsam offen halten konnte.

Er war gerade dabei, den Kampf gegen den Schlaf endgültig zu verlieren, als ein kaum wahrnehmbares Geräusch ihn wieder hochschrecken ließ.

Auch das Pferd schien es vernommen zu haben, denn es schnaubte kurz und scharrte leise mit einem Vorderhuf.

Aragorn lauschte aufmerksam, und als er den leisen, fast wie ein Pfiff klingenden Ton zum zweiten Mal vernahm, erhob er sich lautlos. Er griff nach seinen Waffen, streichelte dem neuerlich leise schnaubenden Tier beruhigend die Flanke, dann huschte er schattengleich zum Zugang hinüber.

Im Schutze einer steil an der Seite aufragenden Felsnadel postierte er sich so, dass er jeden Neuankömmling im Blick behielt, ohne dabei selbst sofort entdeckt zu werden. Mit kampfbereit angespannten Muskeln wartete er, doch die Zeit schien sich ins Endlose zu dehnen.

Gerade, als er ernsthaft die Möglichkeit in Betracht zu ziehen begann, nur den Lauten eines nachtaktiven Tieres aufgesessen zu sein, ertönte erneut ein eigentümliches Geräusch. Diesmal war es ungleich lauter und im Gegensatz zu den ersten beiden auch sofort zuzuordnen. Es war das Klappern von auf Stein tretenden Pferdehufen. Gleich darauf wurde auch der Kopf eines Pferdes sichtbar, das langsam und gemächlich – wie bei einem Spazierritt – durch den Zugang trabte und nach einigen Schritten schließlich stehenblieb.

Seine menschlichen Augen vermochten die dichte Dunkelheit nur mühsam zu durchdringen, doch nach einigen Sekunden gewahrte Aragorn, dass niemand auf dem Pferd saß. Es sollte offensichtlich nur zur Ablenkung dienen – und die hatte funktioniert!

Alarmiert richtete er sich auf und ließ den Blick durch die Umgebung schweifen, doch alles, was weiter als Armeslänge von Aragorn entfernt war, verbarg sich vor seinem Blick in der nächtlichen Finsternis. Es dauerte mehrere Sekunden, bis er – einer viel zu spät aufschießenden Idee folgend – um die eigene Achse wirbelte. Dort, in seinem vermeintlich sicheren Rücken, erspähte er etwas Helles, das sich deutlich vom Schwarz der Felsen abhob: ein silbriger Haarschopf, der ein altersloses Gesicht umrahmte.

Legolas.

Der Prinz musste lautlos über die Felsen geklettert sein, während Aragorn angespannt den Eingang im Auge behalten hatte. Jetzt war er nachlässig an den Felsen gelehnt und sah seinen menschlichen Freund gleichermaßen belustigt wie herausfordernd an, doch die Spitze eines seiner Zwillingsmesser war nur Zentimeter von Aragorns Herzgegend entfernt.

„Wäre ich dein Feind, wärst du jetzt tot, Estel! Du musst noch viel vorsichtiger werden, wenn du dich eines langen Lebens erfreuen willst."

Die Tatsache, dass Legolas es geschafft hatte, unbemerkt in seinen Rücken zu gelangen ärgerte Aragorn, doch er war froh, endlich nicht mehr allein an diesem unseligen Ort zu sein. Er begann zu grinsen und hoffte, dass die Nacht den Missmut auf seinen Zügen verschluckte.

„Gib mir ein paar hundert Jahre Übung, mein Freund, dann versuche es noch einmal. Ich versichere dir, dann bin ich es, der überraschend in **deinem** Rücken steht und **dir** ein Messer ans Herz hält! Bis dahin freut es mich einfach nur, dich wiederzutreffen!"

Einen Moment lang lag Stille zwischen den beiden, dann beförderte Legolas seine Klinge wieder in die Scheide zurück. Anders als sein menschlicher Freund hatten Legolas' elbische Augen keinerlei Probleme, alles deutlich zu erkennen, und der Schatten der Verärgerung auf dem Gesicht Aragorns war ihm natürlich nicht entgangen. Plötzlich fand er die Idee, den jungen Menschen auf eine solche Art zu überraschen, gar nicht mehr so gut. Verlegen trat der Elbenprinz mit ausgestrecktem Arm auf Aragorn zu.

„Vergib mir, Estel! Ich wollte dich nicht beschämen. Ich weiß gar nicht, was plötzlich in mich gefahren ist. Es ist wohl das Gefühl meiner neu gewonnenen Freiheit, das mich ein wenig zu übermütig werden ließ."

_Neu gewonnene Freiheit? _Irritiert runzelte Aragorn über diese Andeutung die Stirn, während er auf Legolas zutrat, dessen Unterarm umfasste und so den Gruß erwiderte. __

„Habe ich etwas verpaßt, während ich in Lórien und bei den Waldläufern war? Sag bloß, dass du es geschafft hast, in den paar Monaten seit..." Aragorn sah flüchtig in die Richtung, in der er die Höhle wusste. „...seit den Ereignissen im letzten Jahr schon wieder in Schwierigkeiten zu kommen!"

„Nein, nein!"

Abwehrend hob Legolas die Hände und schüttelte den Kopf.

„Nicht, was du denkst. Ich meine meinen Vater. Er war nicht sehr glücklich, dass ich mich damals so kurz nach dem Giftanschlag ohne seine Zustimmung aus dem Palast geschlichen hatte. Eine seiner Strafen bestand darin, mir eine Leibwache zuzuteilen, die mich nicht mehr aus den Augen ließ: weder im Palast noch bei Ausritten oder auf der Jagd. Ich fühlte mich schließlich wie ein Gefangener."

„Jetzt beginne ich zu begreifen!"

Aragorn bedeutete dem Freund, ihm zu der Stelle zu folgen, an der er sein improvisiertes Lager eingerichtet hatte. Legolas schloß sich ihm an, nachdem er sein bis dahin geduldig wartendes Pferd geholt hatte.

„Und jetzt vertraut er dir wieder und läßt dich allein hierher kommen?"

Aragorn setzte sich wieder und schlang erneut die Decke um seine Schultern, dann sah er Legolas an. Der hatte sein Pferd neben das von Aragorn gelotst, ließ sich nun dicht neben seinem menschlichen Freund nieder und zuckte vage mit den Schultern.

„Eigentlich nicht. Zwei von ihnen mußte ich sogar mitnehmen, um herkommen zu dürfen. Aber..."

Als der Elb sah, dass sich Aragorn sofort suchend umzuschauen begann, legte er dem Freund sanft eine Hand auf den Arm.

„Beruhige dich. Sie sind nicht mit hierher gekommen. Dank deines Vaters."

„_Ada_?" Aragorn lehnte sich an den Felsen zurück und sah Legolas fragend an. „Was hat er damit zu tun?"

„Er hat mir Lord Glorfindel und ein paar Krieger entgegengeschickt, die sich um die zwei gekümmert haben."

Die Erinnerung an diese Szene ließ Legolas amüsiert schmunzeln.

Aragorn, der keine Ahnung hatte, was so komisch war, runzelte mißtrauisch die Stirn. „Was hat Glorfindel mit den beiden gemacht?"

„Er hat sie..." Das Grinsen des Elbenprinzen wurde breiter. „...überredet. Auf seine ganz spezielle Art. Du hättest dabei sein sollen, Estel!"

Aragorn hatte lange genug in Elronds Haushalt gelebt, um zu wissen, wie geschickt der Gondoliner war, wenn er etwas erreichen wollte. Er winkte lächelnd ab.

„Nicht nötig. Ich kenne Glorfindels Tricks schon länger."

Legolas sah gedankenversunken an seinem menschlichen Freund vorbei in die Nacht. Sein vorheriges Lächeln war schlagartig wie fortgewischt.

„Ich wünschte, er hätte auch einen Trick für meinen Vater übrig. Einen, mit dem ich ihm klarmachen kann, wie sehr mich seine Befehle und sein Misstrauen kränken."

„Es ist kein Misstrauen. Dein Vater liebt dich, Legolas, das ist alles. Er macht sich Sorgen, denn er hat doch nur noch dich. Er will dich sicher nicht kränken, sondern nur beschützen," versuchte Aragorn den Freund zu beruhigen, doch der wandte ihm das Gesicht zu und sah ihn ernst an.

„Dein Vater liebt dich auch. Er liebt dich sogar so sehr, um sich von dir zu einer so idiotischen Sache wie deinem Scheintod überreden zu lassen. Und selbst danach, als trotzdem alles umsonst war und du nur knapp am Leben bliebst, hat er dich nicht so an die Kette gelegt wie mein Vater mich."

Missmutig starrte der Elb zum Himmel, von dem es nach wie vor leicht regnete.

„Weißt du, Estel, manchmal wünschte ich wirklich, ich könnte mit dir tauschen..."

Die Worte waren so leise gekommen, dass Aragorn Mühe hatte, sie richtig zu verstehen. Er schwieg einen Augenblick, dann seufzte er hörbar.

„In gewissem Sinne liege auch ich an einer Kette. Meine ist nur länger, denn mein Vater kann mich einfach nicht so lange beschützen wie dich der deine. Elrond hat zwar auch Angst um mich, doch er weiß, dass meine Zeit hier begrenzt ist und ich mich den Gefahren meines Schicksals irgendwann auf alle Fälle stellen muss. Nur deshalb duldet er mein Handeln. Er heißt es selten gut, doch meine Sterblichkeit läßt ihm keine andere Wahl, als es zuzulassen. Wäre es anders, säße ich jetzt nicht hier, sondern in Bruchtal, in einem Raum, den ich die nächsten Jahre nicht ohne seine Erlaubnis verlassen dürfte, glaub mir. In diesem Fall würde es das Treffen hier gar nicht geben."

Er verstummte, und Legolas – nun doch neugierig geworden – wandte dem Freund seinen Blick zu.

„Wo du schon mal davon sprichst... Nicht, dass ich mich über dieses Wiedersehen mit dir nicht freuen würde, aber welchen besonderen Grund hat dieses Treffen denn nun? Noch dazu ausgerechnet hier. Dein Brief gab nicht den geringsten Hinweis."

Aragorn wich dem forschenden Blick des Elben aus. „Ich werde es erklären, sobald Vater und die Zwillinge auch hier sind."

„Gut, dann werde ich warten!" Legolas nickte ernst, ehe er unmerklich zu lächeln begann. „Dann kannst du die Zeit bis dahin ja nutzen, um ein wenig Schlaf nachzuholen, während ich Wache halte. Ich will dich nicht beleidigen, aber du siehst furchtbar aus. Als hättest du tagelang kein Auge zu gemacht."

„Das stimmt fast," gab Aragorn spontan und ohne nachzudenken zu. „Du weißt doch, wie es ist, wenn man allein unterwegs..."

Erst in diesem Moment wurden ihm seine Worte bewusst – ebenso, dass er genau das momentane Problem seines Elbenfreundes getroffen hatte. Unwillkürlich zog er den Kopf ein. „Tut mir leid. Das habe ich nicht so gemeint. Ich wollte nicht noch Salz in die Wunde streuen..."

„Aragorn," unterbrach der Elbenprinz den Redefluss seines Freundes. Der verstummte sofort und sah ihn mit schuldbewussten Augen an.

„Ja?"

„Halt' den Mund und schlaf! Du bist eindeutig zu müde, denn du redest Unfug!"

Ohne eine Erwiderung, aber mit dem Gefühl, diese Ermahnung des Elbenprinzen mehr als verdient zu haben, zog Aragorn die Decke fröstelnd enger um sich. Er lehnte sich an den Fels zurück und schloß die Augen, konnte aber Legolas' beruhigende Anwesenheit trotzdem spüren. Erstaunt stellte er fest, wie gut es ihm tat, endlich nicht mehr allein zu sein.

„Es ist schön, dass du da bist," verlieh er seiner Erleichterung schließlich leise Ausdruck und wusste, dass das überlegene Gehör des Elben jedes Wort verstanden hatte.

Sein Bewusstsein war kurz darauf beinahe schon in der Schwärze des Schlafes verschwunden, als er spürte, wie eine zweite Decke über ihm ausgebreitet wurde.

„Auch ich bin froh, dich zu sehen, Estel..."

Wie ein entferntes Echo wehten die Worte an Aragorn vorbei, der den Kampf gegen die Müdigkeit gerade endgültig verlor, weil die unangenehme Kälte durch die zweite Decke endlich nachließ und sein müder Körper die Ruhe bekam, die er seit Tagen nicht gefunden hatte.

Sekunden später war Aragorn fest eingeschlafen. Zum ersten Mal seit langer Zeit schlief er traumlos.

-x-x-x-

Etwas kitzelte ihn an der Nase und riss ihn so aus dem Schlaf.

Noch immer viel zu müde, um wirklich die Augen öffnen zu wollen, hob er eine Hand und versuchte das Kitzeln fortzuwischen. Als es auch nach dem zweiten Mal noch da war, gab Aragorn auf und schob die Lider einen Spalt breit auseinander.

Das Erste, das er registrierte, war die beinahe unerträgliche Helligkeit in seinem Gesicht. Geblendet presste er die Lider wieder zusammen und wandte das Gesicht ab. Sofort ließ auch das Kitzeln an seiner Nase nach.

Erleichtert hoffte er, wieder einschlafen zu können, doch er hatte sich gründlich geirrt, denn einen Moment später erklang leises Lachen. Es gehörte eindeutig zu Legolas, und Aragorns Annahme bestätigte sich, als nach Sekunden auch das Kitzeln an seiner Nasenspitze wieder einsetzte.

Verärgert warf er sich auf die andere Seite, doch das schreckte den Elben nicht im mindesten ab. Im Gegenteil: Sekunden später war das – von Aragorn inzwischen von Herzen gehasste – Kitzeln an der Nase wiederum da.

Ohne die Augen zu öffnen, tastete er nach der Decke, um sie sich über den Kopf zu ziehen – und stellte fest, dass sie nicht mehr da war. Er ertastete weder seine eigene noch die, die Legolas in der Nacht über ihm ausgebreitet hatte.

„Wie beruhigend, dass manche Dinge sich nicht verändert haben," knurrte Aragorn missmutig und schlug blind nach jenem kitzelnden Folterinstrument. Er schlug natürlich ins Leere – Legolas war viel zu reflexschnell, um ihn den Grashalm wirklich treffen zu lassen – und erntete statt dessen ein helles Auflachen für seinen Unmut.

„In der Tat. Du bist noch immer so ein Murmeltier wie in der Zeit nach unserer allerersten Begegnung. Damals in Bruchtal warst du genauso schlecht gelaunt, wenn es ums Aufstehen ging. Warst du bei den Waldläufern auch so liebenswert?"

„Oh, nein..."

Endgültig um den Schlaf gebracht, öffnete Aragorn nun doch seine Augen – und starrte auf zwei Stiefelspitzen direkt in seinem Blickfeld.

Für eine Sekunde schob sich ihm eine Erinnerung ins Gedächtnis. Die an zwei Stiefelspitzen, die er bei seinem Erwachen aus dem Scheintod erblickt hatte. Wieviel Qualen waren diesem Moment gefolgt...

Mühsam verdrängte der junge Mann die aufsteigenden Bilder, dann setzte er sich auf und reckte sich die auf dem harten Boden verbrachte Nacht aus den Gliedern. Die Stiefelspitzen hier gehörten natürlich zu Legolas.

Der hatte sich inzwischen erwartungsvoll an den Felsen zurückgelehnt und drehte den Grashalm spielerisch zwischen seinen Fingern, während die beiden Decken bereits ordentlich zusammengefaltet waren und neben ihm auf einem niedrigen Felsen lagen.

„...so liebenswert bin ich nur zu Freunden, die mich zu nachtschlafender Zeit mit Grashalmen quälen und mir die Decke wegnehmen!"

„Was heißt hier zu nachtschlafender Zeit? Du übertreibst. Es ist längst heller Tag, die Sonne scheint und es mangelt uns an nichts!"

Legolas warf den Grashalm fort, ging dann zu seinem Gepäck hinüber, kramte in den Satteltaschen und hielt Aragorn schließlich etwas in große grüne Blätter Gewickeltes hin.

„Da, Frühstück!"

Der griff zu und stellte beim Auswickeln fest, dass er sich dem von allen Elben geliebten Lembas-Brot gegenübersah. Es war zwar nicht seine bevorzugte Nahrung, doch zur Abwechslung mal ganz angenehm. Das letzte Lembas hatte er in Lórien gegessen.

Während die Freunde in einträchtigem Schweigen an ihrem Gebäck knabberten, ließ Aragorn seine Blicke umherwandern. Jetzt, im hellen Sonnenschein, wirkte die Stätte zwar längst nicht so abstoßend wie in der Finsternis, doch sie war noch immer weit davon entfernt, in Aragorn angenehme Gefühle zu wecken. Es war nicht nur die Höhle allein. Wo auch immer er hinsah: die Bäume, der felsige Boden... Beinahe jede Stelle weckte irgendwelche Erinnerungen, und alle waren voller Schrecken und Schmerz.

Schlagartig war Aragorn der Appetit vergangen. Er wickelte das Lembas-Brot wieder ein und legte es beiseite, dann stand er auf. So sehr ihn dieser Ort abstieß, so sehr zog ihn etwas auch an.

Legolas hatte seinen menschlichen Freund beobachtet und fragte sich, was in diesem vorging. Er selbst war ja nur sehr ungern hierher zurückgekommen. Um wieviel schlimmer musste dann das emotionale Chaos in Aragorn gerade sein? Er legte sein Lembas gleichfalls fort, dann gesellte er sich an Aragorns Seite.

Der spürte die Anwesenheit seines Freundes, spürte Legolas' Wunsch, etwas für ihn tun zu wollen – und beschloß, dem Elbenprinz sein Verhalten zu erklären.

„Als ich noch ein Kind war, hatte ich manchmal schlechte Träume. Sie waren wild, gewalttätig, voller Blut. Es dauerte jedes Mal lange, ehe Vater oder die Zwillinge mich dazu bewegen konnten, die Augen wieder zuzumachen und weiterzuschlafen. Als ich zehn war, erklärten sie mir schließlich, woher diese Träume rührten, indem sie mir erzählten, unter welchen Umständen Elladan mich gefunden hatte. Am gleichen Tag ritt mein Bruder mit mir in den Wald und zeigte mir jene Stelle. Es war seltsam, weißt du. Allein hätte ich diesen Ort niemals gefunden, doch etwas in mir, etwas Unbewusstes, erinnerte sich an diesen Platz, noch ehe wir ihn erreichten. Natürlich hatte die Natur längst jede Spur von Kampf und Tod auf Gras, Moos und Bäumen getilgt. Dennoch konnte ich mich mit einem Mal sogar wieder an Ninis Gesicht entsinnen, an ihre im Tod offenen Augen..."

Er sammelte sich einen Augenblick, das Gesicht seiner getöteten Amme aus dem Kopf drängend, dann fuhr er – noch leiser als zuvor – fort.

„Vater und die Zwillinge rechneten an diesem Abend fest mit neuen Albträumen. Sie blieben deswegen sogar die ganze Nacht wach, um sofort an meiner Seite sein zu können. Um so erstaunter waren sie, als nichts geschah. Heute weiß ich, dass ich alles selbst sehen und mich mit meinen unbewussten Ängsten konfrontieren musste, um verarbeiten zu können, was ich als Zweijähriger erlebt hatte, doch damals waren alle einfach nur froh, dass diese Albträume nie mehr wieder kehrten."

Endlich begriff Legolas, weshalb Aragorn ausgerechnet diesen für alle so belastenden Platz für ihr Wiedersehen ausgewählt hatte.

Er wandte den Kopf und sah den Freund aufmerksam an. Erst jetzt fielen ihm die Linien auf, die sich tief in das Gesicht des jungen Mannes gegraben hatten und es älter wirken ließen. Sie erzählten von viel zu vielen albtraumgeplagten Nächten.

„Wie schlimm sind sie diesmal?" fragte der Elb leise und wusste, das Aragorn ihn verstand.

„Schlimmer als damals. Kinder können noch vergessen. Erwachsene nicht."

Momente vergingen in Schweigen, dann sah Aragorn ihn offen an.

„Du bist zu nichts verpflichtet, Legolas, und ich nehme es dir nicht übel, wenn du hier auf mich wartest. Ich weiß, wie sehr du Höhlen hasst. Dort hineinzugehen ist das Letzte, das mein Herz will, aber das Einzige, das ich noch tun kann. Ich habe keine andere Wahl, sonst machen diese Erinnerungen mich irgendwann wahnsinnig."

Legolas zögerte eine Sekunde, dann nickte er.

„Ich glaube, dieser Ort hält auch für mich ein paar Dämonen aus der Vergangenheit bereit. Wie könnte ich sie besser bekämpfen als mit dir zusammen?"

Die Freunde tauschten einen Blick. Wortloses Einvernehmen lag darin, als sie langsam auf das dunkel gähnende Höhlenloch zugingen.

Es wurde für beide ein schwerer Weg bis zur Höhle selbst, denn immer wieder drängten sich ihnen Bilder des Vergangenen auf. Zwei davon waren für beide besonders bedrückend: das Bild Elrohirs, der von einem Dolch getroffen zusammengesackt war, vor allem aber das des geschundenen und gebrochenen Einsiedlers.

Unvermittelt blieb Legolas stehen. Irgendwo hier hatte Rivar sich ohne zu zögern für Elrond geopfert, wusste er.

Auch Aragorn musste wohl in Gedanken gerade zu jenem Moment zurückgekehrt sein, denn er kniete sich gerade nieder und strich nachdenklich mit der Hand über den Boden, während Legolas ihm mit ernster Miene zusah.

Der Tod des alten Einsiedlers war allen – wenn auch aus unterschiedlichen Gründen – sehr nahegegangen. Aragorn hatte mit ihm den letzten Weggefährten seines Vaters verloren, Elrond und Legolas hingegen denjenigen, der ihnen beiden einst das Leben rettete.

Still hatte man den alten Mann auf dem Rückweg auf der Kuppe eines auf halber Strecke gelegenen Hügels begraben. Der Platz war beinahe so einsam wie jener, an dem Rivar in seinen letzten Jahrzehnten gelebt hatte, doch fast so schön wie der allererste Blick auf Bruchtal.

Aragorn hatte sich damals dem Begräbnis nicht anzuschließen vermocht, doch als er später erfuhr, wo man Rivar zur letzten Ruhe gebettet hatte, war es fast, als sei er dabei gewesen. Er kannte den Ort, den Elrond ausgewählt hatte, wusste, dass jeden Morgen das Licht der aufgehenden Sonne als erstes diesen Hügel traf und man weit über das Land blicken konnte, stand man ganz oben. Sogar Bruchtal ließ sich in einiger Entfernung von dort ausmachen. Aragorn war sicher, dass Rivar dieser Ort gefallen hätte. Dennoch machte ihm der Gedanken zu schaffen, dass der alte Einsiedler im Grunde seinetwegen gestorben war. Auch jetzt wieder bedrückte ihn dieses Wissen und ohne, dass er sich dessen bewusst wurde, ließ er den Kopf hängen.

Legolas sah das und zog die richtigen Schlüsse. Er trat neben den Menschen und legte ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter.

„Rivar ist gestorben, um dich und die, die du liebst, zu schützen. Es war seine Entscheidung, Estel, nicht deine. Würdige sie nicht herab, indem du sie und dich in Zweifel ziehst."

Es dauerte eine Weile, bis Aragorn zustimmend nickte, doch als er schließlich zu Legolas hochsah, waren seine Züge weicher geworden.

„Danke," sagte er leise. „Ich wünschte trotzdem, dass alles anders gekommen wäre."

Dann erhob er sich. Aragorn konnte es nicht in Worte fassen, doch der wie ein Maul gähnende dunkle Höhleneingang schien irgendwie auf ihn zu warten. Der junge Mann wollte das immer stärker werdende Gefühl des Unbehagens abschütteln, doch das gelang nicht. Schaudernd sah er erst zur Höhle hinüber, dann abwartend zu Legolas.

„Ich muss da hinein, ob ich will oder nicht. Je eher ich es hinter mich bringe, desto besser. Willst du nicht doch solange draußen bleiben?"

Der Elb streifte Aragorn mit einem Seitenblick, dann sah er seinerseits zur Höhle hinüber. Er hatte sein Mienenspiel bewusst neutral gehalten, um sich nicht anmerken zu lassen, wie sehr er sich in diesem Moment an einen anderen Ort wünschte, doch Aragorn, der noch immer geduldig auf eine Antwort wartete, hatte er trotzdem nicht täuschen können.

„Nein." Langsam schüttelte er den Kopf. „Wir haben es zusammen angefangen, nun beenden wir es auch zu zweit."

Aragorn lächelte, obwohl ihm nicht danach zumute war, und nickte.

„Dann lass uns gehen."

Es waren nur wenige Schritte, bis sie in der nur vom Tageslicht erhellten Dämmerung der Grotte standen. Kaum waren ihre Schatten mit denen der Höhle verschmolzen, umfing sie die in den felsigen Tiefen wohnende Kühle. Beklemmung legte sich über ihre Gemüter. Nur allzu gut erinnerten sich beide an die Geschehnisse, die vor einem Jahr in ebendieser Höhle einen so tragischen Ausgang genommen hatten.

Während Legolas seinen Blick schweifen ließ, bis er den schmalen, etwas verborgen liegenden Gang wiederfand, der – wie er wusste – über eine längere Distanz schließlich zu dem rückwärtig gelegenen zweiten Zugang führte, ging Aragorn schleppenden Schrittes zu einer unscheinbaren Steinsäule. Er blieb vor ihr stehen und sah sie lange schweigend an, doch in seinem Inneren stiegen neuerlich Bilder des Schreckens auf. Hier war er erwacht, hier hatte Gomar ihn gequält – wieder und wieder...

Ungebeten drängte sich das Gesicht des Südländers in seine Gedanken.

Noch immer erinnerte Aragorn sich an den Wahnsinn in den schwarzen Augen, an die perfide Lust, die dieser beim Foltern empfunden hatte. Er hatte sie am eigenen Leib verspürt. Die Schnittwunden auf seiner Brust, von Gomar beigegebracht, waren trotz der numenorischen Herkunft und des Anteils an elbischem Blut in Aragorn nur sehr langsam und schlecht geheilt. Noch immer erinnerte ihn ein gelegentliches Brennen der schwachen weißen Narben daran. Selbst jetzt glaubte er die alten Wunden zu spüren.

Versunken, wie er war, gewahrte er nicht, dass Legolas lautlos an ihn herantrat. Der Elb sah, wie Aragorn nachdenklich mit einer Hand über seine Brust strich. Er wusste sofort, an wen der Mensch dachte.

„Er ist weg," sagte er leise – und hätte sich gleich darauf am liebsten getreten, weil Aragorn überrascht zusammenfuhr und zu ihm herumschnellte. Es dauerte nur eine Sekunde, bis der Mensch sich wieder gefangen hatte, doch für das scharfe Augen des Elbenprinzen war das ausreichend Zeit, um zu sehen, dass der Schrecken des Vergangenen Aragorn fest im Griff hatte. Am liebsten hätte Legolas ihn auf der Stelle wieder aus der Höhle herausgebracht, doch genau das durfte er nicht, wenn der Mensch je seine innere Ruhe wiederfinden sollte.

So legte er alle Überzeugung, zu der er in diesem Moment imstande war, in seine Stimme und wiederholte: „Es ist vorbei. Du bist sicher. Deine Familie ist sicher. Er ist weg, glaub mir. Für immer. Er wird auch nicht wiederkommen."

„Woher willst du das wissen?" Aragorn war sich genau dieses Faktes nach wie vor nicht sicher. Immerhin hatte man Gomars Leiche nie gefunden.

„Ich habe mit ihm gekämpft, ihm meine Klinge eigenhändig in den Leib gestoßen, Estel. Die Verletzung war tödlich."

„Aber dann hätten Glorfindels Männer seine Leiche doch finden müssen."

Legolas entsann sich noch genau, wie der Südländer in diesen eigentümlichen Höhlensee gefallen, untergegangen und davon getrieben war.

„Nicht unbedingt. Er wird wohl noch immer in dem See liegen, in den er gefallen ist."

„Ein See? Hier drin?" Irritiert runzelte Aragorn die Stirn. „Davon hat mir keiner etwas erzählt."

Legolas hatte nicht gedacht, dass es so schwer werden würde, Aragorn zu überzeugen, doch nun gab es auch kein Ausweichen mehr. „Dazu bestand auch keine Veranlassung. Alles, was zählte, war der Tod dieses Mannes, nicht das Wie oder Wo."

„Für mich schon. Mehr **als alles andere** muss ich wissen, woGomar geblieben ist. Der Gedanke läßt mich nicht los, dass er noch einmal wiederkommen könnte." Erneut strich der junge Mann mit der Hand über seine Brust. Die Narben brannten plötzlich wie Feuer. „Bitte, Legolas, zeig' mir diesen See!"

Mehrere Augenblicke lang musterte der Elbenprinz seinen Freund. Er war von dem Gedanken, noch einmal tief ins Herz der Felsengruppe eindringen zu sollen, nicht erbaut. Doch da es um Aragorn ging, nickte er schließlich.

„Gut, aber nur, damit du endlich selbst daran glaubst, dass da nichts und niemand mehr ist und es vorbei ist. Komm."

Er hatte beim Eintreten eine Fackel gesehen, die wahrscheinlich seit einem Jahr vergessen in einer seitlichen Nische steckte. Es dauerte nicht lange, sie zu entzünden, dann führte er Aragorn in ihrem Schein in den schmalen Seitengang.

Sie kamen an Felswänden vorbei, an denen die Feuchtigkeit hinablief und dicke Teppiche aus Flechten und Moosen bildete, liefen vorsichtig über unebene Bruchkanten im Boden, duckten sich unter herabhängenden steinernen Auswüchsen hinweg, folgten Windung um Windung, bis der Gang nach kurzer Zeit bereits wieder breiter wurde und in eine zweite Höhle mündete.

Das steinerne Dach wölbte sich kuppelförmig über die gesamte Fläche bis hin an jene Stelle, an der der Gang wieder im Fels verschwand. Der wirkliche Blickfänger aber war der in dieser Höhle liegende See, an dem der Pfad seitlich vorbeiführte.

„Elbereth, das ist..."

Aragorn blieben die Worte im Hals stecken. Er war stehengeblieben und starrte mit großen, fassungslosen Augen auf das sich ihm bietende Bild.

„Wunderschön, nicht wahr?" vollendete Legolas den angefangenen Satz, während seine Augen gleichfalls wie gebannt an dem Gewässer hingen.

Die zwei sahen sich einem See gegenüber, der völlig anders war als alle, die sie bislang je gesehen hatten.

Seine Form war beinahe kreisrund. Er schien etwa so groß wie der hintere Hof in Bruchtal zu sein und war von einer gleichermaßen sanften wie intensiven grünen Farbe, die aussah, als würde sie vom Boden her durch etwas erleuchtet werden. Die Wasseroberfläche glich in ihrer Makellosigkeit einem Spiegel, denn sie war völlig glatt und unbewegt, und die Ränder des Wassers liefen an glattgeschliffen wirkenden Ufern aus.

„Und hier..." Aragorns Stimme klang unerwartet belegt. Er räusperte sich, dann sah er den Elben an. „Und hier ist Gomar hineingefallen?"

„Ja." Legolas' Stimme hörte sich an, als sei er tief in Träumen versunken, und er streifte seinen menschlichen Freund noch nicht einmal mit einem raschen Seitenblick, sondern starrte weiter unentwegt auf das Wasser. „Nachdem ich ihn mit meiner Klinge in den Körper getroffen hatte."

„Wo?"

„In den Bauch."

Im letzten Augenblick unterdrückte Aragorn ein Augenrollen. Das hatte er nicht gemeint.

_Wo ist Legolas nur gerade mit seinen Gedanken? _

Er sah zu ihm hinüber – und bemerkte stirnrunzelnd, das der Elb wie eine Statue dastand und mit beinahe begehrlichen Blicken aufs Wasser sah. Zwar wusste Aragorn um die Wirkung, die der Anblick des Meeres auf Elben hatte, doch das hier war nur ein See. Zugegeben, ein sehr schöner, doch eben nur ein einfacher See, noch dazu einer, der fern allen Tageslichts lag.

„Nein, ich meinte, wo fiel Gomar ins Wasser?"

Als der Elbenprinz nicht sofort reagierte, tippte Aragorn ihn vorsichtig an.

„Ist alles in Ordnung? Wäre es nicht doch vielleicht besser, du wartest draußen auf mich?"

Legolas' Blick schnellte herum, doch in den blauen Augen des Prinzen lag ein seltsamer Glanz, fast als spiegele sich der See darin. Der Elb hatte ihn nie zuvor so hart angesehen.

„Nein, nicht nötig! Ich sagte schon, dass ich durchaus in der Lage bin, mich für einige Zeit in einer Höhle aufzuhalten. Mit mir ist alles bestens. Es besteht kein Grund zur Sorge, also hör' auf, mir fortwährend auf die Nerven zu gehen!"

Auf eine so heftige Reaktion war Aragorn nicht vorbereitet gewesen. Er brachte unwillkürlich einen Schritt Abstand zwischen sich und den Elben und hob beschwichtigend die Hände.

„Schon gut. Beruhige dich. Ich wollte dich nicht bevormunden. Verzeih, falls es für dich so aussah."

Legolas sah ihn – noch immer reglos – einige Momente an, als müsste er sich erst an Aragorn erinnern, dann holte er tief Luft und schüttelte den Kopf. Die Feindseligkeit, die bis eben noch in seinen Augen gelegen hatte, verschwand, als wäre sie nie da gewesen, und machte dem Ausdruck tiefster Verlegenheit Platz.

„Nein, verzeih du mir. Auch, wenn ich mich wiederhole: ich weiß erneut nicht, was in mich gefahren ist."

„Es ist dieser Ort hier," versuchte Aragorn es für sie beide irgendwie zu erklären und dachte spontan an Gomar. Dessen Gewalttätigkeit schien noch immer in der Luft zu liegen und wie ein unsichtbares schleichendes Gift in die reine, lichte Essenz des Elbenprinzen einzudringen.

„Ja, du hast wohl Recht." Legolas' Gedanken waren schon wieder bei dem grünen See.

Bereits beim ersten Mal, damals vor einem Jahr, war er der Schönheit dieses Ortes für einen Moment erlegen, ehe der verzweifelt kämpfende Südländer seine ganze Aufmerksamkeit in Anspruch genommen und ihn effektiv abgelenkt hatte. Die anschließende Sorge um Aragorn und die anderen hatte ihn damals davor bewahrt, der Faszination dieses Ortes zu erliegen.

Diesmal jedoch waren die Umstände andere.

Jetzt würde ihn nichts davon abhalten, der Anziehungskraft des Sees zu erliegen. Der Gedanke, genau dies als Gefahr zu betrachten, sollte ihm lächerlich erscheinen, doch er war alles andere als das. Nun, da er dieser eigentümlichen, das eigene Wesen auslöschenden Faszination fast schon soweit erlegen war, dass er darüber seinen besten Freund angefeindet hatte, begann eine warnende Stimme in Legolas laut zu werden.

Etwas steckte hinter dieser Schönheit, etwas Gefährliches, und mit jeder Minute, die sie hier blieben, wurden ihre Chancen kleiner, diesem Nichtfassbaren zu entkommen.

Nur schwer brachte er sich dazu, ausschließlich auf Aragorn zu achten. „Also, was wolltest du vorhin wissen?"

„Ich wollte wissen, wo... an welcher Stelle Gomar ins Wasser fiel. Weißt du das noch?"

Nachdenklich sah Legolas den Pfad entlang, dann deutete er auf eine fast in der Mitte des Weges gelegene Stelle. Das Ufergestein war dort etwas abschüssiger als an anderen Punkten.

„Es war dort. Er rutschte ab, nachdem ich ihn... Also, ich trat ihn von mir weg. Ich war so wütend, dass ich kaum noch klar denken konnte. Er rutschte ab, fiel ins Wasser, tauchte unter und trieb ziemlich schnell weg. Nach einer Weile verschwand er aus meinem Blickfeld."

Aragorn hatte der Schilderung aufmerksam gelauscht, doch je mehr er hörte, desto stärker wurden die Zweifel in ihm wieder. War der Südländer wirklich tot? Oder war er doch von hier entkommen? Und wenn ja, wie? Immerhin hatte er ja nicht wissen können, dass ihn am anderen Ausgang keine Truppen mehr gefangen nehmen konnten. In seiner Verfassung hätte Gomar eine solche Möglichkeit und damit diese Richtung mit Gewißheit gemieden, doch aus der Höhle hatte ihn auch niemand kommen sehen.

Falls Aragorn sich nicht täuschte, gab es möglicherweise einen dritten Ausgang. Von irgendwoher musste der See sein Wasser ja beziehen: entweder durch einsickerndes Regenwasser von außen – danach sahen Wände und Decke jedoch nicht aus – oder durch unterirdische Zuflüsse. Er musste herausfinden, ob es welche gab und wenn ja, ob sie für Gomar breit genug gewesen wären, um hindurchzutauchen.

„Weißt du was? Ich werde mal nachsehen, wohin dieser See fließt. Dann verlassen wir..."

„Nein!"

Irritiert verstummte Aragorn. Er hatte zwar Widerspruch erwartet, ebenso wie Unverständnis, nicht aber das, was er da sah. Das normalerweise so beherrschte Gesicht des Elbenprinzen wirkte schockiert.

„Was hast du denn? Es ist doch nur ein See."

„Ich..." Legolas wirkte, als habe er Mühe, die richtigen Worte zu finden.

Er sah Aragorn fast beschwörend an, dann verlegen zur Seite, schließlich wieder zu ihm zurück.

„Ich kann es dir nicht erklären. Es ist so ein Gefühl. Nein, mehr eine Ahnung..." Die blauen Augen des Elben brannten sich in die grauen des Menschen. „Lass uns gehen. Jetzt sofort. Lass Vergangenes ruhen, ich bitte dich, Estel."

Aragorn antwortete nicht sofort, sondern warf der nach wie vor stillen Wasseroberfläche einen sinnenden Blick zu. Dann nickte er schließlich, doch seine Lippen waren schmal.

„Gut, um deinetwillen. Wir gehen."

Er wollte zum Gang zurück und den Elbenprinzen dabei mit sich ziehen, doch zu seiner erneuten Überraschung blieb dieser wie festgefroren an Ort und Stelle. Nicht einmal der Kopf hatte sich bewegt, denn noch immer war Legolas' Antlitz dem Wasser zugewandt.

„Was ist denn? Komm schon..." Ratlos runzelte der Waldläufer die Stirn.

„Du wirst hierher zurückkommen, nicht wahr?" Es war weniger eine Frage, sondern mehr eine spontane Erkenntnis.

Ausweichend zuckte Aragorn mit den Schultern. „Das kann gut sein. Warum ist dieser Gedanke für dich so schrecklich?"

Legolas öffnete den Mund, um zu antworten, dann schien er sich anders zu besinnen. Er streifte Aragorns Hand ab und trat näher an das Gewässer heran.

_Dieser Ort ist eine Falle, _dachte er. _Ich kann es spüren, mit jeder Faser meines Körpers, in jedem Gedanken. Warum kann Aragorn das denn nicht auch sehen? Selbst wenn ich ihn dazu brächte, jetzt mit mir zu gehen, so würde er ganz sicher später ohne mich hierher zurückkehren und sich all dem dann ganz allein gegenübersehen. Wenn ich ihn also nicht von diesem Irrsinn abbringen kann, will ich wenigstens bei ihm bleiben, um das Schlimmste zu verhindern. _

Ein trauriges Lächeln flog wie eine Sturmwolke über die Miene des Elbenprinzen.__

„Dann tu' es," sagte er zusammenhanglos. „Tauche und such' die Antwort, nach der dein Herz verlangt. Jetzt. Und anschließend gehen wir von hier fort und kehren nie wieder."

Aragorn starrte seinen Freund an wie eine Erscheinung. Er begriff gar nichts mehr. Zuerst hatte Legolas gar nicht genug von diesem See bekommen können, und nun benahm er sich plötzlich, als fürchte er sich vor ihm. In all den Monaten, die sie einander nun kannten, hatte er den Elb noch nie so widersprüchlich erlebt.

Behutsam trat er näher und um ihn herum, bis er dem Prinzen ins Gesicht sehen konnte. „Meinst du das wirklich ernst?"

„Noch nie in meinem ganzen Leben habe ich etwas so ernst gemeint, Estel."

Die alterslosen Züge des Prinzen wirkten wie aus Marmor gemeißelt – ernst und bleich, doch vor allem verschlossen.

„Ich weiß, dass du die Gewissheit, ob der Südländer lebt oder tot ist, nur hier erlangen kannst. Bedauerlicherweise war ich es, der diese Frage vor einem Jahr durch seine Tat überhaupt erst aufwarf. Dein fester Wille ist es, eine Antwort darauf zu finden. Meiner ist es, dir dabei zur Seite zu stehen. Und nun geh. Diesen Ort lange zu ertragen fällt mir schwer."

Einen Augenblick lang dachte Aragorn darüber nach, seine Absicht aufzugeben und mit Legolas zu gehen, doch dann überlegte er es sich anders. Aragorn wusste, dass der Elbe ihn durchschaut hatte. Er würde wiederkommen. Allein. Ein Leben in Furcht, immer getrieben von dem Gedanken, nie Gewissheit über Gomars Schicksal erlangen zu können, war nichts, das er auf Dauer ertragen konnte. Warum sollte er also das, wozu Legolas ihn gerade aufgefordert hatte, dann nicht auch tun, wenn es ohnehin seine Absicht gewesen war?

„Du weißt nicht, wieviel mir das bedeutet."

Er drückte kurz die Schulter des Elben, dann wandte er sich um und legte Waffen, Umhang, Übermantel und die schweren Lederstiefel nahe des Ufers ab.

„Es dauert höchstens ein paar Minuten, dann bin ich wieder draußen. Ich bin ein guter Schwimmer, Legolas, also mach' dir keine Sorgen."

Der Elb antwortete nicht, sondern verfolgte nur reglos dessen Vorbereitungen. Er rührte sich auch nicht, als Aragorn schließlich nach einem ratlosen innerlichen Schulterzucken den ersten Schritt in den See hineinwagte.

Das Wasser war weder kalt noch warm, sondern wohltuend temperiert, und es legte sich fast wie weiche Seide über seine bloßen Füße. Nach zwei tastenden Schritten fiel der Grund steil in die Tiefe ab. Es wirkte wie eine Liebkosung zarter Hände, ganz hineinzutauchen und sich dieser Empfindung hinzugeben.

Aragorn schwamm ein paar Züge, dann sah er noch einmal zu Legolas zurück. Der stand nach wie vor am Ufer und beobachtete ihn. Der Waldläufer winkte, erhielt jedoch keine Reaktion.

_Je schneller ich wieder draußen bin, desto rascher können wir diese Höhle verlassen und desto eher ist er wieder er selbst._

Er holte noch einmal tief Luft, dann tauchte er unter.

-x-x-x-

Bis zum letzten Moment hatte etwas in Legolas gehofft, dass Aragorn es sich doch noch anders überlegen und kehrt machen würde. Als jedoch das Wasser über dem Kopf des Menschen zusammenschlug und Sekunden später erneut wie nie bewegt aussah, wusste er endgültig, dass er Aragorn wider besseres Wissen in die Gefahr hatte gehen lassen.

Nun, wo er allein war, kehrte auch die Stille in die Grotte zurück. Sie war dicht und drückend, fast schon sinnbetäubend. Nirgendwo zerriss das Geräusch fallender Tropfen oder knirschender, arbeitender Felsen das Schweigen. So dauerte es nur wenige Herzschläge, bis Legolas sich erneut in den Bann des Gewässers gezogen fühlte. Stärker als zuvor war das Locken dieser tödlichen Schönheit, das alle Gedanken, die nicht dem Wasser galten, zum Schweigen bringen wollte.

_Ich darf dem nicht nachgeben... nicht daran denken... ich darf es nicht ansehen... aber Aragorn ist dort drin... ich muss hinsehen... solange er dort ist... im See... wie kann etwas so Wundervolles im Inneren Ardas entstehen... nein, nicht daran denken... nicht an den See... dieses Wasser..._

Er merkte, dass sein Verstand langsam im Leuchten des Grüns unterging. Bald schon würde er hier stehen und alles vergessen haben. Alles außer dieser wunderbaren Farbe, in die gleichfalls einzutauchen...

„Nein!!!"

Das Wort, herausgeschleudert voller Verzweiflung, hallte von Wand zu Wand und riss ihn in die Gegenwart zurück. Er schüttelte den Kopf, wie um einen bösen Traum zu verscheuchen. Ein weiteres Mal war er nur um Haaresbreite der Verführungskraft des Sees entkommen, doch Legolas zweifelte daran, dass er es auch ein drittes Mal schaffen würde.

Für einen Moment überlegte er, aus der Kammer zu verschwinden, solange er dazu noch aus eigener Kraft imstande war, doch der Gedanke an den Freund hielt ihn zurück. Er brachte es nicht über das Herz, Aragorn sich selbst zu überlassen. Nicht einmal angesichts der Gefahr, die dieser Ort offensichtlich barg.

Er benötigte etwas, das ihn im Hier und Jetzt hielt, wann immer sein Denken erneut abzugleiten drohte. Nach kurzem Zögern legte er die Fackel behutsam auf einen seitlich gelegenen größeren Felsblock, wo sie trotz der ungünstigen Lagerung unvermindert weiterbrannte, dann holte er eines seiner Zwillingsmesser aus der Scheide und betrachtete es nachdenklich. Schmerz war das beste Mittel, bei Sinnen zu bleiben. Der Elb umschloß die Klinge mit der bloßen Hand.

Das Metall lag kühl in seiner Handfläche, und er konnte die Schneiden deutlich spüren, wenn er die Finger etwas fester schloß. Nur ein wenig mehr Druck, und sie würden sich ihm in die Haut graben.

Der Elbenprinz war im Laufe seines Lebens schon einige Male ernsthaft durch eine Klinge verletzt worden und wusste daher, wie es sich anfühlen würde. Es war ein scharfer, alles durchdringender Schmerz – der nun vermutlich zu seinem Rettungsanker werden würde.

Während er seinen Blick aufmerksam über die Wasseroberfläche gleiten ließ, um anhand eventuell aufsteigender Luftblasen nach dem momentanen Aufenthaltsort Aragorns Ausschau zu halten, begannen sich seine Gedanken erneut zu verlieren.

Diesmal war er vorbereitet – und drückte zu.

Legolas spürte, wie das sofort einsetzende Brennen ihn zurückholte. Er lockerte den Griff um die Klinge, dann atmete er tief durch.

Es funktionierte! Er würde seine Hand so oft um die Klinge schließen, bis Aragorn diesen See wieder verlassen hatte und sie zurück im Freien waren. Außerdem verursachte das Messer nur zwei kleine Schnittwunden, die rasch heilen würden. In Moment tat es zwar ziemlich weh, doch sein menschlicher Freund war ihm das wert.

Aragorn tauchte in diesem Moment kurz auf, sah zu ihm hinüber, winkte dann ein paar Mal in eine Richtung, holte dann erneut tief Luft und tauchte wieder unter.

Der Elbenprinz trat näher an das Wasser heran und ging dicht am Ufer schließlich in die Knie, um von dort aus weiterhin aufmerksam die Wasseroberfläche zu beobachten. Blut lief warm zwischen seinen Fingern hervor und zur Handunterkante, doch er achtete gar nicht darauf. Nach kurzer Zeit tropfte es schließlich in den See, doch auch darum kümmerte er sich nicht. Sein Blick suchte die entferntere Wasseroberfläche ab.

So sah er nicht, wie jeder Blutstropfen, der in den See fiel, zu einem leuchtenden Aufflackern im Wasser führte...

-x-x-x-

Sich unter Wasser zu orientieren, fiel Aragorn nicht schwer, denn das grüne Licht schien so wie an der Oberfläche auch in der Tiefe vorhanden zu sein und die Umgebung geisterhaft zu illuminieren. Er konnte die abwärts führenden Wände des Wasserbeckens deutlich sehen, und auch bald dessen Boden, auf den er in schätzungsweise zehn Metern Tiefe traf.

Nach einem raschen Blick in die Runde vermochte er an einer Seite eine Öffnung zu erkennen. Sie war, soweit er es einschätzen konnte, abgesehen von unzähligen kleinen oder größeren Spalten und Rissen im Fels, der einzige große unterseeische Zugang. Möglicherweise war dort so etwas wie ein Tunnel. Auf alle Fälle aber war das Loch groß genug, um sogar zwei ausgewachsenen Menschen Durchlass zu bieten. Auch die überraschend starke Strömung, die in einem abgeschlossenen See wie diesem eigentlich gar nicht vorhanden sein sollte, wollte ihn dorthin ziehen. Aragorn beschloss, sich von ihr treiben zu lassen.

Um vorher aber noch neue Luft zu tanken, tauchte er wieder auf.

Legolas stand noch immer am gleichen Fleck und sah zu ihm hinüber. Selbst aus dieser Entfernung vermochte Aragorn die bleiche Miene des Elben zu erkennen. Auf den zweiten Blick erkannte er, dass sein Freund inzwischen eines seiner Zwillingsmesser in der Hand hatte.

_Was befürchtet er denn nur, dass er seine Waffe zieht? Machen ihm Höhlen wirklich derart zu schaffen?_

Er warf einen raschen Blick in die Runde, konnte aber nichts Verdächtiges sehen oder hören. Einen Augenblick lang dachte Aragorn daran, trotzdem herauszuklettern und mit dem Freund wieder ins Freie zu gehen, doch erneut konnte er sich nicht dazu entschließen. Nun, wo er schon im Wasser war, konnte er schnell noch einen Blick in den entdeckten Tunnel werfen. Das war, soweit er auf die Schnelle hatte erkennen können, der einzige Abfluss, während die entdeckten Spalten ringsherum als Zuflüsse dienen mochten.

Zumindest wollte er dem Elben aber klarmachen, wohin er sich wenden würde, also winkte er ein paar Mal in die Richtung, in der sich die Öffnung befand.

Legolas ließ nicht erkennen, ob er verstanden hatte, was Aragorn ihm damit sagen wollte. Da er jedoch genau in dessen Richtung sah, nahm der Waldläufer an, gesehen worden zu sein und beließ es bei den kurzen Handzeichen. Er holte noch einmal tief Luft, dann tauchte er wieder unter.

Schon nach wenigen Schwimmstößen hatte ihn der Sog der Strömung erfasst. Um sein Ziel noch schneller zu erreichen, schwamm Aragorn kräftig mit. Sekunden später glitt er in die Dämmerung des Tunnels hinein.

Die Wände erwiesen sich als noch viel grober, kantiger als die Seitenwände des Seebeckens. Bereits nach den ersten zwei Schwimmstößen stieß er sich plötzlich an einem unerwartet aus der Seite herausragenden Stein, der wie ein ausgestreckter Zeigefinger quer in den Gang hineinragte.

Gleißender Schmerz schoß vom Ellenbogen her durch seinen linken Arm bis in die Schulter und lenkte ihn kurz ab. Das war genug Zeit, damit ihn der Sog soweit nach vorn ziehen konnte, dass er gegen ein zweites hartes Hindernis prallte, das sich ihm in die Seite bohrte.

Für einige kostbare Sekunden war er wie gelähmt. Als der Schmerz endlich wieder nachließ und Aragorn gegen die Strömung zurücksteuern wollte, um nicht noch tiefer ins Innere des Tunnels gezogen zu werden, stellte er unerwartet fest, dass er das nicht konnte. Dieses zweite Hindernis, das im hier herrschenden Zwielicht nicht richtig erkennen konnte, hatte sich nicht nur in seiner Tunika verhakt, sondern auch quer im Tunnel verkeilt und allem außer dem Wasser den Weg nach vorn versperrt.

Inzwischen begannen seine Luftreserven knapp zu werden. Das bereits einsetzende Brennen in seinen Lungen verriet ihm, dass er bald auftauchen musste, wollte er nicht in diesem Tunnel ertrinken.

Er begann sich gegen den Sog des Wassers zu stemmen, um in die Höhle zurückzugelangen – und bemerkte entsetzt, dass er seine Tunika einfach nicht freibekam.

Das immer unerträglichere Verlangen, den verzweifelt nach Luft hungernden Lungen einen einzigen Atemzug zu gewähren, machte es schwer, nicht den Kopf zu verlieren. Hinzu kam, dass das grünliche Dämmern des Tunnels, das seine menschlichen Augen nur schwer zu durchdringen vermochten, seine Furcht noch steigerte.

_Nur nicht in Panik verfallen,_ ermahnte er sich in Gedanken und konnte doch nicht verhindern, dass aus der Furcht nun genau das wurde: Panik.

Es mochten in Wirklichkeit kaum zwei Minuten vergangen sein, seit er sich in den Tunnel hineingewagt hatte, doch für Aragorn fühlten sie sich wie eine Ewigkeit an. Er zerrte immer verbissener an dem Stoff, um freizukommen, doch der Druck in seinem Schädel ließ die Gedanken inzwischen zäh wie Sirup fließen.

_Warum komme ich nicht frei... Ich muss ... die Tunika ... abstreifen..._

Nun wurden auch seine Bewegungen langsamer, kraftloser. Er spürte es an der Art, in der ihm der Stoff seines Hemdes aus den Fingern zu gleiten begann.

_Ich... ich m-muss...zu...rück..._

Wäre er oberhalb der Wasserlinie gewesen, hätte er verzweifelt gekeucht, doch genau das durfte er hier unten nicht, wollte er nicht ertrinken. So presste er verzweifelt seine Lippen zusammen, bis seine Lungen sich schmerzhaft zusammenkrampften.

Der fortgesetzte Sauerstoffmangel ließ bereits schwarze Punkte durch sein grünlich leuchtendes Blickfeld tanzen. Es konnte nur noch Augenblicke dauern, bis er das Bewusstsein verlieren würde, wusste Aragorn, und nahm all seine Reserven für einen letzten kräftigen Ruck zusammen.

Seine Anstrengungen wurden belohnt. Widerwillig löste sich das Etwas, das ihn im Inneren des Tunnels festgehalten hatte, doch seine Kräfte waren damit endgültig erschöpft.

So wie sein Sauerstoff.

Reflexe, machtvoller als anerzogenes Wissen, ließen ihn den Mund öffnen. Doch statt der Luft, nach der es seinen Körper verlangte, strömte Wasser in seine Kehle und besiegelte sein Schicksal.

Es brannte wie Feuer, als die gleichen Reflexe ihn das Wasser nun gleichzeitig schlucken und einatmen ließen.

Aragorn hatte das Gefühl, ersticken zu müssen, und in seinen letzten bewussten Momenten erinnerte sich etwas in ihm daran, dass er sich schon einmal ähnlich gefühlt hatte. Vor einem Jahr in Bruchtal, in einem Albtraum, der seinem Scheintod vorausgegangen war.

_Ich werde sterben._

Der Gedanke war von kristallener Klarheit – und begleitete ihn in die alles verschlingende Finsternis, die ihn nun gnädig aufnahm.

-x-x-x-

**Ende Kapitel 2**

-x-x-x-

**Antworten:**

**Yavanna Unyarima: **Es freut mich, dass du auch diese Geschichte wieder als Leserin begleitest. Was Aragorn und Legolas entzweien wird, deutet sich hier bereits an. Die Abstände zwischen dem Einstellen der einzelnen Kapitel sind, wie man sieht, diesmal wirklich erheblich kürzer.

**Kaya Unazuki:** Vielen Dank für das Lob. Es gibt nichts Schöneres als zufriedene Leser.


	3. Die Lage spitzt sich zu

**

* * *

**

Schatten

**Eine „Der Herr der Ringe" - Story**

**von**

**Salara **

**Feinarbeit: ManuKu**

**

* * *

Willkommen zum dritten Kapitel!**

**Ohne lange Vorreden diesmal, dafür wieder mit Antworten am Ende.**

**Viel Vergnügen!**

-x-x-x-

**Kapitel 3: Die Lage spitzt sich zu**

-x-x-x-

Legolas beobachtete die Oberfläche des Sees und versuchte irgendeinen Hinweis dafür zu finden, wo sich sein menschlicher Freund gerade befand oder wie es ihm ging. Doch so sehr er seine von Natur aus überlegene Sicht auch anstrengte – er erblickte nichts: keine Luftblasen, die von ausgestoßener Atemluft zeugten; keine noch so kleine Welle auf der Wasseroberfläche, die ein Wiederauftauchen ankündigte; auch keinen Schatten im Grün des Wassers.

Da war einfach nichts.

Das unter normalen Umständen gut ausgeprägte Zeitempfinden des Elben hatte längst damit begonnen, ihm Streiche zu spielen, während er wartete. Es mochten Sekunden sein, Minuten oder mehr – Legolas hätte beim besten Willen nicht sagen können, wie lange er schon so am Ufer wartete. Mal erschien es ihm nur sehr kurz, ein anderes Mal wieder sehr, sehr lange. Schließlich verlegte er sich darauf, die Zeit nach der Anzahl der Male zu bemessen, die er seine Hand um die scharf geschliffene Elbenklinge presste.

Ging er jedoch danach, musste bereits viel Zeit vergangen sein, denn zu den anfänglichen zwei Schnittwunden waren längst weitere hinzugekommen.

Einmal – irgendwann zwischendurch – hatte er kurz in die Innenseite seiner Hand geblickt, doch nicht einmal das aufgeschnittene Fleisch vermochte es, ihn vollständig aus seiner Lethargie zu reißen. Es waren etliche offene Wunden und jede einzelne hatte er sich selbst zugefügt, nur um aufnahmefähig zu bleiben.

War denn wirklich schon so viel Zeit vergangen oder narrte ihn dieser Ort mit einer ganz neuen Art von Bosheit, einem veränderten Zeitgefühl?

Die Frage ließ ihn ein weiteres Mal seine inzwischen blutüberströmte Hand betrachten.

War Aragorn möglicherweise doch schon zu lange unter Wasser? Oder wurde die Anziehungskraft dieses Ortes stärker? War das überhaupt möglich, wenn er den See einfach nur ansah und weder von ihm trank noch ihn berührte?

_Den See berühren... Wie sich das Wasser wohl anfühlt? _

Legolas sah noch immer unverwandt auf die Wasseroberfläche, doch sein Blick begann erneut jenen abwesenden Glanz zu bekommen, der dem Entgleiten seiner Realität vorausging.

_Ob es kalt ist? _

Unwiderstehlich fühlte er sich versucht, seine unverletzte Hand in das Wasser zu tauchen. Er begann sie danach auszustrecken.

_Nein, es ist sicher warm, sonst wäre Estel nicht so lange..._

Der Name, so selbstverständlich gedacht, wirkte inzwischen fast wie ein Signal und ließ ihn innehalten. Sekundenbruchteile später gesellten sich zwei weitere Schnittwunden zu den anderen. Wieder lief Blut an der Schneide seiner Klinge hinab, neuerlicher Schmerz flammte auf.

Diesmal war die Klinge tief in seine Hand eingedrungen und so fiel der Schmerz stärker als alle vorgehenden Male aus. Er war so stark, dass es ihn ohne Übergang in die Wirklichkeit zurückbeförderte. Damit einher ging das spontane Begreifen, dass etwas ganz und gar nicht stimmte.

Nach einem tiefen klärenden Atemzug begriff er: es war die inzwischen vergangene Zeit! Aragorn war schon sehr lange unter Wasser. Zu lange, wie ein ungutes Gefühl dem Elben klarmachte.

Ein dumpfes Pochen hinter seiner Stirn setzte ein und geistesabwesend rieb Legolas sich die vom langen, angestrengten Starren brennenden Augen.

„Was habe ich nur getan?"

Wenn Aragorn in Schwierigkeiten steckte, dann ausschließlich seiner Nachgiebigkeit wegen. Gleichermaßen schuldbewusst wie ärgerlich auf sich selbst, schluckte er gegen die Enge in seiner Kehle an.

„Ich hätte nie zulassen dürfen, dass er wirklich dort hinabtaucht!"

Sein Herz hämmerte laut, fast furchtsam, doch eine aufkommende vage Ahnung überflutete Legolas. Dieser Herzschlag, der hektisch und verzweifelt durch seinen Brustkorb pulste, war wie das Echo eines anderen. Bedeutete das...?

Er wollte den Gedanken aus seinem Kopf drängen und konnte es doch nicht. Wie in einem Albtraum reihten sich vor seinem inneren Auge die Bilder des sterbenden Aragorn auf, denen er seit einem Jahr nicht entfliehen konnte. Zu seinem Schrecken gesellten sich bereits neue hinzu, Bilder aus seiner Fantasie, und in jedem davon ertrank sein Freund.

_Ich kann es nicht noch einmal ertragen_, dachte er verzweifelt und spürte, dass sein Denken plötzlich wieder klar wurde, als durch die Furcht um das Schicksal des Menschen Unmengen an Adrenalin durch seine Adern jagten.

Irgendwo dort unten, gefangen in einem Element, das nicht das seine war, war seinem Freund ganz gewiss etwas zugestoßen!

Dieses instinktive Wissen war stärker als die böse Faszination des Wassers; dennoch mischte sich auch ein unerwartet starker Ärger über Aragorns Eigensinn in die Sorge um ihn. Wieso hatte der Mensch wenigstens dieses eine Mal nicht vernünftig sein können?

„Dieser Narr!"

Er stand mit einem Ruck auf.

„Elbereth, wie dumm war ich, mich von ihm überreden zu lassen! Statt meinem Wort zu vertrauen, dass der Südländer tot ist, zieht er alles in Zweifel..."

Zwar hatte der Elbenprinz diese Erkenntnis schon früher an diesem Morgen machen müssen, doch erst jetzt schmerzte sie ihn. Überrascht stellte Legolas fest, wie gut es tat, seiner Enttäuschung darüber mit Worten Ausdruck zu verleihen. Es war offensichtlich an der Zeit, dass jemand dem jungen Mann klar machte, was die Begriffe Vertrauen und Verantwortungsgefühl bedeuteten.

Für einen Augenblick fragte Legolas sich, ob sein Vater den gleichen Zorn verspürte, wenn er – Legolas – mal wieder nur mit knapper Not einer gefährlichen Situation entkommen war.

Es konnte gar nicht anders sein. Warum sonst sollte Thranduil ihm schon seit Jahrhunderten jedes Mal anschließend eine derart heftige Standpauke halten, dass in dieser Zeit der ganze Hofstaat mucksmäuschenstill wurde, nur um nicht auch noch ins Kreuzfeuer der Kritik zu geraten?

_Möglicherweise,_ befand Legolas im Bruchteil einer Sekunde, _hat Lord Elrond es bei Aragorn verabsäumt, ihn für seine Taten zur Verantwortung zu ziehen?_

„Dann werde **ich** es eben von nun an tun. Sobald ich dich herausgezogen habe, bekommst du deine erste Lektion..."

Wütend warf er seine Waffen zur Seite, beförderte nach Sekunden seine Stiefel hinterher, dann lief er entschlossen in den See hinein. Zwei Schritte führten ihn bis an jene Kante, von der Aragorn sich zuvor in die Tiefe hatte fallen lassen.

Auch Legolas spürte den Abgrund unter seinen Zehen, ebenso wie den Sog, der sanft, aber deutlich spürbar, an ihnen vorbeistrich. Für eine Sekunde gestattete er es sich, dieses Gefühl der vermeintlichen Wärme und des schmeichelnden Wassers, bewusst in sich aufzunehmen, dann fokussierte er seine Gedanken nur noch auf ein Ziel: Aragorn zu finden.

Er hatte gesehen, in welche Richtung der Mensch gewunken hatte: in die gleiche, in die auch der Sog führte. Wenn er dort mit seiner Suche begann, würde er sicher auf den Waldläufer stoßen.

Diese Vermutung war so gut wie jede andere, also glitt der Elb in die Tiefe hinein. Das Wasser nahm Legolas fast geräuschlos auf, doch in dem Moment, in dem es in Kontakt mit seiner aufgeschnittenen Hand kam, durchzuckte ihn ein Schmerz, der so unerträglich war, dass der Elbenprinz unwillkürlich gepeinigt die Augen schloss.

Bereits einen Augenblick später wünschte der Elb sich, es nicht getan zu haben.

Vor seinem inneren Auge sah er Bilder mit der Schnelligkeit von Blitzen auftauchen und wieder verschwinden. Instinktiv wusste er, dass sie aus jenen Abgründen kamen, die längst mit dem Mantel der Geschichte zugedeckt worden waren, doch ihr Schrecken war selbst nach Jahrtausenden noch ungebrochen. Die übermächtige Faszination der Visionen machte es Legolas unmöglich, sie zu verdrängen und mit jeder Sekunde, in der das grün leuchtende Wasser weiter in seine Wunden drang, erlag der Elbenprinz der darin befindlichen uralten Magie Melkors mehr.

Schlangenleiber sah er sich in einem Tümpel winden, dessen Wasser dunkel und zäh wie vor langer Zeit vergossenes Blut war. Geflügelte Kreaturen schossen auf ihn hinab, um dann schrill kreischend wieder in die nach Unrat und Tod dünstende Luft emporzuziehen. Ihre Bewegungen sagten, dass niemand sie je besiegen würde. Es mochten Geschöpfe der Finsternis sein, bedrohlich und dunkel, doch wo Legolas sich früher von ihnen nur abgestoßen gefühlt hätte, waren sie nun für ihn von einer Vollendung, die er so noch nie erblickt zu haben meinte. Schließlich glaubte er sogar, ihre Kraft in sich zu spüren. Bewundernd fragte Legolas sich, wann er sich schon einmal so voller Kraft gefühlt hatte.

Der Blick des Elben war starr, als sähe er auf dem Wasser tanzenden Sonnenlichtreflexen zu, und plötzlich wollte sich Legolas der Faszination dieses Anblicks gar nicht mehr entziehen. So sehr er ihnen bis eben noch zu entgehen versucht hatte, so genussvoll verweilte etwas in Legolas nun bei jenen Bildern, die sich inzwischen in sein Gedächtnis eingebrannt hatten.

Ein markerschütterndes Heulen, das nicht diesen Sphären entsprang, fraß sich in sein Trommelfell und drohte es zu zerreißen. Verzweifelt wünschte er sich, die Ohren verstopfen zu können, doch keine Hand ließ sich dafür heben. Das Schreien von Yavannas Elben und Ents, über deren Leiber sich Feuerräder wälzten, wurde vom Geheul der Heerscharen grausiger Unholde übertönt, die ihre furchteinflössenden Waffen in die Sterbenden versenkten, um ihre Reinheit für immer zu verderben.

Während er hilflos spürte, wie jeder Ton einen Schatten auf dem bislang reinen Sternenlicht seiner Seele hinterließ und es zu verdunkeln begann, ebbte der Schmerz schließlich ab, und die grausigen Echos versickerten in den Tiefen seines Herzens. Dort verwirrten sie als Nachhall Legolas' Sinne und wurden zu einer Melodie, die schöner für die Ohren des Elben klang als die lieblichste Weise der klarsten Stimme. Neben ihr würde die Stimme eines lebenden Wesens nun wie quietschendes Gewinsel klingen, das man um alles in der Welt zum Verstummen bringen wollte.

All dies geschah in wenigen Sekunden, doch es genügte, um ihn abzulenken. So sah er nicht, dass zur gleichen Zeit das Wasser rings um ihn herum hell aufleuchtete, um gleich darauf wieder ganz normal auszusehen. Dann waren die Bilder und Töne fort, doch die Empfindungen, die sie in ihm geweckt hatten, das Gefühl der Kraft und des Wohlklangs von Schreien, blieben unterschwellig bei ihm.

Ein Brennen ergoss sich jetzt wie flüssige Glut in Legolas' gesamten Körper, doch es verschwand genauso schnell wieder wie die Visionen zuvor. Dazwischen lag ein entsetzlich stechender Schmerz, der lange genug angehalten hatte, um ihn unwillkürlich zum Keuchen zu bringen.

Dabei hatte er auch etwas von dem Wasser des Sees geschluckt. Es war seine Kehle hinabgelaufen und schmeckte wahrhaft widerlich. Spontan fühlte Legolas sich an einen jener Tümpel erinnert, die ohne Zu- oder Abfluss waren und deren Wasser, grün und von Algen durchsetzt, langsam vor sich hin moderten. Als Kind war einmal in einen solchen Tümpel gefallen und hatte etwas von dem Wasser dort in den Mund bekommen. Ein Wächter fischte ihn zwar rasch wieder heraus, doch der modrige Geschmack war bis heute in Legolas' Erinnerung verankert.

Legolas spukte und prustete, während er sich über Wasser hielt und wieder zu Atem zu kommen versuchte. Dann kostete er erneut.

Diesmal vermeinte er reines, klares Wasser zu schmecken, das so prickelnd war, als wäre es eben aus großer Höhe in eine Bergquelle hinabgeströmt.

_Woher kommt das?, _dachte er flüchtig, doch die Suche nach einer Antwort verschob er auf später. Aragorn lief die Zeit weg, das konnte er nun noch deutlicher fühlen als zuvor. Eile war geboten.

Er nahm zwei tiefe Atemzüge, dann tauchte er unter.

Es erwies sich als einfach, dem Sog zu folgen, der genau auf ein mehr als mannsbreites Loch in einer der seitlichen Beckenwände zuhielt.

Genau wie Aragorn zuvor schwamm nun auch Legolas mit aller Kraft der Strömung voraus, und ebenso wie sein Freund glitt auch er schon nach wenigen Sekunden in das eigenartig leuchtende Zwielicht des Tunnels hinein. Nach ein paar weiteren Schwimmstößen berührten seine Fingerspitzen vor sich im Tunnel etwas, das er nicht genau bestimmen konnte. Zumindest ging eine schwach wahrnehmbare Wärme davon aus, also handelte es sich um etwas Lebendiges. Allerdings erhielt er selbst auf mehrmaliges Anstupsen hin keine Reaktion.

_Das ist er, _begriff der Elb, und seine Sorge steigerte sich noch, da der Freund offensichtlich im Tunnel das Bewusstsein verloren hatte.

_Hoffentlich lebt er noch, _betete der Elbenprinz, während er nach dem zuvor angestupsten Etwas griff, das im herrschenden Zwielicht vage wie ein Fuß aussah.

_Bitte, ihr Valar, lasst ihn nicht tot sein..._

Er zog Aragorn mit sich zurück.

So einfach, wie es ihm gelungen war, in den Tunnel zu gelangen, so schwer war es nun, rückwärts und gegen den Strom wieder herauszukommen. Außerdem hatte er den unbestimmten Eindruck, als hinge etwas an Aragorn, das ihn – einem Anker gleich –festhalten wollte.

Es erschien Legolas wie eine Ewigkeit, bis er endlich wieder im offenen Wasser war. Im Höhlenbecken angelangt, zog er den bewusstlosen Menschen mit aller Kraft ganz aus dem Tunnel heraus.

Als Sekunden später der reglose Körper endlich sichtbar wurde, sah der Elb seine Annahme bestätigt. Etwas auf den ersten Blick Großes, sperrig Wirkendes hatte sich an wenigstens zwei Stellen an Aragorns Kleidung verhakt und höchstwahrscheinlich dafür gesorgt, dass der Mensch im Tunnel hängen geblieben war.

Legolas nahm sich nicht die Zeit, seinen Freund davon zu befreien. Das würde er tun, sobald er mit ihm wieder an Land war. Zunächst einmal galt es, Aragorn aus dem Wasser zu ziehen und ihn wieder zu Bewusstsein zu bringen.

Wenige kräftige Schwimmstöße genügten, um ihn zum Ufer zurückzubringen. Mühelos kletterte der Elb über die steinerne Bruchkante auf den flacheren Uferstreifen, dann zog er Aragorn ebenfalls dort hinauf und von da in die Sicherheit des trockenen Ufers, wo er ihn – so erschöpft, als hätte er Stunden unter Wasser zugebracht – fallen ließ.

Noch immer tanzte der Fackelschein matt über die Höhlenwände, doch das wenige Licht genügte dem scharfen elbischen Auge, um den Ernst der Situation sofort zu erkennen.

Aragorns Augen waren geschlossen und tief in die Höhlen zurückgesunken und Gesicht und Lippen des Mannes wirkten geisterhaft blass. Das Schlimmste für Legolas war jedoch seine Reglosigkeit.

Er wollte sich den Freund zuwenden, versuchen, das eingeatmete Wasser aus der Lunge zu pressen – und stockte unwillkürlich schon nach den ersten Sekunden. Erst jetzt sah er, was er ungewollt mit Aragorn zusammen ans Ufer gezerrt hatte. Das „Anhängsel" des Menschen entpuppte sich als Skelett!

Legolas schluckte unwillkürlich.

Es war nicht vollständig, denn der Kopf und ein paar Knochen, die inzwischen vom Wasser aller haltenden Sehnen und Muskeln beraubten waren, fehlten. Der Großteil war allerdings noch halbwegs vorhanden und wurde von den beinahe unversehrten Resten lederner Waffengurte, die sich um Becken und Oberkörper des Skeletts schlangen, und den nicht ganz vom Wasser aufgelösten Sehnen- und Muskelsträngen zusammengehalten. Sogar ein paar Reste ehemaliger Bekleidung waren noch zu erkennen. Es waren gerade genug Stücke übrig, um ihre Farbe zu identifizieren.

Schwarz.

_Das ist Gomar,_ erkannte der Elbenprinz instinktiv und drängte die Frage beiseite, wieso nach einem vollen Jahr noch so viel von ihm erhalten war. _Aragorn hat die Antwort, nach der es ihn verlangte, also gefunden..._

Ein Schauder kroch sein Rückgrat entlang, als Legolas die Konsequenzen begriff. Selbst ein Jahr nach seinem Tod hatte der Südländer sein damaliges Ziel, den jungen Mann zu töten, beinahe erreicht!

Er hoffte, dass Aragorn nicht mehr gesehen hatte, WAS ihm da beinahe zum Verhängnis geworden wäre. Angewidert und nicht eben sanft entfernte er die Leiche aus der Kleidung des Menschen und stieß die Leiche dann mit einem Tritt zur Seite. Das dabei entstehende Geräusch ließ unerwartet Übelkeit in Legolas emporsteigen, doch er drängte sie unwillig zurück und ließ sich neben Aragorn auf die Knie fallen.

Die ganze Aktion hatte nur Sekunden in Anspruch genommen, doch dem besorgten Prinzen war es unglaublich lange vorgekommen. Er tastete hastig nach einem Puls, doch es dauerte einige Momente, bis er ihn fand. Hektisch, unregelmäßig und schwach – aber er war da. Noch war Leben in diesem, den Valar war Dank, zum Sterben zu sturen Menschen!

Erleichtert drehte er Aragorn ohne weiteres Zögern auf den Bauch, bettete den Kopf seitlich, so dass er ihn sah, dann kniete er sich rittlings über ihn und begann damit, das eingeatmete Wasser aus den Lungen des Mannes herauszupressen. Mit aller Kraft, die er aufbringen konnte, stemmte er sich gegen den Rippenkasten. Wieder und wieder, bis endlich das erste Wasser zwischen den Lippen hervorströmte. Im gleichen Moment begann Aragorn zu husten.

Augenblicklich stellte der Elb seine Bemühungen ein und beobachtete wachsam, wie sein Freund keuchend und Wasser spuckend wieder ins Leben zurückkehrte. Schließlich begannen die Lider des Waldläufers zu zittern und zufrieden sah Legolas, wie er gleich darauf die Augen öffnete.

„W...was..." Aragorns Stimme war nur ein Krächzen und kaum zu verstehen, doch sie ließ immense Erleichterung in Legolas wach werden.

„Ruhig. Sprich noch nicht!"

Viel zu schwach, um ernsthaft an Protest zu denken, verstummte der Mann folgsam. Der Blick seiner silbergrauen Augen glitt desorientiert über den Felsboden und gleich darauf nach hinten, hin zu jenem in seinem Rücken spürbaren Gewicht.

„Geh ... von mir runter... bitte...", flüsterte er und hob schwach eine Hand, die jedoch sofort kraftlos zurückfiel. „Ich bekomme... keine Luft... meine Rippen..."

Erst jetzt fiel Legolas auf, dass er noch immer auf dem Rücken seines Freundes saß. Hastig kam er der Bitte nach, dann kniete er sich neben ihn. Nun sah er Aragorn direkt ins Gesicht, auf das nun Tropfen aus dem hellen Haar des Elben hinabperlten. Der Waldläufer lag noch immer entkräftet bäuchlings am Boden, unternahm aber erste Anstrengungen, sich umzudrehen.

Legolas war ihm nach kurzem Zögern dabei behilflich, doch als Aragorn sich gleich darauf aufsetzen wollte, drückte er ihn wieder zurück.

„Noch nicht. Gib deinem Körper noch ein paar Minuten, um wieder zu Kräften zu kommen. Er braucht jetzt alle Ruhe, die er bekommen kann, also gewähre ihm wenigstens nach dieser Tortur etwas Frieden, ja?"

Aragorn starrte ihn mit großen, verständnislosen Augen an, die eigentlich mehr zu einem Kind als zu einem erwachsenen Mann passten, dann nickte er langsam, als er die Bedeutung der Worte schließlich begriff. Dass Legolas ziemlich harsch klang, fiel ihm nicht auf; er war einfach nur unendlich dankbar, noch am Leben zu sein.

„Danke, mein Freund!" Er ergriff Legolas' – unverletzte – Hand und hielt sie fest. „Ich ... ich dachte, ich müsste sterben, als ich da unten nicht mehr frei kam..."

Er verstummte, als die Erinnerung an das Erlebte in plastischen Bildern zu ihm zurückkehrte und sich als Schrecken in seinen Augen manifestierte.

Der Elb sah mühelos, was in dem Menschen vorging, und nickte stumm. Seine Miene war verschlossen, als er abschätzend zu ihm hinabsah. Nun, da die unmittelbare Gefahr für Aragorn gebannt schien, erfüllte neuerlicher, heiß aufwallender Ärger den Elben. Ihm fiel sein vorher gefasster Entschluss, Elronds jüngstem Sohn die Bedeutung des Wortes Verantwortungsgefühl beizubringen, wieder ein. Brüsk entzog er ihm seine Hand.

„Zur Dankbarkeit hast du auch allen Grund, denn du wärst fast gestorben. Diesmal war es nur eine Frage von Sekunden, Estel. Noch ein paar länger und du wärst tot gewesen. Weißt du überhaupt, wie dumm, unüberlegt und verantwortungslos du gehandelt hast? Du kannst nicht immer davon ausgehen, dass jemand da ist, der dir aus der Klemme hilft! Irgendwann stirbst du einfach deshalb, weil du vorher die Folgen nicht bedacht hast."

Aragorn starrte seinen elbischen Freund fassungslos an. Mit einem so heftigen Wutausbruch hatte er so kurz nach diesen Zwischenfall nicht gerechnet.

„Ich bin dir ja auch sehr dankbar dafür, dass du mir geholfen hast. Nichtsdestotrotz war es aber ein Unfall, Legolas. Also beruhige dich bitte. Es ist doch alles gut gegangen..."

Er wollte sich aufsetzen, um dem Freund auf gleicher Höhe ins Antlitz sehen zu können und fühlte sich plötzlich zurückgedrückt. Eine Sekunde später saß Legolas erneut auf ihm und drückte ihn durch sein Körpergewicht effektiv zu Boden.

„**GUT GEGANGEN?**"

Die blauen Augen des Elben funkelten, seine Stimme hatte sich deutlich erhoben.

„Ja, aber nur, weil ich geistesgegenwärtig genug war, dir zu folgen. Wenn du wirkliche Dankbarkeit zeigen willst, dann benimm dich endlich wie der Erwachsene, zu dem deine menschliche Natur dich bereits macht!" Er schnaubte abfällig.

Es dauerte ein paar Momente, bis der Verstand Aragorns die neue Situation begriff, die nach seinem Dafürhalten in gleichem Maße demütigend wie unverständlich war. Was war nur in Legolas gefahren? Hatte ihm das Ganze einen so tiefen Schock versetzt, dass der sonst so beherrschte Elbenprinz seinen Emotionen auf dieser Art Luft machen musste?

Er hob die Hände, um den Elben von sich zu stoßen, doch der fing sie noch auf halber Strecke mühelos ab und presste sie links und rechts neben Aragorns Kopf auf den Fels.

„Was soll das?" Mehr geschockt als wütend wand dieser sich ein paar mal hin und her, und als er merkte, dass er noch zu schwach war, um aus eigener Kraft frei zu kommen, starrte er wütend zu Legolas empor. „Lass mich gefälligst sofort los und geh' von mir herunter!"

Legolas war genauso wütend. Er glaubte sogar grüne Ränder an seinem Blickfeld zu sehen, so intensiv brodelte es in ihm.

„Nicht, bevor ich dir gesagt habe, was dein Vater offenbar bisher in all den Jahren aus Sanftmut unterlassen hat: Du bist eine Schande für deine gesamte Familie!"

Jetzt verlor Aragorn endgültig die Fassung. „Sag mal, hast du den Verstand verloren? Wie redest du eigentlich mit mir?"

„So, wie es längst schon jemand hätte tun sollen! Vielleicht wäre dann nicht dieser unbelehrbare, kindsköpfige Narr aus dir geworden, der du bist!"

Etwas in Aragorn wusste, dass die Worte nur das Zeichen maßloser Sorge um sein Leben waren. Legolas meinte sie nicht wirklich ernst, doch der maßgeblichere Teil seines Verstandes begann nun gleichfalls aufsteigendem Ärger zu erliegen.

Da er seine Hände noch immer nicht frei bekam und den Elben auch nicht abschütteln konnte, stellte er seine Gegenwehr schließlich ein. Die sonst silbergrauen Augen des Waldläufers waren nun fast anthrazitfarben vor unterdrücktem Groll. Legolas' Antlitz hing direkt über dem seinen. Schon wieder tropfte Wasser aus den langen blonden Haaren direkt in Aragorns Gesicht und lief zu beiden Seiten an den Wangen herunter, doch der junge Mann zuckte mit keiner Wimper, sondern starrte empört zu dem Elben empor.

„Wer bist du, dass du glaubst, so über mich urteilen zu dürfen?"

Die Frage ließ etwas über die bislang ebenmäßigen Züge des Prinzen huschen, das wie ein Schatten anmutete. Aragorn hatte für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde das Gefühl, wie ein Beutetier abgeschätzt zu werden. Dann war es vorbei und Legolas wirkte einfach nur wieder wütend.

„Ich bin derjenige, dem du dein Leben verdankst. Das Mindeste, das du dafür tun kannst, ist, mir Respekt zu erweisen, indem du endlich mal einen Ratschlag annimmst. Vor allem, weil er von jemandem kommt, der dir ein paar Tausend Jahre Lebenserfahrung voraus hat! Es wäre für alle einfacher, vor allem für deinen Vater und die Zwillinge, wenn du es tätest! Sie haben den Ärger nicht verdient, den du ihnen immer wieder bereitest!"

Aragorn öffnete den Mund zu einer scharfen Erwiderung, doch er verschluckte die Worte, die der wachsende Zorn ihn sagen lassen wollte. Stattdessen holte er tief Luft, bis er sich etwas beruhigt hatte, dann sah er den Elben ruhig an.

„Sag mal, hörst du dir eigentlich selbst zu? Weißt du, wie du klingst?"

„Wie klinge ich denn? Hmm? Sag schon!"

Der Druck auf Aragorns Handgelenke wurde stärker und das Gesicht des Elben kam noch näher zu ihm hinunter.

„Sag es nur," wiederholte er. „Sag endlich, was du wirklich denkst, _Mensch_! Wie klinge ich?"

Aragorn zögerte kurz. Was auch immer Legolas im Griff hatte – es war offenkundig so stark, dass es drastischer Maßnahmen bedurfte, um aus dem arroganten Elbenprinzen wieder den Freund zu machen, den er kannte und dem er vertraute. Der Waldläufer hatte sich seine nächsten Worte genau überlegt, doch sie wirklich auszusprechen, erforderte mehr Mut, als er gedacht hatte.

„Jedenfalls nicht mehr wie derjenige, dem **ich** vor noch nicht allzu langer Zeit das Leben rettete. Der Legolas von damals wäre niemals auf die Idee gekommen, einen einfachen Unfall zu einer Demonstration in Sachen Überlegenheit zu missbrauchen! Wenn du mir damit sagen wolltest, dass du meiner Gesellschaft überdrüssig bist, so ist die Botschaft angekommen. Ich bin sicher, daheim in Düsterwald erwartet Euch angemessenere Gesellschaft als die meine, _Prinz Legolas._ Und nun lasst mich los, _Euer Hoheit_, damit ich mir einen anderen Rastplatz suchen gehen kann!"

Der wirkte einen Herzschlag lang wie erstarrt, so als hätte ihn ein Schwall kalten Wassers getroffen. Dann löste er sich aus seiner Starre. Im gleichen Augenblick ließ er Aragorn los und stand auf, doch in seiner Miene war von der zuvor so klar sichtbaren Überheblichkeit keine Spur mehr zu entdecken. Im Gegenteil: verlegen sah er an ihm vorbei zu Boden.

„Estel, verzeih mir! Ich..." begann er, doch der Mensch, der sich nun gleichfalls erhoben hatte, fiel ihm kurzerhand ins Wort.

„Schon gut. Ich war auch nicht eben behutsam in der Wahl meiner Worte. Wir standen beide unter Schock. Lass uns das Ganze einfach vergessen und machen, dass wir hier wegkommen, einverstanden? Wir werden nie wieder über diesen Zwischenfall reden und zukünftig versuchen, vorsichtiger miteinander umzugehen."

So ganz vergeben hatte Aragorn seinem Freund zwar noch nicht, doch mit ein bisschen Zeit würde auch diese Wunde heilen und die alte Vertrautheit zwischen ihnen, die zumindest bei Aragorn spürbaren Schaden genommen hatte, wiederkommen.

Legolas setzte inzwischen mehrmals zu einer Antwort an, verzichtete jedoch schließlich auf Worte und streckte stattdessen einfach seine Hand aus.

Aragorn erkannte die Geste der angebotenen Versöhnung. Er ging auf ihn zu, wollte einschlagen – und hielt mitten in der Bewegung inne. Seine Augen hingen wie gebannt an der ihm entgegengestreckten Hand des Elben.

„Wie, um alles in der Welt, ist das denn passiert?"

Verständnislos hob der Elb seine verletzte Hand und betrachtete die Innenfläche.

Noch immer klafften dort die zahlreichen Schnittwunden, die er sich beigebracht hatte, um bei klarem Bewusstsein zu bleiben. Doch jetzt sahen sie aus, als hätten sie bereits vor Stunden zu bluten aufgehört. Auch das rohe Fleisch hatte die Farbe gewechselt, denn aus dem zuvor entzündeten Tiefrot war ein seltsames Rotbraungrau geworden. Ein zufälliger Betrachter hätte bei diesem Anblick geschworen, dass die Verletzungen schon mehrere Tage alt aussahen, doch Legolas wusste es besser: sie waren noch keine fünf Minuten alt. Behutsam tippte er einen der Schnitte an, doch die Wundränder, die eigentlich höllisch schmerzen sollten, waren wie taub.

„Ich weiß nicht..."

Er verstummte, für einen Moment ratlos. Es dauerte allerdings nicht lange, bis Legolas sich wieder entsann. Das Warten auf ein Lebenszeichen des Freundes; der Schmerz beim Eintauchen ins Wasser; das sichere Wissen, dass Aragorn sich in akuter Gefahr befunden hatte...

Für kurze Zeit wurde der Verstand des Elben wieder klar und der Ärger über den Menschen ging samt der grünen Schleier, die bis eben noch in seinem Blickfeld gewabert hatten, zurück.

„Während ich auf dich wartete, wurde das Böse an diesem Ort immer stärker. Sobald ich auf das Wasser sah, konnte ich nicht mehr klar denken und begann alles zu vergessen. Aber du warst dort unten. Ich wollte einfach nicht vergessen... und dich schon gar nicht. So tat ich das Einzige, das mir so schnell einfiel..."

„...und zerschnittst dir die Hand? Meinetwegen?" Aragorn schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf.

„Nur Schmerz war stark genug, mich abzulenken." Irgendwie verärgerte es Legolas, sich so nachdrücklich erklären zu müssen.

„Aber DAS? Legolas..." Ein neuerliches, diesmal jedoch gedachtes, Kopfschütteln begleitete die Worte des Menschen, der nicht fassen konnte, dass der Elb seinetwillen zu einem solchen Opfer bereitgewesen war.

Es waren nicht die Worte, die aufs Neue eine Seite in Legolas mißtönen ließen. Es war der Klang in ihnen, der seinen Ohren falsch und missbilligend erschien. So reagierte er erneut unerwartet heftig.

„Ja, stell' dir vor: deinetwegen! So etwas tun Freunde gewöhnlich füreinander!"

Aragorn wirkte wie vor den Kopf geschlagen. Die Absicht, sich wieder mit dem Elben auszusöhnen, erschien schlagartig in einem anderen Licht.

_Vielleicht,_ grübelte Aragorn, während er Legolas' kühlen Blick auf die gleiche Weise erwiderte, _ist doch mehr zwischen uns bislang ungesagt geblieben, als ich dachte? Was wissen wir schon voneinander? So lange kennen wir uns noch gar nicht. Möglicherweise hat ein solcher Streit schon im letzten Jahr in der Luft gelegen und nur die Ereignisse um die Südländer verhinderten ihn..._

Der Waldläufer hielt es allerdings für ausgesprochen ungünstig, sich ausgerechnet in dieser Höhle zu streiten. Möglicherweise beruhigte Legolas sich bis zu einem gewissen Grad, sobald er das Tageslicht und den freien Himmel wieder über sich spürte. Und mit der Weite um sich, die sie beide so liebten, konnten sie sich vielleicht vernünftig aussprechen.

Also schluckte Aragorn seinen Ärger zum zweiten Mal innerhalb weniger Minuten hinunter und streckte nun seinerseits die Hand zur Versöhnung aus.

„Um so größer ist mein Dank für deine Selbstlosigkeit, mein Freund! Komm, lass uns endlich wieder ins Freie zurückkehren. Ich ertrage diesen Ort nicht länger."

Es sah fast widerstrebend aus, als Legolas – nun mit der unverletzten Hand – einschlug, doch gleich darauf nickte er zustimmend.

„Das ist der beste Vorschlag, den ich an diesem Tag bekommen habe. Wenn du nun auch noch einen hast, der mir sagt, was wir damit machen sollen..." Legolas deutete mit einer Kopfbewegung auf eine Stelle, die momentan in Aragorns Rücken lag.

Der drehte sich fragend um – und verlor ein weiteres Mal an diesem Tag die Fassung. Zwar sah er sich nicht zum ersten Mal einem Skelett gegenüber, doch an diesem Ort konnte es in Aragorns Augen nur das eines einzigen Mannes sein: Gomar!

„Wo hast du es gefunden?" Die Stimme des Menschen klang belegt.

„Du wirst es mir nicht glauben." Der Anflug eines Lächelns glitt über Legolas' Miene. „An dir."

Aragorn wollte seinen Ohren nicht trauen. „Wie war das? Kannst du das bitte noch einmal wiederholen?"

„Glaube es ruhig." Legolas nickte und ging an dem Menschen vorbei zu dem Leichnam. „Als ich dich aus diesem Tunnel zog, hing etwas an dir fest, das dich dort drinnen festgeklemmt hatte. Aber erst hier auf dem Trockenen sah ich, um was es sich handelte."

Leise trat Aragorn neben den Freund und sah auf den von einer Wasserlache umgebenen grausigen Knochen- und Lumpenhaufen hinunter. Er erinnerte sich mit deutlichem Schrecken an sein Feststecken, ebenso wie an seine vergeblichen Versuche, freizukommen, und auch daran, dass schließlich – kurz bevor er das Bewusstsein verloren hatte – etwas nachgegeben hatte.

Der Waldläufer musterte die Leiche. Die Oberschenkelknochen sahen seltsam verdreht aus... Plötzlich ergab alles einen Sinn.

„Er ist es. Er muss es einfach sein. Wer sonst könnte mich über den Tod hinaus ins Verderben ziehen wollen?"

„Ich denke auch, dass es sich um Gomars Überreste handelt," pflichtete Legolas ihm bei und streifte das Skelett mit einem Blick voller Abscheu. „Du kannst von nun an also wieder beruhigt schlafen. Wie ich sagte: Es ist vorbei!!"

„Ja, wie du sagtest..." Die Stimme Aragorns klang nachdenklich, als er seine Augen über die sterblichen Überreste gleiten ließ. Dann stutzte er. „Wo ist sein Kopf?"

„Das weiß ich nicht." Legolas trat an dem jungen Mann vorbei an den Rand des Sees, ging am Ufer in die Hocke und sah zu der Stelle, an der sich der Tunnel befand.

Gedankenverloren tauchte er seine verletzte Hand ins Wasser. Zunächst geschah nichts. Nichts Sichtbares jedenfalls, doch die grünen Schleier erschienen schlagartig wieder vor seinen Augen und seine Sinne waren plötzlich schärfer als jemals zuvor. So hörte er auch Aragorn neben sich treten, doch die für normale Ohren kaum vernehmbaren Schritte klangen für ihn wie das dumpfe Dröhnen von Trommeln. Neuer Kopfschmerz begann hinter Legolas' Stirn zu pochen, doch er biss die Zähne zusammen und sah Aragorn an.

„Er ist wahrscheinlich noch dort unten. Warum ist das für dich wichtig? Reicht es nicht, dass du nun endlich deine Antwort gefunden hast?"

„Doch, schon..."

„Aber?" Legolas' unglaublich dunkel wirkende Augen sahen undeutbar zu ihm empor.

„Ich überlege, ob ich noch mal dort hinunter tauche und nach dem Kopf suche..."

Aragorn hatte seinen Gedankenflüssen nur Worte verleihen wollen und im Grunde nicht ernsthaft daran gedacht, es wirklich zu tun, doch auf die nun folgende Reaktion war er nicht im Geringsten gefasst.

Wie ein vom Bogen schnellender Pfeil schoss Legolas zu ihm empor und blieb erst stehen, als sie nur noch Zentimeter voneinander trennten. Die blauen Augen des Elben hatten einen unerwartet harten Ausdruck.

„Du wirst dich nicht länger wie ein Kind aufführen und tun, was dir gerade in den Sinn kommt! Das wird aufhören – ein für alle Mal! **Ich** trage dafür Sorge, dass du dich zukünftig überlegter verhältst! Wenn du auch nur einen Fuß in dieses Wasser setzt, schlage ich dich so nieder, dass du erst morgen früh wieder erwachst. Das schwöre ich bei den Valar! Zwing' mich nicht, den Schwur zu halten, Aragorn, denn ich werde es tun, ohne zu zögern!"

Die Worte des Elben zeigten eine unerwartete Wirkung.

Aragorn wollte aufbrausen, Legolas ein weiteres Mal in seine Schranken weisen, doch stattdessen spürte er plötzlich Unbehagen in sich wachsen. Unvermittelt fühlte er sich wieder wie ein Zehnjähriger, der voller Furcht der Strafe für ein Vergehen entgegensah. Dieses Gefühl hielt zwar nur einige Momente an, ehe er seine gewohnte Selbstsicherheit wiederfand, doch Reste davon blieben, und so klang die Stimme des Menschen hörbar unsicher, als er endlich einen Schritt vom See zurückwich.

„Du... du musst wirklich den Verstand verloren haben, wenn du glaubst, dass ich mich von dir so behandeln lasse. Kehre nach Düsterwald zurück, zu deinesgleichen, und lass mich in Ruhe! Ich bin mein eigener Herr und treffe Entscheidungen, ohne dich um Erlaubnis zu fragen. Jetzt und in Zukunft. Also geh mir aus dem Weg!"

Er hatte sich, seinen Worten zum Trotz, nicht einen Millimeter in Richtung des Sees bewegt – und der Elbenprinz bemerkte das sofort.

„Fortgehen? Jetzt? Und zulassen, dass Lord Elrond durch deine Unvernunft weiteren Kummer erfährt, weil du unbedingt doch noch in diesem See ertrinken musstest?" Mit einem abschätzigen Lächeln trat der Elb näher an den Waldläufer heran, der es nur unter Mühen schaffte, nicht erneut zurückzuweichen. „Oh nein, mein Lieber! Ich denke ja gar nicht daran, das zu gestatten. Ich kehre erst in mein Reich zurück, wenn ich sicher sein kann, dass du dich so verhältst, wie man es von dir erwarten kann!"

„Wer bist du, dass du meinst, es stünde dir zu...?" begann Aragorn, doch Legolas schnitt ihm kurzerhand das Wort ab.

„Ich bin dein Freund und darum verpflichtet, dich zu beschützen. Notfalls auch vor dir selbst. Und genau das werde ich von nun an tun!"

„Mein Freund? Wieso benimmst du dich dann, als sei ich dein Untertan?"

Beider Stimmen waren lauter geworden, bis sie sich schließlich so laut angeschrieen hatten, dass es von den Wänden der Grotte widerhallte. Auch Legolas' innere Stimme schrillte inzwischen so laut, dass sie zusammen mit Aragorns und seinem eigenen Gebrüll eine unerträgliche Kakophonie ergab. Der daraus resultierende Schmerz drohte ihm den Kopf beinahe platzen zu lassen.

Er rieb sich die Augen, doch der Schmerz blieb ebenso wie die grünen Schleier vor seinen Augen, die jeden Blick zur Qual machten. Gleichzeitig waren seine viel zu empfindlich gewordenen Sinne immer schwerer zu ertragen, und so verstärkte sich seine schlechte Stimmung noch.

Am liebsten hätte Legolas dem Menschen den Mund ganz verboten, denn inzwischen regte ihn fast jedes Wort des Waldläufers auf. Doch Aragorn würde ihm den Gefallen, zu schweigen, sicher nicht tun.

_Fühlt sich Vater auch jedes Mal so elend, wenn er mich disziplinieren muss?_

Der Gedanke erschien Legolas immer wahrscheinlicher, und plötzlich empfand er Verständnis für die Entscheidungen, die König Thranduil stets als Konsequenz einer solchen Vater-Sohn-Unterhaltung getroffen hatte.

_Wenn Vater es schafft, sich meinem Starrsinn gegenüber so nachsichtig zu zeigen, schaffe ich dies auch bei Aragorn,_ befand der Prinz, nahm alle Vernunft, die sein schmerzender Kopf noch aufbringen konnte, zusammen und sah dann an dem Waldläufer vorbei zum Skelett hinüber.

„Dieser Streit führt zu nichts, Aragorn. Wir werden den Leichnam begraben und diese Höhle dann verlassen. Später unterhalten wir uns weiter!"

Der Waldläufer glaubte sich verhört zu haben. Legolas gebärdete sich, als betrachte er den jungen Mann als seinen Untergebenen. Der Elb wollte gerade an ihm vorbeigehen, als Aragorn ihn am Arm festhielt.

„Ich bin dir zutiefst dankbar, dass du mein Leben gerettet hast. Das bin ich wirklich. Doch ich werde nicht dulden, dass du deswegen nun über mich bestimmst!"

„Estel!" Legolas klang, als ermahne er ein besonders begriffsstutziges Kind. „Lass uns das bitte später klären. In Moment braucht dieser Tote ein Grab."

„Dieser Tote..." fiel der Mensch ihm ins Wort. „...ist Gomar, wenn ich dich erinnern darf. Der Gomar, der Rivar auf dem Gewissen hat. Der Gomar, der so viele Krieger meines Vaters ermordete, nur um an mich heranzukommen. Elben wie dich, Legolas. Der Gomar..."

„...der dich beinahe getötet hat. Das ich weiß alles!" vollendete Legolas den angefangenen Satz, doch er klang, als könne er dieses Thema nicht mehr ertragen. „Es liegt mir fern, auch nur etwas davon gutzuheißen. Hat er nicht dennoch ein anständiges Begräbnis verdient?"

„Wenn er etwas verdient hat, dann das, was er all seinen Opfern antat, was er meinem Vater antun ließ..."

Er zögerte kurz.

„...und was er mir antat. Was er jedoch nicht verdient hat, ist das Begräbnis, das man anständigen Personen ausrichtet. Ich werde mir nicht vorschreiben lassen, was ich für ihn zu tun habe! Nicht von einem Unbeteiligten wie dir!"

Aragorn wusste, dass die letzten Worte aus seinem Ärger geboren waren, doch so sehr er sie auch sofort bedauerte: er konnte sie nicht mehr zurücknehmen. Sie waren gesagt und standen nun im Raum. Legolas' steinerne Miene ließ das deutlich erkennen.

„Ich mag in deinen Augen vielleicht ein Unbeteiligter sein..." begann der Elb.

„Legolas, es tut mir leid..." wollte Aragorn sich entschuldigen.

Dieser ließ ihn gar nicht weiter zu Wort kommen, sondern fuhr ungerührt, den Freund gar nicht beachtend, fort.

„...obgleich mir meine Erinnerung eine andere Geschichte erzählt. Vielleicht bin ich auch etwas zu hart zu dir gewesen, als ich entgegen besseren Wissens versuchte, dir die Bedeutung des Wortes Verantwortung zu zeigen. Mir hätte klar sein müssen, das auch ich nicht schaffen würde, was schon Lord Elrond offenkundig nicht vermochte. Eines jedoch, Estel, bin ich nicht, und werde es auch nie sein: Ein Monster wie du. Wie ihr Menschen!"

Plötzlich schien die Luft zwischen ihnen förmlich zu Eis zu werden. Die zwei starrten sich an, doch in beider Augen war keine Spur von jener Sympathie zu entdecken, die sie noch vor gar nicht allzu langer Zeit füreinander hätte sterben lassen. Da war nur noch Fremdheit – und etwas anderes, das die blauen Augen des Elben mit einem wortlosen Abscheu zu füllen begann.

„Ich habe denjenigen meines Volkes nie glauben wollen, die darauf beharrten, dass Menschen Monster seien; nicht fähig, so zu empfinden, wie denkende Wesen wie Elben es vermögen." Jedes von Legolas' Worten war schneidend wie eine Messerklinge. „Jetzt jedoch sehe ich, wie recht sie hatten! Menschen sind die Freundschaft eines Elben wirklich nicht wert!"

Mit einem wütenden Aufschrei warf Aragorn sich dem Elb entgegen. Sekunden später lagen die zwei bereits auf dem Boden. Ineinander verknäuelt rollten sie hin und her, ohne wirklich einen Schlag bei dem anderen anbringen zu können.

Das änderte sich jedoch schnell, denn gegen die überlegene Kraft und Beweglichkeit eines Elben hatte Aragorn keine Chance. Innerhalb der nächsten halben Minute traf Legolas' Faust mehrmals das Gesicht des Menschen, ohne dass dieser einen Gegentreffer hätte landen können.

Aragorns Unterlippe blutete bereits heftig und der Waldläufer war sich nicht sicher, ob nicht auch der eine oder andere Schneidezahn etwas abbekommen hatte, als das durch seinen Körper jagende Adrenalin sein Denken endlich wieder klar werden ließ. Sie, die bis vor kurzem noch die besten Freunde waren, lagen nun hier und prügelten sich wie erbitterte Feinde! Schlagartig wurde ihm die völlige Absurdität ihres Verhaltens bewusst.

„Legolas, hör mir zu! Legolas! Legolas..."

Er stellte seine Angriffsversuche ein und versuchte den Elben allein durch seine Stimme zum Einhalten zu bewegen. Zunächst war ihm jedoch mäßiger Erfolg beschieden. Der Waldläufer steckte noch zwei Kinnhaken ein, ehe er endlich zu Legolas' Bewusstsein durchdrang. Dieser erstarrte mitten in der Bewegung und sah misstrauisch zu ihm hinab.

„Was willst du noch?"

„Ich will, dass wir damit aufhören!" Ganz behutsam löste Aragorn seine Hände aus der Kleidung des Elben, dann sah er ihn intensiv an. „Sieh uns doch nur mal an. Wir prügeln uns wie Betrunkene, die ihren Verstand im Weinkrug aufgelöst haben."

„Du hast recht." Sehr zögerlich und sichtbar widerwillig ließ nun der Elbenprinz seinerseits den Menschen los.

Die zwei standen auf, dann sahen sie sich an. Sie spürten, dass eine solche Entfremdung innerhalb so kurzer Zeit nicht normal sein konnte, doch was hatte sie ausgelöst?

„Was ist nur los?" fasste Aragorn beider Gedanken in leise, verlegene Worte zusammen. „Woher kommt diese Wut in uns? Es gibt keinen Grund dafür. Ich fühle mich gleichzeitig schuldig und im Recht. Du bist mein Freund, ich verdanke dir mein Leben, doch in Moment stößt mich fast alles ab, was du sagst. Schon allein deswegen möchte ich genau das Gegenteil davon tun."

„Mir..." Legolas mied den Blick seines Freundes hartnäckig. „Mir geht es ähnlich. Etwas in mir weiß noch, dass wir Freunde waren, doch es fühlt sich jetzt so..." Er schluckte. „...falsch an."

_...dass wir Freunde waren..._

Die Worte trafen Aragorn. Sie schmerzten schlimmer, als es die Faustschläge des Elben getan hatten. Erneut wollte Ärger die Oberhand über das Handeln des Waldläufers übernehmen, doch mit aller Gewalt drängte er ihn zurück. Nicht noch einmal durften sie es zu einer Konfrontation kommen lassen – am allerwenigsten hier und jetzt!

„Komm!" Er wischte sich fahrig das Blut vom Mund, dann deutete er zum Ausgang. „Lass uns gehen und nie wieder herkommen. Je länger wir hier bleiben, desto weniger sind wir noch wir selbst! Ich fühle es, und ich weiß, dass auch du es spürst."

Ein Hauch von Widerstand streifte Legolas' Züge, doch nach einigem Zögern nickte er. „Gut. Lass uns erst noch den Toten bestatten."

Erneut wollte Aragorn protestieren, ihn fragen, was er davon hatte – und ließ es nach einem flüchtigen Blick auf den Elben sein. Selbst im dämmerigen Fackelschein konnte er erkennen, dass da etwas Neues in dessen Augen war, das er zuvor nicht erblickt hatte; etwas Lauerndes, Substanzloses, Gefährliches, das nur darauf zu warten schien, dass ein einziger falscher Moment es entfesselte. Doch genau davor warnte Aragorn eine noch nie zuvor gespürte instinktive Furcht, die stärker war als Trotz und Wut.

„Du hast mich überzeugt." Diese Lüge von sich zu geben, die darin geäußerte Feigheit, schien die einfachste Lösung zu sein, doch er begann seine Worte sofort zu bedauern, als er den Triumph in der Miene des Elben erkennen konnte.

Aragorn wusste nicht, wie viel Zeit er sich dadurch erkauft hatte, doch jetzt begriff er, dass diese Worte keine Lösung waren. Sie waren ein Fehler gewesen.

Der Elb schien das ebenso zu empfinden, denn er nickte, zufrieden über die Kapitulation des Menschen. „Komm! Wir suchen einen Platz, um das Skelett zu bestatten!"

-x-x-x-

Die Mittagsstunde war vorüber, als sie schweigend den letzten Felsbrocken auf die neben dem Höhleneingang angelegte Grabstelle platzierten, ihre Sachen vom Grottensee holten und dann die Höhle endgültig verließen.

Noch immer schien die Sonne, doch auch ihr goldener Schein vermochte die Gemüter der beiden nicht zu beruhigen. Sie vermieden zwar bewusst jede Unterhaltung, doch sehr schnell zeigte sich, dass sich im Grunde auch im Freien nichts änderte.

Inzwischen genügte ein falsches Wort, ja sogar ein falscher Blick, um einen der beiden Männer – meist Legolas – zu einem neuen Wutausbruch zu verleiten. Da Aragorn eine zweite Prügelei zu fürchten begann, hatte er sich bis zur Ankunft von Elrond und den Zwillingen einen anderen Lagerplatz im Felsenkessel gesucht, doch er spürte, dass ihn auch das auf Dauer nicht schützen würde.

Er wusste nicht, was er noch gegen die wachsende Feindschaft zwischen Legolas und sich unternehmen konnte, außer freiwillig fortzureiten. Ob das allerdings noch möglich sein würde, war mehr als fraglich. Der Elbenprinz ließ den Menschen kaum mehr einen Moment aus den Augen und beobachtete ihn wachsam, während er sich um seine verletzte Hand kümmerte, sein Messer ausgiebig putzte, etwas aß und vor allem immer länger werdende Züge aus seiner Wasserflasche nahm. Durst schien ihn zu plagen, der weit über das übliche Maß hinausging. So überraschte es Aragorn nicht, als die Flasche des Elben bald leer war.

_Mein Wasser bekommt er nicht,_ dachte der Waldläufer trotzig, verschränkte aber in einem neuen Anfall plötzlicher Furcht die Arme vor der Brust.

Gleich darauf runzelte er kopfschüttelnd die Stirn. Noch nie hatte er vor Legolas Angst haben müssen. Warum war das jetzt anders? Wo kam sie her? Und warum wurde diese Angst immer stärker, statt nachzulassen? Legolas würde ihm nichts antun...

_Noch nicht..._ warnte eine kleine Stimme, die aus seinen Gedanken zu kommen schien und alles nur noch schlimmer machte. _Aber er wird kommen und sich das Wasser einfach nehmen, wenn er wieder Durst hat. Sieh doch, wie er dich anstarrt... Da, schon wieder! Weißt du noch, wie er dich vorhin geschlagen hat? Du hast keine Chance gegen ihn. Du weißt es und er weiß es! Nimm deine Sachen, steig auf das Pferd und verschwinde, solange du noch kannst._

Es war, als habe Legolas seine Gedanken gespürt, denn in eben diesem Moment erhob er sich, die leere Wasserflasche in den Händen drehend. Er sah einige Augenblicke lang sinnierend zu Aragorn hinüber, doch dann wandte er sich ab und ging zur Höhle.

_Jetzt oder nie! Flieh, solange er fort ist._

Die Stimme in Aragorns Kopf kreischte jetzt fast hysterisch und er hätte sofort die Hände auf die Ohren gepresst, wenn er sie dadurch hätte aussperren können. Doch da er inzwischen wusste, dass das nichts bewirken würde, seufzte er nur tief, schlang die Arme um die angezogenen Knie und bettete dann die Stirn darauf. Nach genau fünf Sekunden löste er sich wieder aus dieser Haltung und stand auf.

So kurz die Zeit auch gewesen war: sie hatte genügt, um eine Erkenntnis in sein Herz zu pflanzen. Er hatte unerklärlich starke Angst vor Legolas' offener Feindseligkeit, zudem lag ihre Freundschaft in Scherben und bei der nächsten Gelegenheit würde es eine neue Prügelei geben, die er als Mensch nie gewinnen konnte.

Kurzum: die Sache war ihm längst aus den Händen geglitten. Es bedurfte einer weitaus größeren Macht, um alles noch einmal zum Guten zu wenden. Aragorn kannte nur einen, der die Kraft dazu besaß und bereits auf dem Weg zur Höhle war.

Elrond!

Aragorn wusste plötzlich, dass er seinem Vater und den Zwillingen entgegenreiten musste, und das so schnell wie möglich.

Falls sie noch in Bruchtal waren und er doch gezwungen sein würde, es zu betreten, würde er überaus vorsichtig zu Werke gehen. Nur wenige Wächter brauchten ihn zu sehen – und sein Elbenvater würde sicher dafür sorgen, dass die ihr Schweigen wahrten. Mit ein bisschen Glück würde es auch weiterhin ein Geheimnis bleiben, dass er noch lebte. Legolas hingegen war dann nicht mehr sein Problem, denn er würde längst aus der Reichweite des Elbenprinzen verschwunden sein.

Dieser Gedanke war fast noch beruhigender als der, seinen elbischen Vater wiederzusehen.

Er begann zu packen.

-x-x-x-

Ursprünglich hatte Legolas vor, in der Nähe nach einer Quelle oder einem kleinen Bach zu suchen, um seine leere Wasserflasche neu zu füllen, doch schon nach einem Schritt war ihm klar geworden, dass er sich gar nicht anzustrengen brauchte. Ganz in der Nähe gab es doch Wasser: den See!

Noch bis zum Morgen dieses Tages wäre ihm der Gedanke, daraus zu trinken, abstoßend erschienen, doch nun zog es ihn machtvoll dorthin zurück.

Überraschenderweise war es eine Erleichterung für Legolas, aus der grellen Helligkeit des Freien in den Schatten der Höhle zu wechseln.

So schnell er konnte, eilte er den Gang entlang und blieb erst stehen, als das grüne Schimmern des Gewässers seine aufgepeitschten Sinne traf, sie auf seltsame Weise beruhigte und neue Stärke in seine Adern fließen ließ.

_Nur ein schwächlicher Mensch wie Aragorn schafft es, in diesem Geschenk der Valar beinahe zu ertrinken. Es ist ein Quell reiner Kraft, die etwas Besonderes aus seinem bemitleidenswertem Leben gemacht hätte. Doch er flieht vor ihr und zieht es vor, diese Gabe zu verschmähen. _

Legolas schnaubte abfällig, während er sich an das Ufer kniete und zusah, wie die Flasche sich gluckernd füllte.

_Er hat Angst! Ich kann es sehen, wann immer er mich ansieht... Wie ein Tier seinen Jäger!_

Der Gedanke blieb in Legolas hängen, und je intensiver er darüber nachdachte, desto besser gefiel ihm dieses Bild. Wie es wohl aussah, wenn die Angst in dem Menschen schließlich zu groß wurde? Würde er vor ihm, Legolas, fliehen, so wie ein Tier vor seinem Feind floh?

Versunken hob er die inzwischen gefüllte Flasche an die Lippen und begann zu trinken. Schon mit dem ersten Schluck floss neue, nie zuvor gekannte Kraft in sein Wesen und löschte jede Erinnerung an die tiefe Zuneigung aus, die er bis vor kurzem noch für den jungen Menschen empfunden hatte. Als der Elbenprinz die Flasche schließlich wieder sinken ließ, war es, als hätte es ihre Freundschaft nie gegeben.

Legolas füllte die Flasche neuerlich, dann stand er auf. Er hatte er einen Entschluss gefasst.

_Es wird Zeit für eine Jagd, wie ich nie zuvor eine hatte... _

-x-x-x-

Auch nach Minuten war Legolas noch nirgendwo zu entdecken, also beeilte der junge Mann sich mit seltsam klopfendem Herzen, auch den Rest seiner Sachen zusammenzupacken. Er war gerade dabei, die Decke hinter den Sattel zu schnallen, als ihn eine – nur allzu vertraute – Stimme in seinem Rücken sichtbar zusammenfahren ließ.

„Hast du also doch endlich begriffen, dass dein Platz bei den Menschen und nicht unter uns Elben ist? Ich dachte schon, du wärst zu dumm, um das einzusehen."

Aragorn hasste sich dafür, doch er konnte nicht verhindern, dass die Anspannung auf seiner Miene noch zu sehen war, als der Elben ihn urplötzlich mit eisernem Griff an den Schultern packte und wie eine Spielzeugpuppe herumdrehte. Stumm sahen sie sich an, dann ertrug Aragorn den lauernden Ausdruck in den vormals so sanften blauen Augen des Elbenprinzen nicht mehr und sah fort.

Er war nicht schnell genug, denn das aufkommende geringschätzige Grinsen des Elben nahm er noch aus den Augenwinkeln wahr.

„Also doch: der tapfere Waldläufer hat Angst!"

„Lass mich in Ruhe meiner Wege ziehen, Legolas!"

Der Waldläufer wollte dessen Hände abschütteln, doch die lagen immer noch wie Eisenklammern um seine Schultern und gaben ihn nicht frei.

„Deiner Wege? Wo sollen die dich denn hinführen, Estel? In den Wald zu deinesgleichen, den Tieren?"

„Was..." Aragorn schluckte. Etwas lag in der Luft. Er konnte es spüren. Es war etwas sehr, sehr Bedrohliches. Und plötzlich war sie so stark wie nie zuvor, diese alles umfassende Furcht in seiner Kehle, die kein Wort hindurchließ.

Legolas schien das zu spüren, denn sein unheilvolles, stummes Lächeln vertiefte sich noch. „Nun?"

„Was geht dich das an?" versetzte Aragorn, die Beleidigung mühevoll ignorierend.

„Eine Menge. Immerhin möchte ich Lord Elrond und seinen Söhnen ja ruhigen Gewissens versichern können, dass sie die Last endlich los sind, die du für sie in all den Jahren darstelltest."

Nun, da Legolas Aragorns Elbenfamilie mit in seine Bösartigkeit einbezog, erwachte auch noch ein letztes Mal jene Wut in dem Menschen, die von der Furcht in ihm beinahe zum Erlöschen gebracht worden war.

Mit dem kältesten Blick, den er aufbringen konnte, musterte Aragorn den ehemaligen Freund.

„Lass meine Familie da 'raus! Sie haben nichts mit unseren Schwierigkeiten zu tun..."

„Im Gegenteil: sie haben sogar sehr viel damit zu tun! Sag nur, du hast nicht gemerkt, dass sie dich lediglich aus Mitleid so lange bei sich behielten? Doch, doch! Du warst eine Belastung, Aragorn, ein Risiko, und keines der Leben wert, die für dich in Mandos' Hallen einzogen. Lord Elrond war nur zu gutherzig, um dir die Wahrheit zu sagen. Ich jedoch bin nicht so edel wie er und nehme ihm daher diese Pflicht gern a..."

In diesem Moment traf Aragorns Faust von unten her mitten in das makellose Antlitz des Elben. Sofort begann Blut aus Lippen und Nase zu tropfen, während der Kopf des Elben weit in den Nacken federte.

Der ganze Vorgang dauerte nur einen Augenblick, dann war alles wieder wie zuvor: Aragorn voller unbestimmter Panik und Legolas erfüllt von sichtbarer Bosheit. Lediglich der Klammergriff seiner Hände hatte kurz nachgelassen, doch nun pressten sie sich härter als vorher in die Schultern des Menschen. Aragorn meinte, dass seine Schlüsselbeine jeden Augenblick brechen würden, so unbarmherzig war Legolas' Griff.

„Oh, da hat jemand noch einen Rest Mut in sich gefunden!" Legolas dachte offenbar auch nicht daran, den Mann demnächst freizugeben. „Das muss man nutzen. Wie hatten wir doch vorhin noch festgestellt? Alle Menschen sind Monster. Du bist zwar auch ein Mensch, doch ich sagte ja schon, dass du auf mich mehr und mehr wie ein Tier wirkst. Tja, siehst du, und Tiere mit Mut sind nun wirklich selten zu finden. Die wenigsten wehren sich und sterben stattdessen voller Furcht, fliehend und winselnd. Winselst du auch oder würdest du dich wehren?"

Statt einer Antwort begann Aragorn nun verbissen gegen den Elben zu kämpfen. Er schlug, trat, wandte jeden Kniff an, den er in seinem Leben gelernt hatte, und versuchte verzweifelt – und vergeblich – an seine Waffe zu gelangen, doch es kam, wie es kommen musste.

Legolas ließ ihn immer wieder fast die Oberhand gewinnen, um ihn im letzten Augenblick doch noch zurückzudrängen. Bald schon hatte der Düsterwalder Prinz dieses Katz-und-Maus-Spiel allerdings satt. Mit ein paar raschen Griffen brachte er Aragorn bäuchlings zu Fall, dann zog er die Arme des Menschen brutal auf den Rücken.

Der Waldläufer hatte in der Kürze der Zeit den Elben zuvor nicht genauer in Augenschein nehmen können, doch als er spürte, wie Stricke seine Handgelenke zusammenschnürten, wurde ihm klar, dass dies kein neuer, zufälliger Ausbruch war. Dieser hier war beabsichtigt und gut geplant worden!

Gleich darauf drehte Legolas sein noch immer heftig zappelndes und um sich tretendes Opfer auf den Rücken, kniete sich absichtlich mit einem Bein schmerzhaft auf den Oberkörper Aragorns und sah mit dem Ausdruck erwartungsvoller Freude zu ihm herab.

„Du willst also kämpfen, um dein jämmerliches Leben zu retten? Sieh an! Das sollte ein Krieger, der etwas auf sich hält, ausnutzen."

Die Worte konnten nichts Gutes bedeuten. Was auch immer in Legolas' Verstand Einzug gehalten hatte: es war nicht natürlich und machte ihn von Stunde zu Stunde bösartiger.

_Nur Orks wären zu noch größerer Grausamkeit fähig,_ dachte Aragorn fassungslos, nicht mehr willens, geschweige denn in der Lage, das ungewöhnliche Verhalten des Elben genau zu durchdenken. Inzwischen war er selbst bereits viel zu stark von einer für ihn eigentlich uncharakteristischen Panik durchdrungen und das Herz des Mannes klopfte jetzt so heftig, dass der Elb das Vibrieren deutlich unter seinen Fingerspitzen fühlen konnte.

„Du bist krank," spie er Legolas schließlich hilflos entgegen.

Der verzog sein unschuldig anmutendes Gesicht zu etwas, das wohl ein Lächeln sein sollte. Dann beugte er sich so tief zu Aragorn hinab, dass diesen die Spitzen des einstmals leuchtend hellen, nun eigenartig strohig und stumpf wirkenden Haares streiften.

„Und das sagt jemand, der dem Tod entgegensieht!"

Legolas lachte laut. Es war ein furchterregender, fremdartig gurgelnder Laut.

„Du amüsierst mich. Darum – und weil ich dir noch mein Leben schulde – werde ich dir einen Handel vorschlagen. Geh darauf ein, nutze die Chance, die ich dir biete, und lebe vielleicht weiter oder stirb hier und jetzt. Also?"

Die Teile von Aragorns Verstand, die noch kein Opfer dieser immer größer werdenden Panik waren, arbeiteten fieberhaft. Was auch immer der Elb im Sinn hatte: er musste sich stellen, kämpfen und – mit dem Wohlwollen der Valar – bis nach Bruchtal gelangen, um Hilfe zu holen. Flehen und an das Gute appellieren war sinnlos. Da war nichts mehr in dem Elben, der solchen Worten zuhören würde.

So sehr etwas in ihm Legolas inzwischen auch hasste: vor nicht allzu langer Zeit waren sie noch Freunde gewesen. Davon war zwar nichts mehr geblieben und es würde auch nie wieder so sein, doch er wollte den vormals loyalen Freund auch nicht komplett zu einer Bestie werden lassen.

_Ich habe keine Wahl,_ dachte der Waldläufer und stellte schweren Herzens seine Gegenwehr ein. „Welchen Handel hast du mir vorzuschlagen?"

„Einen ganz einfachen, damit ihn auch dein beschränktes Denken erfassen kann. Du musst mir nur eine ganze Nacht lang, von Sonnenunter- bis Sonnenaufgang, entkommen. Schaffst du das, bist du frei und kannst gehen, wohin du willst. Fange ich dich jedoch wieder ein, gehört dein Leben mir und ich kann damit tun, was ich will. Damit es eine gute und spannende Jagd wird – und um deine menschlichen Nachteile auszugleichen – lasse ich dich frei, sobald wir uns einig geworden sind und warte bis zum Sonnenuntergang, ehe ich dir folge. Was sagst du?"

Aragorn antwortete zunächst nicht und hielt auch seine Miene so neutral wie möglich, während er angestrengt nachdachte.

Bis zum Sonnenuntergang dauerte es wenigstens noch eine Stunde, und eine ganze Nacht Zeit war eine ungeheure Chance, Bruchtal zu erreichen. Die Zwillinge und Glorfindel hatten ihm alles beigebracht, was sie wussten. Aragorn war sicher, mindestens ebenso gut im Spurenverwischen zu sein wie Legolas als Spurenleser. Dennoch blieb ein Gedanke.

_Was, wenn ich es nicht schaffe? Was macht er mit mir, wenn er mich einholt?_

Als er darüber nachdachte, gesellte sich ein weiterer dicker Knoten zu den bereits in seinem Magen vorhandenen. Aragorn schob die wahrscheinliche Antwort weit von sich. Dazu musste der Elb ihn erst mal haben. Wenn der Waldläufer eines kannte, dann war es die Umgebung Bruchtals. Dank der unzähligen Ausflüge mit den Zwillingen wusste er viele Verstecke, die der ortsunkundigere Legolas nicht kennen konnte.

„Bekomme ich eine Waffe zu meiner Verteidigung?"

„Nein."

Der Mann fühlte, wie der Elb, der noch immer über ihm kniete, ihn innerhalb kürzester Zeit jeder Waffe, auch eines verborgenen Dolches, entledigte. „Und um es spannend zu machen, werde auch ich keine benutzen. Du siehst, ich lasse dir eine wirkliche Chance. Bist du einverstanden?"

Ganz langsam, um den aufkeimenden Funken Hoffnung in sich zu verbergen, nickte er. „Da du mir sonst keine Wahl lässt... Ja."

„Gut!" Legolas richtete sich auf, griff an seinen Gürtel und zog die Wasserflasche hervor. „Dann wollen wir unsere Abmachung besiegeln. Wein haben wir zwar nicht, aber das Wasser des Sees tut es sicher auch."

„WAS soll ich?" Die Aussicht, von dem Wasser auch noch trinken zu sollen, in dem er beinahe ertrunken wäre, ließ Aragorn bis ins Mark erschauern. „Nein, niemals! Trink du, wenn du musst, aber lass mich mit dieser ... dieser Brühe zufrieden."

Er wollte den Kopf wegdrehen, doch Legolas hatte so etwas offenbar geahnt. Noch ehe Aragorn die Möglichkeit dazu bekam, wurde der Druck des Knies auf seiner Brust stärker, dann fühlte er sich am Kinn gepackt und festgehalten.

Bilder blitzten kurz auf. _Gomar, der ihn fast ebenso festhielt..._

„Nein...n-n-nei..." Er wehrte sich vergeblich dagegen, dass seine Kiefer auseinandergedrückt wurden.

„Doch! Das oder kein Handel! Und sieh mich an. Ich habe auch schon davon getrunken und lebe noch! Außerdem: so schlecht schmeckt es gar nicht..."

„N...n-n..." Im nächsten Moment ergoss sich Wasser in Aragorns Kehle. Mehr und immer mehr, bis er glaubte, ersticken zu müssen. Dann hörte es plötzlich auf.

Zwar war Aragorn durch das Tauchen im See bereits mit dessen Wasser in Kontakt gekommen, doch zu jenem Zeitpunkt war er viel zu sehr auf sein Vorhaben konzentriert gewesen, um auf jenen widerlichen Modergeschmack zu achten, der nun seinen Mund ausfüllte. Noch ehe er das Wasser wieder ausspeien konnte, wurden seine Kiefer wieder zusammengedrückt und so festgehalten. Eine Sekunde später verschloss die andere Hand des Elben ihm auch die Nase – und damit die letzte Möglichkeit, Luft zu holen. Nun musste er das Wasser schlucken, wollte er nicht ersticken.

„Gut, sehr gut." Fast schwarz waren die Augen des Elben nun, die sein Gesicht so aufmerksam beobachteten wie ein Raubvogel eine Maus zu seinen Füßen.

Der innere Kampf in Aragorn dauerte kaum eine Minute, dann gab er auf und schluckte die Flüssigkeit herunter. Ätzend rann sie die Kehle hinab und hinterließ einen fauligen Geschmack in seinem Mund.

Als Legolas sah, dass der Mensch seinem Zwang nachgegeben hatte, ließ er dessen Gesicht los.

„So... Und nun bin ich doch mal neugierig, ob geschieht, was ich ahne!"

Unverständnis flackerte über die Miene des Waldläufers, doch noch ehe er eine entsprechende Frage stellen konnte, spürte er eine Veränderung in sich.

Auch Legolas sah, wie Aragorns Angst eine neue Intensität erreichte; eine, zu der der Waldläufer sich nie für fähig gehalten hatte. So panisch war er nicht einmal in Gomars Gefangenschaft gewesen. Sein Herz hämmerte wie das eines Rehs, das auf der Flucht vor einem Wolfsrudel war und das Schnaufen der Verfolger schon hören konnte. Jedes logische Denken war nun außerhalb seiner Reichweite, denn Aragorns Universum bestand nur noch aus wenigen Dingen: aus Hass, Kopflosigkeit, dem Gedanken an Flucht ... doch vor allem aus Furcht. Tiefer instinktiver Furcht.

„Sehr gut." Legolas' Stimme klang seltsam rau, aber überaus zufrieden. Er nahm selbst einen langen Zug aus der Wasserflasche und beugte sich dann wieder sehr dicht zu Aragorn hinab, um ihn noch einmal genau zu betrachten.

Wäre Aragorn rein elbischer Herkunft gewesen, hätte er jetzt gesehen, dass aus der Sternenlichtessenz der Elbenseele langsam ein giftgrünes Strahlen zu werden begann. Doch die menschlichen Sinne des Waldläufers nahmen nur dessen äußere Erscheinung wahr.

Plötzlich hörte er Worte aus dem Mund seines früheren Freundes, die er nie mehr vergessen sollte.

„So etwas hatte ich fast erwartet. Dieses Wasser macht die stark, die das Leben verdient haben ... und es tötet Kreaturen wie dich, die des Lebens unwürdig sind."

Mit Entsetzen starrte Aragorn zu Legolas empor, der nach dem zuvor Aragorn abgenommenen Dolch griff, den Menschen dann grob auf die Seite drehte und die kalte Klinge zwischen die aneinandergeschnürten Handgelenke schob.

„Ich hätte Lust, dich gefesselt loszuschicken, doch das würde meinen Triumph nur schmälern. Also halte ich mein Wort."

Die Stricke fielen.

„Lauf. Lauf um dein armseliges bisschen Leben. Und verlier es..."

Aragorn erhob sich, dann rannte er, ohne zurückzusehen. Die Jagd hatte begonnen!

-x-x-x-

Zur gleichen Zeit, da Aragorn in kopfloser Hast durch die Wälder jagte, überschlugen sich auch in einer weit entfernten Stadt die Gedanken eines jungen Menschen.

Es waren die Clarys, denn sie hatte den Großteil des Tages damit zugebracht, vergebliche Fluchtpläne zu schmieden. Einer war immer verwegener und unausführbarer ausgefallen als der Vorhergehende, bis sie schließlich fest entschlossen war, sich bei Anbruch des nächsten Morgens lieber aus dem Fenster in den Tod zu stürzen, als freiwillig die Frau Cobiarhs zu werden.

Darüber verging der Nachmittag, und als sich die Sonne langsam hinter die Häuser schob und damit auch das Licht abnahm, begann aus der schrecklichen Aussicht langsam eine noch schrecklichere Gewissheit zu werden.

Das Wunder, auf das sie hoffte, gab es nur in den Märchen, die ihr die Amme als kleines Mädchen erzählt hatte, doch nie in Wirklichkeit. Es würde niemand kommen, um sie im letzten Moment vor dem schlimmen Schicksal, das „Gattin des Stadtamtmannes" hieß, zu retten – es sei denn, ihr fiel selbst doch noch irgendetwas ein. Dafür brauchte sie allerdings Ruhe für ihre Gedanken. Das hieß, sie musste in dieser Nacht allein bleiben!

Als der Abend kam, verkündete das Herumdrehen des Schlüssels in der Tür, dass die Amme mit dem Abendmahl nahte.

Clary wartete gar nicht erst, dass die alte Frau ins Zimmer trat. Sie fing sie bereits im Türrahmen ab, nahm das Tablett entgegen und schob sie dann wieder auf den Gang hinaus.

„Dies ist die letzte Nacht, die ich im Hause meines Vaters verbringe. Ich will von meinem bisherigen Leben Abschied nehmen und möchte darum allein sein, Amme. Also verlass mich!"

„Kind, bist du sicher? Ich bin für dich da."

„Dies ist der letzte Wunsch, den ich vor meiner Hochzeit habe, also gewähre ihn mir."

Die Amme zögerte. Sie liebte Clary wie eine leibliche Tochter und hätte ihr gern noch einmal Trost und Mut zugesprochen. Doch wenn es denn der Wunsch des Kindes war... Sie nickte, sichtbar enttäuscht.

„Wie du möchtest. Aber lass mich rufen, solltest du es dir doch noch anders überlegen. Jederzeit, hörst du? Du musst nur an deine Kammertür klopfen und es laut sagen. Der Knecht hier wird mich dann holen."

„Ich werde es beherzigen, liebe Amme!"

Clary betrachtete die alte Frau noch einmal intensiv. Was auch immer in dieser Nacht geschah – sie würde sie höchstwahrscheinlich nicht wieder sehen. Ein trauriges, aber aus tiefster Seele ruhiges Lächeln überzog ihr Gesicht.

„Dann auf eine gute Nacht, Amme."

„Dir auch, mein Kind. Träum' etwas Schönes. Ich komme mit dem Brautgewand zu dir, sobald der Morgen heraufdämmert."

„Gut."

Ohne ein weiteres Wort wandte Clary der Tür den Rücken zu. Erst als sie das nun schon vertraute Geräusch des Schlüssels wahrnahm, holte sie tief Luft und stellte das Tablett mit zitternden Händen aufs Bett. Von nun an lief ihre Zeit, doch mit knurrendem Magen war noch niemandem etwas Gescheites eingefallen.

Sie setzte sich und begann zu essen, doch selbst der köstliche kalte Braten konnte ihren Appetit nicht wecken. So knabberte sie lustlos an einem auf die Gabel gespießten Stück Fleisch, während sie mit der anderen Hand an ihrer Bettdecke herumzupfte. Im Geiste mit einem neuen, aussichtslosen Fluchtplan beschäftigt, drehte sie dabei an einem Faden, der sich aus einer Seitennaht gelöst hatte. Sie zog spielerisch an ihm und verfolgte desinteressiert, wie sich die Naht dadurch langsam auftrennte.

Es dauerte noch mehrere Minuten, bis die Erleuchtung sie endlich mit der Wucht eines Hammerschlags traf.

„Das ist es!"

Clary stand auf, stellte das Tablett auf den Boden, dann nahm sie das Bettzeug zur Hand und begann an den Nähten herumzuzerren.

Nach einer halben Stunde war sämtliches im Zimmer befindliches Bettzeug in Einzelteile zerlegt. Die größeren Stücke hatte das Mädchen dabei unter Zuhilfenahme des Bratenmessers noch einmal in schmalere Partien geteilt. Anschließend knotete sie Stück um Stück sorgfältig zusammen, bis so etwas wie ein improvisiertes Seil daraus geworden war. Die Länge war nicht eben spektakulär und die Knoten sahen nicht einmal auf den zweiten Blick vertrauenerweckend aus, doch für das von dem Gedanken an Flucht getriebene Mädchen war es das Versprechen der Freiheit.

Sie zog – eingedenk Miros Worten – die wärmsten Kleidungsstücke an, die sie hatte, nahm das solideste Paar Schuhe, wickelte sich zusätzlich ihr großes, wollenes Dreieckstuch um den Körper, das sie sonst nur im Winter als Schutz vor der Kälte trug, und zum Schluss knotete sie noch den wenigen Schmuck, den sie besaß, in einen Kleiderzipfel. Geld besaß sie keines, doch der Ring und die Kette aus Gold würden wohl im Notfall eine Weile als Bezahlung genügen.

Dann sah sie auf. Inzwischen war es gänzlich dunkel geworden.

Clary stellte fest, dass man vergessen hatte, ihr eine Kerze ins Zimmer zu reichen, doch sie ließ sich dadurch von ihrem Vorhaben nicht abbringen. Spätestens bei Anbruch des Morgens würde die Amme sowieso kommen und ihre Flucht bemerken. Bis dahin musste sie nicht nur Miro gefunden haben, sondern mit ihm auch schon so weit wie möglich von dieser Stadt entfernt sein!

Sie öffnete das Fenster ihrer Kammer und sah hastig zu beiden Seiten des Gehsteigs entlang. Wie erwartet, war er zu dieser Abendstunde menschenleer.

Der Weg nach unten war weit, weiter als bei allen hoffnungslosen Blicken zuvor, doch nicht annähernd weit genug, um sie von ihrem Vorhaben noch einmal abbringen zu können.

„Jetzt muss ich es wagen. Ich bekomme keine weitere Chance!"

Sie begann das Lakenseil mit klopfendem Herzen am untersten Teil des Fensterkreuzes festzuknoten, dann ließ sie das andere Ende in die Tiefe fallen. Wie befürchtet reichte es nicht ganz bis zum Boden. Vom untersten Stück aus würde es noch einen mutigen Sprung erfordern, um frei zu sein, doch Clary war entschlossen, ihn zu wagen und zu schaffen!

Noch ein letztes Mal sah sie sich in dem Raum um, der ihre Kindheit und Jugend gesehen hatte und ihr wahres Zuhause gewesen war. Sie vermisste ihn bereits jetzt, doch über ein Besinnen war sie längst hinaus.

Mit einem raschen Gebet an alle ihr bekannten Götter setzte sie sich vorsichtig auf den Fensterrand, dann schwang sie – sich am Rahmen festkrallend – die Beine nacheinander nach draußen.

Ein flaues Gefühl unbändiger Furcht krampfte ihren Magen zusammen, als sie sah, WAS sie sich da vorgenommen hatte. So weit hatte der Weg von drinnen gar nicht ausgesehen! Zweifelnd an sich und ihren Kraftreserven, sah sie nochmals über die Schulter zurück. Ihr Blick fiel auf die Tür, an der sie in den letzten Tagen so oft vergeblich gerüttelt und gebettelt hatte.

Sie schüttelte den Kopf. Es ging nicht anders...

„Lebt wohl, Herr Vater," flüsterte sie – und erschrak, wie weh der Gedanke tat, auch ihn nie mehr sehen zu sollen. „Ich weiß, Ihr wollt das Beste, doch es ist Eures, nicht meines!"

Mit tiefen Durchatmen schlang sie den Stoff des Seils um ihre schmale Hand, nahm allen Mut zusammen – und stieß sich ab.

Entgegen ihren tiefsten Ängsten gelangen ihr die ersten Meter hinab ganz gut. Sie war bereits auf halber Strecke und wähnte sich fast schon in Sicherheit, als von irgendwoher plötzlich ihr Name erklang.

„Clary!"

Das Wort war nicht laut und auch nicht leise. Es war gerade so laut, dass sie es vernahm und sich zu Tode erschrecken konnte.

_Die fehlende Kerze... _fiel ihr siedend heiß ein. Hatte man sie ihr bringen wollen und dadurch ihre Flucht entdeckt?

„Clary, hier..."

Noch einmal hörte sie den Ruf, doch sie war viel zu hektisch, als dass ihr auffallen konnte, zu wem die Stimme des Rufers gehörte.

_Weg... Ich muss fort sein, ehe die Knechte über den Innenhof gelaufen sind und unten aus dem Tor kommen... Sie dürfen mich nicht fangen..._

Panik machte sich in ihr breit und ließ ihre Bewegungen fahriger und heftiger werden, was dazu führte, dass sich schließlich einer der geknüpften Knoten direkt vor ihren Augen öffnete. Sie ruckte nach unten. Hing dann wieder.

„Nein!!!" War das ihr Schrei gewesen? Der eines anderen?

Sie wusste es nicht, und es war auch zu spät, um darüber nachzudenken. Falls sie den Sturz überleben würde, war sie sicher so schwer verletzt, dass ohnehin nichts mehr aus der Hochzeit wurde.

Im nächsten Moment waren auch diese Gedanken fort, als sich die zwei Lakenstreifen endgültig voneinander gelöst hatten.

Clary fiel in die Tiefe...

...und fühlte sich für ganz kurze Zeit von jemandem aufgefangen, ehe sie mit diesem Jemand gemeinsam und sehr unsanft auf dem harten Gehsteig landete.

Ein unterdrückter Laut erklang, so als würde jemandem auf besonders schmerzhafte Art alle Luft aus den Lungen gepresst. Die Wucht des Aufpralls ließ Clary für einige Augenblicke reglos innehalten. Erst, als der Schmerz in ihrem Rücken endlich nachließ, registrierte sie, dass sie auf etwas Weichem gelandet war. Erschrocken rollte sie sich zur Seite.

„Endlich..."

Das Flüstern kam ihr trotz des gepressten Klangs wohltuend bekannt vor. Gleich darauf erkannte sie auch trotz der zweifelhaften Lichtverhältnisse in der Gasse die Gestalt, die sie aufgefangen hatte.

Maßlos erleichtert fiel sie dem jungen Mann um den Hals, der diese ungestüme Gefühlsbekundung nur schwach abwehrend konnte, da er viel zu sehr damit beschäftigt war, sich ganz langsam und vorsichtig aufzusetzen.

„Miro!!! Miro, ich bin ja so froh, dass du da bist! Ich dachte schon, ich müsste dich erst lange suchen. Was machst du denn hier..."

„Pssssst!! Leise, sonst wird man doch noch auf uns aufmerksam!"

Er schob sie sanft, aber nachdrücklich, von sich, dann stand er – etwas steif und ungelenk – auf und hielt ihr seine Hand hin. „Lass uns schnell von hier verschwinden. Ich erkläre dir später alles. Komm!"

Clary brauchte keine zweite Aufforderung.

Zusammen hasteten sie durch die abendlichen, dunklen Gassen der Stadt, drückten sich in die Schatten, wenn ihnen jemand entgegenkam, um anschließend ihren Weg eilends und in tiefstem Schweigen fortzusetzen.

Erst, als sie die Lagerhausbereiche betraten, verhielten die beiden jungen Leute schwer atmend ihre Schritte. Miro blieb stehen, drückte seine Begleiterin kurz an sich und küsste sie flüchtig, dann zog er sie in einen schmalen Gang, der zwischen zwei alten Lagerschuppen bis zur Stadtmauer führte. Nach ein paar Schritten, als er sich sicher war, dass selbst ein zufälliger Passant sie nicht sehen würde, hielt er wieder an.

„Hier sind wir für die nächsten Minuten in Sicherheit!" Er ließ seinen Blick hastig über die schmale Gestalt der jungen Frau gleiten. „Ist mit dir alles in Ordnung? Hast du dich beim Sturz verletzt?"

„Nein, nein... Mir ist nichts geschehen. Aber was ist mit dir? Habe ich dir sehr weh getan?"

Besorgt wollte sie ihn nach möglichen Verletzungen abtasten, doch Miro wehrte ihre Hände rasch ab. „Nein, mir geht's gut. Komm schon, wir haben keine Sekunde zu verlieren. Der nächste, der an eurem Haus vorbeigeht und das Laken an deinem Fenster sieht, wird Alarm schlagen. Dann wird man deine Flucht entdecken und die Stadttore abriegeln. Bis dahin müssen wir außerhalb dieser Mauern sein."

Die Aussicht, dass in letzter Minute doch noch alles vergeblich sein könnte, ließ Clarys Blut fast zu Eis erstarren. Ängstlich lauschte sie in die Stille der Nacht nach verräterischen Hornsignalen, doch es war Miros Stimme, die ihre Furcht durchdrang.

„Clary, komm schon, hilf mir. Da hinten habe ich etwas Proviant und Ausrüstung versteckt. Es ist nicht viel, aber alles, was ich in der Kürze der Zeit besorgen konnte. Für Pferde hat mein Geld leider nicht mehr gereicht, und zwei zu stehlen, hätte nur unnötig Aufmerksamkeit auf uns gelenkt. Wir werden also zu Fuß gehen müssen."

„Das macht nichts, solange wir nur von hier fort und zusammen sind!" Nun, nachdem sich die junge Frau von ihrer Überraschung erholt hatte, wirkte sie entschlossener als jemals zuvor.

Sie folgte Miro in einen sehr staubigen Winkel des Lagerhausbereiches. Dieser schien auf den ersten Blick nur alte Bretter, zerbrochene Kisten und uralte Lumpen zu beherbergen, doch als Miro den Unrat zur Seite räumte, kamen zwei sorgfältig verschnürte Bündel zum Vorschein.

Er reichte ihr eines und schlang sich dann das andere über die Schulter. „Das ist alles, was wir haben. Es sei denn, du hast noch etwas bei dir, was für uns von Nutzen sein könnte."

„Nur meinen Schmuck. Wir können ihn zu Geld machen. Mehr konnte ich nicht besorgen. Cobiarh hat mich von dir fortgehen sehen und meinem Vater damit meine Heirat abgepresst. Mein Vater hat mich deswegen sogar in mein Zimmer einschließen lassen." Sie schluckte bei dieser Erinnerung. „Ich dachte, ich würde dich nie mehr sehen!"

„Mir ging es genauso!"

Der junge Mann nahm seine Begleiterin an der Hand und zog sie hinter sich her durch ein unüberschaubares Labyrinth von Gassen und Gängen.

„Vor allem, nachdem ich erfuhr, dass du morgen früh vermählt werden solltest."

„Man spricht schon in der Stadt davon?" Unwillkürlich ließ sie Miros Hand los und blieb stehen. „Das bedeutet, dass wir niemals durch das Stadttor kommen werden!"

„Doch, das werden wir, denn noch wissen es nur Cobiarhs Spießgesellen und alle, die sich, so wie ich heute Abend zufällig, in der Stadtschenke aufhielten und seine Erzählung hörten! Der Dreckskerl gibt auch noch damit an, WIE er dich zu seiner Braut machen konnte. Er ist so damit beschäftigt, sich für seine Widerlichkeit beglückwünschen zu lassen, dass niemand auf mich achtete und ich darum auch zu deinem Haus kommen konnte."

„Gerade noch rechtzeitig..." Sie verstummte, als sie sich an das schreckliche Gefühl, frei zu fallen, entsann. „Danke, Miro!"

„Dank nicht mir, sondern Cobiarh. Der feiert nämlich mit allem, was sich für Geld kaufen lässt. Vor allem..." Er schnaubte, von der Erinnerung an das in der Schenke Erlebte abgestoßen. „...mit sehr viel Wein! Glaub' mir, die meisten sind viel zu betrunken, um sich in den nächsten Stunden auf einem Pferderücken halten zu können. Torwache haben die, die bei Cobiarh in Ungnade gefallen sind und demzufolge noch von nichts wissen dürften! Eine bessere Chance bekommen wir nicht mehr!"

Erneut zog Miro sie hinter sich her und diesmal passte Clary sich seinem Tempo gern an. Es sah wirklich alles danach aus, als sollte ihre Flucht unter einem guten Stern stehen.

Sie glaubte auch noch daran, als das nördliche Stadttor endlich in Sicht kam.

Nach einem letzten tiefen, beruhigenden Durchatmen traten die beiden jungen Menschen auf den offenen Platz vor dem Tor und gingen ohne sichtbares Zögern darauf zu. Zwei Schritte trennten sie noch von der vermeintlichen Freiheit des offenen Geländes, als aus der seitlich angebauten Wächternische eine missbilligende Stimme erklang.

„Die Sonne ging schon vor zwei Stunden unter und niemand weilt nach Einbruch der Dunkelheit freiwillig in den Wäldern. Also, warum wollt ihr noch so spät die Sicherheit der Stadt verlassen?"

Sie blieben wie auf Kommando stehen, wissend, dass jede Hast sie verdächtig machen würde. Es sah fast natürlich aus, als Miro dem Sprecher seinen Kopf zuwandte.

„Vor kurzem erreichte uns ein Bote mit der Nachricht, dass mein Vater sehr krank ist und vielleicht im Sterben liegt. Noch ehe die Morgensonne aufginge, könnte der Tod ihn schon ereilt haben. Ich bitte dich, Kamerad, lass meine Frau und mich in Frieden ziehen, damit wir bei dem Vater sein können und ihm, so es denn nicht anders geht, den Abschiedsgruß entbieten können!"

Der Wächter antwortete zunächst nicht, doch dafür trat er aus dem Schatten seines Wachhäuschen in den von schwachem Fackellicht etwas besser erhellten Torbogen. Er umrundete das jugendliche Paar einmal, dann blieb er vor ihnen stehen.

„Jung seid ihr. So jung, dass ihr fast noch Kinder sein könntet." Er maß vor allem Clary mit einem nachdenklichen Blick. „Du! Wie alt bist du?"

„Zwanzig," log die, ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken, und bemühte sich den forschenden Augen des Wachmannes nicht auszuweichen. Einer plötzlichen Eingebung folgend legte sie gleich darauf lächelnd eine Hand auf den Bauch. „Und wir sind immerhin alt genug, dass wir bald selbst ein Kind haben werden. Ich bitte Euch, lasst uns gehen, damit der Schwiegervater erfährt, dass er für seinen Enkel weiterleben muss."

„Ein Kind, soso..." Ein Grinsen, das man nur anzüglich nennen konnte, verzog das Gesicht des Wächters. Man sah deutlich, woran er dachte, als er den beiden schließlich den Weg freigab.

„Dann geht, aber nehmt euch in acht. Vieles ist in nächtlichen Wäldern, dem ihr besser nicht begegnet: Spukgestalten, Irrlichter in den Mooren, wilde Tiere... Sogar Elben leben nicht weit von hier. Ihnen ganz besonders geht aus dem Weg. Sie mögen keine Menschen. Obwohl..."

Erneut huschte sein Blick über Clarys Gestalt. „An dir würden selbst sie wohl Gefallen finden, Frau!"

Clary hörte, dass Miro tief Luft holte, um sich zur Ruhe zu zwingen, ehe er endlich ein gequältes Lächeln aufsetzte. „Spuk und wilder Tiere weiß ich mich wohl zu erwehren. Was nun die Elben angeht, so werden wir einen weiten Bogen um ihr Gebiet machen, indem wir uns auf der Handelsstraße halten, bis der Pfad zur Hütte des Vaters kommt. Aber habt Dank für Eure Sorge, Wachmann. Einen guten Abend Euch noch!"

Sie setzten sich in Bewegung und gingen ungehindert weiter. Mit jedem Schritt, der sie aus dieser Stadt herausführte, wurde Clarys Herz ein Stück leichter. Sie folgten, wie Miro es dem Wachtmann gesagt hatte, der Handelsstraße, die vom Tor weg nach Norden führte. Als sie schließlich mit der nächsten Biegung aus dem Blick des Wächters verschwunden waren, blieb Miro plötzlich stehen und starrte sie großäugig an.

„Ein Kind? Du ... wir ... bekommen ein Kind?"

Es dauerte einen Moment, bis Clary begriff. Sie schüttelte lächelnd den Kopf.

„Nein, sei unbesorgt. Das war nur eine Ausrede, damit es glaubhafter klingt, warum wir mitten in der Nacht aufbrechen."

Der junge Mann sah sie einen Moment lang sehr nachdenklich an, dann nahm er Clary in seine Arme. Erstaunt registrierte die, dass er traurig aussah.

„Weißt du, es fühlte sich irgendwie gut an. Vater zu werden, meine ich. Auch, wenn ich nicht gewusst hätte, wie wir das schaffen sollen..." sagte er liebevoll und stellte fest, dass er sich nach dem ersten Schrecken tatsächlich auf eine eigene Familie zu freuen begonnen hatte.

Dann schob Miro die Enttäuschung fort und seine Miene wurde wieder ernst. Für ein Kind wäre dies ohnehin der denkbar ungünstigste Zeitpunkt. Insgeheim hatte er noch nicht einmal eine Ahnung, wohin sie sich überhaupt wenden sollten, doch davon erzählte er seiner Geliebten nichts. Kam Zeit, kam Rat. Ganz sicher auch für sie beide!

Clary spürte indessen eine noch tiefere Liebe für Miro in sich. Selbst im nur von Mondlicht erhellten Dunkel konnte man ihre Augen glitzern sehen, als sie ihn spontan küsste und dann überglücklich ansah. „Wir sind frei, vor uns liegt ein ganzes Leben. Mit vielen Kindern. Wir haben es geschafft! Das Schlimmste ist vorbei, also lass uns gehen."

_Viele Kinder? _Miro nickte, ohne es zu bemerken. Der Gedanke war schön; etwas, worauf man sich freuen konnte. Sie mussten nur erst irgendwo in Sicherheit sein und neu anfangen. Vielleicht hatte Clary ja recht? Vielleicht war das Schlimmste wirklich vorbei?

Miro nickte, wie um seine gedachten Fragen selbst zu bejahen, dann marschierten sie weiter, immer die nächtliche Straße entlang.

**Ende Kapitel 3**

**yavanna unyarima:** Deine Vermutung war nicht unbegründet, wie du in diesem Kapitel lesen konntest. Der Prolog bezog sich tatsächlich auf Melkors unterirdische Festung Utumno, die von den Valar begraben wurde, ohne dass sie zuvor nachgesehen hätten, WAS sich darin alles verbarg. Perfekt für jeden Autor, oder?

**Elanor8:** Meinen ehrlichen Dank für dein tolles Lob. Ich hoffe, es ist glaubhaft, welche Macht die Freundschaft zwischen unseren beiden Lieblingen erschüttern konnte. Die von Tolkien ohnehin nur vage beschriebenen Vorgänge in den ersten beiden Zeitaltern bieten so viel Spielraum für die Phantasie, und wenn dann noch der Gedanke hinzukommt, dass man seine Lieblinge eigentlich mal als Feinde sehen möchte, muss man nur noch den entsprechenden Anstoß finden. In diesem Fall entstammt die Idee zu diesem See einem „National Geographic"-Bild über mexikanische Cenoten und deren Giftigkeit. Schwupps war da dieser Gedanke...

**Mystic Girl1:** Hey, schön, mal wieder von dir zu hören. Dass dir der Anfang dieser Story besser liegt als der von „Schuld und Sühne" mag am Größenunterschied beider Werke liegen. SuS drohte zwar von Anfang an schon länger zu werden, doch mit den letztlichen Ausmaßen hatten nicht einmal wir gerechnet. Und das mit Aragorns nicht ganz so sauberem Äußeren in den Filmen wird durch die Ereignisse in dieser Story auch verständlich, glaub mir.


	4. Flucht und Angst

**

* * *

**

Schatten

**Eine „Der Herr der Ringe" - Story**

**von**

**Salara Feinarbeit: ManuKu**

**

* * *

Herzlich willkommen zu Kapitel 4, mit dem die Handlung also endlich bei den Vorgängen des Prologs ankommt. Sie wird sich von hier aus geradlinig weiterentwickeln ... bis zum nächsten Cliffie jedenfalls. Die Antworten auf die eingegangenen Reviews finden sich wieder am Schluss des Kapitels.**

**Und nun viel Spaß beim Lesen.**

-x-x-x-

**Die Gegenwart**

**Kapitel 4: Flucht und Angst**

-x-x-x-

Inzwischen war es Nacht geworden. Überall zog Stille und Schlaf über die Lande...

-x-x-x-

...doch Aragorn war weiter als jemals zuvor davon entfernt, Ruhe zu finden. Er holte seit Stunden die letzten Kraftreserven aus seinem Körper heraus. Seinem Jäger vermochte er dennoch nicht zu entgehen.

Die Jagd fand abrupt ein Ende, als er nach einem wiederholten Fall beim Aufstehen...

-x-x-x-

... plötzlich spürte, wie seine Hände ihm unter dem Körper weggetreten wurden. Jemand drückte ihm ein Knie zwischen die Schulterblätter, riss seine Hände mit eisernen Griffen hinter seinen Rücken, kreuzte und fesselte sie dann dort. Gleich darauf wurde sein Nacken gepackt, sein Kopf zurück auf den Boden gedrückt.

Aragorn kannte dies alles schon. Es waren nur wenige Stunden vergangen, seitdem dieser Jemand ihn schon einmal misshandelt hatte. Diesem Jemand hätte er noch vor kurzem sein Leben anvertraut.

_Legolas..._ Aragorn fühlte sich wie in einem Albtraum gefangen.

„Du hast mir eine gute Jagd geliefert."

Legolas' Stimme hatte noch nie zuvor so verächtlich geklungen wie jetzt. Dieser Klang weckte neuerlichen Zorn in dem Menschen, doch er hatte kaum genug Luft zum Atmen, geschweige denn für jene Worte, die er seinem einstigen Freund am liebsten ins Gesicht geschleudert hätte.

Er wollte kämpfen, sich aus dem Griff befreien, der ihn mit dem Gesicht voran wie ein neugeborenes Wolfsjunges an den Boden presste, doch seine Gegenwehr fiel eher kläglich aus und wurde mit einem bösen Auflachen bedacht. Er wand sich unter dem stärker werdenden Druck und erntete einen nahezu betäubenden Schlag in die Rippen dafür.

„Ich hatte Recht, du bist ein Tier..."

Die Hand hielt seinen Nacken wie in einer eisernen Zwinge, presste sein Gesicht noch tiefer in den Waldboden. Erde, Laubstückchen und anderes drang mit jedem Atemzug in seine Kehle und füllte sie langsam aus.

„Jedes Tier wehrt sich, ehe es stirbt. Auch du, wie ich sehe. Nun denn, deine Zeit zum Sterben ist gekommen. Sag Lebwohl, Aragorn!"

Etwas traf seine Schläfe, ließ Sterne aufleuchten. Als sie verloschen, war da nichts mehr...

-x-x-x-

Auch für Mirodas und Clary war die Aussicht auf Schlaf und Ausruhen in weite Ferne gerückt.

Fast zwei Stunden waren sie nun schon die befestigte Straße entlanggelaufen. Immer wieder hatten sie angstvoll über die Schulter zurückgesehen oder atemlos in die Nacht gelauscht, doch weder hatten sie Fackelschein noch das Geräusch einer sich nähernden Reiterschar bemerkt.

Trotzdem blieben sie unruhig. Sie wussten, dass es nur eine Frage der Zeit war, bis man die Flucht der jungen Frau bemerken und ihnen folgen würde, daher gönnte Miro seiner Begleiterin lediglich hin und wieder mal einige Minuten Rast am Wegesrand, ehe er sie wieder hochzog und sie ihren verzweifelten Marsch fortsetzten.

Unterwegs waren die beiden jungen Menschen schnell verstummt, denn besonders Clary, die eine solche Anstrengung nicht gewohnt war, begriff schnell, dass sie ihren Atem – und damit ihre Kräfte – für die Flucht aufheben musste. Das Schweigen hatte Miro die Gelegenheit gegeben, sich ihre Situation genau zu durchdenken.

Für ihn selbst war es kein Problem, eine Woche oder länger in den Wäldern zu bleiben und sich dort vor allen Menschen zu verbergen, bis man die Suche nach ihnen eingestellte hatte. Wenn das harte Leben in Ardaneh ihn eines gelehrt hatte, dann, wie man auch mit sehr Wenigem überlebte. Die Vorräte, die er in den letzten anderthalb Tagen erworben hatte, würden ihn eine Weile am Leben halten, wäre er allein.

Doch er war es nicht und die das bequeme Leben in der Stadt gewohnte Clary würde diesen Gewaltmarsch und die Entbehrungen ohnehin nur ein paar Tage durchhalten, ehe ihre Kräfte erschöpft waren.

Das ließ ihnen nicht viele Möglichkeiten. Besser gesagt, ließ es ihnen genau zwei.

Sie konnten entweder versuchen, auf dieser Straße die vier Tage weiter nördlich gelegene Nachbarstadt zu erreichen, um in der Masse der dort lebenden Menschen unterzutauchen, oder sie verließen den Handelsweg und bewegten sich quer durch die Wälder nach Nordwesten. Miro wusste, dass dort in etwas mehr als einem Tagesmarsch Entfernung jenes Tal lag, aus dem er vor fast genau einem Jahr in diese Stadt gekommen war.

Bruchtal.

Das war zwar Elbengebiet, doch je länger Miro darüber nachdachte, desto mehr war er geneigt, sich dorthin zu wenden. In Bruchtal würde man sie sicher nicht suchen, und abweisen würde man sie dort auch nicht. Immerhin hatte ihm der Herr des Tales vor seinem Aufbruch eine jederzeitige Rückkehr freigestellt.

Miro wusste, woher das großzügige Angebot des sonst so verschlossenen Elben rührte. Auch wenn Estel, Elronds menschlicher Sohn, vor einem Jahr gestorben war, blieb die Tatsache, dass Miro ihm zuvor einmal das Leben gerettet hatte. Er wusste genug über Elben, um sich darauf verlassen zu können, dass Elrond als Angehöriger dieses stolzen Volkes die Schuld seines Sohnes begleichen würde.

An diesem Punkt seiner Überlegungen angelangt, blieb Miro abrupt stehen.

„Was ist los?" Clary sah ihn fragend an und die Besorgnis in ihrer Stimme war nicht zu überhören.

Es war so dunkel, dass der junge Mann ihr Gesicht nur erahnen konnte. Dennoch versuchte er sich keine Regung entgehen zu lassen. „Vertraust du mir?"

„Ich bin hier, oder?" Das Lächeln in der schwer atmenden Stimme der Frau war unüberhörbar.

„Dann wird es Zeit für uns, die Straße zu verlassen."

„Du willst mitten in der Nacht durch die Wälder laufen?" Die Vorstellung erschreckte Clary hörbar. „Wo willst du denn hin? Und was ist, wenn wir uns verirren?"

„Wir werden uns nicht verirren, denn ich weiß, wo wir Zuflucht finden. Dort sind wir vor Cobiarh und seinen Männern sicher und niemand wird dich zurückholen können."

„Und wo soll dieser märchenhafte Ort sein, mein Herr Mirodas?" Die Stimme Clarys ließ erkennen, wie stark ihr Zweifel an dem eben Gehörten war.

„Er liegt in dem schönsten Tal, das ich je gesehen habe. Es ist ein absolut sicherer Ort, beschützt von unsterblichen Kriegern und mächtiger Magie..."

Clary begriff schlagartig – und trotz der Dunkelheit sah Miro, dass sie blass wurde.

„Du willst zu den Elben? Miro, das kann nicht dein Ernst sein. Die Elben hassen uns Menschen. Sie werden uns töten..."

„Das sind Lügen," unterbrach er sie. „Elben sind noble Wesen, voller Weisheit, Güte und Schönheit. Sie hassen die Menschen nicht, sondern halten sich nur von deren Furcht fern, weil sie sie nicht ertragen. Die Elben töten niemanden, es sei denn, man läßt ihnen keine andere Wahl."

„Und woher willst du das so genau wissen?" Clary klang alles andere als überzeugt.

„Ich weiß das, weil..." Miro zögerte kurz. „...weil ich eine Zeitlang bei ihnen gelebt habe."

„Das kann ich einfach nicht fassen." Die junge Frau mochte ihren Ohren nicht trauen, doch da sie andererseits auch nicht viel von Miros Vergangenheit wusste, schreckte sie vor der Beschuldigung einer Lüge zurück. „Du hast wirklich bei ihnen gelebt?"

Der Mann nickte. „Das ist eine lange Geschichte, für die wir jetzt keine Zeit haben. Also, was sagst du? Vertraust du mir immer noch?"

Clary holte tief Luft. „Dir schon, aber den Elben nicht. Dich kennen sie. Mich nicht. Wer sagt mir denn, dass sie uns nicht fortjagen oder mich diesem Scheusal Cobiarh ausliefern werden, wenn er dort nach mir sucht?"

„Ich gebe dir mein Wort darauf, dass sie das nicht tun werden. Die Menschen dichten den Elben gern das an, wozu nur sie selbst fähig sind. Das, was in Hirnen von Leuten wie diesem Amtmann vorgeht, ist für Elben unvorstellbar. Glaub mir, der Fürst des Tales wird uns helfen und beschützen. Außerdem schuldet er mir noch etwas."

„Ein Fürst, der dir etwas schuldet?" Ein ungewohnter Tonfall ließ Clarys Stimme plötzlich eigentümlich klingen. Doch es war nicht Spott oder Misstrauen, das sie färbte. Erstaunen lag in den Worten – und das Begreifen, dass sie noch viel zu wenig voneinander wussten. „Auf diese Geschichte bin ich gespannt. Du musst sie mir erzählen, wenn wir dort sind!"

Miro, der sich auf viel mehr Widerstand eingestellt hatte, war überrascht, keinen zu finden. „Dann bist du einverstanden?"

„Wie könnte ich es nicht sein? Einen so geheimnisvollen Mann wie dich findet ein junges Mädchen nicht alle Tage. Außerdem hast du mich neugierig auf dieses Elbental gemacht. Ich frage mich nur, was du mir noch alles verschwiegen hast."

_Vieles,_ dachte er, ohne ihr zu antworten. _Für deine Liebe vielleicht zu vieles..._

Er nahm sie bei der Hand, dann spähte er gen Nordwesten, ihre neue Richtung. So, wie bisher die feste Straße ihre Spuren verschluckt hatte, würde nun das Moos des Waldes sie verbergen. Die Chancen, es zu schaffen, standen gut.

„Dann lass uns gehen!"

Die beiden jungen Leute verließen die Straße und schlugen sich mit einigen Mühen und unter Zuhilfenahme des Dolches, den Miro seit dem Verlassen von Ardaneh als einzige Waffe noch immer bei sich trug, durch die an den Seiten wachsenden ausgedehnten Brombeerhecken in den Wald. Die Schwärze verhinderte, dass sie das Stückchen von Miros Umhang bemerkten, das dabei an einem der langen Dornen hängenblieb...

-x-x-x-

Der späten Stunde entsprechend war es inzwischen in der Stadtschenke etwas ruhiger geworden, doch im hinteren Teil des großen Schankraumes ging es noch immer hoch her. Der Alkohol hatte die Stimmen der durchweg männlichen Zecher laut und unsicher werden lassen, doch das störte Gorad Cobiarh nicht, der hier mit seinen Leuten die in wenigen Stunden bevorstehende Vermählung mit Clary feierte.

Runde um Runde Wein hatte er bringen lassen. Die klebrigen Ränder auf den hölzernen Tischplatten zeugten davon, dass es schon viele gewesen waren, und jeder volle Weinkrug bewirkte, dass ihn die Leute aufs Neue hochleben ließen.

Cobiarh badete in dieser Anerkennung. Egal, ob es Waren, eine Frau oder Lobpreisungen waren; alles, was man kaufte, gehörte einem, und man durfte damit machen, was man wollte!

Gerade wollte er die schon sehr müde wirkende Schankmaid ein weiteres Mal heranwinken, als die Tür zum Raum aufgestoßen wurde. Überrascht sah er auf. Im Türrahmen stand einer seiner Männer.

Der atemlos aussehende Mann, der vor nicht einmal einer halben Stunde erst schwankend verschwunden war, um daheim seinen Rausch auszuschlafen, hielt suchend nach Cobiarh Ausschau und kam dann – nun gar nicht mehr schwankend – eilenden Schrittes zu ihm herüber.

„Entschuldigt, Herr, aber ich denke, Ihr wünscht zu erfahren, dass Eure Braut fort ist!"

Es dauerte eine Sekunde, bis dieser Satz das von Wein und Krach umnebelte Gehirn Cobiarhs erreichte, doch dann ernüchterte er den Amtmann schlagartig.

„HALTET DIE SCHNAUZEN!!!" brüllte er so laut, dass ihn sämtliche Anwesende erschrocken anstarrten. Ein letzter, verspäteter Lacher verebbte, dann herrschte Stille im Saal. Cobiarh kümmerte sich nicht darum, sondern starrte den Hauptmann der nördlichen Stadtwache drohend an.

„Wiederhol' das!"

Der Wächter hütete sich, den Spott, den er fühlte, auch in seinen Worten deutlich werden zu lassen, als er möglichst gleichmütig mit den Achseln zuckte. „Ich sagte, Eure Braut ist weg. Fort. Euch davongelaufen, Herr Amtmann!"

Dessen Betrunkenheit machte es erforderlich, dass er sich am Tisch festhalten musste, um aufstehen zu können. Das Ausmaß des konsumierten Weins sorgte auch dafür, dass er dabei alles in Reichweite Befindliche herunterfegte, doch er schenkte der am Boden zerschellenden Keramik nicht einmal einen Blick. „Woher weißt du das? Sprich doch, Mann!"

„Auf meinem Heimweg kam ich an Kaufmann Nigiaths Haus vorbei. Ich musste mal, also pisste ich an die Hauswand." Der Wachmann wirkte keineswegs verlegen ob seiner derben Wortwahl. „Und wie ich also so dabei bin und zum Himmel hochschaue, sehe ich da oben etwas wedeln. Ich hab' erst gar nicht verstanden, warum da ein Laken aus einem Fenster hängt, doch dann fiel mir wieder ein, welches Haus das ist. Na ja, und da wurde mir klar, dass da irgendetwas nicht stimmt. Also habe ich so lange geklopft, bis man mir öffnete..."

Cobiarh packte den Hauptmann am Kragen seiner Tunika und schüttelte ihn ungeduldig. „Komm' zur Sache!"

„Sie haben Eure Kleine offenbar in ihr Zimmer gesperrt, doch nun ist sie nirgends im Haus mehr zu finden. Sie ist wohl aus dem Fenster geklettert, als keiner es gemerkt hat! Und jetzt ist sie weg!"

Der Amtmann durchbohrte den Wachhauptmann finster mit seinen Blicken, dann ließ er ihn endlich wieder los. „Was ist bisher unternommen worden, um sie wieder einzufangen?"

„N-n-nichts! Ich dachte, ich komme erst..."

Dass das die falsche Antwort war, bewies dem Wachmann die Faust, die in diesem Augenblick sein Gesicht traf, einen unerträglichen Schmerz durch die Nase jagte und ihn rückwärts taumeln ließ.

„Du Idiot!"

Cobiarh funkelte wütend erst ihn, dann die gesamte Runde der anwesenden Männer an, die ihre Mienen mit meist zweifelhaftem Erfolg neutral zu halten versuchten, denn einigen stand ein boshaftes Grinsen unübersehbar im Gesicht.

„Ihr seid alles Idioten! Wieso sitzt ihr noch hier und tut nichts? Hoch mit euch! Macht, dass ihr raus kommt, ihr Trunkenbolde! Macht die Pferde bereit. In zwanzig Minuten habe ich zehn berittene und bewaffnete Männer zu meiner Verfügung, sonst könnt ihr etwas erleben! Alle! Dieses kleine Miststück wagt es, sich mir zu widersetzen! Das werde ich ihr austreiben, ehe sie meine Frau wird! Sie wird es bitter bereuen, ohne meine Erlaubnis auch nur einen Fuß aus der Stadt gesetzt zu haben!"

Während sich die erschrockenen Zecher eilends davonmachten, betrachtete der Wachhauptmann einen Moment lang seine blutbefleckte Hand, mit der er sich bis eben die schmerzende Nase gehalten hatte. Dann kam er offensichtlich zu der Entscheidung, dass es nun kaum noch schlimmer für ihn kommen konnte. Er trat trotzdem vorsichtshalber einen weiteren Schritt zurück, ehe er Cobiarh fragend ansah.

„Was veranlasst Euch, anzunehmen, dass sie die Stadt verlassen hat? Ich meine, hier gibt es viele Winkel, in denen man sich verstecken kann, wenn man es will."

„Nein."

Der Wein ließ das Gesicht des Stadtamtmanns aufgedunsen wirken, doch hinter der schwammig-betrunkenen Fassade arbeitete ein schlagartig ernüchterter Verstand bereits auf Hochtouren.

„Clary weiß, wie groß meine Macht hier ist und dass ich sie in jedem Haus suchen lassen würde, um sie zu finden. Es gelänge ihr nicht, sich lange vor meinen Suchtrupps zu verbergen. Nein, ihr Verstand wird ihr sagen, dass sie nur woanders Schutz findet. Also hat sie die Stadt mit Sicherheit bereits verlassen. Fragt sich nur, wohin sie will." Er sah den Hauptmann nachdenklich an. „Wohin könnte sie geflohen sein? Was denkst du?"

Der überlegte einige Momente.

„Wenn sie Verwandte hat, ist sie möglicherweise zu denen unterwegs. Sie könnte aber auch nach Süden oder Norden laufen. In beiden Richtungen befindet sich eine Stadt, in der sie sich vor Euch verstecken könnte. Zu der südlich gelegenen ist sie zu Fuß... hmm, sechs Tage unterwegs, während sie nach Norden nur etwa vier Tage brauchen wird. Im Osten liegt das Gebirge, im Westen ist auf lange Strecke nur Wald und Ödnis zu finden. Sonst gibt es nichts, wo sie hin könnte. Und zu den Elben wird sie bestimmt nicht gehen. Niemand ist so dumm, ausgerechnet dort Zuflucht zu erbitten. Nein, wenn **ich** an der Stelle Eurer Braut wäre, würde ich mich so schnell wie möglich irgendwo verstecken. Und wenn ich mich nicht der Gefahr ausliefern wollte, von Verwandten ausgeliefert zu werden, ginge ich zur nächsten Stadt, die ich erreichen kann. Aber was auch immer sie vorhat: sie kommt nur durch die Tore aus der Stadt heraus."

„Verwandte, Süden oder Norden also..." resümierte Cobiarh und rieb sich die Schläfen, hinter denen aus dem Weinrausch ein beachtlicher Kopfschmerz zu werden begann. Dann sah er den Wächter an. Er war zu einer Entscheidung gekommen.

„Geh. Lass die vier Tochwachen befragen. Eine von ihnen muss sie gesehen haben. Erstatte mir dann Bericht. Du findest mich zu Hause."

„Ja, Herr!"

Der Hauptmann verschwand so hastig, wie er gekommen war, während Gorad Cobiarh achtlos ein Säckchen Münzen als Bezahlung in das Durcheinander aus Krugscherben und verschüttetem Wein warf und ihm dann folgte.

-x-x-x-

Eine Viertelstunde war vergangen, als die herbeibeorderte Reiterschar vor Cobiarhs Haus zum Stehen kam. Er hatte sie bereits erwartet und stieg auf das Pferd, das man für ihn mitgebracht hatte. Die Männer waren alles gut ausgebildete Leute, doch sie hatten sichtbar Mühe, die Folgen des genossenen Weins zu überwinden, denn sie hielten sich mehr oder weniger zufriedenstellend gerade im Sattel.

Cobiarh sah Schwerter an ihren Gürteln, Bögen und Köcher auf einigen Rücken und Schlafrollen auf allen Reittieren. Im Grunde konnte die Verfolgung beginnen, doch er zögerte, das Kommando dafür zu geben.

Sein Instinkt sprach für den Norden als Fluchtrichtung und wenn dem so war, dann hatte er sie bald eingeholt, wenn er sofort aufbrach. Falls er sich jedoch irrte und Clary eine andere Richtung gewählt hatte, kostete ihn das eventuell wertvolle Stunden, bis er seinen Irrtum bemerkte und korrigieren konnte. Stunden, die ihre Flucht vielleicht mit Erfolg krönten. Das zuzulassen war Cobiarh jedoch nicht gewillt. Also wartete er ungeduldig auf die Rückkehr des Wachhauptmanns.

Der kam zehn Minuten später zu Pferd angaloppiert.

„Nach Norden sind sie..." rief er atemlos, sobald das Pferd ihn dicht genug an Cobiarhs Schar herangebracht hatte. „Der Wächter am Nordtor hat sie gesehen."

„SIE???" Die Mehrzahl, in der der Mann geredet hatte, ließ Cobiarh aus allen Wolken fallen. „Was heißt ...**sie**...? Sprich schon!"

Der Wachhauptmann erkannte den gefährlichen Tonfall in der Stimme seines Herrn und brachte sein Pferd daher kurz außerhalb der Reichweite des Amtmannes zum Stehen. Das, was er noch erfahren hatte, ließ ihm diesen Abstand ohnehin sehr angeraten erscheinen.

„Der Torwächter hat vor etwa zwei Stunden ein junges Paar angehalten. Ein Mann und eine Frau, auf die die Beschreibung Eurer Braut zutrifft. Die beiden haben ihm erzählt, dass sie zum sterbenden Vater wollten, um bei ihm zu sein."

„Ein Paar? Sie ist nicht allein gewesen?" fauchte der Amtmann erbost. Er zweifelte keinen Augenblick lang daran, dass es sich nur um Clary handeln konnte. Der Hauptmann nickte unterdessen nur stumm, als er sah, dass Cobiarh vor Wut schäumte.

Clary hatte den mächtigsten Mann der Stadt noch vor der Ehe betrogen und ihm einen anderen vorgezogen. Wahrscheinlich irgendeinen dahergelaufenen Habenichts, der nichts darstellte und dessen einziges Kapital sein jugendlich kräftiger und mit Gewissheit schlanker Körper war, nahm der Hauptmann an. Nicht, dass er es der jungen Frau verdenken konnte. Jeder Mann war ansehnlicher als Cobiarh; vor allem, wenn es ums Bett einer hübschen Maid ging. Dennoch musste er diesem auch noch die letzte Information irgendwie beibringen. Er seufzte innerlich. Es hatte manchmal auch Nachteile, einen führenden Posten zu haben.

„Herr, da war noch etwas..."

Das Herumdrucksen des Wachtmannes ließ Cobiarh nicht Gutes ahnen. Was gab es, das er noch nicht wusste?

„Jaaaa???" knurrte er daher langgezogen und beugte sich so weit zu dem Hauptmann vor, wie es sein Gleichgewicht zuließ.

„Der Torwächter sagt... Nun, er meint, dass die zwei ihm gesagt haben, dass... Also, er sagt, dass die Frau ihm erzählt hat, dass sie ein Kind erwartet."

Hatte der Hauptmann nun ein Brüllen erwartet, das alle Schlafenden im Umkreis mehrerer Dutzend Meter wecken würde, so beunruhigte es ihn viel mehr, Cobiarh so ruhig bleiben zu sehen.

„Sie ist schwanger?" wiederholte der nämlich nur und starrte ihn an, als wüsste er mit dem Wort nichts anzufangen.

„Ja," bestätigte der Wachmann unbehaglich, während er sich noch weiter fort wünschte. „Das hat er mir bei allen Göttern geschworen."

_Ich bringe sie um,_ wütete Cobiarh innerlich, ohne wahrzunehmen, dass seine Männer, die jedes Wort genau verstanden hatten, sich zusehends unwohler in seiner Nähe zu fühlen begannen. _Nein, erst bringe ich diesen Dreckskerl um, der es gewagt hat, sie zu schwängern. Ich tue es vor ihren Augen. Clary soll sich an seinen Tod erinnern, wenn ich sie und diese faule Frucht in ihrem Leib töte. Und wenn ich wieder hier bin, nehme ich mir ihren Vater vor. Auch er wird es bitter büßen, dass seine Tochter mich so entehrt hat! _

Sein Schnaufen sagte den Männern mehr als alle Worte. Sie kannten ihren Herrn gut genug, um zu wissen, was die Flüchtlinge erwartete, wenn sie erst eingefangen waren. Und tief in sich begannen sich einige von ihnen vor diesem Augenblick zu fürchten, denn dass es so kommen würde, stand für alle außer Frage!

„Also..." Cobiarhs Stimme riss sie aus ihren Gedanken. „Die Fährtenleser reiten voran. Entzündet dafür genügend Fackeln."

Er verstummte kurz, dann sah er den Wachhauptmann an. „Sind sie zu Pferd unterwegs?"

„Nein. Zu Fuß, sagt der Torwächter."

„Ihr habt es gehört. Sie laufen, während wir beritten sind. Damit dürfte klar sein, dass sie uns nicht entkommen können. Haltet trotzdem gut Ausschau. Vielleicht entschließen sie sich dazu, die Straße zu verlassen. In diesem Fall werden sie auch dort Spuren hinterlassen. Wahrscheinlich sogar mehr als auf der festen Straße. Derjenige, der mich als Erster zu den beiden führt, erhält von mir nach unserer Rückkehr eine ansehnliche Summe Geldes."

Er wandte sich erneut dem Hauptmann zu.

„Du hast die Stadtgewalt, bis ich wieder da bin. Das Haus des Kaufmanns Nigiath wird bewacht, damit nach der Tochter nicht auch der Vater verschwindet. Sollte Clary sich mir entziehen können, soll er es mir an ihrer Statt büßen. Verstanden?"

Der Hauptmann nickte.

„Dann los!"

Die Reiterschar setzte sich in Bewegung. Zehn Minuten später preschten sie durchs Nordtor in die Finsternis des Waldes hinaus.

-x-x-x-

Aragorn wurde von einem in regelmäßigen Abständen stärker werdenden Druck auf seine Rippen aus der Bewusstlosigkeit gerissen. Etwas Unbequemes, Kantiges drückte sich immer wieder in seinen Brustkorb und nahm ihm den Atem. Außerdem hatte er entsetzliche Kopfschmerzen, das Gefühl, zumindest zum Teil in der Luft zu hängen, und fror erbärmlich.

Als er es schließlich schaffte, die Augen einen Spalt breit zu öffnen, empfing ihn zunächst die gleiche Dunkelheit, die auch hinter seinen geschlossenen Lidern geherrscht hatte. Erst nach mehrmaligem Blinzeln wurden vage Schemen erkennbar, die sich in einem verwirrenden Rhythmus durch sein eingeschränktes Sichtfeld bewegten: hinein ... hinaus ... dann wieder hinein...

Bis Aragorn begriff, dass seine Perspektive verdreht war und sich ihm alles halbwegs auf dem Kopf stehend darbot, dauerte es eine Weile. Plötzlich wusste er instinktiv, was er da sah.

Es waren über den Boden eilende Hufe, und er konnte sie nur deshalb sehen, weil er bäuchlings über dem Rücken eines Pferdes hing!

_Ein Pferd? Wieso...?_

Der hämmernde Schmerz hinter seinen Schläfen machte es dem Waldläufer fast unmöglich, die Vielzahl der durch sein Hirn schwirrenden Bilder in einen Zusammenhang zu bringen. Er wollte den Kopf heben, schaffte es aber nicht. Ebenso wenig konnte er verhindern, dass sein schmerzender Schädel sich im Takt des Galopps auf und ab bewegte. Zum Kopfschmerz drohte nun noch Übelkeit hinzuzukommen, doch dann kam mit einem Schlag die Erinnerung zurück und vertrieb sie. Jetzt ergab alles einen entsetzlichen Sinn.

_Die Höhle. Mein missglückter Tauchversuch. Legolas..._

Allein durch den Namen erwachte auch die eigentlich für Aragorn völlig untypische Panik zu neuem Leben. So wie schon am Nachmittag im Felskessel ergriff sie auch jetzt unaufhaltsam Besitz von seinem ganzem Wesen. Der eine kurze Moment, in dem der junge Mann hatte klar denken können, ging so schnell vorbei, wie er gekommen war. Was blieb, war der ihm nun schon bekannte innere Aufruhr, der den Menschen wiederum nur noch an eines denken ließ: an Flucht!

Getrieben von wachsendem Entsetzen wollte Aragorn sich aus seiner misslichen Lage befreien, doch schon nach den ersten Bewegungen stellte er fest, dass ihm in seiner derzeitigen Situation keine Flucht möglich sein würde.

Der Waldläufer war nach wie vor gefesselt. Zusätzlich schlangen sich Stricke unter seinen Achselhöhlen hindurch um den Körper herum, die dann zurück zum Sattelknauf führten und ihn so sicher auf dem Pferderücken hielten.

Vergeblich wand er sich hin und her. Nur minimale Bewegungen waren ihm möglich, und auch die veränderten seine unbequeme Haltung nicht. Er lag quer mit dem Oberkörper über den harten, verstärkten Vorderrand des Sattels, der sich mit jeder Bewegung des Reittieres in seinen Brustkorb und Bauch drückte.

_Das hat mich also geweckt!_

Er versuchte, ein winziges Stück seitwärts zu rutschen, um zumindest diese Qual zu verringern – und spürte, wie die um seinen Körper führenden Stricke mit einem harten Ruck noch fester angezogen wurden. Nun blieb ihm kaum noch genug Spielraum, um Luft zu holen, so eng saßen die Fesseln jetzt. Gleich darauf wurde das Pferd zum Stehen gebracht.

„Ich hatte mir schon gedacht, dass du so etwas versuchen würdest, sobald du wieder wach bist," ließ ihn eine schrecklich bekannte Stimme zusammenfahren. „Also traf ich Vorsorge, damit du mir nicht ganz aus Versehen plötzlich vom Pferd rutschst."

Die Stimme gehörte Legolas, doch nichts in ihr erinnerte mehr an die Güte und jahrtausendealte Weisheit, die einst in jedem seiner Worte gelegen hatten. Jetzt war ihr Klang hart, mitleidlos und so grausam, wie es auch die zuvor immer so sanften Augen des Elbenprinzen geworden waren. Als Aragorn sich an die Kaltblütigkeit entsann, mit der dieser ihn wie ein wildes Tier gnadenlos gejagt hatte, entrang sich unwillkürlich ein Stöhnen seiner trockenen, wunden Kehle.

Wie zur Antwort ertönte ein Lachen, fremdartig zwar in seiner Bösartigkeit, doch auch schmerzhaft an jene friedlichen Tagen erinnernd, die nach Aragorns Empfinden schon Äonen zurückzuliegen schienen.

„Du hast Durst, nicht wahr?"

„Ja..." Aragorn ärgerte sich darüber, wie zitternd sich seine Stimme anhörte, doch viel mehr verärgerte ihn, dass er es zugeben musste. Der Durst brannte ihm fast die Kehle weg und ein übler Geschmack nach Fäulnis und Moder, den er mehr als alles andere in der Welt tilgen wollte, lag auf seiner Zunge.

„Bitte... gib mir etwas zu trinken ...Wasser... bitte, Legolas..."

Er hasste sich dafür, auf diese Art um einen Schluck Wasser zu bitten, doch weder sein Stolz und auch nicht die unerklärliche Furcht konnten den Durst löschen, der ihn immer heftiger plagte. Also bettelte er.

„Nicht so ungeduldig!" Gleich darauf begann eine Hand seinen Kopf zu tätscheln, so wie man normalerweise einen ungeduldigen Hundewelpen beruhigte. „Jetzt, wo die Jagd vorbei ist, haben wir es beide fast geschafft."

Wieder ertönte dieses unbarmherzige Gelächter, und es ließ den jungen Mann schlucken. Eine böse Vorahnung begann sich seiner zu bemächtigen, die ihn den Durst momentan vergessen ließ.

„Was..."

Aragorn stockte, während seine Furcht sich weiter verstärkte – etwas, das eigentlich unmöglich geschienen hatte. Eine innere Stimme warnte ihn davor, auch nur an diese Frage zu denken, doch seine Verzweiflung ließ ihm keine Wahl. Er musste wissen, was ihn erwartete.

„Was hast du jetzt mit mir vor?"

„Ist das so schwer zu erraten?" Nachsichtiger Tadel lag in der Stimme des Elben. „Wir hatten immerhin einen einfachen Handel."

„Legolas, bitte... Du kannst mich doch nicht wirklich umbringen wollen? Lass uns doch in Ruhe noch einmal über alles reden..."

„Du willst mit einem Stärkeren vernünftig reden? Das kannst du doch gar nicht. Du kannst nur noch winseln wie ein Tier, das den Tod spürt." Geringschätzigkeit lag in den Worten des Elben, als er den Menschen plötzlich nachzuäffen begann. „..._gib mir Wasser, Legolas... was hast du mit mir vor, Legolas... lass uns reden, Legolas..._"

Es war, als habe man Aragorn geschlagen, als er seine verzweifelten Bitten so verzerrt aus dem Munde seines einstigen Freundes hörte. Seine allerschlimmsten Albträume hätten ihn nicht auf diese Entwicklung vorbereiten können. Es gab auch nichts mehr, dass sie rückgängig machen konnte: aus einstigen Freunden waren unversöhnliche Gegner geworden!

„Du..."

Er holte so tief Luft, wie es die Fesseln zuließen, legte alle Verachtung, die er noch unter den dicken Schichten seiner vom Höhlenwasser erzeugten Panik zusammenkratzen konnte, dann wandte er den Kopf zu Legolas zurück, soweit es seine Nackenmuskulatur erlaubte.

„Du Ungeheuer! Wie konnte ich nur je glauben, du seiest mein Freund? Kein Geschöpf Melkors kann schlimmer sein als du! Eine Bestie wie dich kann nur die dunkelsten Tiefen hervorbringen. Krieche in die Höhle zurück, aus der du kamst, und beschmutze das Antlitz Ardas nicht länger mit deinem Atem!"

Dass er mit seinen wütenden Worten überraschend einen Nerv bei dem Elben getroffen hatte, bewies ihm gleich darauf dessen Reaktion.

Legolas brachte abrupt sein Pferd zum Stehen, packte Aragorns Haare, an denen er dessen Kopf weit in den Nacken zog und beugte sich dann seitlich nach vorn.

Aragorn blickte in ein Antlitz, das an die Makellosigkeit einer Statue erinnerte. Legolas' helle Haare schimmerten wie fein gesponnene Seidenfäden und seine Haut wirkte beinahe marmorn. Der Prinz war dem Waldläufer nun so nahe, dass dieser das unglaublich tiefe Blau sehen konnte, in dem die Augen des Elben selbst im spärlichen Mondlicht noch leuchteten. Nie zuvor hatte Aragorn den Elbenprinzen in so unirdischer Anmut erblickt – und nie zuvor meinte er, unfassbarerer Grausamkeit begegnet zu sein.

„Jetzt weiß ich, dass es stimmt. Menschen **sind** Tiere, doch du bist nicht einmal das. Du bist eine schwache Kreatur, die nicht einmal die eigene Mutter wollte, weil du zum Leben nicht taugst und zum Sterben zu dumm bist. Schwache Tiere tötet man, damit die Starken leben können. Deine Mutter wollte kein schwaches Kind, aber da sie dich nicht zu töten vermochte, hat sie dich bei Lord Elrond abgegeben. Sie wollte dich nicht schützen, sondern sich deiner entledigen. Doch wo sie und er zu schwach waren, werde ich stark sein. Ich werde ihm diese Last von den Schultern nehmen."

Aragorns Herz hämmerte bis zum Hals, als die Worte des Elben langsam in seine Furcht einsickerten und zusammen mit ihr einen – wenn auch verdrehten – Sinn zu ergeben schienen. Er wollte protestieren, doch etwas schnürte ihm die Kehle zu.

Stimmten die gehässigen Worte von Legolas womöglich sogar?

Warum war Gilraen niemals nach Bruchtal gekommen, um ihn zu sehen? Sie hätte ihm ihren Namen doch nicht nennen müssen, aber wenigstens einen Blick auf ihren Sohn werfen können! Und warum hatte Elrond im letzten Jahr während der Südländerkrise so hartnäckig darauf bestanden, ihn nach Lórien zu schicken? Hatte er ihn dadurch wirklich nur schützen wollen? Oder war das Ausdruck seines Wunsches, ihn endlich loszuwerden?

Aragorn schluckte gegen die Furcht an, dass all dies die Wahrheit sein könnte. Das war es nicht. Niemals! Es durfte einfach nicht wahr sein, denn wenn es so war, würde niemand ihn verabschieden, ehe er nach Gondor...

An dieser Stelle kamen seine Gedanken zum Stehen, als ihm klar wurde, dass er nirgendwo mehr hingehen würde. Jetzt war er der Gefangene des Elbenprinzen, und was der mit ihm zu tun gedachte, wollte Aragorn sich gar nicht vorstellen. Nur eines wusste er bereits jetzt: er würde es früh genug erfahren müssen.

Legolas meinte an Aragorns Verhalten abzulesen, dass er den Widerstand des Menschen endlich gebrochen hatte. Zufrieden lächelnd ließ er den Waldläufer los und streichelte stattdessen erneut dessen nach unten hängenden Kopf, der durch Angst, Durst, das hineinströmende Blut und die emotionale Misshandlung schmerzte, als würde er jeden Augenblick abfallen.

„Endlich hast du begriffen. Da bleibt mir nur noch eines übrig: dich endgültig loszuwerden. Ich habe es so satt, mich mit dir und deinem Gejammer zu belasten."

Eigentlich wollte Aragorn das eben Gehörte nicht wahrhaben, doch schon einen Augenblick später musste er es. Der Mann hörte ein Geräusch, das er genau kannte: es war das Schaben einer stählernen Klinge, die aus ihrer Scheide gezogen wurde.

Es war eines von Legolas' Zwillingsmessern!

Und was weder Worte noch Beleidigungen vermocht hatten, brachte nun ein einziges, in der Regel todbringendes Geräusch zustande. Zum letzten Mal wurde Aragorns Kampfgeist geweckt.

„Ist es jetzt soweit?" fragte er verächtlich und sah, so gut er es vermochte, über die Schulter zu Legolas empor. „Bringst du mich endlich um? Das passt zu dir, denn du wagst es nur, weil ich gefesselt und hilflos bin, es Nacht ist, keiner dich sieht, und hier mitten im Wald auch niemand je erfahren wird, zu welcher Niedertracht du wirklich fähig bist."

„Du hast Angst vor dem Tod. Ganz, wie ich es von dir erwartet habe..." höhnte der Elb, doch Aragorn würdigte ihn nicht einmal einer Antwort. Statt dessen schnaubte nur abfällig.

Er konnte Legolas' Antlitz durch die nächtliche Dunkelheit und die Unzulänglichkeit seiner menschlichen Augen nicht mehr richtig sehen und war den Valar plötzlich dankbar dafür. Zumindest blieb ihm dieser eine letzte Schmerz erspart, denn er wusste, dass er den Blick in die Züge seines einstigen Freundes nicht mehr ertragen hätte. Erschöpft ließ er den Kopf wieder herabhängen.

„Also los: stich zu, bring' es hinter dich – und lebe für den Rest deines unsterblichen Lebens mit meinem Schatten! Ich schwöre bei allen Valar, dass dein Albtraum noch nicht einmal begonnen hat, Legolas! Er beginnt jetzt erst. Ich werde den Weg der menschlichen Seelen nicht gehen, sondern hier auf Arda bleiben, um dich zu verfolgen, wohin auch immer du gehst. Ich werde sein, wo du bist, sprechen, wenn du Ruhe suchst, und dich wach halten, wenn du dich nach Schlaf sehnst. Du kannst die Augen schließen, um meinen Geist aus deinem Blick zu verbannen, doch wenn du sie wieder öffnest, wirst du feststellen, dass ich noch immer da sein werde! Mein Hass wird dich bis ans Ende aller Zeitalter verfolgen und darüber hinaus! Dagegen kannst du nichts unternehmen, und du weißt das auch!"

„Worte... alles nur Gewimmer, das Geheul eines Hundes!" Der Elb wusste vor Zorn nichts anderes zu erwidern.

Aragorn konnte spüren, dass Legolas sich nun viel wütender und hilfloser fühlte, als dieser in seinem derzeitigen Zustand zu ertragen imstande war. Zwar war der Waldläufer sicher, dass ihn nichts von dem, was er gesagt oder getan hatte, noch retten würde, doch etwas in ihm war froh, es dem Elben vor dem Ende noch ins Gesicht geschleudert zu haben. Und er war noch nicht am Ende.

„Noch eines will ich dir sagen. Du bist Abschaum, deiner stolzen, edlen Rasse nicht wert. Du verdienst es nicht, zu ihnen gezählt zu werden, sondern bist sogar ein noch größerer Feigling als ein Ork, du..."

Weiter kam er nicht. Ein Aufschrei unterbrach Aragorn, in dem so viel Wut lag, dass es kalt seinen Rücken hinablief.

„Schweig! Schweig endlich! Halt den Mund..."

Ein Schlag traf seinen Hinterkopf. Zwar war er nicht stark genug, um Aragorn erneut in die Bewusstlosigkeit zurückzuschicken, doch er entfachte weiteren Schmerz zusätzlich zu dem schon Vorhandenen.

„Du sollst sterben, doch nicht durch meine Hand! Oh nein! Deine eigene Unzulänglichkeit wird dich töten. Es wird lange dauern und ich werde dafür sorgen, dass du es bis zum Schluß bei vollem Verstand erlebst. Bisher wollte ich dir um deiner Schwäche willen einen schnellen Tod schenken, doch darum hast du dich gerade selbst gebracht."

Ein weiterer Schlag traf seinen Schädel. Er war härter als der erste und sorgte dafür, dass sich der Verstand des Menschen erneut zu trüben begann. Aragorn stöhnte, ohne sich dessen bewusst zu sein. Beiläufig spürte er, wie warmes Blut von der Wunde über die Kopfhaut bis zu seiner Stirn lief und von dort zu Boden tropfte.

Das Blut rauschte in den Ohren, der Kopf hämmerte und Adrenalin durchströmte seine Adern. Jeder Atemzug schien so schwer, als hätte sein Körper gerade wichtigeres zu tun, als zu atmen. Plötzlich, so wie die Sonne nach einem Gewitter unerwartet hinter den Wolken hervorleuchtet, verschwand diese unerklärliche Furcht, die ihn wie ein Parasit besetzt und dafür gesorgt hatte, dass er gleich einem waidwunden Reh durch den Wald gehetzt war.

Seit dem missglückten Tauchgang war Aragorns Handeln und Denken von ihr bestimmt worden, doch nun blieb von ihr nichts zurück als die bedrückende Erinnerung an einen Albtraum.

Ob vielleicht das Nahen seines sicheren Todes dafür verantwortlich war, wusste der Mensch nicht. Aragorn spürte nur voller Dankbarkeit, dass auch Schmerz, Kälte und Durst ihn nun gnädig verließen und er ganz ruhig wurde.

Für den Waldläufer war vorbei, was in der Höhle seinen Anfang genommen hatte, doch nicht so für den Elbenprinzen.

Das Böse, das Legolas umklammert hielt, gewann mit jeder verstreichenden Stunde weiter an Stärke. Etwas in Aragorn konnte das trotz seiner menschlichen Natur fast körperlich spüren, da der Elb in seiner unmittelbaren Nähe war. Mitleid regte sich in ihm, als er trotz seiner wachsenden Benommenheit ahnte, dass Legolas' Leidensweg erst noch beginnen würde.

„Legolas..." Aragorn kämpfte gegen den Schwindel, der ihn erfasste und seine Worte wie Papier durcheinander zu wirbeln drohte. „Noch kannst du zurück. Wir sind doch Freunde. Hör mir zu... du musst dich ... dagegen wehren..." Die Worte wurden zusehends schleppender.

„Das Einzige, gegen das ich mich wehren muss, ist dein ewiges Gebettel," unterbrach ihn der Elbenprinz in dieser Sekunde. „Immer bettelst du um irgendwas. Was war es vorhin noch gleich? Wasser, nicht war? Ich werde deinen Durst auf eine Art stillen, die sich dein Verstand nicht auszumalen vermag!"

Ein dritter Schlag – der Heftigste von allen – traf seine Schläfe. Erneut versank die Welt um den Waldläufer herum in Dunkelheit.

-x-x-x-

Zur gleichen Zeit erwachte der hinter dem Bruchtaler Schloss gelegene Hof zu einem für diese späte Stunde ungewohnten Leben. Drei in schlichte graue Umhänge gehüllte und wohlbewaffnete Gestalten kamen soeben die hintere Freitreppe hinab und griffen nach den Zügeln dreier Pferde, die ihnen von Bediensteten hingehalten wurden.

In einer einzigen fließenden Bewegung stiegen sie auf den Rücken der Reittiere, die sofort nervös zu tänzeln begannen, sich jedoch folgsam zurückhielten. Gleichzeitig trat ein hochgewachsener, goldhaariger Elb, bei dem es sich um Glorfindel handelte, an die drei Reiter heran und sah zu einem von ihnen empor.

„Ich werde mich um alle Belange des Tals kümmern, solange Ihr fort sind, mein Lord. Ihr habt mein Wort!"

„Ich weiß, mein Freund!" Elrond lächelte flüchtig. „Bei dir ist dieses Tal schon seit langem in den besten Händen, und das wäre es auch, sollte meinen Söhnen und mir jemals etwas zustoßen!"

Er sah, wie Glorfindel sich alarmiert versteifte, und hob die Hand, noch ehe dieser auch nur ein Wort äußern konnte.

„Du brauchst deine Fragen gar nicht erst zu stellen, denn ich kann dir die Antworten darauf auch so geben. Nein, meine Bemerkung war kein versteckter Hinweis auf neue Visionen, sondern ein weiterer, offenkundig misslungener Versuch, dir das Ausmaß meines Vertrauens deutlich zu machen. Ja, sowohl Elladan und Elrohir als auch ich haben genügend Waffen dabei, um uns möglicher Angreifer erwehren zu können. Doch das wird nicht der Fall sein, da keine der Patrouillen auch nur das kleinste Vorkommnis gemeldet hat und die Wölfe noch hoch oben in den Bergen sind. Ja, wir werden dennoch größte Vorsicht walten lassen. Und nein, ich weiß nicht, wann wir wieder hier sein werden. Habe ich etwas vergessen?"

Glorfindel sah aus den Augenwinkeln, wie die Zwillinge einander angrinsten, ignorierte es jedoch. Stattdessen warf er den Elbenherrn einen vorwurfsvollen Blick zu.

„Nein, das waren alle Fragen. Es scheint, dass ich schon zu lange in Euren Diensten stehe, denn Ihr machtet mir soeben deutlich, wie berechenbar ich geworden bin. Für Euer Vertrauen jedoch habt Dank. Ich werde es nicht wieder enttäuschen, mein Lord."

Elrond seufzte innerlich, schüttelte aber in sanftem Tadel den Kopf. „Das hast du noch nie getan."

Seit der unbemerkten Entführung Estels aus dessen Grab, dachte der Gondoliner anders darüber und Elrond hatte es ihm bislang auch nicht auszureden vermocht. Dies war allerdings der ungeeignetste Zeitpunkt für einen weiteren Versuch. Das würde warten müssen, bis sie wieder zurück waren.

Er nickte kurz, dann sah er die Zwillinge an.

„Bereit?"

„So bereit man sein kann, Vater!" Elladan nickte ungeduldig. Ihm war, genau wie seinem Zwilling, die Freude anzumerken, ihren jüngsten Bruder nach einem Jahr endlich wiedersehen zu können.

„Bitte, mein Lord..." Glorfindel, der plötzlich verlegen wirkte, sah Elrond an. „Richtet Estel von mir aus, dass er seine fixe Idee, für die Welt weiterhin tot zu bleiben, endlich aufgeben soll. Nirgendwo ist er mehr in Sicherheit als hier im Schutz meiner Wachen. Außerdem vermisst man ihn."

„Ich werde es meinem Sohn wortwörtlich ausrichten, sobald ich ihm begegne."

Elrond ließ einen letzten Blick in die Runde gleiten, dann sah er die Zwillinge an.

„Lasst uns aufbrechen. Euer Bruder wird schon meinen, wir kämen nicht mehr."

Er wusste nicht, wie wahr seine Worte waren.

-x-x-x-

Clary war so erschöpft wie noch nie zuvor in ihrem Leben, doch sie zwang sich verbissen weiter vorwärts, um es ihren Geliebten nicht merken zu lassen. Sie hatte zwar bereits zu Beginn ihrer Flucht geahnt, dass ihnen alles andere als ein Spaziergang bevorstand, doch auf derartige Anstrengungen war sie nicht vorbereitet gewesen.

An Miros Seite drang Clary immer tiefer in einen Wald ein, den sie nicht kannte, in dem sie sich im tiefsten Grunde ihres Herzens trotz der Anwesenheit des Geliebten fürchtete und dessen dichte Baumkronen nicht einmal das Sternenlicht als winzigen Trost zu ihnen durchließen.

Als sie von der Straße heruntergegangen waren, hatte Miro ihnen mit seinem Dolch eine schmale Schneise durch ein riesiges, völlig verwildertes Brombeergestrüpp bahnen müssen. Völlig zerkratzt waren sie dann fast zwei Stunden lang durch ausgedehnte Farnflächen gelaufen. Die Pflanzen hatten Clary zum Teil bis an die Hüfte gereicht und sie beide in Minutenschnelle bis auf die Haut durchnässt, da der starke Regen der letzten Tage und die Nachtkühle als Wasserfilm auf den Wedeln lagen und bei jedem Kontakt in ihre Kleidung eindrangen. Die Feuchtigkeit wiederum ging eine verhängnisvolle Verbindung mit der Nachtkälte ein und so fror die junge Frau in ihren nassen Sachen erbärmlich. Auch die ununterbrochene Bewegung änderte nichts daran.

Miro schien diese Probleme nicht zu haben, denn er hielt ihre Hand fest und zog sie entschlossen weiter hinter sich her. Als sie jedoch immer häufiger stolperte und ihr Schritt langsamer und schleppender wurde, erkannte er, dass Clary am Ende ihrer Kraft angelangt war.

„Komm schon, noch ein kleines Stück, dann rasten wir ein paar Minuten, ja?"

Fast beschwörend sah er zu Clary zurück, doch sie antwortete ihm nicht. Schon lange hatten ihre Augen sich nicht mehr vom Boden gelöst, als sei sie selbst dafür zu müde.

Miro seufzte, dann blieb er stehen. Wie sollte er ihr nur verständlich machen, dass sie wahrscheinlich viel zu langsam für ein Gelingen ihrer Flucht waren und ihre Chancen wohl stetig weiter sanken?

Selbst wenn Clary derartige Gedanken in diesem Augenblick hätte, wären sie ihr egal gewesen. Für sie zählte nur, dass Miro stehen geblieben war. Ohne nachzudenken ließ sie sich an Ort und Stelle zu Boden sinken, ohne sich um die neuerliche Nässe zu kümmern, die sofort in die Kleidung eindrang.

_Sitzen... nur einen Moment..._ dachte sie, zog die Knie an und bettete müde ihre Stirn darauf. Einen Moment später hatte Miros harter Griff sie unnachgiebig wieder emporgezogen. Vorwurfsvoll starrte er seine Geliebte an.

„Was machst du denn da? Auf dem durchnässten Boden wirst du dir den Tod holen!"

Clary hob müde den Kopf. Tapfer widerstand sie der Versuchung, sich erneut zu setzen, und blieb stehen.

„Ich habe es versucht, Miro. Die Götter wissen, wie sehr. Aber ich kann nicht mehr! Meine Füße schmerzen, als laufe ich über Messer, die Sohlen sind voller Blasen, ich friere, habe Hunger und..." Mit einem Mal wurde sie leise. „...und ich bin müde. So schrecklich müde. Wenn wir jetzt nicht rasten, führt zumindest mein Weg bald nirgendwo mehr hin, denn ich werde vor Erschöpfung umfallen und nicht mehr aufstehen, bis Cobiarh mich gefunden hat."

„Deswegen müssen wir ja weiter, Clary. Bis nach Bruchtal ist es noch ein weiter Weg und jede Minute, die wir vergeuden, bringt uns ihn und seinen Männern näher. Ich treibe dich nicht gern so an und wenn es nicht anders geht, werde ich dich tragen, aber wir müssen uns beeilen, wenn wir überhaupt eine Chance haben wollen, frei zu sein."

Miro machte Anstalten, sein Gepäck abzustreifen, um seine Worte wahr werden zu lassen, doch Clary nahm seine Hände in die ihren. „Wir sind doch längst frei!"

„Was redest du denn da? Hast du vergessen, dass man dich nicht so einfach gehen lassen wird? Noch sind wir nicht im Reich der Elben." Unwillig schüttelte er Clarys Hände ab und begann an den Schulterriemen des Rucksackes zu zerren, doch sie ließ sich nicht einschüchtern.

„Nein, das habe ich nicht vergessen." Sanft, aber bestimmt nahm sie sein Gesicht zwischen ihre schmalen Hände und zwang ihn so, innezuhalten und sie anzusehen.

„Miro, hör' mir zu. Begreifst du es denn nicht? Wir sind frei, weil wir uns entschlossen haben, zusammen zu sein. Trotz aller Verbote, trotz aller Hindernisse, ungeachtet der Folgen, die das für uns haben wird. Selbst, wenn man uns fängt, werden wir weiter frei sein, weil wir uns lieben. Das können weder mein Vater noch Cobiarh noch irgendeine Macht Ardas rückgängig machen. Ich weiß, du willst mich nur beschützen, aber das musst du nicht. Ich bin kein hilfloses Besitztum, sondern..." Sie zögerte unschlüssig, dann lächelte sie. „...deine Frau."

Schweigend standen sich die beiden jungen Menschen gegenüber und sahen sich an. Die Ereignisse hatten aus zwei Halbwüchsigen über Nacht entschlossene junge Menschen gemacht, die von nun an zueinander stehen würden und ihre Liebe noch nie zuvor so schmerzhaft deutlich gespürt hatten wie in diesem Augenblick.

Clary sah, wie Miro ihr Lächeln unsicher erwiderte.

„Wir begannen es zu zweit, und egal, was geschieht: wir stellen uns den Folgen auch zu zweit. Aber wir werden es schaffen... sogar mit einer kleinen Pause!"

Der Mann holte tief Luft und zwang sich gewaltsam zur Ruhe.

„Auch, wenn ich es ungern zugebe: du hast recht. Ich bekomme nur einfach die Vorstellung nicht aus dem Kopf, was man mit dir machen wird, falls man uns fängt, und das spornt mich an."

Genau darüber hatte auch Clary in den letzten Stunden immer wieder angstvoll nachgedacht und festgestellt, dass ihr Miros Schicksal viel größere Sorgen bereitete als das eigene. Der Stadtamtmann war als rachsüchtig bekannt und würde es seinen Rivalen bitter büßen lassen, sollte er ihn je in die Finger bekommen. Cobiarh würde schon deshalb Vergeltung üben, um auch sie – Clary – damit zu bestrafen, soviel stand für die junge Frau fest. Sie schauderte unwillkürlich und schob die dunklen Gedanken beiseite.

„Lass uns darüber nachdenken, wenn wir es müssen. Keinen Moment eher," bat sie und streichelte gedankenvoll Miros Wange mit ihrem Daumen. Erste zaghafte Bartstoppeln begannen dunkle Schatten auf die Haut des jungen Mannes zu legen.

„Du solltest ihn dir wachsen lassen," sagte sie übergangslos und ihr Lächeln vertiefte sich, als Miro sie irritiert musterte. „Deinen Bart. Er würde dir stehen. Außerdem mag ich Männer mit Bart."

„Ach ja?" Miro erwiderte ihr Lächeln. Es sah trotz der sichtbaren Zeichen von Müdigkeit jungenhaft übermütig aus. „Spätestens jetzt weiß ich, dass Bruchtal die richtige Wahl ist. Elben wächst nämlich kein Bart, weißt du."

„Oh!" Neckend zog Clary eine Augenbraue hoch. „Das klingt, als wärst du schon jetzt eifersüchtig..."

„Eifersüchtig? Ich? Auf wunderschöne, kluge, gütige, unsterbliche Geschöpfe?" Miro tat, als müsse er angestrengt überlegen, dann runzelte er die Stirn. „Ja, doch... Jetzt, wo du es sagst..."

Er sah sich flüchtig um, dann erspähte er in einiger Entfernung einen umgestürzten Baumstamm.

„Komm!" Miro zog seine Begleiterin dorthin, drückte sie auf den Stamm hinunter, dann setzte er sich neben sie. „Wir rasten ein paar Minuten. Unterdessen erzähle ich dir von den Elben."

-x-x-x-

Cobiarhs Truppe war der nordwärts führenden Handelsstraße in langsamem Tempo gefolgt, weil die an der Spitze befindlichen Fährtenleser – angetrieben von der in Aussicht gestellten Belohnung – aufmerksam am Wegesrand nach etwaigen Zeichen der Flüchtlinge Ausschau hielten.

Die Mitternacht lag schon eine Weile zurück und etwa zwei Stunden waren seit ihrem Aufbruch aus der Stadt vergangen, als schließlich ein Ruf durch die Nacht hallte.

„Hier! Ich glaube, danach könnten wir gesucht haben!"

Der Amtmann schloß zum Rufer, einem Mann mit sonnengegerbtem Gesicht und drahtigem Körperbau, auf und dirigierte sein Pferd neben dessen. „Was hast du gefunden?"

Der Fährtensucher stieg ab und ging zum Gebüsch. Er trug eine rußende Fackel bei sich. Ihr Schein verlieh dem Gestrüpp zunächst einen unverdächtigen Eindruck. Erst auf den zweiten Blick war eine schmale Schneise zu erkennen, die quer hindurch direkt in den Wald führte. Der Mann griff nach einigen Zweigen und hielt sie dem Amtmann hoch.

„Die Bruchstellen sind noch frisch. Kaum zwei Stunden alt, würde ich sagen. Außerdem wurde die kleine Klinge eines Dolches oder eines Kurzschwertes benutzt, um sich hier durch zu schneiden."

Er stutzte, beugte sich dann vor und entfernte etwas zunächst Unidentifizierbares von einem Ast.

„Wer auch immer es war, tat es in Hast. Ansonsten wäre ihm ... oder ihr ... sicher aufgefallen, dass dabei die Kleidung zerrissen ist."

Mit diesen Worten reichte der Fährtensucher seinem Herrn einen schmalen Stofffetzen empor.

Cobiarh befühlte ihn. Der Fetzen konnte noch nicht lange dort gehangen haben, denn nicht einmal die spätherbstliche Nachtfeuchte der Pflanzen hatte dem noch immer trockenen Gewebe bisher etwas anhaben können.

_Der Fährtensucher hat recht: das waren sie. Sie müssen es gewesen sein. Niemand sonst hat an diesem Abend die Stadt in diese Richtung verlassen._

Ungeduldig warf der Amtmann den Stoffstreifen fort. „Wohin gelangt man, wenn man dort entlang geht?"

Der Fährtenleser sah nachdenklich in den Wald.

„Es gibt auf eine weite Strecke keine menschliche Ansiedlung in dieser Richtung... nur das Tal der Elben." Unsicher kratzte der Mann sich am Nacken, dann sah er schulterzuckend zu Cobiarh zurück. „Aber sie kann unmöglich zu den Elben wollen, Herr."

„Sie nicht..." Die Miene des Amtmannes verhieß nichts Gutes, als er der gewaltsam gebahnten Schneise mit seinen Blicken folgte. „...vielleicht aber derjenige, der bei ihr ist."

Ein letztes Mal sah er sinnend die Straße entlang.

_In der Stadt oder bei den Elben: wo sucht ihr euer Heil, Clary???_

Die eine Möglichkeit war so gut oder so schlecht wie die andere, denn wo die Stadt den Flüchtlingen Schutz durch die Massen der in ihr lebenden Menschen bot, verhieß das Elbental es ihnen womöglich durch den Ruf, den das erstgeborene Volk allgemein hatte. Kein Mensch würde freiwillig für den Rest seines Lebens elbische Arroganz und Feindseligkeit ertragen...

...es sei denn, man hoffte, dass niemand einen für verzweifelt genug hielt, genau dies zu tun!

Cobiarhs Entschluss stand fest. Ihr Weg hatte in den Wald geführt – und er würde ihnen folgen!

Der Stadtamtmann ließ seinen Blick über die ihn begleitenden Reiter schweifen, dann nickte er dem Fährtenleser zu, der inzwischen wieder neben seinem eigenen Pferd stand.

„Die Belohnung ist dein. Fangen wir die Flüchtlinge noch vor dem Morgen, bekommt jeder von euch den gleichen Betrag. Da du die Spur gefunden hast, führst du uns von nun an weiter!"

Deutliche Freude über die in Aussicht gestellte Kopfprämie erhellte die bis eben noch verdächtig verkatert wirkenden Gesichter der Reiter. Gleichzeitig hatte Ehrgeiz die Männer gepackt, die sich auszumalen begannen, was man alles mit der Belohnung anfangen konnte. Der Fährtenleser warf unterdessen einem Kameraden die Zügel seines Pferdes zu, dann zog er sein Schwert und sah zu Cobiarh auf.

„Ich weiß, wo das Elbental liegt. Sobald wir mit unseren Pferden durch diese Hecke hindurch sind, können wir ein schnelleres Tempo anschlagen. Ihr werdet sehen, Herr Amtmann: bald habt Ihr Eure Braut wieder!"

Cobiarh winkte ungeduldig mit der Hand. Doch während der Spurenleser sich daran machte, das uralte, verfilzte Gesträuch mit seiner scharfen Klinge zu teilen, weilten die Gedanken Goradh Cobiarhs bei der Vorstellung, was er mit Clary tun wollte, wenn er sie erst einmal hatte.

Er zweifelte nicht einen Augenblick daran, dass das sehr bald schon der Fall sein würde.

-x-x-x-

**Ende Kapitel 4**

**Mystic Girl1: **Ich sag's nochmal: schön, von dir zu lesen.

Gerade die durch das Wasser des Höhlensees hervorgerufene Charakterwandlung von Legolas' war das schreiberisch Schwierigste. Doch den Reviews nach ist es uns gelungen, sie glaubhaft darzustellen.

Aragorns etwas... hmm... mitgenommenes Aussehen in den ersten zwei Filmen brachte uns auf die Idee, diesen leicht schmuddeligen Touch zu erklären, indem wir den Ursprung dafür mit in die Geschichte einbauen. Um Genaueres zu erfahren, musst du also dranbleiben. (...grins...)

Zu SuS noch schnell ein abschließendes Wort. Den Faden hatten wir an keiner Stelle verloren, denn wir schreiben nach zuvor verfasster Plotlinie. Es war mehr so, dass die 12 Seiten Plotlinie uns bis etwa zur Hälfte der Geschichte noch glauben ließen, dass wir mit erheblich weniger Kapiteln auskämen. Als aus den anfänglich geschätzten 24 dann 33 wurden, war das ein ganz schöner Happen – für uns **und** euch, unsere Leser... (g) Also vielen Dank nochmal für dich und alle, die durchgehalten haben!

**Elitenschwein:** Erst einmal vielen Dank für deine Review und die vielen lobenden Worte. Natürlich freut sich jeder Autor darüber. (...grins...)

Wir haben uns eigentlich von Anfang an bemüht, moderne Wörter und Ausdrücke zu umgehen, und bis auf wenige Ausnahmen ist uns das auch gelungen, hoffen wir. Es passt einfach besser, wenn die Charaktere Tolkiens sich einer mittelalterlich anmutenden Sprache bedienen.

Tja, die Konfrontation zwischen Legolas und Aragorn basiert eigentlich auf einer spontanen Idee, die ManuKu und mir während eines Telefonats kam: wir wollten die beiden Jungs mal als Feinde sehen. Da jedoch keine FanFic so etwas bot, schrieben wir es nach einer intensiv-angeregten Brainstorming-Session selbst. Wer nun von beiden letztlich der Stärkere sein wird, bleibt dahingestellt. Sicher hat Legolas die größeren Körperkräfte, doch die Kraft der menschlichen Verzweiflung ist auch nicht zu unterschätzen...

Warten fällt, so finden wir, beiden Seiten gleichermaßen schwer. Den Lesern, weil sie (hoffentlich ungeduldig) auf die Fortsetzung harren, während Autoren ihre Motivation aus der Reaktion der Leser nehmen. Und wir zwei waren seeeehr neugierig darauf... und sind es noch!

**Elanor8:** Dankeschön für die Review.

Legolas' Verhaltensmuster entspricht in dieser Story aus gleich mehreren Aspekten heraus nicht dem allgemeinhin als üblich angesehenen „elbischen Verhalten". Zum einen ist da der Einfluss des Höhlensees, dessen genauer Ursprung und früherer Zweck in den Schlusskapiteln noch ausführlich erklärt/enthüllt werden, und zum anderen ist man als menschliche Autorin natürlich nicht ganz frei davon, sich in der Hitze des Schreibens mit eigenen Gefühlen bzw. Verhaltensmustern in die betreffende Figur einzubringen. Zieht man jedoch dann noch das Wissen in Betracht, das ihr als Leser noch nicht haben könnt, erklärt sich Legolas' Verhalten hoffentlich ganz gut. Also schön neugierig (und dran) bleiben...

Miro und Clary... Nun, den beiden wird auch noch einiges mehr bevorstehen, als nur die dunklen Legolas/Aragorn-Passagen aufzulockern.

**yavanna unyarima: **Auch dir vielen Dank für das Lob. Schön, wenn es uns gelungen ist, euch Leser in den Bann dieser Geschichte zu schlagen. Clary und Miro haben ihren Schlüsselauftritt übrigens im nächsten Kapitel...

**Liderphin **und **Monika: **Euch beidengleichfalls Danke für eure wahnsinnig langen Review-E-Mails!Die Antworten fallen genauso lang aus, doch da das den Rahmen dieses Formats sprengen würde, kommen sie also separat per E-Mail, einverstanden?


	5. Entdeckungen

**

* * *

**

Schatten

**Eine „Der Herr der Ringe" - Story**

**von**

**Salara **

**Feinarbeit: ManuKu**

**

* * *

Vielen Dank für die beiden Reviews zu Kapitel 4. Die Antworten befinden sich wieder am Ende dieses Kapitels. Dann mal ohne große Vorreden weiter mit Kapitel 5, in dem alle Einzelfäden sich endlich zu einem vereinen.**

**Viel Spaß!**

-x-x-x-

**Kapitel 5: Entdeckungen**

-x-x-x-

Aragorn kehrte das nächste Mal ins Bewusstsein zurück, als die Stricke, die ihn an den Sattelknauf banden, gelöst und mit einem Ruck fortgezogen wurden. Einen Augenblick später wurde er unsanft vom Pferderücken auf den Boden befördert.

Er landete auf der rechten Seite. Beim Aufprall bohrte sich etwas Hartes, das sich verdächtig wie ein Stein anfühlte, in seine Rippen. Der Schmerz, der gleich darauf dort explodierte, war enorm, doch ein bereits hellwacher Überlebenswille ließ ihn die Zähne zusammenbeißen und keinen Laut von sich geben. Statt dessen blieb er zusammengekrümmt und reglos liegen und folgte seinem Instinkt, der ihm riet, sich weiter besinnungslos zu stellen. Er hörte, wie Legolas abstieg, seinen Rappen ein Stück zur Seite führte, wo er ihn offensichtlich festband, und dann fast unhörbar hin und her lief, als suchte er nach etwas.

Das gab Aragorn Zeit, um nachzudenken. Schnell ergaben die vielen durch seinen Verstand schwirrenden Erinnerungen wieder einen Sinn. Die Höhle, der Tauchunfall, Legolas' Persönlichkeitsveränderung, seine eigene unerklärliche, fast animalische Panik und – am schrecklichsten von allem – die vergebliche Flucht vor seinem Jäger, seinem einstmals besten Freund, der zu seinem gnadenlosesten Feind geworden war.

Daran zu denken schmerzte, da Aragorn nun zu seinem früheren Selbst zurückgefunden hatte. Viel hatten der Elbenprinz und er in den zurückliegenden anderthalb Jahren zusammen erlebt, noch mehr füreinander riskiert und eine Freundschaft geschlossen, die bis zum Vortag unzerstörbar geschienen hatte. Dass dies nun Vergangenheit war, tat trotz allem, was zwischen ihnen geschehen war, weh.

Nun, wo Aragorn wieder bei Bewusstsein war und klar, logisch und ohne Furcht überlegen konnte, begann er sofort darüber nachzusinnen, was er gegen das Böse unternehmen konnte, das in Legolas' lichte Seele eingedrungen war.

Seine Gedankengänge konzentrierten sich schließlich auf die offensichtliche Chance. Es war dieselbe, an die er schon vor Beginn dieser verachtenswerten Jagd gedacht hatte.

Er musste es irgendwie schaffen, den Elben zu überwältigen und zu Elrond zu bringen. Wenn es überhaupt etwas gab, das Legolas sein früheres Wesen wiedergeben konnte, dann war das die Magie, die dem Elbenfürsten zu Gebote stand.

Aragorn wusste nicht viel über dieses Thema, da weder sein Elbenvater noch die Zwillinge viel mit ihm darüber gesprochen hatten. Nur ein paar alte Legenden, die man ihm als Kind an manchem Abend vor dem Zubettgehen erzählt hatte, sprachen von einer magischen Macht. Aus jener Zeit wusste er, dass es Elbenmagie gab und Elrond sie unter anderem dazu benutzte, die Wasser des Bruinen unter Kontrolle zu halten. Ganz nach seinem Willen waren die Wasser des Flusses sanft, wenn sie als Wasserfälle in das Tal strömten, oder reißend, wenn es galt, es vor Feinden zu beschützen.

Der Gedanke an sein Zuhause zerstob, als irgendwo in Aragorns Rücken Holz knackte, als würde man es zerbrechen. Das musste Legolas sein. Der Waldläufer wusste nicht, was der Elb suchte; nur, dass er noch immer ein Stück entfernt zu sein schien. Vorsichtig öffnete Aragorn seine Augen einen Spalt weit, um sich zu orientieren.

Inzwischen beherrschte vormorgendliches Dämmergrau den Himmel, in das sich die dunklen Wipfel von Baumkronen schoben. Der Waldläufer wagte es nicht, den Kopf zu bewegen, um Legolas nicht auf sich aufmerksam zu machen, doch soweit er es bei diesen Lichtverhältnissen erkennen konnte, befanden sie sich nach wie vor im Wald. Es musste sich um das Ufer irgendeines Flusses handeln, denn er konnte dessen Wasser in unmittelbarer Nähe zwar gurgeln hören, jedoch nicht sehen.

Versuchsweise testete er die Fesseln, mit denen Legolas seine Handgelenke auf den Rücken gebunden hatte, doch die Stricke saßen so eng wie zuvor und ließen ihm noch immer keinen Millimeter Spielraum.

Gerade im Begriff, sich nun doch zu bewegen, hörte er, wie sich die Schritte des Elben ihm wieder näherten. Schnell schloß er die Augen, sich erneut bewusstlos stellend. Gleich darauf hörte er, wie einige Dinge, darunter auch etwas dem Klang nach Hölzernes, dicht neben seinem Schädel zu Boden fiel. Für einen Moment erwartete Aragorn, erneut niedergeschlagen zu werden, noch ehe er auch nur die geringste Möglichkeit zum Handeln gefunden hatte.

Dass es nicht geschah, machte den Kopfschmerz, der durch seinen Schädel raste, auch nicht unbedingt kleiner. Einen Augenblick darauf hörte er, wie der Elb erneut eines seiner Zwillingsmesser aus der Scheide zog. Gleich darauf fuhr die kalte Klinge zwischen seine Handgelenke und zertrennte die Stricke, die ihn hielten.

Im Bruchteil einer Sekunde begriff Aragorn, dass er keine bessere Gelegenheit mehr bekommen würde. Beherzt nutzte er den Überraschungsmoment aus.

In einer einzigen Bewegung rollte er sich auf den Rücken, zog gleichzeitig die Knie an und trat dann mit aller Kraft, die er noch aufbringen konnte, nach oben, direkt hinein in Legolas' Körper.

Der Tritt ließ den überraschten Elbenprinzen wie ein herunterfallendes Buch in der Mitte einknicken und gleichzeitig einen Schritt nach hinten stolpern. Die Hände fuhren automatisch zu seinem Leib, das Messer glitt ihm aus der Hand, fiel mit metallischem Klingen zu Boden und blieb zwischen Steinen und abgestorbenem Gras liegen. Zeitgleich vernahm Aragorn einen erstickt klingenden Laut, der ihm verriet, dass er dem Elben mit seiner Attacke jegliche Luft aus den Lungen gepresst hatte.

So leid ihm das sonst getan hätte, so dankbar war er jetzt für die gewonnenen zusätzlichen Sekunden.

Mit einem zweiten Satz kam er auf die Beine und griff sofort mit seinen noch immer kraftlosen Händen nach der Waffe. Sekunden später war er Glorfindel nachträglich für die durch unzählige Übungsstunden eingeschliffenen flinken Reflexe dankbar, denn Aragorn schaffte es, sie trotz der nur langsam wieder in Schwung kommenden Blutzirkulation zu sich heranzuziehen, ehe der Elbenprinz sie aus seiner Reichweite treten konnte.

Die Klinge lag ungewohnt in seiner Hand, doch Aragorn umklammerte sie fest, da buchstäblich sein Leben an ihr hing.

Inzwischen hatte sich Legolas wieder gefangen. Drohende Blicke trafen den Menschen, der sich gerade außerhalb der Reichweite des Elben aufhielt.

„Ich hätte wissen müssen, dass man dir nicht einmal in bewusstlosem Zustand trauen darf." Langsam, fast genussvoll, zog Legolas das zweite seiner Zwillingsmesser. „Ich werde diesen Fehler nicht noch einmal begehen. Wenn du erst wieder in meiner Gewalt bist, werde ich Vorsorge treffen, dass du mich bis zu deinem Tod kein zweites Mal überrumpeln kannst."

Der Waldläufer wog die Klinge in der Hand. So gern sein Mitleid für den Elben auch an dessen Gewissen appelliert hätte, so klar war sich Aragorn darüber, dass das nutzlos sein würde. Er konnte Legolas nur besiegen, wenn dieser wütend genug war, um alle Überlegung zu vergessen und wenigstens einen einzigen Fehler zu begehen; einen, der es ihm gestatten würde, die Oberhand über den Elben zu gewinnen und ihn gefahrlos zu Elrond zu schaffen.

So setzte Aragorn die verächtlichste Miene auf, zu er sich fähig fühlte.

„Du hättest mich töten sollen, als du es noch konntest. Diese Möglichkeit bekommst du kein zweites Mal oder glaubst du wirklich, dass ich mich noch einmal freiwillig von dir wie ein Tier hetzen und fangen lasse? Wenn ja, bist du der einfältigste Elb, dem ich je begegnet bin. Jetzt bin ich wieder frei und ich werde es bleiben, denn die besten Lehrer Bruchtals haben mich das Überleben gelehrt."

„Was nützen ausgezeichnete Lehrer, wenn der Schüler die Lektionen nicht begreift? In meinem Leben stand ich schon klügeren Wesen als dir gegenüber. Keines von ihnen lebt mehr. Gib auf, so lange du noch Gelegenheit dazu hast, Aragorn. Dann verspreche ich dir, dass ich deinen Tod auch nicht über Gebühr hinauszögern werde. Anderenfalls wirst du jede Sekunde, die du dich mir widersetzt, bereuen, ehe du stirbst"

Der schnaubte, und es klang deutlich ungeduldig. „Sterben, bereuen, Tod... Ich höre immer nur die gleichen Worte aus deinem Mund. Ist der Wortschatz des Thronerben Düsterwalds denn wirklich so klein? Außerdem vergisst du etwas Wichtiges."

„Ach ja? Was wäre das wohl? Was hättest du mir denn noch zu sagen, das ich noch nicht über dich wüsste?"

Die Überheblichkeit in Legolas' blauen Augen strafte die vermeintliche Sanftmut seiner Züge deutlicher Lügen als alle Worte, doch sie täuschte auch nicht über die Gefährlichkeit des Elben hinweg. So gut Aragorn auch ausgebildet worden war: durch die elbische Schnelligkeit, Ausdauer und Kraft war Legolas ihm haushoch überlegen. Aragorn hingegen war nur ein Mensch, und überdies auch noch angeschlagen durch rasende Kopfschmerzen, Durst und eine bei jeder Bewegung verdächtig schmerzende Rippe. Dennoch war er entschlossen, das Äußerste aus sich herauszuholen. Der Preis, um den sie kämpften, war der Größtmögliche: ihre Leben!

Aragorn leichthin zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Um mich töten zu können, musst du mich erst mal wieder in deine Gewalt bringen, Prinz Maulheld! Doch darauf hoffst du vergeblich, sei gewiss! In ein paar Minuten werde **ich** über **dein** Schicksal entscheiden."

„Oh!" Belustigung huschte über die alterlosen Züge des Elben, doch dass die Beleidigung getroffen hatte, sah Aragorn an der Art, wie Legolas unmerklich das waffenführende Handgelenk lockerte. „Zu erfahren, was ein niederes Wesen wie du sich für mich ausdenken würde, wäre es mir fast wert, mich besiegen zu lassen..."

Aragorn spannte alle Muskeln im Körper an. Er konnte spüren, dass die Zeit des Redens fast vorbei war. „Dann erspar' dir doch einen ohnehin aussichtslosen Kampf und ergib dich freiwillig."

„Das gleiche bot **ich dir** vorhin schon an, doch ich sehe nun, dass du mich einfach nicht verstehen willst oder kannst. Es ist wohl an der Zeit, mit dir eine deutlichere Sprache zu sprechen."

„Na, dann komm näher heran, damit ich sie auch verstehe."

Abschätzend begannen sie einander zu umkreisen. Jeder Schritt war bewusst gesetzt und fast schien es, als würde keiner der beiden den ersten Ausfall wagen. Doch als Aragorn an seiner nachlassenden Konzentration merkte, dass die letzten Stunden ihren Tribut zu fordern begannen, entschloss er sich dazu, einen Angriff zu riskieren.

Er bewegte sich einen weiteren Schritt seitwärts, da er aus den Augenwinkeln dort die leicht aus dem Boden ragende Wurzel eines nahestehenden Baumes erspähte. Mit dem nächsten Schritt tat er, als stolpere er über sie, ohne dabei Legolas aus dem Blick zu verlieren.

Der schien nur auf eine solche Gelegenheit gewartet zu haben. Mit einer unglaublichen Schnelligkeit sprang er Aragorn entgegen, das Messer dabei gegen die rechte Hüfte des jungen Mannes schwingend. Da dieser eine solche Reaktion vorausgesehen hatte, fing er den Arm des Elben mühelos ab. Aragorn zog den Prinzen dicht genug an sich heran, um mit dem massiven Griff seines Dolches einen kraftvollen Hieb gegen die linke Schläfe des Elben zu führen.

Der Schlag fiel jedoch längst nicht so nachdrücklich aus, wie der Waldläufer es sich erhofft hatte. Statt auf der Stelle bewusstlos zusammenzubrechen, taumelte Legolas nur ein paar Schritte weiter, ehe er stehenblieb. Er wirkte sichtbar benommen und fiel schließlich auf ein Knie.

Entschlossen, diesen winzigen Moment der Überlegenheit auszunutzen, um Legolas niederzuschlagen, hob Aragorn seine Waffe erneut und folgte ihm.

Dass der Elb bei weitem nicht so handlungsunfähig war, wie er es Aragorn hatte glauben lassen, bewies seine blitzschnelle Abwehr. Legolas erhob sich nämlich im letzten möglichen Augenblick, drehte sich auf dem Absatz herum, bis er sich dem jungen Mann gegenüber sah, und holte dann in einem raschen seitlichen Aufwärtsbogen mit seinem Messer aus.

Der Waldläufer war nicht auf so etwas gefasst gewesen. Er konnte weder seinen Schwung vermindern noch rechtzeitig ausweichen. Im nächsten Augenblick war es nun sein Schädel, der mit dem harten Griff von Legolas' Zwillingsmesser kollidierte.

Der Elb hatte die Wucht des Schlages jedoch nicht genau genug dosiert. Er hatte Aragorn erneut bewusstlos schlagen wollen, erreichte jedoch nur, dass dessen Sichtfeld sich für einige Momente verdoppelte. Gleichzeitig flammten die Kopfschmerzen zu neuer Stärke auf und wüteten nun in seinem Schädel.

Wiederum war es Glorfindels Ausbildung zu verdanken, dass Aragorn die Geistesgegenwart besaß, zurückzuspringen, ehe ein zweiter Schlag das Werk des ersten vollenden konnte. Erneut belauerten sich die zwei.

Während der Waldläufer die Waffe entschlossen umklammerte, betastete er flüchtig mit der freien Hand die getroffene Schläfe. Dann sah er seine Finger an. Erleichterung durchströmte ihn, als er kein Blut an ihnen kleben sah.

Der Elbenprinz hatte seine Handlung aufmerksam verfolgt und zog nun geringschätzig einen Mundwinkel zur Seite. „Wenn ich dich einfach nur töten wollte, wärst du längst tot."

„Und wenn ich Märchen hören wollte, wäre ich zu Hause und würde denen lauschen, die man Kindern abends erzählt."

Legolas' Augen wurden schmal. Nun begann er jenes Stadium der Wut zu erreichen, auf das Aragorn gehofft hatte; jenes, in dem sich ein Fehler in seine bisher so kühl kalkulierten Handlungen einschleichen würde. Aragorn musste es nur schaffen, solange konzentriert und wachsam zu bleiben.

„Du strapazierst meine Geduld schon viel zu lange, Aragorn. Es ist an der Zeit, dies hier ein für alle Mal zu beenden."

Dieser spürte, wie seine Konzentration weiter nachließ. Er war sich nicht sicher, ob der letzte Schlag ihm eine Gehirnerschütterung eingetragen hatte, doch die Desorientierung nahm mit jeder verstreichenden Sekunde spürbar zu. Aragorn blieb nicht mehr viel Zeit, bis er derjenige sein würde, der einen alles entscheidenden – und in diesem Falle mit Sicherheit tödlichen – Fehler beging. Nun, wo er wieder er selbst war, wollte er dem Elbenprinzen mehr noch als zuvor helfen. Doch dieser schien entschlossen, ihn zu töten. Es gehörte keine besonders gute Beobachtungsgabe dazu, dies hinter der schnell bröckelnden Fassade von Legolas' Gelassenheit zu erkennen.

Verzweifelt holte der Waldläufer zu seinem letzten Versuch aus, den Elb zu einem Fehler zu verleiten.

„Was willst du tun? Da stehen bleiben und mir so lange drohen, bis ich verhungert oder verdurstet bin? Oder hängst du noch immer der Idee nach, mich auf ehrliche Art in einem Kampf besiegen zu wollen?"

„Menschen. Mutig mit Worten, immer zu einem Risiko bereit ... und doch nicht fähig, ihre Schwäche zu erkennen." Ein Lächeln huschte über die anmutigen und doch so beängstigend gnadenlosen Züge des Elben, als er unvermutet die Waffe ein Stück sinken ließ. „Sag mir, Aragorn... zu welchem Zeitpunkt habe ich das Wort EHRLICH gebraucht?"

Der hatte nicht einmal genügend Zeit, um die volle Bedeutung dieser letzten Frage zu verstehen, denn im nächsten Augenblick lehnte sich Legolas leicht zurück und riss die Hand nach hinten, die den Dolch hielt.

Aragorn schloss innerhalb von Sekundenbruchteilen, dass der Elb im Begriff stand, sein Zwillingsmesser als Wurfdolch zu gebrauchen Er reagierte instinktiv und drehte sich blitzschnell zur Seite, um dem erwarteten Wurfgeschoss so wenig Angriffsfläche wie möglich zu bieten. Sein Gleichgewichtssinn ließ ihn trotz der unglaublich starken Kopfschmerzen und einer heftig protestierenden Rippe nicht im Stich, denn durch die heftige Bewegung taumelte er zwar, schaffte es aber, stehen zu bleiben.

Dass der Elbenprinz ihn mit dieser Handlung ablenken wollte, um dicht genug an ihn heranzukommen und ihn einmal mehr kampfunfähig zu machen, begriff der Waldläufer, als Legolas ihm einen Moment später mit nach vorn schnellender Waffe entgegen sprang, dabei jede Vorsicht außer Acht lassend.

Das war der Moment, auf den Aragorn gehofft hatte.

Im allerletzten Augenblick drehte sich der Mensch um die eigene Achse und packte Legolas' ausgestreckten Arm an dessen Handgelenk. Den Schwung des darauf nicht vorbereiteten Elben ausnutzend, wirbelte Aragorn ihn an seinem Handgelenk einmal im Halbkreis herum, dann schleuderte er ihn gezielt und mit voller Wucht frontal gegen den Baumstamm, dessen Wurzel ihm zuvor schon gute Dienste geleistet hatte.

Der Aufprall war nicht hart genug, um Legolas in die Bewusstlosigkeit zu schicken, doch er genügte, um ihn zeitweilig den Dolch sinken zu lassen.

Für Aragorn genügte das.

Mit einem langen Satz stand er hinter dem Elben, der eben dabei war, die Auswirkungen des Zusammenpralls mit wiederholtem Kopfschütteln zu bekämpfen. Der junge Mann warf seine Waffe zur Seite, packte den Elben an Nacken und Hinterkopf und schmetterte ihn erneut und noch heftiger als zuvor an den Stamm.

Gleich darauf sackte Legolas unter seinen Händen zusammen. Instinktiv fing Aragorn den einstigen Freund auf und ließ ihn vorsichtig auf die Erde gleiten. Der zu Boden polternden Klinge schenkte er keinen Blick.

Die Augen des Prinzen waren geschlossen, eine Augenbraue war durch die Wucht des Aufpralls aufgerissen worden. Ein dünner Blutfaden kroch langsam von dort seitlich an den bleichen und von winzigen Rindensplittern bedeckten, nun aber wieder sanften Zügen des Elbenprinzen hinab. Er atmete ruhig und regelmäßig und nichts ließ darauf schließen, ob er in den nächsten Minuten wieder zu sich kommen würde oder nicht.

Nachdem Aragorn sich vergewissert hatte, dass er dem Elben keine ernste Kopfverletzung zugefügt hatte, säuberte er dessen Wunde, so gut es mit bloßen Händen möglich war. Dann sank er, für den Moment erleichtert, auf die Fersen zurück und sah nachdenklich auf den Freund hinunter.

Erst ein Tag war vergangen, seit sie sich am ehemaligen Südländerversteck wiederbegegnet waren, doch Aragorn hatte das Gefühl, dass schon ganze Zeitalter zwischen diesem Augenblick und ihrer allerersten Begegnung lagen.

Auch zu jenem Zeitpunkt hatte Legolas so hilf- und reglos vor ihm gelegen, doch wo sie damals schnell gelernt hatten, einander instinktiv zu vertrauen, bestimmten jetzt nur noch Feindseligkeit oder Misstrauen ihr Handeln.

Aragorn bedauerte dies aus ganzem Herzen und etwas in ihm wünschte sich noch einmal in jene Zeit zurück, in der sie so unbeschwert und frei von Hass miteinander hatten umgehen können. Doch er spürte, dass das endgültig der Vergangenheit angehörte. Die Freundschaft, die sie besessen hatten, war zerstört. Sollte es ihnen wirklich irgendwann gelingen, sich einander wieder anzunähern, so würde es unter anderen Vorzeichen geschehen. Verlorenes Vertrauen war nur sehr selten wieder zurück zu gewinnen.

Trotz allem war Aragorn dennoch entschlossen, seinem einstigen Freund dabei zu helfen, wieder zu dem zu werden, der er bis gestern noch gewesen war. Womit seine Gedanken wieder bei Elrond waren.

Zwar hatte er seinem Pflegevater ebenfalls die Bitte um ein Treffen zukommen lassen, doch falls der Elbenherr nicht bereits an der Höhle auf ihn wartete, war Aragorn gezwungen, mit Legolas nach Bruchtal weiterzureiten. Der Schutz des Elbentals, den er mit seinem mühevoll inszenierten Tod vor einem Jahr eigentlich hatte gewährleisten wollen, würde damit allein wieder die schwere Bürde von Lord Glorfindel und seinen Wächtern werden.

Aragorns ohnehin gedrückte Stimmung wurde noch trüber, als er weiterdachte.

Selbst wenn er es schaffte, das Problem an Elrond heranzutragen, wusste Aragorn nicht, ob dieser überhaupt Rat wusste. Kannte sein Pflegevater eine Methode, durch die Legolas wieder zu seinem früheren Ich zurückkehren konnte? Und selbst wenn; zwischen Legolas und ihm würde es danach trotzdem nie mehr so sein wie bisher.

„Ich werde unsere Freundschaft vermissen. Ungeachtet allem, was geschehen ist..." flüsterte Aragorn mit einem Seufzen, dann erhob er sich.

Was auch immer am Vortag mit Legolas geschehen war, hatte ihn zu einem grausamen, unberechenbaren und äußerst gefährlichen Wesen gemacht. Zudem würde er nicht mehr lange bewusstlos bleiben. Erste unbewusste Bewegungen und leises Stöhnen verrieten das.

Aragorn musste den Elb – schon zu seinem eigenen Schutz – jeder Handlungsfreiheit berauben, wollte er mit ihm überhaupt sicher von hier wegkommen.

Suchend sah er sich um.

In einiger Entfernung erblickte er Legolas' angebundenen Rappen. Es würde Aragorn schon genug Mühe bereiten, den widerstrebenden Elbenprinzen bis zur Höhle oder gar noch weiter weg zu bringen. Hätten sie dafür laufen müssen, wäre es eine sehr mühevolle Reise geworden. So jedoch konnte er Legolas genauso transportieren, wie dieser ihn nach dem Ende der Menschenjagd hierher geschafft hatte.

An jener Stelle nahe des Flusses, wo der Elb ihn so unsanft vom Pferderücken befördert hatte, lagen ein etwas längerer, stabil aussehender Ast und das Seil, das sonst immer seitlich am Sattel des Pferdes befestigt gewesen war.

Stirnrunzelnd ging Aragorn zu dieser Stelle und sah auf die Sachen hinab. Was hatte Legolas nur mit ihm vorgehabt?

Er verdrängte diese Überlegungen schaudernd, griff sich stattdessen das Seil und kehrte zu dem Elbenprinzen zurück, der weitere Zeichen des Erwachens erkennen ließ.

Es war ein beklemmendes Gefühl, als er Legolas den Bogen samt Köcher und zwei winzige Dolche abnahm, alles zu den Zwillingsdolchen zur Seite legte und ihm dann seinerseits Fesseln anzulegen begann.

Widerstrebend kreuzte er Legolas' Hände hinter dem Körper und fixierte sie so, dass ein Freikommen selbst mit Elbenkräften unmöglich war, dann wiederholte der Waldläufer die Prozedur nach einigem Zögern schließlich mit den Füßen.

Als er fertig war, waren auch seine körperlichen und seelischen Kräfte an ihren Grenzen angelangt.

Sein Kopf schmerzte so sehr, dass er jeden einzelnen Schädelknochen spüren konnte. Die Rippe hatte ihm den heftigen Kampf gleichfalls sehr übel genommen und sandte nun mit jeder Bewegung neue Schmerzen durch den Oberkörper. Am schlimmsten aber war der Durst, der ihn bereits bei seinem Erwachen auf dem Pferderücken gepeinigt hatte, inzwischen jedoch kaum noch zu unterdrücken war.

Aragorn war die Wasserflasche an Legolas' Gürtel aufgefallen, während er den Freund gefesselt hatte. Jetzt erinnerte er sich wieder an sie. Kurzentschlossen löste er sie vom Gürtel des Elben, schraubte sie auf und setzte sie an die Lippen.

Schon nach einem Schluck riss er sie jedoch wieder weg und spukte angewidert aus, was er bereits im Mund hatte.

„Elbereth, das ist Höhlenwasser..."

Er erinnerte sich sofort an diesen eigentümlichen Geschmack. Es war noch frisch in sein Gedächtnis eingebrannt, wie Legolas diese Flüssigkeit seine Kehle hinabgezwungen hatte, ehe er selbst davon trank. Danach war alles nur noch schlimmer geworden.

Jetzt, wo er darüber nachdachte, wurde Aragorn klar, dass sowohl die Veränderung des Elbenprinzen als auch die eigene unerklärliche Panik durch das Wasser des Sees stets stärker geworden waren. Plötzlich begann sich eine Antwort auf die Frage nach dem warum abzuzeichnen: alles schien von diesem seltsamen grünen See auszugehen, der ihn in Gestalt dieser Flasche sogar bis hierher verfolgt hatte.

Die Gefahr, die von ihrem Inneren ausging, ließ es Aragorn schließlich angeraten erscheinen, das Wasser aus ihr auszuschütten, ehe es noch mehr Schaden anrichten konnte. Obgleich der Waldläufer nur wenig Hoffnung hatte, dass allein der Entzug dieses Giftes Legolas sein gewohntes Wesen zurückgeben würde, drehte er die Flasche ohne zu zögern um und ließ den widerlich trüben Inhalt auf den Waldboden laufen.

„Nein!!!"

Eine vertraute, nun hörbar wütende Stimme ließ ihn zur Seite sehen. Legolas war inzwischen erwacht und sah mit Entsetzen, dass Aragorn keinerlei Anstalten machte, aufzuhören.

„Was machst du da? Du hast kein Recht dazu."

Der Elb wollte sich aufrichten, stellte jedoch fest, dass er von Fesseln daran gehindert wurde. Hass lag in den leuchtend blauen Augen, als er, vergeblich mit den Stricken kämpfend, zu Aragorn aufblickte. Der sah in diesem Moment den letzten Tropfen des Höhlenwassers im Waldboden versickern.

Schlagartig wurden die Lippen des Elbenprinzen weiß, so fest presste er sie wütend aufeinander. „Das Wasser gehörte mir."

„Ich habe dich besiegt, also gehört es jetzt mir. Und ich habe entschieden, es auszugießen."

„Oh, so einfach ist das also für dich."

„Sicher!" Gespielt gleichmütig zuckte Aragorn mit den Schultern. „Du warst derjenige, der mit diesem Spiel begonnen hat, also beschwere dich nun nicht. Wie war das noch gleich? Wer gewinnt, dem gehört das Leben des Verlierers und alles, was er besitzt, dazu. Dein Wasser war mein, so wie dein Leben jetzt mir gehört."

In Legolas arbeitete es sichtlich. Mühsam richtete er sich halb auf, behindert von seinen gefesselten Händen, dann starrte er Aragorn verächtlich an.

„Und? Was machst du jetzt mit mir? Alle Menschen sind schwach, das hast du mir bereits durch die Jagd bewiesen. Du wirst dich rächen wollen, nehme ich an. Also, sag schon, was hast du jetzt vor, du...?" Er verschluckte das letzte Wort, das mit Sicherheit nicht schmeichelhaft ausgefallen wäre.

Aragorn blieb, wo er war. Er wirkte äußerlich unbewegt, doch innerlich schmerzten die hässlichen Beleidigungen des Elben ihn mehr, als er es zuvor in seinem ängstlichen Zustand wahrgenommen hatte.

Bereits im Begriff, dem Prinzen seine Absicht mitzuteilen, Elrond um Hilfe zu bitten, verschluckte Aragorn die Antwort wieder, noch ehe sie ihm entschlüpfen konnte. Er hatte gesehen, wie unberechenbar der Elb nun war. Wozu sollte er ihm also das Ziel ihrer Reise nennen? Das gab Legolas nur die Gelegenheit, ihm unterwegs unnötige Schwierigkeiten zu machen.

Wenn er dem Prinzen helfen wollte, durfte dieser nichts wissen. Also schüttelte Aragorn den Kopf. „Das wirst du schon früh genug merken. Und jetzt halt' den Mund, bevor ich meine guten Absichten vergesse."

Legolas zog die verletzte Augenbraue empor, während er dank langsam wiederkehrender Kräfte geschmeidig in eine sitzende Haltung hochkam. Während er, durch die Hand- und Fußfesseln nur zu winzigsten Bewegungen in der Lage, langsam an den Baumstamm zurückrutschte, gegen den Aragorn ihn vor kurzem so hart geschmettert hatte, schnaubte er hochmütig. „Der Tag, an dem du mich einschüchterst, liegt noch in weiter Ferne. So wie jener, an dem Lord Elrond dich vermissen wird, wenn ich mich deiner erst entledigt..."

Der Elb kam nicht dazu, den Satz zu beenden, denn Aragorn hatte die Flasche achtlos beiseite geworfen, war mit einem Satz zu Legolas gesprungen und drückte ihn nun nicht eben sehr sanft zurück an den Stamm.

„Sei still oder du wirst die nächste Zeit schlafend verbringen. Ich will dir helfen, doch ich werde dich mit Gewalt zum Schweigen bringen, wenn du deine Zunge nicht im Zaum hältst. Das schwöre ich dir."

Ob es nun die nachdrücklichen Worte waren oder das instinktive Wissen, dass Aragorn seine Drohung ohne zu zögern wahrmachen würde; zum ersten Mal seit Beginn dieses Albtraums wirkte Legolas wieder etwas beherrschter. Zwar irrlichterten weiterhin die unterschiedlichsten Empfindungen über sein ebenmäßiges Gesicht, doch zumindest wahrte er für die nächsten Minuten sein Schweigen.

Während Aragorn sich erschöpft auf einen seitlich liegenden Stamm setzte, den der letzte Sturm umgebrochen hatte, musterte ihn der Elb hin und wieder forschend, sah aber betont gleichgültig durch die Umgebung, wenn sich beider Männer Blicke trafen.

Aragorn wusste, dass er es sich eigentlich nicht leisten konnte, noch länger hier zu verweilen, doch die nun spürbar werdende Schwäche ließ jede Bewegung zur Mühsal werden. Er empfand es schon als Wohltat, einfach nur an Ort und Stelle zu verharren. Am liebsten hätte er die Augen zugemacht und dem immensen Schlafbedürfnis nachgegeben, doch der Heiler in ihm wusste, dass er genau das **nicht** durfte. So saß er einfach nur da und genoss die Stille dieses Ortes, die nur von Rauschen des reißenden Flusses durchbrochen wurde.

Schließlich spürte er, dass er sich bewegen musste, wollte er nicht im Sitzen einschlafen. Der Rückweg zur Höhle würde bestimmt noch weit genug sein. Immerhin war er stundenlang in kopfloser Panik vor Legolas geflohen, ehe dieser ihn schließlich doch eingeholt hatte. Aragorn wusste zwar nicht, wo er sich gerade befand, denn diesen Fluss kannte er nicht, doch er ahnte, dass er weit von der Felsengruppe entfernt sein musste. Damit war er wieder am Ausgangspunkt seiner Überlegungen angelangt: der Frage nach dem Rückweg.

Vorsichtig schüttelte er den unerträglich schmerzenden Kopf. Er war viel zu erschöpft, um klar denken zu können, und alles Grübeln würde ihn nicht weiterbringen. Außerdem wusste Legolas im Gegensatz zu ihm sicher genau, wie sie die Felsgruppe wiederfinden würden. Und dessen Verlangen, zu dem grünen See zurückzukehren, würde den Elbenprinzen sicher dazu bewegen, ihm nach einiger Diskussion den Weg doch zu beschreiben. Schweren Herzens erhob der Mensch sich wieder und sah flüchtig zu Legolas hinüber.

Der lehnte noch immer am Baumstamm und wich seinem Blick bewusst aus, doch alles an dem Elben, sein gesamtes Wesen, bewies höchste Wachsamkeit.

Lautlos seufzend hob er die nun leere Wasserflasche wieder auf, dann ging er zu Legolas hinüber und blieb vor ihm stehen.

„Du wirst uns beide zurück zu der Felsenhöhle führen."

„Wieso sollte ich das tun?"

„Weil du das..." Aragorn schüttelte die leere Flasche. „...was hier drin war, wiederhaben willst. Ich weiß es und du weißt es."

Der Elbenprinz zuckte kurz mit den Schultern. „Möglicherweise irrst du dich. Wieso sollte einfaches Wasser für mich genug Anreiz sein, dir etwas zu geben, das du willst?"

„Wenn es so wäre, wärst du nicht so wütend geworden, als ich es ausgoss."

Legolas wollte etwas erwidern, ließ es dann aber. Statt dessen sah er kurz zu Boden, dann – überraschenderweise sichtlich ruhiger als zuvor – wieder zu Aragorn zurück. „Befiehlt mir das derjenige, der mich besiegt hat, oder bittet mich ein früherer Freund darum?"

„Du solltest die Antwort darauf selbst kennen!" Aragorn ging neben dem Elben in die Hocke und berührte kurz die Stricke, die dessen Fußgelenke aneinander schnürten. „Die hier wären nicht nötig gewesen, wenn du mich nicht dazu gezwungen hättest. Du hast dir das alles hier selbst zuzuschreiben, aber glaub' mir, ich hasse es mehr, als du je wissen wirst!"

„Soll mich das jetzt versöhnen?"

„Das Letzte, was ich in Moment will, ist mich mit dir zu versöhnen. Nicht nach dem, was du..." Er verschluckte den Rest des Satz, beruhigte sich gewaltsam, dann sah er den Elb wieder an. „Lass uns nicht schon wieder streiten. Ich will genauso zu dieser Höhle zurück wie du, nur aus anderen Gründen, also hör auf, den Sturen zu spielen."

Legolas sah ihn lange gedankenvoll an, dann huschte so etwas wie ein nachsichtiges Lächeln um seine Mundwinkel. Es wirkte fast wieder wie das alte. „Wenn du unser Wasser nicht ausgeschüttet hättest, steckten wir jetzt nicht in dieser Situation, Waldläufer. Vielleicht ist dir das für das nächste Mal eine Lehre!"

_Unser... wir... das nächste Mal... _Skeptisch ließ Aragorn sich die eben gehörten Sätze noch einmal durch den Sinn gehen. Woher kam der plötzliche Sinneswechsel? Kein Wort war mehr von Rache oder Tod gefallen, keine Beleidigungen mehr gekommen. Sollte es denn wirklich so einfach sein? Genügte es tatsächlich schon, dem Elben das giftige Wasser zu entziehen, um sein altes Wesen langsam wieder zum Vorschein zu bringen?

Irgendwie wollte etwas in Aragorn gern daran glauben, doch sein Instinkt warnte ihn vor dieser leichfertigen Reaktion. Nichts war je so einfach gewesen. So blieb er abweisend und deutete mit einer flüchtigen, aber nichtsdestotrotz schmerzhaften Kopfbewegung auf den Fluss in seinem Rücken.

„Wenn es nur um das Wasser ginge, würde ich nicht fragen. Dort hinten ist genug Wasser für alle Leben Ardas. Nein, ich will zu dieser Höhle zurück, weil ich meine Sachen dank dir dort zurücklassen musste. Sobald wir am Ziel sind, reite ich fort. Dann bist du frei und wir werden uns nie wieder sehen. Das ist der Handel, den **ich dir** vorschlage. Also, was sagst du?"

„Ich sage, dass du in diesem Zustand keine halbe Stunde mehr durchhältst. Dann wird es keinen Handel mehr geben, Aragorn. Du bist verletzt, müde und, wenn ich mich recht erinnere, überaus durstig, nicht wahr?"

Der eindringliche Blick des Elben ruhte unverwandt auf dem Menschen, doch er war bar jeder Gefühlsregung.

„Wenigstens gegen den Durst kannst du bereits hier etwas unternehmen. Die Wasserflasche hast du ja schon und dahinten ist das Wasser, nach dem es dich so sehr verlangt. Also, worauf wartest du noch? Geh, stille deinen Durst. Danach reden wir weiter."

Legolas wandte den Blick ab und signalisierte so, dass er es ernst meinte.

Unschlüssig drehte Aragorn die Trinkflasche in den Händen. Es klang so überaus einfach, so verlockend bequem. Ein schneller Gang an den Fluss, seinen Durst stillen, die Flasche auffüllen und sich dann mit einem bereitwilligen Legolas auf den Rückweg machen. Zu jedem anderen Zeitpunkt hätte Aragorn keinen zweiten Gedanken verschwendet und wäre der Aufforderung gefolgt. Diesmal jedoch zögerte er. Wo war der Haken bei dem Angebot? Was steckte hinter dem plötzlichen Sinneswandel des Elben? Wirklich nur der Entzug des Giftes? Oder war da etwas, das sein schmerzender Kopf schlichtweg übersah?

Noch einmal musterte er den Elben, doch dieser betrachtete seine Umgebung so intensiv, als sähe er Ardas größte Wunder in seiner unmittelbaren Nähe. Den Waldläufer ignorierte er dabei bewusst.

Andererseits: was kann schon passieren, dachte Aragorn, dessen Gedanken sich nur noch mühsam zusammenhängend durch die Schmerzkaskaden in seinem Kopf kämpfen konnten. Legolas hat sich vielleicht wirklich besonnen. Zudem ist er gefesselt und ich habe ihm alle Waffen abgenommen. Bevor er sich befreit hätte, wäre ich zurück.

Diese Überlegung gab zusammen mit seinem brennenden Verlangen nach Wasser und den Resten des einst so wohltuenden, bedingungslosen Vertrauens zu Legolas den Ausschlag.

„Einverstanden. Wir reden weiter, sobald ich die Flasche gefüllt habe."

Legolas erwiderte nichts, sah ihn auch nicht an, und so erhob der junge Mann sich, wandte sich ab und ging zum Flussufer hinunter. Der durch die schweren Regenfälle der letzten Tage stark angeschwollene Fluss peitschte gleichermaßen gegen die steinigen Ufer und die Wurzeln der uralten Bäume, die zu beiden Seiten standen und ihre ausladenden Kronen über sein Bett breiteten.

Das Rauschen der reißenden Strömung wurde mit jedem Schritt lauter und sorgte dafür, dass Aragorn nicht mitbekam, wie sich Legolas in der gleichen Sekunde zur Seite fallen ließ, in der er ihm den Rücken zugedreht hatte.

Während der Waldläufer nichtsahnend neben dem Ufer in die Hocke ging, die Trinkflasche öffnete und schließlich ins Wasser hielt, rollte sich der Elb zu dem Waffenstapel hinüber und fischte trotz seiner gefesselten Händen einen der dort liegenden Dolche heraus. Mit routinierten Bewegungen hatte er rasch seine Stricke zertrennt, dann sprang er auf.

Bereits im Begriff, Aragorn zu folgen, um ihn ein weiteres Mal niederzuschlagen, zögerte Legolas plötzlich. Sein Blick fiel auf den grünbraunen Umhang, der seine Gestalt lose umfing und nur von einer schmalen Mithrilspange am Hals zusammengehalten wurde. Eine neue Idee keimte in seinem Sinn; eine, die ihm ein hinterhältiges Lächeln entlockte. Er steckte den Dolch hinter seinen Gürtel, löste den Umhang von seinen Schultern, nahm ihn in beide Hände, dann hastete er mit lautlosen Schritten an den Fluss.

Aragorn hörte ihn in keinem Augenblick kommen.

Gerade, als er die Flasche aus dem Wasser hob und aus ihr trinken wollte, legte sich von hinten etwas Schweres, Dunkles über seinen Kopf. Die Flasche flog in hohem Bogen davon und versank in den Fluten, während schwerer, aus vielen Fäden gewebter und beinahe wasserabweisend dichter Stoff sich über sein Gesicht legte. Einen Augenblick später wurde das Gewebe blitzschnell um seinen Hals geschlungen und zusammengezogen.

Aragorn musste das Gesicht seines Angreifers gar nicht sehen. Er wusste auch so, um wen es sich handelte. Es gab ja nur eine Möglichkeit...

Warum war ich nur so dumm, Legolas auch nur eine Sekunde aus den Augen zu lassen? Fieberhaft überschlugen sich die Gedanken in seinem pochenden Kopf. Wie konnte ich bloß annehmen, er käme zur Vernunft? Und wieso habe ich die Waffen nicht mitgenommen?

Er versuchte nach hinten zu greifen, irgendetwas zu fassen zu bekommen, doch das Einzige, was er ertasten konnte, war ein Handgelenk. Verzweifelt packte er es, versuchte den eisernen Griff zu lösen, mit dem der Stoff zusammengedreht und festgehalten wurde, doch eine Sekunde später bohrte sich ein Daumen schmerzhaft und tief in seinen Unterarm. Der Druck war so stark, dass Aragorn schon ein paar Herzschläge später meinte, dass sich seine Hand gleich vom Arm lösen müsse. Er schrie auf und zog den Arm weg.

„Was soll das?" keuchte er stattdessen und kämpfte weiter vergeblich gegen die Umklammerung an. „Lass mich sofort los!"

Das schwere Material des Umhang dämpfte seine Worte und ließ sie als stickige Atemschwaden an der Haut kleben. Sie waren noch nicht einmal ganz verklungen, als ihm ein harter, gezielter Tritt die Beine unter dem Körper wegriss.

Da er aller Sicht beraubt war, vermochte er den harten Aufprall nur unzureichend mit seinen Händen abzufangen. Erneut sandte die verletzte Rippe neuen Protest aus. Gleich darauf presste ihn ein enormes Gewicht endgültig an den Boden, als Legolas sich auf seinen Rücken kniete und gleichzeitig den Umhang noch enger zusammenwand und schließlich hinter dem Hals verknotete, so dass er nun die Hände völlig frei hatte.

Aragorn versuchte sich gegen die heimtückische Attacke zur Wehr zu setzen. Er hatte vor, seine unterlegene Position zu verbessern, indem er sich zur Seite zu rollen versuchte. Der Elb vereitelte dies, indem er sich kurzerhand auf den Rücken des Menschen setzte, seine Beine links und rechts neben dem Menschen auf die Erde setzte und die Knie zum Stabilisieren von dessen Lage in den Boden presste. Nun war Aragorn praktisch am Untergrund festgenagelt und konnte nichts weiter tun, als unablässig zu versuchen, sich vergeblich mit den Händen vom Boden wegzustoßen.

Langsam machte ihm der dicke Stoff auch das Atmen immer schwerer. Obgleich fast völlige Dunkelheit vor seinen Augen lag, vermeinte er seine Kopfschmerzen als bunte Schlieren vor seinen Augen tanzen zu sehen. Gleichzeitig verstärkte sich die bereits vorher vorhandene Schwäche. Dann ertönte ein zwar nur dumpf vernehmbares, aber hörbar böses Lachen.

„Meine Worte waren gut gewählt, denn du hast mir geglaubt. Du hättest dich sehen sollen! So schnell warst du bereit, alles zu vergessen. Es war beinahe schon zu einfach. Selbst, wenn ich dich leben ließe, würdest du es gar nicht verdienen, denn du weißt dich nicht zu schützen! Doch wer überleben will, sollte zumindest die Grundregeln dafür beherrschen, Aragorn. Nummer Eins: Wende deinem Jäger niemals den Rücken zu! Nummer Zwei: Lass niemals Waffen oder Gegenstände in Reichweite deiner Beute liegen. Nummer Drei und die wohl wichtigste von allen: Glaube deiner Beute nichts! Das klingt alles vertraut, nicht wahr? Besonders das Letzte. Das sollte es auch, denn du hast diese Regeln missachtet. Nun bist **du **wieder **mein** Gefangener. Glaube mir, Waldläufer, diesmal werde ich kein Risiko mehr eingehen. Ein zweites Mal entkommst du deinem Schicksal nicht, das schwöre ich bei meinem Namen!"

„Dann schwörst du einen Eid, der die Valar zornig machen wird, denn du schwörst ihn auf einen Namen, der nicht der deine ist. Nicht mehr. Du bist nicht Legolas. Der Legolas, den ich einst kannte, war sanft und gütig, jemand, dem ich mein Leben anvertraut hätte. Das Wesen, das mich jetzt quält, ist die Schlimmste aller Bestien, nicht wert eines so reinen Namens." Es war eine Qual, die stickige Hitze der eigenen Worte so dicht an den Lippen zu spüren, doch der Umhang lag nun fast wie eine zweite Haut über Aragorns Gesicht.

„Sanftmut, Güte und Vertrauen sind etwas für die Schwachen, die zum Untergang bestimmt sind. So wie du." Obwohl der Stoff über Aragorns Ohren den Klang seiner Stimme dämpfte, vermochte er die Verächtlichkeit in Legolas' Stimme nicht zu verbergen.

Aragorn schluckte krampfhaft. Ungebeten schlich sich wieder das Bild des Astes vor sein inneres Auge, den er am Flussufer gesehen hatte. Was auch immer Legolas vorgehabt hatte: er würde es sicher zu Ende führen wollen. Der Gedanke ließ seinen Kampfgeist noch einmal aufflackern.

„All das hier entspricht nicht deinem Wesen. Etwas in dir muss sich doch noch daran erinnern, wer du einst warst. Es kann doch nicht alles verloren sein. Denk nach, Legolas, und erinnere dich an früher. Erinnere dich an all das, was wir zusammen durchgemacht haben. Ich habe dir mehr als einmal das Leben gerettet. Du kannst mich doch nicht einfach so töten. Es gibt sicher noch eine andere Lösung..."

„Eine andere Lösung, um mich endlich von deiner Gegenwart zu befreien? Nein, da fällt mir nur eine ein."

„Aber ich hätte dich gehen lassen, wenn wir die Höhle erst mal erreicht hätten."

„Du hättest mich gehen lassen – und ich tue es nicht. Das wäre eine Schwäche, doch nur die Menschen haben Schwächen. Es ist allerdings ein Jammer, dass ich das erst jetzt begriffen habe. Schwächen muss man ausmerzen, darum werde ich dafür sorgen, dass du vom Antlitz Ardas verschwindest. Und jetzt habe ich dich endgültig satt!"

Noch ehe Aragorn etwas sagen konnte, legte sich ihm etwas über Mund und Nase. Er hatte zwar vorher schon nicht viel Luft bekommen, doch nun bekam er gar keine mehr. Auch wiederholtes Kopfschütteln war vergeblich. Er bekam einfach keine Luft mehr. Rasch erfasste ihn Schwindel und hinzu gesellte sich das Rauschen des Blutes in seinen Ohren. Die zuvor schon verletzte Rippe schmerzte durch Legolas' Gewicht nun unerträglich und Aragorn war fast davon überzeugt, dass sein Schädel gleich in Rauch und Asche aufgehen würde.

Seine mit letzter Kraft geführte Gegenwehr erlahmte ebenso schnell, wie sein Bewusstsein durch die tanzenden hellen Flecken hindurch in die Schwärze der Ohnmacht hinabrutschte.

Als seine Bewegungen ganz aufhörten, wartete Legolas noch ein paar Sekunden, ehe er sich vom nun reglosen Körper des Menschen erhob. Vorsichtig, noch immer auf eine Finte gefasst, entknotete er den Umhang, dann zog er ihn von Aragorns Kopf.

Dessen Gesicht war erschreckend bleich und die Spuren längst getrockneten Blutes auf Hinterkopf und Stirn betonten die Blässe zusätzlich. Die Augen des Mannes waren geschlossen, doch ein schnelles Überprüfen seines Pulses zeigte, dass er noch am Leben war.

„Gut," stellte der Elb zufrieden fest, doch seine Züge waren steinern. „Es hätte meinen Plan ruiniert, wenn du erstickt wärst."

Er stand ein paar Momente neben seinem reglosen Opfer, dann packte ihn neuerlich die Wut darüber, dass Aragorn das Höhlenwasser vernichtet hatte.

„Du hättest es nicht ausgießen sollen, dann wäre dir und mir eine Menge Ärger erspart geblieben."

Feindselig sah er zu seinem einstigen Freund hinab, dann trat er zu.

„Aber nein, du musstest es mir ja unbedingt wegnehmen!"

Legolas' Stiefelspitze traf die Rippen des Menschen ein zweites Mal.

„Und dann wagst du es sogar, mich zu bedrohen!"

Ein drittes Mal fand der Stiefel des Elben sein Ziel im Oberkörper des Mannes. Aragorn rollte unter der Wucht der Tritte zwar leicht zur Seite, der Mensch erwachte jedoch nicht aus seiner Bewusstlosigkeit.

Nun, da der Elbenprinz seiner unmittelbaren Wut Luft gemacht hatte, war er wieder zu jener Art grausam-nüchternen Denkens in der Lage, die sein vormals sanftes Wesen seit der Begegnung mit dem Höhlensee immer nachhaltiger veränderte.

Legolas' Augen verengten sich zu Schlitzen, als er den leblosen Menschen musterte.

„Wie ich dich kenne, wirst du nicht ewig bewusstlos bleiben. Also sollte ich wohl besser keine Zeit mehr verlieren!"

Der Elb wirkte beinahe erwartungsvoll, als er die Reste seines Seils und den zuvor so sorgfältig ausgesuchten Ast herbeiholte und dann damit begann, sein Vorhaben in die Tat umzusetzen.

-x-x-x-

Etwa zwei Stunden von dieser Stelle entfernt bewegte sich auch eine Gruppe berittener Männer langsam durch die Wälder. Durch den tagelangen Regen war der Waldboden morastiger gewesen als erwartet. Da Cobiarh nicht riskieren wollte, dass sich eines der Reittiere in der Nachtfinsternis unrettbar verletzte, hatte er zugestimmt, die Pferde nur langsam voranzutreiben. Bei den ersten Strahlen der aufkommenden Tageshelligkeit hatten sie ihr Tempo erhöht. Schließlich hatten Cobiarhs Männer sogar ihre Fackeln löschen können.

Sie hatten die beiden Flüchtlinge durch die Verzögerung zwar noch nicht eingeholt, aber das konnte nicht mehr lange dauern. Nun sahen auch die unerfahrensten Fährtenleser unter ihnen die dunkle Spur, die sich über die ansonsten taubenetzte und somit hellere Moos- und Pflanzenwelt zog und noch immer unverwandt auf das Elbental zuhielt.

Cobiarhs Stimmung war im Verlaufe der Nacht immer brütender geworden. Längst waren es nicht mehr nur gekränkte Eitelkeit und der Zorn darüber, von seiner Auserwählten abgewiesen worden zu sein. Inzwischen war daraus der Gedanke an Rache geworden. Niemand durfte ihn, den mächtigen Stadtamtmann Cobiarh, derart lächerlich machen, ihm noch vor der Ehe Hörner aufsetzen und öffentlich bloßstellen, wie Clary und ihr Geliebter es gewagt hatten.

Sie sollten das büßen. Cobiarh wusste zwar noch nicht wie, doch wenn die zwei erst mal gefasst waren, würde ihm schon etwas Passendes einfallen. Die Erzählungen der Männer würden dies später zu einer Mahnung für die Stadtbewohner machen.

Die Pferde der Männer hatten während der gesamten Nacht keine Pause bekommen. Nun schnaubten sie müde und ihre Bewegungen wurden zusehends langsamer. Lange hatten die Männer das schweigend mitangesehen, doch als die Flanken der Tiere schließlich zu zittern begannen, wagte einer der Männer es, zu Cobiarh aufzuschließen.

„Herr, die Pferde sind erschöpft. Sie brauchen eine Rast, sonst tragen sie uns nicht mehr viel weiter." Dass auch die Männer müde waren, erwähnte der Reiter dabei wohlweislich nicht.

Cobiarh wollte ihn unwirsch zurechtweisen, doch dann tat er es nicht. Sein Blick ging die Fährte der Flüchtlinge entlang. Sogar er, der nur selten aus der Stadt kam, konnte die Spur der beiden nun sehen. Sie konnten nicht mehr weit vor ihnen sein. Was schadeten da schon ein paar Minuten Rast? Außerdem konnte man nie wissen, ob man die Kraft der Tiere nicht für seine Rachepläne brauchen würde. So nickte er zur Überraschung des Mannes.

„Gut. Zehn Minuten. Dann brechen wir wieder auf."

Dankbar stiegen die Reiter ab, um ihren Tieren und sich ein wenig Schonung zu gewähren. Cobiarh tat es ihnen gleich, doch er bewegte sich ein Stück von den anderen weg, seitlich an der Fährte entlang, die zu kreuzen er sich hütete.

_Warte nur, Clary,_ dachte er, blieb stehen und starrte in die Dunkelheit des Waldes hinein. _Bald... bald ereilt dich dein Schicksal. Dich, das Kind unter deinem Herzen... aber vor allem denjenigen, der es gewagt hat, dich mir wegzunehmen. Ich werde mir eine Strafe für euch ausdenken, an die man noch lange denken soll._

Ein Hauch von Zufriedenheit ließ das Gesicht des Mannes kurz aufleben, ehe er sich – nun wieder beherrscht – umwandte und zu den anderen zurückging.

-x-x-x-

Es war das schlimmste Erwachen seit den Tagen, die Aragorn in der Gewalt der Südländer verbracht hatte.

Zunächst waren da nur dieser grelle, verzehrende Schmerz in seinem Schädel und eine unerklärliche, schneidende Kälte in seinem gesamten Körper, doch erst das laute Rauschen in seiner unmittelbaren Nähe holte Aragorn schließlich in die Wirklichkeit zurück.

Vorsichtig öffnete er die Augen.

Undurchdringliche Finsternis umgab ihn, deren Ursprung sich seinen nur zögernd wieder funktionierenden Sinnen zunächst nicht erschloss. Dafür spürte er, wie eisiges Wasser ihn bis auf Höhe der Achseln umgurgelte und vereinzelte Spritzer sogar bis in sein Gesicht gelangten.

Er hob seinen Kopf, dessen Kinn bis eben noch dicht über den Fluten gehangen hatte, und bewegte ihn probeweise hin und her. Das schmerzhafte Pochen hinter seiner Stirn ebbte zwar auf ein erträgliches Maß ab, doch um ihn herum blieb es nach wie vor dunkel. Irritiert versuchte er die Schwärze mit seinen Blicken zu durchdringen – und begriff erst jetzt, dass sie von einem Tuch stammte, das fest über seine Augen geschlungen worden war.

Der Waldläufer wollte danach greifen, es entfernen – und stellte fest, dass er eben dies nicht konnte. Erst jetzt, nachdem der anfängliche Schock durch das eisige Wasser zögernd nachließ, nahm er wahr, dass sein gesamtes Körpergewicht an seinen Armen hing. Diese waren wiederum über seinen Kopf gestreckt und weit von einander entfernt mit den Handgelenksrücken an etwas Hartes, dem Gefühl nach Hölzernes, gefesselt worden. Jetzt wusste Aragorn, wozu der Elb den Ast gewollt hatte, der so harmlos neben dem Seil gelegen hatte.

Vergeblich zerrte er daran. Die Bewegungen ließen die Stricke, die sich durch sein Gewicht ohnehin bereits ins Fleisch einschnitten, noch tiefer eindringen.

_Was ist hier los? _dachte er und konnte nicht verhindern, dass neuerliche Panik sein durch die Kälte des Wassers bereits heftig schlagendes Herz weiter anspornte.

Bruchstückhaft ordneten sich die Erinnerung an das Vorgefallene ein weiteres Mal zu einem Bild. Die Höhle, die Jagd, sein Erwachen am Fluss, der erfolgreiche Kampf mit dem Elben, der unerwartete Angriff, dem er nicht viel entgegenzusetzen gehabt hatte, schließlich dieses hassenswerte Gefühl, erstickt zu werden, ehe die Bewusstlosigkeit ihn verschlang. Plötzlich ergab alles einen albtraumhaften Sinn, der sich mit einem einzigen Wort beschreiben ließ...

„Legolas?"

Seine Stimme war so leise, dass er sie durch das Rauschen des Wassers selbst kaum hörte, doch der Elb musste sich in seiner unmittelbaren Nähe befinden, denn zu Aragorns Überraschung kam gleich darauf von über ihm eine Antwort.

„Ich dachte schon, du würdest nicht mehr erwachen und mich so um meinen allerletzten Triumph bringen. Um so angenehmer ist es, dass ich ihn nun doch noch erleben kann, ehe ich zur Höhle zurückkehre."

„Hol' mich raus und binde mich los. Das kannst du nicht ernst meinen. Wir können doch über alles reden."

„Reden, reden. Mehr fällt dir nicht ein."

„Mehr ist auch unter vernünftigen Wesen nicht nötig. Der Legolas, den ich einst kannte, dachte ebenso. Er war weise, vermochte seine Worte klug zu gebrauchen und wusste um ihren wahren Wert. Man suchte seinen Rat, vertraute ihm..."

„Kann dein menschlicher Verstand nicht begreifen, dass es diesen schwächlichen, lächerlichen Elbenschatten nicht mehr gibt?"

Es war zwar unklug, in seiner Lage noch einen Streit zu beginnen, doch Aragorn wusste, dass er nichts mehr zu verlieren hatte. Wenn Legolas ihn in dieser Situation beließ – und etwas in dem Menschen spürte, das genau so etwas geschehen würde –, erwartete ihn ein qualvoller Tod. Er würde in den Fluten des reißenden Flusses ertrinken, ohne die Möglichkeit zu bekommen, sich zu befreien, und niemand würde je erfahren, wo er geblieben war.

„Dieser Elbenschatten, wie du dich nennst, war mein Freund. Er war sogar bereit, mir nach Valinor zu folgen, als er im letzten Jahr glaubte, ich sei tot, und ich wäre für ihn durchs Feuer gegangen, wenn er mich darum gebeten hätte."

„Dann bittet er dich jetzt, zu sterben. Erfülle dem Bild, an das du dich so törichterweise klammerst, diesen einen Wunsch."

„Du Ungeheuer..."

Mitten im Satz schlug eine Welle eisig kaltes Wasser über Aragorn zusammen. Es drang in seinen Mund und füllte ihn sekundenschnell völlig aus. Wie ein Erstickender riss er ihn instinktiv auf und schnappte nach Luft – um einen Augenblick später weiteres Wasser direkt hineinzubekommen. Hustend spuckte er alles wieder aus, bis er endlich die Kehle wieder frei hatte.

Legolas hatte gewartet, bis er Aragorns voller Aufmerksamkeit wieder sicher sein konnte.

„Ich bin bei weitem nicht das Ungeheuer, für das du mich hältst. Eigentlich hatte ich vor, dich hier deinem Schicksal zu überlassen, doch etwas Störendes in mir... nenne es den Rest des früheren Legolas, den du ja so vermisst ... bestand darauf, dir eine Chance zum Überleben zu geben. Sie ist winzig, zugegeben, aber es gibt sie. Immerhin schuldet dir mein früheres Ich ja tatsächlich noch sein Leben. Das soll nicht vergessen sein."

„Was hast du also mit mir vor?" Aragorns Stimme klang rau, als hätte er sie monatelang nicht gebraucht.

„In deiner... nun, sagen wir ... gerade noch möglichen Reichweite habe ich lose einen Dolch angebracht. Schaffst du es, ihn zu finden und an dich zu bringen, ehe das Wasser über deinen Kopf steigt, kannst du deine Fesseln durchtrennen und ans Ufer schwimmen. Falls du dabei nicht ertrinkst, so wie gestern beinahe im Höhlensee, steht es dir frei, zu gehen, wohin du willst. Nur hüte dich, mir dann noch einmal zu begegnen. Ein zweites Mal würde ich dein Leben nicht verschonen. Schaffst du es jedoch nicht, die Waffe zu finden..."

Legolas lachte leise. Es war ein abstoßender Laut, denn der einst reine Klang der elbischen Stimme war nun erbarmungslos wie das Lachen eines siegessicheren Ork.

„...nun, dann sollte es wohl nicht sein. Es war ja ohnehin meine Absicht, dein wertloses Leben auszulöschen."

Der Waldläufer wollte nicht glauben, was er eben gehört hatte, doch die Lage, in der er sich befand, sprach eine eindeutige Sprache.

„Das..." Er schluckte. Was sein einstiger Freund ihm anzutun im Begriff stand, war so unfassbar, dass sein Hirn trotz der Eindeutigkeit der Situation Probleme hatte, es als Wirklichkeit hinzunehmen. „Das kannst du nicht tun. Das ist grausam, unmenschlich..."

„ICH BIN KEIN MENSCH!" Der junge Mann erkannte am hörbaren Ärger des Elben, wie sehr dieser schon von seinem alten Selbst entfernt war. „Hast du es denn immer noch nicht begriffen? Ich bin ein dir und deinesgleichen weit überlegenes Wesen, das sich bei den Valar das Recht auf ewiges Leben verdient hat. Du hingegen hast durch deine Schwäche kein Anrecht darauf und es ist MEIN Vorrecht – das des Stärkeren – es dir zu nehmen. Auf jede Art, die mir beliebt. Du bist die Chance, die ich dir gebe, im Grunde gar nicht wert."

„Du bist wahnsinnig. Dieses verfluchte Höhlenwasser ist schuld. Es hat dich zu einem Monster gemacht..."

Erneut ließ ihn ein Wasserschwall spucken. Aragorn konnte spüren, dass der Fluss langsam weiter anschwoll. Krampfhaft hob er seinen Kopf an, soweit er es vermochte, doch weit kam er damit nicht. Die Art, in der Legolas ihn an den Ast gefesselt hatte, machte es Aragorn unmöglich, an irgend etwas Halt zu suchen, denn seine Hände schlossen sich nur um Luft. Selbst wenn er es geschafft hätte, sich an etwas festzuhalten: seine Kraft hätte nicht ausgereicht, um sich hochzuziehen. Vage spürte er, dass auch seine Füsse gefesselt waren, doch die von der Kälte herrührende Taubheit verhinderte, dass er fühlte, wie eng der Elb die Stricke gezogen hatte.

„Ach ja, das Wasser."

Legolas' Stimme klang nun wieder so unbewegt wie zu Beginn dieses schrecklichen Gespräches.

„Allein für die Tatsache, dass du es ausgegossen hast, verdienst du den Tod, denn darum muss ich bald zur Höhle zurückkehren. Dabei wäre ich gern hier geblieben und hätte dir bei deinem letzten Kampf zugesehen. Aber ich kann und will das Wasser nicht länger entbehren. Mein Körper verlangt danach, alles in mir vergeht vor Begierde, jene Stärke zu erneuern, die aus dem See kommt und von der du schwacher Mensch niemals eine Vorstellung haben wirst. Du weißt nicht, wie es ist, das Leben, die Kraft und jede einzelne Faser seines Körpers spüren zu können. Du weißt nicht, wie es ist, allen überlegen zu sein. Du hast nur Worte. Ach ja, und deinen Durst, wenn ich mich recht entsinne."

Unerwartet spritzten eisige Wassertropfen in Aragorns Gesicht, doch die Augenbinde verhinderte, dass er die Hand des Elben sah, die sie spielerisch dorthin schleuderte. So erwartete er einen neuerlichen Schwall Flusswasser und war sichtbar erleichtert, als der ausblieb.

Legolas, der bäuchlings auf einem der stärkeren Äste lag, die von den alten Baumkronen weit über den Fluss reichten, studierte den vor Kälte und Hilflosigkeit zitternden Menschen. Er hatte dessen aussichtloses Ringen genießen wollen, doch nun mischten sich zwiespältige Gefühle darunter.

Störende, schon überwunden geglaubte Zweifel hinterfragten sein Handeln. Es war beinahe, als könne er den schwachen Elben, der er bis gestern gewesen war, wieder in sich spüren. Gegen seinen Willen kamen Erinnerungen auf, die von den gewalttätigen Bildern in seinem Kopf begraben worden waren. Die Ereignisse, von denen Aragorn gesprochen hatte, wurden plötzlich wieder real und für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde sah Legolas sich selbst mit den Augen seines alten Ichs.

War das, was er vor sich sah, wirklich das Produkt seines Geistes, das Werk seiner Hände? Steckten denn tatsächlich derartige Abscheulichkeiten in ihm? Fast meinte der Elbenprinz, an dem überwältigenden Gefühl von Schuld und Scham ersticken zu müssen, das angesichts seiner Taten aufkommen wollte.

Er streckte die Hände aus, wollte den Menschen befreien – doch schon eine Sekunde danach war alles wieder vergessen und es gab wieder nur das inzwischen vertraut gewordene Gefühl von grenzenloser Macht, Stärke und Überlegenheit.

Das Dunkle, das Einzug in Legolas' Seele gehalten hatte, übernahm ein weiteres Mal die Kontrolle seines Wesens und bewirkte, dass der Elb sich an der hoffnungslosen Situation Aragorns weidete.

„Wo war ich? Ach ja... Du hattest Durst, nicht wahr?"

Unerwartet fühlte der Waldläufer, wie ein Handrücken über seine Wange fuhr. Da Aragorns Nerven zum Zerreißen gespannt waren, empfand er die sanfte Berührung des Elben fast wie einen Schlag. Oft hatte ihn Elronds Hand so getröstet, wenn er als Kind verängstigt oder krank im Bett gelegen hatte. Hier aber, gepeinigt von Erinnerungen an unwiederbringlich Vergangenes und mit dem sicheren Tod vor Augen, war dieser Kontakt schlimmer als Folter.

„Nimm deine Finger weg," fauchte er angewidert und versuchte sich mit heftigem Kopfschütteln von der Berührung zu befreien. Es gelang ihm nicht.

„Nun, nun... nicht so heftig. Darf ein Freund sich nicht vom anderen verabschieden?"

„Du bist kein Freund, sondern eine Bestie, und von einem Abschied sind wir noch weit entfernt. Vergiss meinen Schwur nicht, Elb, und denk daran: ich mag hier sterben, doch meine Seele wird bleiben. Jeden Tag wird sie dich daran erinnern, dass eines Tages auch für deine Grausamkeit das Ende kommen wird. Ich weiß, dass man dich so jagen wird, wie du mich gejagt hast. Und man wird dich zur Strecke bringen. Das reine, lichte Wesen des wahren Legolas muss noch in dir sein und es wird befreit werden. Erst dann wird meine Seele fortgehen."

„Das sind große Worte. Für jemanden, der gleich sterben wird, zu groß. Trink lieber einen Schluck Wasser, statt soviel zu reden." Legolas lachte wie über einen gelungen Scherz. „Bis an dein Lebensende hast du davon ja jetzt genug, kann man sagen. Für mich allerdings wird es Zeit, zu gehen, denn auch mein Durst ist unerträglich."

„Du bist süchtig, ein Sklave dieses Sees, siehst du das denn nicht?" Ein allerletztes Mal versuchte Aragorn zu dem Elben durchzudringen. „ Willst du dich den Rest deiner Jahre an ihn ketten, bis du wie eine Kreatur der Finsternis in dieser Höhle dahinvegetierst? Das Gift dieses Sees ist es, das dich zu der Bestie gemacht hast, die du nun bist. Binde mich los. Ich werde dir helfen, seinem Einfluss zu entkommen. Zu zweit können wir es schaffen..."

„Dein ach so geschätztes Reden, teurer scheidender Freund, ist es, das dich dein Leben kosten wird, nicht mein Handeln."

Das bis zu diesem Moment andauernde Streicheln hörte auf. Statt dessen tippten Fingerspitzen auf die Augenbinde.

„Eigentlich hatte ich vor, sie dir jetzt abzunehmen, denn sie war nur dazu gedacht, dir die Überraschung nicht zu verderben. Deine fortwährenden Beleidigungen zwingen mich jedoch zu einer angemessenen Strafe."

Die Hand wurde fortgezogen.

„Nun wirst du sie weiterhin tragen und den Dolch, der dir Rettung bringen kann, blind finden müssen. Allerdings rate ich dir, dich damit zu beeilen. Das Wasser steigt nämlich schnell. Du kannst es spüren, denke ich. Und nun leb wohl, Waldläufer."

Der spürte ein fast unmerkliches Vibrieren in dem Ast, an den er gefesselt war, als Legolas sich von dem seinen erhob und leichtfüßig zum Stamm zurücklief.

„Legolas!" Voller Verzweiflung versuchte Aragorn den Elben zurückzuhalten, doch dieser blieb nicht einen Augenblick stehen, sondern kletterte mühelos am Baum hinab. „Legolas, warte! Komm wieder! Du kannst mich doch nicht so zurücklassen! Lee-gooo-laaaas..."

„Leb' wohl, Aragorn!" Die Stimme des Prinzen kam noch einmal leise durch das Rauschen des Flusses hindurch, dann verstummte sie endgültig. Dass der Rappe den Elben gleich darauf davontrug, sah und hörte Aragorn nicht mehr.

„Sei verflucht, du Ungeheuer!"

Aragorn wusste nicht, ob seine Worte noch an Legolas' Ohr drangen, doch seine hilflose Wut wurde vom reißenden Fluss davongetragen und von den eisigen Fluten in seinem bereits gefühllos werdenden Körper eingeschlossen.

„Ein Dolch. Er hat etwas von einem Dolch gesagt," murmelte er und versuchte erfolglos, seine Hände aus den Stricken zu winden. Schließlich stellte er das Zerren an ihnen ein und tastete aufs Gratewohl in der Luft herum.

„Wo ist er?"

Unter derben Flüchen versuchte er seine Handgelenke bis an die Schmerzgrenze zu überdehnen, um die kostbare Waffe zu finden, die er irgendwo in seiner Reichweite wusste.

Während das Wasser bis auf Kinnhöhe stieg und das Taubheitsgefühl in seinem Körper ein beängstigendes Ausmaß erreichte, stieß er ein, zwei Male mit den Fingerspitzen an etwas Hartes, Kaltes. Noch ehe er es festhalten konnte, war ihm dieses Etwas schon wieder entglitten und die Suche begann von Neuem.

Nach vielen vergeblichen Versuchen, ihn zu finden, begriff Aragorn, dass der Dolch, den Legolas ihm hinterlassen hatte, lose vor seinen Händen hing. Um ihn ergreifen zu können, musste er ihn sehen, doch das konnte er nicht. Seine Bemühungen waren durch die verbundenen Augen zum Scheitern verurteilt.

Erschöpfung, die vor Kälte gefühllosen Glieder, der schmerzende Kopf und jene charakteristische zunehmende Schläfrigkeit verrieten ihm, dass er dabei war, einer Unterkühlung zu erliegen. Wenn nicht ein Wunder geschah und Legolas es sich doch noch anders besann oder die Waffe durch das Mitleid der Valar in seine tastenden Hände geriet, würde es nicht mehr lange dauern, ehe er zum letzten Mal das Bewusstsein verlieren würde. Falls das Wasser nicht vorher über seinem Kopf zusammenschlug, hieß das.

Und dafür standen die Chancen wirklich gut, denn inzwischen hatten die schäumenden Fluten fast schon Kinnhöhe erreicht. Immer öfter war Aragorn gezwungen, sein Herumtasten zu unterbrechen, um das Wasser wieder auszuspucken, das ihm in Mund und Nase eindringen wollte.

Inzwischen hatte sich die Sonne über den Horizont geschoben. Nach dem vielen Regen war dies der zweite Tag, an dem sie ihre herbstlich schwachen Strahlen über Ardas Antlitz ergoß.

Auch Aragorn spürte ihre schwachen Strahlen auf seinem Gesicht, doch nur für die Dauer weniger Sekunden genoss er die Wärme. Dann gesellte sich zu diesem angenehmen Empfinden Wehmut. Nie wieder, flüsterte es in seinem Verstand, würde er Sonnenstrahlen auf seiner Haut fühlen. Bald, sehr bald, war sein ohnehin aussichtsloser Kampf vorbei und er musste es zulassen, dass die Fluten sich endgültig über seinem Kopf schlossen. Bereits jetzt war er gezwungen, das Gesicht zum Himmel empor zu drehen, um nicht noch mehr Wasser zu schlucken. Doch diese Haltung kostete ihn Kraft; Kraft, die er nicht mehr besaß.

_Ich träumte den Tod, spürte vor einem Jahr schon einmal seinen Atem in mir, doch diesmal ist er es selbst, _dachte Aragorn und hörte in plötzlicher innerer Ruhe auf, nach dem Dolch zu tasten. _Es wird kein Wunder geschehen, kein höherer Wille dafür sorgen, dass ich einmal mehr mit dem Leben davonkomme. Niemand außer Legolas weiß, wo ich bin. Wenn Vater zur Höhle kommt, wird er mich nicht mehr finden und wenn Legolas es ihm endlich sagt, wird es zu spät sein._

Der Gedanke an Elrond und die Zwillinge verstärkte seine Trauer weiter.

_Wie gern hätte ich sie wiedergesehen, den Fuß noch einmal nach Bruchtal hineingesetzt. Erst jetzt weiß ich, wie sehr mir alles fehlt._

Es war seine beste Absicht gewesen, das Tal durch sein Fortbleiben zu schützen, doch nun, wo Aragorn wusste, dass er sein Zuhause nicht mehr wiedersehen würde, bereute er seinen Entschluss plötzlich. Er hatte das Richtige gewollt, begriff er, doch die falschen Methoden gewählt.

Während der Fluss seine Wasserlinie unaufhaltsam weiter an den Rand seines aufwärts gewandten Gesichtes heranschob und sich schließlich sogar in seine Ohren ergoss, ging der junge Mann in Gedanken noch einmal all jene Momente durch, die er in seinem Leben als schön empfunden hatte.

Auch an die Begegnung mit Legolas und beider Freundschaft erinnerte er sich. Zwar hatte diese Freundschaft durch Legolas' mitleidlose Handlungen nun einen tiefen Riss bekommen, doch sie war noch immer nicht völlig ausgelöscht worden. Dazu hätte es der Überzeugung bedurft, dass Legolas seine Grausamkeiten in vollem Bewusstsein beging. Aragorn spürte jedoch deutlich, dass das Gegenteil der Fall war.

Selbst ein Fremder hätte den unheilvollen Einfluss bemerkt, dem der Elb seit dem Kontakt mit dem Höhlenwasser unterlag.

Der Waldläufer bedauerte es aufrichtig, nicht mehr miterleben zu können, wie Elrond dem jüngeren Elben helfen würde, doch er hatte keinen Zweifel daran, dass sein Pflegevater es konnte und tun würde. Und vielleicht, falls Legolas sich später an alles entsann, würde der Elbenfürst dafür sorgen, dass das Böse der Felsenhöhle keine Seele mehr in Besitz nehmen konnte. Wenn es etwas gab, das Aragorn mindestens ebenso sehr erhoffte wie ein Wunder in allerletzter Sekunde, dann die Gewissheit, dass nie wieder jemand so leiden musste wie sie beide.

Besonders Legolas würde die Wirkung des ihn beherrschenden Giftes noch mit voller Wucht zu spüren bekommen: und zwar in jenem Moment, in dem er wieder zu seinem alten Selbst zurückkehrte und sich an dies hier erinnerte. Aragorn hoffte, dass der Elbenprinz dann nicht so allein war, wie er in diesem Augenblick.

Eine erste Welle schaffte es nun, über sein Antlitz hinwegzurollen, und die eisigen Temperaturen des Wassers ließen ihn unwillkürlich nach Luft schnappen.

Es war ein Fehler. Aragorn spuckte das eingeatmete Wasser wieder aus, prustete und schnappte keuchend nach Luft, doch gleich darauf erfasste ihn eine zweite, dann eine dritte Welle.

Der Waldläufer war sich der Worte, die er dem Prinzen in seinem Zorn zweimal geschworen hatte, wohl bewusst, doch nun war jene Wut fort; davongeschwommen in diesen Wassern, die bald auch seinen letzten Atem davontragen würden.

Und plötzlich tauchte wie aus dem Nichts Furcht auf. Kein Traum, kein Scheintod hatte ihn auf diesen Moment vorbereiten können, in dem man den Tod zum ersten Mal nach sich greifen fühlt. Einem tief verwurzelten Überlebenswillen gehorchend, zerrte er erneut an den Stricken, die ihn an den Ast banden, um dennoch zu wissen, dass es umsonst sein würde.

Der Fluss hatte nun eine Höhe erreicht, dass sein Gesicht kaum noch an die Luft gelangte. Immer wieder zog er sich, den zweifelhaften Halt seiner gefesselten Handgelenke nutzend, ein winziges Stück in die Höhe, um keuchend Atem zu holen, doch die Abstände dazwischen wurden immer länger.

Bis der Augenblick kam, in dem Aragorn es nicht mehr an die Oberfläche schaffte und sein nach Luft hungernder Körper ohne Nachschub blieb.

Es war kaum einen Tag her, dass er das schreckliche Gefühl des Ertrinkens schon einmal verspürt hatte, und auch diesmal rasten seine Gedanken wie wahnsinnig durch seinen Verstand. Er kämpfte gegen das Verlangen, unter Wasser atmen zu wollen, doch als die brennenden Lungen seine Kehle zu zerreißen drohten, ergab er sich dem Unabwendbaren.

Im allerletzten Moment, jenem, der dem Beginn des Sterbens vorausgeht, wurde Aragorn im Geiste noch einmal zu einem Kind, das sich in die schützende Umarmung der Eltern träumt.

_Vater, hilf' mir... _

Die Worte blitzten durch seinen Sinn und ließen Elronds Bild vor seinem inneren Auge auftauchen. Er konnte den Elben plötzlich nicht nur sehen, sondern auch die sanfte, wissende Stimme hören, die ihn schon so oft in seinem Leben getröstet hatte.

_„Ganz ruhig, Estel, alles wird wieder gut. Glaube mir..." _

Aragorn legte alles, was von seinem Vertrauen noch übrig war, in die Illusion der Stimme des Elben ... und ließ los. Während seine hektischen Bewegungen langsam im eisigen Wasser erstarben, spürte er die in ihn einziehende Ruhe des letzten Vergessens. Dann wurde er still...

-x-x-x-

Auch über Legolas' Antlitz streichelten die Sonnenstrahlen, doch anders als Aragorn, der ihre Wärme in seiner Lage als Trost aufnahm, empfand der Elbenprinz sie als zu grell. Seine Gedanken waren bereits dabei, den Fluss und Aragorns Situation zu vergessen. Statt dessen drehte sich alles in Legolas nur noch um eine Sache: den See.

Die Muskeln in seinem Körper brannten wie nach einer übermächtigen Anstrengung und seine Haut fühlte sich bei der kleinsten Berührung an, als hätten spitze Bachkiesel stundenlang darüber gerieben. Am schwersten jedoch fiel es dem Elb, den Durst zurückdrängen. Er träumte davon, ihn mit dem wohltuend kühlen und längst nicht mehr modrig, sondern samtig mild schmeckenden, Wasser des Sees zu stillen. Selbst der bloße Gedanke an das grüne Schimmern und die schattenspendende Höhle war schon ein Vorgeschmack auf diese Wonne.

So ließ Legolas die Zügel ein weiteres Mal auf den Pferderücken klatschen, woraufhin das Tier noch schneller als zuvor zwischen den Bäumen hindurchgaloppierte. Und mit jedem Schritt, den ihn das Pferd vom Fluss forttrug, rückte Aragorns Misere ein Stück weiter in den Hintergrund seines Denkens, verblassten dessen verzweifelte Worte ein wenig mehr. Das Band, das ihn bisher mit dem jungen Menschen verbunden hatte, begann endgültig zu zerfasern...

-x-x-x-

Auch an einer weiteren Stelle in diesem Wald wurden die wärmer werdenden Sonnenstrahlen begrüßt, doch hier waren es zwei müde Augenpaare, in denen sie sich spiegelten.

Miro und Clary waren nach ihrer kurzen Rast ohne weitere Pausen durch den dunklen, schweigenden Wald gelaufen, hatten sich ihren Weg durch weitere Farnwälder, über vom Regen morastig gewordene Moosflächen und durch uralte, dicht beieinander wachsende Baumgruppen hindurch gesucht. Dabei war nach Clary auch Miro schließlich über die Maßen ermüdet. Nun, da das Licht eines weiteren Tages ihnen mehr von ihrer fremden Umgebung enthüllte, spürten die beiden, dass sie ans Ende ihrer Kräfte gelangten, doch sie setzten ihre verzweifelte Flucht unverdrossen fort.

In der Nacht hatte Miro sich nur auf Verdacht orientieren können. Nun wies ihm die aufgehende Sonne die richtige Richtung. Dennoch wurde er die Angst nicht los, dass sie an Bruchtal vorbei liefen.

Als hätte Clary seine Gedanken gelesen, blieb sie in diesem Augenblick schwer atmend stehen und sah ihren Begleiter erschöpft an.

„Sag mir, dass es nicht mehr weit ist."

„Der größte Teil des Weges müsste eigentlich hinter uns liegen," umging Miro eine direkte Bestätigung und hoffte, dass das der Wahrheit entsprach.

Clary durchschaute sein Ausweichmanöver mühelos.

„Du weißt also nicht, wo wir sind," stellte sie fest, ließ sich auf den nächsten Baumstumpf sinken und sah dann zu ihm hoch. „Es ist sinnlos, Miro, sieh das ein. Wir haben die Orientierung verloren und kommen kaum noch voran."

Der Mann ließ sich neben ihr nieder. „Es ist nicht sinnlos. Sag so etwas nicht. Wir müssen nur eine weitere Rast machen, Kräfte sammeln... Jetzt, bei Tageslicht, kann ich mich an der Sonne orientieren und die Richtung genauer einschätzen. Spätestens gegen Mittag müssten wir eigentlich auf die Wächterpatrouillen der Elben stoßen. Dann sind wir in Sicherheit, Clary. Vertrau mir!"

„Das tue ich, sonst wäre ich nicht hier." Eine schmale, schmutzige Frauenhand strich durch feuchtes, ungeordnetes Haar. „Es ist nur..."

Sie verstummte.

„Es ist nur... was?" hakte Miro nach, nahm ihre Hand in die seine und küßte flüchtig die Fingerspitzen.

„Ich werde die Furcht nicht los, dass wir uns vergeblich so schinden, dass trotzdem alles umsonst sein wird. Man hat meine Flucht inzwischen mit Gewissheit bemerkt, und bestimmt sind uns schon Cobiarhs Männer auf den Fersen. Er hat viele Leute unter seinem Kommando, Miro, fähige Leute, die zu allem entschlossen sind, wenn man es ihnen sagt."

„Das bin ich auch, sonst würde ich dich ja nicht so zur Eile drängen. Dieser widerliche Fettsack bekommt uns nicht, das habe ich dir geschworen. Und ich werde dieses Versprechen halten. Doch dafür müssen wir weiter. Komm!"

Er wollte sie hochziehen, doch Clary rührte sich nicht.

„Bitte... gib mir erst die Wasserflasche, Miro. Ich habe solchen Durst."

Ohne weiteres nestelte Miro wie schon etliche Male zuvor auch diesmal die Lederflasche aus seinem Rucksack, doch statt sie weiterzureichen, schüttelte er sie lauschend. Sein Gesicht verhieß nichts Gutes, als er mit den Schultern zuckte. „Sie ist leer, fürchte ich."

Clarys Miene spiegelte deutliche Enttäuschung wider, doch nach hörbarem Seufzen riss sie sich zusammen und erhob sich tapfer.

„Dann muss es auch ohne Wasser gehen, schätze ich."

Sie wollte auf ihn zu und an ihm vorbei weitergehen, doch Miro hielt sie auf und schüttelte den Kopf.

„Nein, muss es nicht. Wenn wir so dicht am Elbental sind, wie ich denke, müssen hier auch Flüsse oder Bäche in der Nähe sein. Anderenfalls gäbe es in Bruchtal nicht so viele Wasserfälle. Weißt du was? Du wartest hier und ich sehe mich mal in der Umgebung um. Dabei finde ich bestimmt einen Bach, an dem ich unsere Trinkflasche auffüllen kann."

Wenn er geglaubt hatte, Clary mit dieser Ankündigung beruhigen zu können, so sah Miro sich gründlich getäuscht, denn im nächsten Moment lief die Frau los, als wäre seine Ankündigung eine Aufforderung für sie gewesen.

Clary war schon ein paar Schritte an ihm vorbei, als sie bemerkte, dass ihr Geliebter ihr nicht folgte. Überrascht blieb sie stehen und sah zu Miro zurück. „Was ist? Warum kommst du nicht?"

„Weil ich es für besser halte, wenn du hier wartest, während ich..."

„Ich soll hier bleiben, während du in einem dir völlig fremden Wald unterwegs bist und dabei möglicherweise die Orientierung verlierst?" protestierte sie, stemmte die Hände in die Hüften und funkelte ihn entschlossen an. „Dann sitze ich bis an in alle Ewigkeit hier, weil du den Rückweg nicht findest. Oder Cobiarh erwischt mich vorher. Und beides ist keine sehr angenehme Aussicht. Nein, Miro, begreife es endlich: wenn wir etwas tun, dann zu zweit oder gar nicht!"

„Du hast ja viel Vertrauen in meine Fähigkeiten," stellte der junge Mann etwas beleidigt fest, beugte sich ihren Argumenten jedoch, indem er sich an ihre Seite gesellte und dann den kurz zuvor unterbrochenen Marsch wiederaufnahm. „Darüber müssen wir noch einmal reden, wenn wir in Bruchtal sind."

Schweigend setzten sie ihre Wanderung fort, da sich beide nun darauf konzentrierten, das befreiende Plätschern eines Gewässers zu vernehmen. Es dauerte auch nicht lange, bis sie wirklich etwas hörten.

Aus einiger Entfernung drang ein Rauschen an ihre Ohren, das sich nach ein paar Dutzend Schritten durch Unterholz und Bäume als das eines Flusses entpuppte. Wild peitschen vom Regen angeschwollene Fluten durch ein Bett, das links und rechts von steilen, doppelt mannshohen Hängen abgegrenzt wurde.

„Nun müssen wir nur noch eine Stelle finden, an der wir auch an das Wasser herankommen," stellte Miro fest und ließ seinen Blick in beide Richtungen schweifen. Nach kurzem Überlegen entschied er sich dafür, am Ufer entlang nach rechts zu gehen. Dort schienen sich die Seitenwände langsam der Wasserlinie entgegenzuneigen.

Sie machten sich wieder auf den Weg.

Ein paar Minuten lang folgten sie dem Verlauf des Flusses. Schnell bewahrheitete sich Miros Annahme, denn wirklich neigten Fluss und Ufer sich bald einander entgegen. Einige Male waren sie zwar gezwungen, große knorrige Stämme zu umgehen, die dicht am Ufer wuchsen und ihnen den Weg versperrten, doch ansonsten gestaltete sich ihr Weg recht einfach.

Clarys Müdigkeit war inzwischen so groß, dass ihr Blick ausschließlich an ihren Füßen haftete, damit sie nicht aus lauter Erschöpfung eine hervorstehende Wurzel oder eine abschüssige Stelle übersah und womöglich noch kopfüber in Fluss fiel.

So traf es sie völlig unvorbereitet, als sich unvermittelt Miros Hand auf ihren Unterarm legte und dort hineingrub.

„Ihr Götter..."

Miros Stimme klang so schockiert, wie Clary sie noch nie zuvor vernommen hatte. Unwillkürlich musste sie an Cobiarh denken. In der Erwartung, von ihm gefunden worden zu sein, krampfte sich etwas in ihr zusammen. Aufgeschreckt blieb sie stehen und sah ihn an. Er starrte jedoch geradewegs an ihr vorbei auf einen Punkt, der direkt vor ihnen zu liegen schien.

Die junge Frau folgte seinen Augen – und spürte, wie der Anblick ihr das Blut in den Adern gefrieren ließ.

Keine zwei Steinwürfe von ihrem momentanen Standpunkt entfernt erblickte sie einen dicken Ast, der vom Stamm einer uralten Eiche über das Flussbett ragte. An ihm war ein zweiter, fast ebenso stabiler Ast befestigt und daran...

Ihr Herz klopfte bis zum Hals, als sie begriff, dass sie auf die daran gefesselten Handgelenke eines Menschen blickte, der wieder und wieder mit seinen Fingerspitzen gegen einen dicht vor seinen Händen befestigten Dolch stieß, es jedoch nicht zu merken schien. Im Todeskampf begriffen, wand der Hilflose sich hin und her und versuchte immer wieder, noch einmal mit dem Gesicht an die Oberfläche zu gelangen.

Ein letztes Mal gelang es ihm – und neues Grauen durchfuhr Clary, als sie die Augenbinde sah, die sich um sein Gesicht schlang und jeden Befreiungsversuch für ihn selbst aussichtslos machte.

„Wir müssen ihm helfen..." flehte sie Miro an, ohne sich zu besinnen. Wer immer der Mann war oder was er auch getan haben mochte: einer solchen Grausamkeit konnte und wollte Clary nicht tatenlos zusehen. Miro stand noch immer neben ihr, als hätte ihn der Donner gerührt! „Miro, hörst du nicht? Tu' etwas, ehe er ertrinkt!"

Der junge Mann wandte ihr sein Gesicht zu, doch in seinen Augen mischten sich Entsetzen und völlige Fassungslosigkeit.

„Das kann nicht sein," murmelte er und sah wie in Zeitlupe wieder zu dem um sein Leben kämpfenden Menschen zurück. „Wer kann so etwas Schreckliches nur tun?"

Dass Clary durch die Ereignisse seit ihrer Flucht wirklich gereift war, bewies sie, als sie Miro einen Stoß in die Rippen gab, um ihn aus seiner Benommenheit zu reißen. Für Fragen war später noch Zeit, wusste sie.

„Darüber kannst du später nachdenken," fauchte sie daher und stieß Miro erneut, und diesmal ziemlich unsanft, an.

„Du hast Recht!" Endlich schien ihr Begleiter aus seiner Lethargie zu erwachen. Er begann den Rucksack abzunehmen, als der Fluss endgültig über dem Kopf des Unglücklichen vor ihnen zusammenschlug und seine Bewegungen erstarben...

-x-x-x-

Beim Anblick der Felsgruppe waren die drei Elben in tiefes, von schlimmen Erinnerungen belastetes Schweigen verfallen. Sie wahrten es auch noch, als sie ihre Pferde schließlich durch den Zugang in den Felskessel hineinlenkten und dann zügelten.

„Estel?"

Elronds halblaut gerufenes Wort verhallte, doch statt der erhofften Antwort seines menschlichen Sohnes vernahm er die Stimme seines Ältesten.

„_Ada,_ sieh mal. Das da sieht wie Estels Pferd aus."

Mit sicherem Blick hatte Elladan das Reittier Aragorns erspäht. Nun stieg er ab und ging zu ihm hinüber. Die kundige Hand des Zwillings strich dem Tier über Hals und Flanken, dann drehte er sich zu seiner Familie zurück und schüttelte den Kopf.

„In den letzten Stunden ist es nicht geritten worden. Estel ist also schon eine Weile hier."

Auch Elrohir stieg nun ab. „Gut möglich. Immerhin kommen wir spät."

Der jüngere Zwilling ließ seine Blicke gleichfalls durch die Umgebung streifen, bis er schließlich die wenigen Habseligkeiten seines menschlichen Bruders an einer entfernten Stelle des Kessels erspähte.

„Er kann aber nicht weit weg sein. Seine Sachen liegen dort drüben. Wer weiß, vielleicht ist er in der Höhle und hört uns nur nicht. ESTEL?"

Hatte Elrohir erwartet, dass Aragorn sich auf seinen lauten Ruf hin zeigte, so wurde er enttäuscht. Der Platz blieb so verlassen wie zuvor.

„Von Legolas ist auch noch nichts zu sehen. Hmm... Seltsam!" Er streichelte seinem Pferd beruhigend über den Hals, dann wandte er sich Elrond zu. „Was meinst du, _Ada,_ wo mag Estel sein..."

Er verstummte augenblicklich, als er die Blässe sah, die das Gesicht des Elbenfürsten in diesem Augenblick überzog.

„Was ist? Was hast du denn? Geht es dir nicht gut? Sag etwas..."

Aufgeschreckt näherten sich die Zwillinge ihrem Vater.

Dessen graue Augen waren starr auf den Höhleneingang gerichtet, dann stieg er – noch immer wortlos – ab und begab sich langsam, fast zögernd, an die bezeichnete Stelle.

Die Brüder folgten ihm. Erst, als sie unmittelbar davor standen, sahen sie, was Elrond bereits vom Pferderücken aus wahrgenommen hatte.

„Das ist ein Grab," sagte Elladan und mit dem Begreifen wurde seine Stimme tonlos. Er ging in die Knie und besah es sich genauer. Nach kurzer Zeit blickte er wieder auf. Sein Gesicht war nun gleichfalls aschfahl. „Es ist frisch, noch keinen Tag alt."

Elrond wurde wie seine Söhne auch nun noch stärker als zuvor von den dunklen Bildern dieses Ortes geplagt, doch er bemühte sich, zu seinem gewohnten Gleichmut zurückzufinden.

_Das ist nicht Estel! Er kann es nicht sein! Es ist niemand hier, der ihn hätte begraben können... _

Er litt unter der Unsicherheit dieser Gedanken, und obwohl er wusste, dass sie einen wichtigen Punkt berührten, fand er in ihnen nicht die gewünschte Sicherheit.

„Was ist hier nur geschehen?" Elrohirs Frage klang noch am gefasstesten, doch eine Antwort vermochte Elrond seinem jüngeren Sohn nicht zu geben. Sie lag unter dem Steinhügel der Grabstätte verborgen. Um sie zu bekommen, gab es nur einen Weg...

-x-x-x-

**Ende Kapitel 5**

**yavanna unyarima: **Vielen Dank für die netten Worte. Die Geschichte hat insgesamt 9 Kapitel.

**elitenschwein: **Schön, dass auch das 4. Kapitel dir gefallen hat. Miros Rolle war zwar nie in dem Ausmaß geplant, aber der Junge erwies sich als so nützlich, dass er sogar hier nochmal auftauchen durfte.


	6. Erschütternde Geständnisse

**

* * *

**

Schatten

**Eine „Der Herr der Ringe" - Story**

**von**

**Salara **

**Feinarbeit: ManuKu**

**

* * *

Willkommen zum sechsten Kapitel. Da FF-Net ja bereits einen mehrtägigen Ausfall der meisten Funktionen seiner Datenbank angekündigt hat und ich euch nicht bis Mitte nächster Woche hängen lassen wollte, stelle ich es eben schon etwas früher ein. Für die Reviews möchte ich mich bedanken. Die Antworten finden sich wieder am Ende des Kapitels. Und nun viel Spaß!**

**Kapitel 6: Erschütternde Geständnisse**

-x-x-x-

Morgendlich gedämpftes Licht floss über die nachtfeuchte Erde, über die Legolas' Rappe lief, doch für die überempfindlich gewordenen Sinne des Elben war selbst das schon zu hell. Er hätte den Weg zur Felsgruppe inzwischen sogar blind wiedergefunden, denn es war, als leite ihn das immer schwerer zu ertragende Verlangen nach jenem eigentümlich grünen Wasser sicher dorthin zurück.

Das Funkeln der Sonnenstrahlen, das sich in den Myriaden von Tau- und Regentropfen auf Blättern und Grashalmen brach, war wie ein Schauer winzigkleiner Eisnadeln, die sich in jedem Moment schmerzhaft in seine Augen bohrten. Wenn er sie dann schloss, blitzten erneut jene Bilder auf, die er bei dem Kontakt mit dem Höhlenwasser zum ersten Mal gesehen hatte. Doch wo ihn die darin liegende Gewalt am Vortag noch geschockt und abgestoßen hatte, war es nun nicht mehr als ein vertraut gewordener Anblick, der ihn begleitete, wie es irgendwann einmal angenehme Träume getan hatten; Träume, die sein neues, verändertes Ich gerade für immer vergaß.

Nach fast einer Stunde schnellen Rittes sah der Elbenprinz endlich die Felsgruppe in der Ferne vor sich auftauchen.

„Am Ziel! Endlich..."

Legolas ließ mit einer flinken Handbewegung die Zügel gegen den Widerrist seines Reittieres klatschen. „Lauf!"

Die Ereignisse des Morgens und das Schicksal, dem er Aragorn überantwortet hatte, rückten zu seiner Zufriedenheit immer weiter in den Hintergrund, bis irgendwann nur noch ein Gedanke übrig war: jener, bald schon die nicht länger modrig, sondern vielmehr seidig schmeckende Kühle des Seewassers in seiner Kehle zu spüren...

-x-x-x-

„Denkst du, Estel hat dieses Grab angelegt?" Elrohir legte den letzten Felsbrocken auf die Grabstätte zurück, dann richtete er sich auf und sah seinen Vater an, während er sich die Hände flüchtig an seinem Umhang säuberte.

„Wer sonst? Auch wenn ich mir nicht vorstellen kann, wieso er das getan haben sollte," antwortete Elladan an seines Vaters Statt, warf diesem einen vorsichtigen Blick zu und zuckte dann innerlich mit den Schultern. Es war nicht schwer zu erraten, was dem Elbenherrn gerade durch den Sinn ging; seine steinerne Miene sprach eine deutliche Sprache!

Elrond war in jenem Moment erstarrt, als sie die Stofffetzen an den sterblichen Überresten in dem Grab erblickt hatten. Obgleich die Zeit ihre Spuren an ihnen und der Leiche hinterlassen hatte, ließ die schwarze Farbe nur einen Schluss zu.

Es war der Mann, den sie trotz intensiven Suchens niemals gefunden hatten; da waren alle sich instinktiv sicher.

Sie standen an Gomars Grab!

Im gleichen Sekundenbruchteil war in ihnen die Erinnerung an Aragorns Leiden wieder da gewesen, deren hilflose Zeugen sie vor einem Jahr geworden waren. Fast hätten Elrohir und Aragorn damals nicht überlebt. Nur dem rechtzeitigen Eintreffen von Glorfindels Leuten war es zu verdanken, dass alles nicht viel schlimmer ausgegangen war und es, abgesehen von den Südländern, nur einer nicht überlebt hatte: Rivar, der alte Einsiedler.

Elrond hatte dem mutigen Mann seinen tiefgehenden Dank für all seine Dienste nicht mehr beweisen können, denn der Mensch war in seinen Armen gestorben, nicht wissend, ob sein Opfer vergebens gewesen war. Der Elbenherr hoffte, dass Rivar das noch erfahren hatte, ehe er den Weg der Menschen über die Kreise des Westens hinaus angetreten hatte.

Das fortgesetzte Sinnieren ihres Vaters begann die Zwillinge indes zu beunruhigen. Sie waren von der Grabstelle zurückgetreten, als Elrohirs Blick zufällig zum Zugang in den Felskessel wanderte und dort auf den gerade eintreffenden Prinzen fiel.

„Was in Elbereths Namen...?"

Die Freude, die angesichts Legolas' Ankunft in den ersten Sekunden aufgekommen war, versiegte sofort wieder, als Elrohir dessen veränderte Aura gewahrte; ein giftgrünes Strahlen, das das reine Sternenlicht des elbischen Wesens fast schon völlig ersetzt hatte.

„Seht doch nur!"

Elrohirs tonlose Aufforderung kam zu spät. Elladan und Elrond waren seinem Blick bereits gefolgt und starrten den Elbenprinzen, der in diesem Moment seinen Rappen zügelte und mit federnden Bewegungen abstieg, ebenso fassungslos an wie der jüngere Zwilling selbst.

Legolas hatte sie seinerseits ebenfalls erspäht. Sich der ihm zuteil werdenden Aufmerksamkeit durchaus bewusst, wand er die Zügel seines Pferdes lose um den nächsten Baumstamm, dann näherte er sich der Dreiergruppe gemächlichen Schrittes. Schließlich blieb er vor ihnen stehen und nickte ihnen grüßend zu, doch das Lächeln, mit dem er es tat, wirkte bedrohlich.

„Lord Elrond, Elrohir, Elladan! Seid gegrüßt!" Legolas' Stimme klang trotz der freundlichen Worte unbewegt, gleichsam wie Eis.

„Prinz Legolas..."

Elrond fand als Erster seine Sprache wieder, doch er hatte Mühe, seine Emotionen unter Kontrolle zu behalten. Die Kälte, die von der grünen Aura des Prinzen ausging, war ihm nur allzu gut bekannt. Zwar waren seit jener letzten Allianz zwischen Elben und Menschen Tausende von Jahren vergangen, doch die bei der Vernichtung von Saurons körperlicher Hülle freigesetzte Schockwelle hatte sich ähnlich böse und eisig angefühlt wie die Aura des Düsterwalder Prinzen jetzt. Damals wie heute vermochte der Elbenherr diese Empfindung kaum zu ertragen und so wollten die nächsten Worte nur mühsam von seinen Lippen.

„Es freut mich, Euch wiederzusehen! Hattet Ihr eine ruhige Reise durch die Berge?" Flüchtig streifte sein Blick die aufgerissene Augenbraue des Prinzen. „Oder barg der Weg Unannehmlichkeiten, von denen wir erfahren sollten?"

Legolas deutete den Blick Elronds richtig und fuhr flüchtig mit der Fingerkuppe über den Riss, der sich dank der starken elbischen Heilkraft bereits zu schließen begann.

„Seid bedankt für Eure Sorge, mein Lord, doch sie ist unbegründet! Dies hier ist das Ergebnis einer kleinen Auseinandersetzung, die ich jedoch zu meinen Gunsten entscheiden konnte! Mir geht es gut, wie Ihr sehen könnt."

Die Worte des Prinzen klangen so ehrerbietig, wie es sich dem Herrn von Bruchtal gegenüber gehörte, doch die darin mitschwingende Erheiterung beunruhigte Elrond im gleichen Maße wie der Blick in Legolas' Augen. In ihnen lag etwas, das keiner der Anwesenden je bei dem Elbenprinzen erblickt hatte: eine Leblosigkeit, die sonst nur blinden Blicken innewohnte! Keine Spur der Güte und Klugheit, die das Wesen des Prinzen immer ausgemacht hatten, war darin zu erkennen. Nur Dunkelheit schien noch hinter der blauen Iris zu existieren, und sie schien sich von Minute zu Minute weiter zu verstärken.

Legolas unterdessen ignorierte die sichtbare Missbilligung Elronds. Vielmehr trat er einen weiteren Schritt an diesen heran, dann senkte er die Stimme, wie um ihm etwas Vertrauliches mitzuteilen.

„Allerdings gibt es da in der Tat etwas, das ich Euch erzählen will, mein Lord. Ich denke, wenn Ihr es gehört habt, werdet Ihr mir so dankbar sein, wie ich es in jenem Augenblick war, als ich Glorfindel und seinen Kriegern begegnete..."

Der Elb stockte unvermittelt, als seine Worte eine bis eben bereitwillig aufgegebene Erinnerung zu neuem Leben erweckten. Die drei ihn beobachtenden Elben sahen, wie es in seinem bislang starr wirkenden Gesicht zu arbeiten begann.

In Sekundenbruchteilen flogen die unterschiedlichsten Emotionen über die makellosen Züge des Prinzen, der augenscheinlich mit sich rang, sie auszusprechen. Dann war die vorherige Unbewegtheit wieder Herr seines Wesens und er schüttelte den Kopf, als erwache er gerade aus einem tiefen Traum.

„Wo war ich? Ach ja... Lasst Euch für Eure Vorausschau danken, Lord Elrond. Es kostete Lord Glorfindel nur einige Augenblicke, um mich der Begleitung meiner Bewacher zu entziehen. Eine bewundernswerte Leistung, fürwahr eines starken Wesens wie des seinen würdig. Ich denke, dass ich mich dafür in angemessener Weise bei Euch erkenntlich zeigen konnte, indem ich etwas tat, zu dem Ihr keine Kraft aufbrachtet."

Mit unverhohlenem Begehren starrte er nun an Elrond vorbei zur Höhle. Ihr Eingang lag seitlich hinter dem älteren Elben.

„Doch lasst mich zuerst meinen Durst stillen. Er brennt mir inzwischen wie Feuer in der Kehle und verlangt danach, vom Wasser des Sees besänftigt zu werden."

Legolas wollte sich an Elrond vorbei zur Höhle schieben, doch die rätselhaften Worte hatten in diesem das Gefühl der Bedrohung weiter verstärkt, das vom Anblick der veränderten Aura des Prinzen geweckt worden war.

Blitzschnell stellte Elrond sich ihm in den Weg.

„Wartet! Diese Erkenntlichkeit... Was meint Ihr damit, Legolas? Wozu bringe ich keine Kraft auf? Erklärt auf der Stelle, wovon Ihr sprecht, denn Eure Worte ergeben für mich keinen Sinn!"

Unwillen überzog Legolas' Miene, als sich auch noch die Zwillinge hinzugesellten und ihn mit ihren Blicken von oben bis unten in einer Weise musterten, dass er sich unwillkürlich wie eine Missgestalt zu fühlen begann.

_Was gibt ihnen das Recht, mich so abwertend zu behandeln? _

Alte Wut erwachte zu neuem Leben. Seine Lippen formten sich zu einer dünnen Linie. Der Blick, mit dem er den älteren Elben zornig anstarrte war hart und arrogant, so als stünde ihm nicht einer der mächtigsten Fürsten Ardas, sondern ein unbotmäßiger Diener gegenüber. Für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde hatte Elrond das Gefühl, dass Legolas sich mit seiner Macht messen wollte. Doch noch ehe er sich darauf einstellen konnte, war der Spuk bereits vorbei und Legolas zuckte so gleichmütig mit den Schultern, als handele es sich um nichts weiter als eine freundliche Unterhaltung.

„Nun denn. Da Ihr nicht zu warten gewillt scheint und ich überdies in Eurem Reich bin, muss ich Eurem Wunsch wohl entsprechen."

In die Worte mischte sich plötzlich deutlich hörbare Zufriedenheit.

„Ich nahm jene Bürde von Euren Schultern, die Ihr seit zwanzig Jahren vergeblich abzuwerfen trachtetet. Von diesem Moment an ist Bruchtal frei von der Belastung, sich um Aragorn kümmern zu müssen."

„Legolas, was willst du damit sagen?"

Elladan starrte – ebenso wie sein Bruder und sogar Elrond selbst – sein Gegenüber mit großen Augen an. Aragorn und der Elbenprinz waren Freunde, also konnte dieser nicht meinen, was die Stimme des Verstandes dem älteren Zwilling weiszumachen versuchte! Oder?

Thranduils Sohn hingegen runzelte in einer missbilligenden Geste die Stirn, als er den Zwilling tadelnd ansah.

„Ist das nicht offensichtlich, Elladan? Ich habe dafür gesorgt, dass ein Schwacher bekommt, was alle Schwachen verdienen: die Möglichkeit, sich zu beweisen oder vom Antlitz Ardas zu verschwinden. Und Aragorn ist schwach..."

Er lächelte versonnen, als er sich an die Augenblicke vor seinem Wegreiten entsann.

„...oder vielmehr, er war es. Alle Sterblichen sind es. Er war nicht in der Lage, sich selbst zu schützen. Doch wer sich nicht allein schützen kann, ist auch des Lebens nicht würdig, das die Valar uns allen als Geschenk so großzügig gegeben haben."

Er sah kurz zum Himmel empor und maß den Sonnenstand ab. Die entgeisterten Mienen der Bruchtaler Elben, die gerade die schreckliche Wahrheit hinter den Worten des Prinzen erkannten, ignorierte er dabei völlig.

„In diesem Moment geht Aragorns erbärmliches Leben vermutlich seinem endgültigen Ende entgegen, wenn er es nicht geschafft hat, jene Waffe zu finden, die ihn retten kann. Und das nehme ich nicht an. Wie sollte er auch, wo er sie doch nicht sehen kann..."

Legolas lachte leise wie über einen guten Witz.

Elladan überwand seinen Schock als Erster. „Was hast du mit Estel gemacht?"

Legolas, der es für überflüssig hielt, etwas zu erklären, das doch eigentlich offensichtlich sein sollte, zuckte beiläufig mit den Schultern. „Das, was man im Allgemeinen mit Problemen macht: sie lösen."

Elladan spürte, dass es sich nicht um einen schlechten Scherz handelte, sondern bare Wahrheit war. Mit einem Satz sprang er an seinem Vater vorbei auf Legolas zu, baute sich vor ihm auf und funkelte ihn unheilverkündend an. „Wo ist er? Was ist mit ihm? Nun sprich endlich, du Unglückseliger!"

Der sah sich von der überraschenden Attacke überrumpelt, kam aber nicht dazu, etwas zu erwidern, denn im nächsten Moment hatte sich auch Elrohir zu ihm gesellt. Seine Hände krallten sich in Legolas' Kleidung und zogen ihn daran schmerzhaft in die Höhe.

„Nun rede endlich, oder ich vergesse, dass wir befreundet sind. WO. IST. UNSER. BRUDER?"

Mit jedem Wort Elrohirs schnürte sich der Kragen von Legolas' Tunika enger um dessen Kehle. Der Prinz wollte zu seinen auf dem Rücken befindlichen Messern greifen, doch noch bevor seine Hände den halben Weg dorthin zurückgelegt hatten, hielt Elladan sie bereits eisern fest.

„Nun sieh, Vater... Jetzt will er sogar uns angreifen."

Der Blick, den die Zwillinge tauschten, verhieß nichts Gutes. Das erkannte auch Elrond.

„Elladan, Elrohir, hört auf. So erreicht ihr gar nichts. Seht ihr denn nicht, dass es nicht mehr Legolas ist, mit dem wir reden? Lasst mich mit ihm sprechen. Elladan..."

Zunächst blieb jeder Versuch Elronds vergeblich, seine Söhne zurückzuhalten. Die Sorge um ihren menschlichen Bruder ließ sie ihren Respekt vor den Anordnungen ihres Vaters vergessen und ihn völlig ignorieren. Die Ahnung, dass Aragorn in ebendiesem Augenblick vielleicht gerade starb, ließ stattdessen weiße, grelle Wut vor ihren Blicken aufflammen.

„Rede endlich, du Spiegelbild eines Elben, oder wir prügeln alles aus dir heraus."

„Ach, ist das euer Dank?" Mit erneut aufflammendem Ärger begann Legolas sich seiner Haut zu erwehren. Er kämpfte dennoch vergeblich gegen die klammernden Griffe der Brüder an, deren Gesichter Spiegelbilder seiner eigenen Empfindungen waren.

„Ihr solltet mir dafür gratulieren, endlich wieder wie Elben leben zu können! Doch was tut ihr? Ihr bedroht mich, so wie er es getan hat. Jetzt weiß ich jedenfalls, woher Aragorn diese ärgerliche Eigenschaft hatte."

Er wollte sich von den Zwillingen befreien, hatte allerdings die Rechnung ohne ihre Sorge um Aragorn gemacht. In der nächsten Sekunde hatte Elrohir ihn an seiner Kleidung herumgewirbelt und an die wenige Meter entfernten Felsen geworfen.

Der Aufprall war härter, als Legolas erwartet hatte. Noch während er die Schmerzen der Kollision mit den Felsen zurückdrängte, begannen ihm die Zwillinge ein weiteres Mal zuzusetzen.

„Wir haben gefragt, was du mit unserem Bruder angestellt hast!" – „Rede endlich..." – „Elladan, Elrohir, hört auf! Aufhören, habe ich gesagt! Beide! Lasst mich das klären!"

Elrond hatte sich durch seine Söhne hindurchgedrängt und stand nun direkt vor Legolas, dessen Mienenspiel deutlichen Triumph widerspiegelte. Sekundenlang maßen sich der Prinz und der Elbenfürst mit ihren Blicken, dann obsiegte Elronds Macht über den Griff des Bösen um Legolas, der schließlich den Kopf in einer Geste der Kapitulation zur Seite wenden wollte. Mit einer Schnelligkeit, die es dem Blick fast unmöglich machte, der Bewegung zu folgen, fuhr Elronds Hand hoch, legte sich an Legolas' Wange und verhinderte ein Abwenden. Nun fühlte sich der Elbenprinz von gleich drei Personen festgehalten.

„Ich will Euch nicht gewaltsam zum Reden bringen müssen, doch ich werde keinen Augenblick zögern, alle mir zur Verfügung stehenden Mittel einzusetzen, wenn Ihr nicht endlich unsere Fragen beantwortet, Legolas."

Die grauen Augen Elronds bohrten sich in die blau-dunklen des Prinzen.

„Dieses Etwas in Euch spürt, dass ich die Mittel dazu habe, nicht wahr?"

Der Elbenprinz presste in einem Abglanz seines bisherigen Hochmuts die Lippen zusammen und wahrte sein Schweigen, doch die vormals starren Züge begannen nun erste Anzeichen empfundenen Unbehagens zu zeigen.

„Also, noch einmal: Wo ist Estel und was habt Ihr mit ihm gemacht?"

Die Spannung war fast greifbar, während die Sekunden dahintropften. Niemand bewegte sich, während in Legolas ein lautloser Kampf der Mächte stattfand. Elrond sah dies in den blauen Tiefen, wusste, dass er all seine Macht benötigen würde, um zu den Resten des alten Legolas' durchzudringen, und rückte unmerklich stetig näher an diesen heran.

Nur eine Handbreit Raum trennte beider Gesichter noch voneinander, als Legolas schließlich widerstrebend zu sprechen begann.

„Aragorn ist an einem Fluss, etwa eine Stunde von hier in westlicher Richtung. Ich gab ihm die Möglichkeit, sich sein Leben zu erkämpfen. Ihr könnt also nicht sagen, dass ich seiner menschlichen Schwäche nicht Rechnung trug. Wenn er es schafft, zu überleben, so gebe ich gern zu, mich getäuscht zu haben. Wenn nicht, so war er all die Mühen nicht wert, die er Euch bereitete. Ich sah im letzten Jahr überdeutlich, welche Anstrengungen und vor allem wie viele Opfer es kostete, ihn stets vor allem zu schützen. Nun ist das nicht mehr nötig, denn falls Aragorn überlebt, kann er sich fortan selbst schützen und fällt Euch und Bruchtal nicht länger zur Last."

Legolas' Worte klangen selbstgerecht, bar jeden Schuldbewusstseins. Elrond hatte Mühe, seine Zurückhaltung zu bewahren.

„Und was **genau **habt Ihr mit ihm gemacht? Erklärt Euch!"

„Ich habe ihn gefesselt und einem Fluss überantwortet, dessen Wasser durch die Regenfälle in den Bergen steigen. Ich war so nachgiebig, ihm sogar noch einen Dolch da zu lassen, damit er sich befreien kann. Ist Eure Frage damit nun endlich zufriedenstellend beantwortet, mein Lord? Falls ja, wäre ich Euch sehr verbunden, wenn Ihr mich endlich loslasst. Wie ich sagte: ich vergehe vor Durst nach dem köstlichen Wasser, das in den Tiefen dieser Höhle ruht."

Elrond dachte nicht daran, den jüngeren Elben gehen zu lassen. Vielmehr starrte er ihn trotz des Wissens um den Einfluss eines noch unbekannten Bösen mit einem so intensiven Abscheu an, dass Legolas es förmlich auf seiner Haut kribbeln fühlen konnte. Diese Empfindung steigerte sich zusammen mit dem brennenden Durst bis ins Unerträgliche.

„Ihr habt erfahren, was Ihr wolltet, oder? Lasst mich also frei."

Legolas' Blick hing nun gebannt an jenem dunklen Zugang, den er in einigen Armlängen Entfernung neben sich sah. So nah schien das Ende seiner Qualen – und so unerreichbar fern zugleich, solange ihn weder Elrond noch die Zwillinge losließen...

Tausend verletzende Worte gingen dem Elbenherrn unterdessen durch den Sinn. Alle waren sie geboren aus einem vor Besorgnis fast wahnsinnigen Vaterherzens, doch sein Verstand wusste, dass sie nichts bewirken würden, außer seine Angst um Aragorn für Momente zu betäuben. So drängte er sie alle zurück und betrachtete den Elben, der sich immer nachdrücklicher aus ihren Griffen zu befreien suchte. Etwas zog Legolas an; etwas, das diese Höhle barg. Dort konnte eventuell der Schlüssel zu der bedrohlichen Veränderung des Elbenprinzen liegen.

„Elrohir."

Elrond sah zu seinem jüngeren Sohn, der so zornig an ihm vorbeistarrte, als wolle er Legolas jeden Moment an die Kehle gehen. Als der Zwilling nicht auf das Rufen seines Vaters reagierte, wiederholte der es, diesmal lauter und drängender.

„Elrohir, sieh mich an."

Nur widerstrebend kam dieser der Aufforderung nach.

„Gut, jetzt hör mir zu. Es ist überaus wichtig, dass du dich erinnerst. Damals, vor einem Jahr, kamt ihr beide durch die Höhle hierher, um uns zu befreien. Erinnere dich: was hast du in ihr alles gesehen?"

Der Zwilling sah flüchtig zur Höhle hinüber. Es fiel ihm sichtbar schwer, mit den Gedanken zu jener Zeit zurückzukehren.

„Nichts. Nichts Besonderes. Eben eine Höhle, wie es sie viele gibt: dunkel, kalt, bedrückend... Naja, bis auf diesen See." Verklärung färbte Elrohirs Blick, als er sich an das Gewässer entsann.

Hatte Legolas nicht von Durst gesprochen, den er in der Höhle löschen wollte? Elrond beobachtete seinen Sohn, sah den träumerischen Ausdruck in dessen Augen, der den vorherigen Zorn nun verblüffend schnell ersetzte.

„Ein See?" fragte er nach.

„Hmm." Etwas an der Versunkenheit Elrohirs war alarmierend. „Er ist..."

„...wunderschön, nicht wahr?" fiel Legolas unerwartet mit leiser Stimme ein und sah erneut unverwandt zum Höhleneingang.

Nicht wirklich überrascht folgte Elrond seinem Blick. Die Augen des Prinzen waren noch stärker als bei Elrohir von einer Art Trance getrübt.

„Ja... Ich habe ihn damals nur kurz gesehen, weil mir die Ereignisse keine Zeit ließen. Später vergaß ich ihn völlig, doch jetzt hat mich deine Frage wieder an ihn erinnert, Vater! Du wirst mir zustimmen, wenn du ihn siehst!"

„Beschreib ihn mir."

Einander abwechselnd beschrieben Elrohir und Legolas den See mit klingenden Worten, doch als sie schließlich auf das grüne Leuchten des Wassers kamen, begriff Elrond instinktiv die Zusammenhänge. Wasser von der Farbe, die alles Böse Melkors in den frühen Zeitaltern angenommen hatte: jenem Grün, das nun das zuvor reine Weiß der Elbenaura von Legolas ersetzte. Und nicht zuletzt dieser schier unüberwindliche Sog, der jeden anzuziehen schien, der dieses Gewässer einmal erblickt hatte.

Für einen kurzen Moment fiel dem Elbenherrn wieder jener noch unerfüllte Teil der Vision ein, die damals die Ereignisse um die Südländer angekündigt hatte. _Der Mann mit den zwei Gesichtern, dessen Berührung wie glühendes Eisen war..._

Dann schüttelte er den Kopf. Nein, in der Vision war ihm ein Mensch gezeigt worden. Auch, wenn sich ein Teil der damaligen Vision später nur in veränderter Form erfüllt hatte: er konnte einfach nicht glauben, dass dieses eine letzte Visionsbild Legolas gemeint haben sollte.

Ohne die Ereignisse der letzten Stunden zu kennen, wusste Elrond, dass der Schlüssel zu allem ganz woanders zu suchen war: bei dem Verlangen des Prinzen, von diesem geheimnisvollen See zu trinken.

Was auch immer geschehen war: Legolas musste es bereits mindestens einmal getan und dadurch die Verwandlung seines Wesens eingeleitet haben. Jeder Schluck, den er nun davon noch zu sich nahm, würde den Prozeß vollenden, und Elrond hatte das sichere Gespür, dass die Veränderung endgültig und nicht mehr rückgängig zu machen sein würde.

Es bedurfte mächtiger Magie, um so etwas zu bewirken – und eine ebenso mächtige Kraft, um den Prinzen wieder aus diesem Bann zu lösen.

Und plötzlich wurde das Erbe, das Gil-Galad ihm vor Tausenden von Jahren hinterlassen hatte, mehr als nur eine Last, die es zu hüten, verbergen und beschützen galt. Es wurde zu der einzigen verbliebenen Rettung für eine fast schon verlorene Seele.

„Tretet zurück," wies er seine Söhne an, und in seiner Stimme lag ein Tonfall, wie diese ihn noch nie bei ihrem Vater gehört hatten. Jeden Gedanken an Protest vergessend, taten die Zwillinge wie angewiesen.

Hatte Legolas gehofft, sich nun befreien zu können, so sah er sich enttäuscht. Noch ehe er einen Versuch ernsthafter Gegenwehr unternehmen konnte, hob Elrond auch seine andere Hand.

Wo sonst die Blicke zufälliger Betrachter nur die schlanken, ungeschmückten Finger des Elbenherrn streiften, glitzerte plötzlich im Morgensonnenschein das blaue Funkeln eines Ringes auf: blassblau wie der erste Frühlingshimmel und zugleich dunkel wie das Meer an seiner tiefsten Stelle, gefüllt mit allen Empfindungen dieser Welt und zugleich rein wie der erste Gedanke eines Kindes, nur ein Edelstein – und zugleich die Quelle mächtiger Magie.

Vilya.

Es lag in der Entscheidung des Trägers, den Ring des Wassers vor allen Blicken zu verbergen oder sichtbar werden zu lassen, doch Elrond hatte es stets vorgezogen, ihn mit Unsichtbarkeit zu schützen.

Bis heute.

Während die erstaunten Zwillinge fassungslos den Ring anstarrten, versuchte Elrond Legolas' Aufmerksamkeit auf den Ring zu lenken, indem er ihn vor dessen Blick hob.

„Seht ihn an. Erkennt, dass alles, was ich Euch sagen werde, wahr ist, mein Prinz."

Deutlich war zu sehen, wie sehr Legolas gegen die vereinten magischen Kräfte Vilyas und Elronds ankämpfte. Und verlor.

Schließlich erstarb sein Widerstand. Der ältere Elb nickte unmerklich. Wenn es überhaupt eine Situation gab, die den Einsatz seines Ringes der Macht ungeachtet aller sich daraus ergebenden Risiken durch den Dunklen Herrn rechtfertigte, dann war es diese. Er holte tief Luft.

„In Euch hat etwas Heimstatt gefunden, das so alt wie die Zeit selbst ist, Legolas. Es ist mächtiger, als Euer Wille es je sein könnte, denn es ist dunkle Magie. Melkors Magie, einst in Utumno geschaffen, um das reine und gute erstgeborene Volk zu dunklen, bösen Kreaturen zu machen. Ihr wisst, dass es so ist, nicht wahr? Ihr könnt es spüren, es sehen. Es ist stärker als Ihr, verlockender, und mit jeder verstreichenden Minute wird es Euch vertrauter als alles, was Ihr bisher kanntet."

Legolas sah unverwandt den Stein an, in dessen Mitte nun ein winziger heller Punkt aufzuglühen begann. Wie ein einzelner Stern in einer wolkenverhüllten Nacht hielt er die Aufmerksamkeit des Elbenprinzen fest, während jeder Gedanke an etwas anderes fort war.

„Ja."

Das Wort wehte als Flüstern an Elrond vorbei, doch die Konzentration des Elbenherrn war inzwischen so groß, dass es sich für ihn nicht von einem Schrei unterschied.

„Sagt mir, was Ihr seht."

„Dunkelheit... Kreaturen, die in ihr... in **mir** leben... die mich sehen ...die wissen, dass ich da bin... mich zu einem der ihren machen... sie sind so stark, wie es sich niemand vorzustellen vermag... unbesiegbar..."

„Nichts ist unbesiegbar. Nicht einmal das Böse. Seht!"

Vilya begann ein seltsam weiches blaues Licht abzustrahlen, das die beiden umfloss und mit seinen tastenden Fingern in den grünen Schein um Legolas eindrang.

Dessen Miene war starr und unbewegt, doch in jedem seiner plötzlich aufwellenden Gedanken lag ein wenig mehr Verstehen und Erinnern, während das in seinem Wesen verborgene Dunkle sich unter Widerstreben zurückzog. Gleichzeitig kehrte das ursprüngliche Selbst des Prinzen zurück – und traf auf die Erkenntnis dessen, was er getan hatte.

„...sie schreien jetzt ... ich kann spüren, dass sie sterben... und ich mit ihnen..."

Das Blau seiner Augen begann von aufsteigenden Tränen verdeckt zu werden und jenes Böse abzustrahlen, das sich in ihm breit gemacht hatte. Doch je intensiver es aus seinen Pupillen nach außen waberte, desto heller begann der blaue Schein um Vilya zu leuchten.

„Bitte..." flüsterte der Elbenprinz, während er so weiß wie frisch gefallener Schnee wurde. „...es soll aufhören. Ich ertrage es nicht..."

Elrond hörte die Worte zwar, doch er wusste, dass es für Legolas keine andere Möglichkeit gab.

„Ich kann Euch den Schmerz nicht nehmen, denn er ist jetzt ein Teil dessen, was Euch ausmacht. Nehmt ihn an. Nur so kann er aufhören. Und nun sagt mir, was Ihr jetzt sehen könnt."

Das sanft strahlende Schimmern manifestierte sich zu einem blendenden Gleißen. Es schloss alles außer den beiden Elben hinter seinem Weiß aus und durchdrang Legolas nun so mühelos, wie ein Sonnenstrahl durch Kristall fiel.

Legolas wünschte sich, die Augen schließen zu können – und hatte doch keine andere Wahl, als zuzusehen, wie das ihn erfüllende Grün im gleichen Maße schwächer wurde, wie die Helligkeit des Edelsteins zunahm. Dann verschwand der unerträgliche Druck, verschwanden die Bilder des Grauens vor seinen Augen, die ihm bereits viel zu vertraut gewesen waren. Gleichzeitig schälten sich neue Bilder aus dem hellen Leuchten Vilyas. Diesmal waren es die vertrauter, geliebter Gestalten ... und eines Menschen, den sein Verstand besser kannte, als ihm lieb war.

„Aragorn..." flüsterte er, doch es klang mehr wie ein tonloser Schrei, denn im gleichen Moment spürte er, wie sich die Erkenntnissplitter zu einer grauenhaften Wahrheit zusammensetzten und als erdrückende Schuld auf sein Gewissen legten.

„Was habe ich getan?" Der Abscheu über seine Tat schnürte dem Elbenprinzen fast die Kehle zu.

Vilyas Magie hatte unterdessen ihr Ziel erreicht, denn in diesem Moment erlosch der letzte grüne Schimmer in Legolas' Aura. Das Licht des Ringes verschwand ebenso unvermittelt und gab die beiden Elben ihrer Umwelt zurück, doch das Licht des erwachenden Herbsttages fiel auf einen sogar des Elbenlichts beraubten Körper.

Nunmehr bar jeder Kraft, auch der aus Melkors grünem Wasser Gewonnenen, sackte Legolas ohne Vorwarnung zusammen. Es war einzig den guten Reflexen Elronds zu verdanken, dass er nicht hart auf den Boden prallte, sondern leblos in den Armen des Elbenherrn hängen blieb.

„Helft mir," bat dieser seine Söhne, während er Legolas mit den letzten Resten seiner Kraft festhielt.

Der Elb hatte um die Macht gewusst, die dem Ring innewohnte, heute jedoch erstmals den Preis dafür bezahlt. Vilya zu mehr einzusetzen, als nur den Lauf des Bruinen durch Bruchtal zu kontrollieren, hatte sich als ungleich kräfteraubender erwiesen, als er es nach Gil-Galads zögernden Schilderungen je vermuten konnte.

Elladan und Elrohir, die fassungslos Zeugen eines einmaligen Vorganges geworden waren, sprangen rasch an seine Seite und nahmen ihm den bewusstlosen Elbenprinzen ab. Während Elladan ihn zu Boden gleiten ließ, legte Elrohir stützend seine Arme um die Schultern seines Vaters. Der Elbenherr war blass, Schweiß bedeckte seine Stirn und wenn man ganz genau hinsah, konnte man das Zittern seiner – nun wieder schmucklos erscheinenden – Hände erkennen.

„War das...?" begann Elladan seine Frage, doch Elrond hob hastig seine Hand.

„Nicht. Sprich das Wort nicht aus. Hört mir zu, ihr zwei. Ihr müsst über das, was hier geschah, für alle Zeiten Schweigen bewahren. Groß ist die Macht dessen, das zu hüten ich einst dem Hochkönig schwor. So groß, dass schon seine bloße Erwähnung Leid und Verderben über uns alle bringen würde, hört der Falsche zu. Niemand außer euch darf je erfahren, dass ihr Celebrimbors Schöpfung saht und auch, wozu sie in der Lage ist. Das müsst ihr mir versprechen!"

„Du hast unser Wort, Vater!" Die Zwillinge tauschten einen Blick, dann verliehen sie ihrem Schwur durch zusätzliches Nicken Nachdruck. Anschließend warf Elladan dem langsam wieder zu sich kommenden Legolas einen gleichermaßen unfreundlichen wie sorgenvollen Blick zu.

„Aber was ist mit ihm? Wird er nicht davon berichten? Vor allem angesichts dessen, das in ihm war?"

Elrond schüttelte den Kopf. Trotzdem seine Kräfte nur sehr langsam zurückkehrten, löste er sich von Elrohir.

„Nein. Zumindest an diese Momente wird er sich später nicht mehr erinnern können. Alles andere hingegen wird für immer in seinem Gedächtnis bleiben. Und damit weiterzuleben wird noch schwer genug für ihn werden."

„Nach allem, was er getan hat, sollte es das auch sein." Mit noch immer nicht viel freundlicheren Blicken musterte der neben seinen Bruder getretene Elrohir den Prinzen. „Falls er den heutigen Tag überlebt, werden er und ich uns ernsthaft über ein paar Dinge unterhalten."

„Wir alle werden dann mit ihm reden, Elrohir."

Nur der dunkle Tonfall in Elronds Stimme verriet etwas von den Emotionen des Elbenherrn. Dessen nach außen hin unbewegte Miene ließ nicht erkennen, dass er in Legolas' Geist gesehen hatte, was dieser Aragorn unter dem Einfluss des Wassers angetan hatte. Selten in seinem langen Leben war Elrond derart wütend gewesen wie jetzt – und noch nie war es ihm so schwer gefallen, dem Gedanken an Vergeltung nicht nachzugeben.

„Aber es werden keine Anklagen sein, die er von uns hört. Es hätte jeden von uns treffen können." Er sah Elrohir an. „Auch dich, der du diesem Bösen vor einem Jahr schon einmal begegnet bist. Wir sind alle zornig, doch es ist nicht an uns, über jemanden zu richten, der Opfer von Melkors Schöpfungen wurde."

Tausenderlei stumme Vorwürfe lagen in den grauen Augen der Zwillinge, doch schließlich drängte Elrohirs gütiges Naturell den Groll als erster zurück.

Trotz des Wissens um das möglicherweise bereits besiegelte Schicksal Aragorns kam nun auch ein erstes Gefühl von Mitleid für Legolas in ihm auf. Der Prinz war ein Opfer uralter Magie geworden. Mit etwas nachsichtigerer Miene musterte Elrohir ihn, doch seine Stirn blieb gerunzelt.

„Sieh ihn dir an, Vater. Was auch immer in ihm war, hat ihm alles genommen. Sogar sein Sternenlicht ist kaum mehr vorhanden. Er erlischt wie eine Kerze, wenn die Essenz der Eldar nicht schnell wieder zu ihm zurückkehrt. Doch er muss mit uns sprechen, uns sagen, wo genau er Aragorn zurückließ! Immerhin ist unser Bruder seinetwegen in höchster Gefahr..."

Auch Elrond sah mit wachsender Sorge die letzten Reste des Sternenlichts aus Legolas schwinden. Nicht mehr lange, und sie würden fort sein – zusammen mit der Seele des Elbenprinzen. Flüchtig dachte er daran, noch einmal Vilyas Kraft einzusetzen, doch dann verwarf er den Gedanken. Der Ring konnte kein neues Leben verleihen. Nur die Valar selbst konnten das, doch sie würden zu allem schweigen, wie sie es schon seit langen Zeitaltern taten, und alle Magie, die ihm selbst zu Gebote stand, genügte nicht, um das Licht der Sterne einzufangen...

Es war dieser Gedanke, der eine zurückgedrängte Erinnerung in Elrond wachrief.

Vor einem Jahr, als sie Aragorn nach Lórien bringen wollten, hatten die Krieger Lady Galadriels sie überraschend hier in diesem Felskessel gefunden. Unter den Dingen, die die Herrin von Caras Galadhon ihrem Schwiegersohn geschickt hatte, war auch ein Kästchen gewesen. Mit grenzenlosem Erstaunen hatte Elrond damals die Phiole mit dem Lichte Earendils aus den Händen seiner Tochter Arwen entgegengenommen und das warme, helle Schimmern im Inneren des Glasfläschchens betrachtet, während er erfolglos über Galadriels Botschaft gegrübelt hatte, dass er sie bald schon benötigen würde. Wieder zurück in Bruchtal, hatte er das Kästchen in seinen Gemächern abgestellt und irgendwann vergessen. Nun jedoch, angesichts des vor ihm liegenden dahinschwindenden Legolas, enthüllte sich schlagartig die Bedeutung der bislang so rätselhaften Nachricht der Herrin vom Goldenen Wald.

Elrond kniete sich neben den Elbenprinzen und hob dessen Kopf sachte an. Die Bewegung ließ Legolas müde die Augen öffnen. Er blinzelte schwach ins Licht, bis aus dem über ihm schwebenden Schatten ein vertrautes Gesicht wurde.

„Mein Lord..." Seine kraftlose Stimme versickerte wie Sand zwischen den Fingern. „Es tut mir so... unendlich leid... Ich verdiene Eure... Sorge nicht... und bin bereit, mein Leben zu geben... doch das wird nicht... ungeschehen machen... was ich Aragorn antat... er hätte nicht sterben dürfen... ich habe den Tod jedoch verdient..."

„Ganz ruhig, Legolas. Niemand wird sterben, doch dazu müssen wir jetzt höchste Eile walten lassen. Beschreibt mir genau, wo Ihr meinen Sohn zurückgelassen habt, dann kümmern wir uns um alles."

Mit abgehackter Stimme schilderte Legolas schamerfüllt die wenigen Einzelheiten, an die er sich in seinem derzeitigen, zutiefst geschwächten Zustand entsann. Zu aller Entsetzen waren darunter auch Einzelheiten, wie er Aragorn zurückgelassen hatte. Einige wenige Eindrücke von der Umgebung und vom Weg waren alles, was der Elbenprinz noch hinzufügen konnte, ehe er schließlich verstummte, doch für Elrond genügte das.

Nun, da er ungefähr zu ahnen begann, wohin ihn seine Suche führen musste, festigte sich auch sein Wille, den Umständen die Stirn zu bieten. Elrond verdrängte die Befürchtung, zu spät zu kommen, bewusst und klammerte sich an seiner Entschlossenheit fest, eine offenkundig aussichtslose Situation durch ein Wunder noch zum Besseren zu wenden. Wenn die Valar ein Einsehen hatten, musste es nach allem, was im letzten Jahr geschehen war, für Aragorn einfach eines geben!

Er sah zu dem ältesten Zwilling auf.

„Elladan, kümmere du dich um den Prinzen. Betritt diese Höhle um keinen Preis, sondern bring Legolas so schnell wie möglich nach Bruchtal zurück. In meinem Schlafgemach findest du das Kästchen deiner Großmutter. Du weißt, welches ich meine. Die darin befindliche Phiole musst du ihm auf die Brust legen, ehe der letzte Funke seines Lebens verglimmt. Beeil dich, mein Sohn, denn seine Zeit läuft rasch ab. Wir beide..."

Seine Augen wanderten zu Elrohir weiter.

„...brechen sofort auf. Ich glaube zu wissen, wo Estel ist."

„Du **glaubst** es nur zu wissen?" Elrohirs Stimme klang noch ungläubiger, als seine Miene aussah.

„Ja." Elrond erhob sich und deutete dann mit der Hand auf Legolas' Rappen. „Außerdem haben wir noch die Spuren seines Pferdes. Wenn wir ihnen folgen, finden wir Aragorn auf alle Fälle. Und nun komm. Die Zeit für Estel wird sehr knapp."

Die beiden hasteten zu ihren Pferden, stiegen auf und galoppierten nach einem letzten flüchtigen Winken davon.

Elladan sah ihnen nach, bis ihre Silhouetten mit den Schatten des Waldes verschmolzen waren, dann kehrte sein Blick zu Legolas zurück.

Noch immer lag dieser reglos auf dem Boden. Selbst ein des Heilens Unkundiger hätte erkennen können, dass die Bande, die den Prinzen im Diesseits hielten, immer dünner wurden. Hin und her gerissen zwischen Ärger, der überwältigenden Sorge um seinen menschlichen Bruder und dem Bedauern, welches er für Legolas' schreckliches Schicksal empfand, vermochte er seine Züge nicht so neutral zu halten, wie es die Umstände verlangt hätten. Tiefe Sorgenfalten und ein Ausdruck nur schlecht verborgenen Unmuts lagen auf seinem Gesicht, als er sich neben Legolas kniete und seine Arme unter dessen schmaler Gestalt hindurchzuschieben begann, um ihn aufzuheben.

Erneut von einer Berührung aus seinem Dämmerzustand gerissen, fiel Legolas' Blick zwischen den halbgeöffneten Lidern hindurch auf das Antlitz des Zwillings. Deutlicher, als es ihm lieb war, sah er die unausgesprochenen Vorwürfe, die Elladan bewegten. Sie deckten sich mit seinen eigenen – und ließen ihn einen spontanen Entschluss fassen. So kam es für Elronds Ältesten überraschend, als sich der sterbensschwache Elbenprinz plötzlich unter Zusammennahme der allerletzten Kraftreserven aus seinem Griff wand und zur Seite rollte.

„Bleib weg von mir, Elladan."

Die deutlich hörbare Schwäche in der Stimme machte den Widerstand des Prinzen fast schon zu etwas Lächerlichem, doch der Dolch, den er mit heftig zitternden Armen gleich darauf mühsam aus der Scheide zog und abwehrend vor sich hielt, sprach eine ernsthaftere Sprache.

„Was soll das nun wieder?" Elladans Geduld war am Ende. „Hast du endgültig den Verstand verloren, Legolas? Falls mein Vater sich für dich nicht klar genug ausgedrückt hat, verdeutliche ich es dir gern. **Du stirbst, wenn ich dich nicht rechtzeitig nach Bruchtal bringen kann**! Also hör' auf mit diesem Irrsinn, steck' das Messer weg und lass mich dir helfen, du sturer, dummer Elb!"

„Du findest, ich bin dumm?" Legolas lachte, doch es war ein geisterhaft schwacher Laut, der Elladan eine Gänsehaut über den Rücken jagte.

„Da magst du Recht haben. Stur? Auch das gebe ich zu. Nur irrsinnig bin ich nicht... Nicht mehr jedenfalls. Ich bin bei so klarem Verstand, wie schon sehr lange nicht mehr. Falls du es nicht begriffen haben solltest... **Ich habe deinen Bruder getötet**! Ich verdiene den Tod, also lass ihn mich hier erwarten, wo alles begann. Passend, findest du nicht auch?"

Seine Schwäche und die Anstrengung, sich Elladan mit dem Dolch vom Leib halten zu wollen, trieben Legolas schnell einem Abgrund entgegen, aus dem es kein Entrinnen mehr für ihn geben würde. Das Antlitz des Elben wirkte dementsprechend eingefallen und wächsern, doch die blauen Augen waren nun wieder klar.

_Er meint, was er sagt,_ begriff Elladan, während sein Zorn plötzlich abflaute. Kopfschüttelnd starrte er abwechselnd den Elbenprinzen und die Waffe an. Ihre zitternde Spitze zeigte unverwandt in seine Richtung. _Legolas ist entschlossen zu sterben und weiß genau, dass ich das nicht zulassen werde. Ich muss Gewalt anwenden, um ihn von hier fortzubringen, doch schon der kleinste Kampf könnte ihn töten. Überwältige ich ihn jedoch nicht und warte stattdessen, wie er es verlangt, stirbt er auch. So oder so: er bekommt seinen Willen doch. Was jetzt?_

Die Situation schien aussichtslos.

-x-x-x-

Auch an einer anderen Stelle des Waldes sah es für jemanden ziemlich hoffnungslos aus.

Von Clary aus seiner Benommenheit gerissen, schaffte Miro es in kürzester Zeit, an ein Seil zu gelangen, das er vor Beginn der Flucht in seinem Rucksack verstaut hatte. Während er hastig seinen Umhang abstreifte und es sich dann um den Leib knotete, sah er besorgt zu dem inzwischen vom Fluss überspülten Mann hinüber.

Vor wenigen Augenblicken hatte dieser sich noch bewegt, doch nun waren es nur die reißenden Fluten, die seinen Körper hin und her zogen.

Mit fliegenden Fingern nahm Miro das andere Ende des Strickes, dann rannte er zu dem Stamm hinüber, dessen Zweige zur Todesfalle für Aragorn geworden waren. Er schlang das freie Seilende um den Baum, dann drückte er es Clary in die Hand.

„Ich schaffe es nicht allein. Du wirst mir helfen müssen. Wenn er frei ist, zieh mit aller Kraft, auch wenn es dir die Hände aufreißt. Der Mann ist bewusstlos und zusammen mit der Kraft des Flusses ist das mehr, als ich allein zu bewältigen imstande sein werde."

Ohne ihre Antwort abzuwarten schwang er sich auf jenen Ast, an den Legolas den Menschen gefesselt hatte. Überaus vorsichtig – und solange es ging, auf allen vieren – arbeitete Miro sich zu jener Stelle vor, von der aus er nach dem kleinen Dolch greifen konnte, der dort lose an ein Stück Faden gebunden worden war.

Er riss ihn mühelos ab, klemmte ihn sich zwischen die Zähne und ließ sich dann nach einem letzten Blick zu Clary ins Wasser hinunter. Es war nur der Tatsache zu verdanken, dass Miro sich noch mit einer Hand festhielt, dass ihn die reißende Strömung nicht sofort davontrug, doch der Zug des eisig kalten Wassers war enorm stark.

Für Miros Empfinden dauerte es Ewigkeiten, bis er die Stricke um das linke Handgelenk des Fremden durchtrennt hatte und sich dem rechten zuwenden konnte. Damit ihm die Strömung den bewusstlosen Mann nicht sofort nach der vollständigen Befreiung entriss, musste Miro ihn festhalten, wenn er die Fesseln gänzlich durchtrennte. Dazu allerdings würde er den letzten sicheren Halt für sich selbst aufgeben müssen.

„Lass um keinen Preis los," schrie er über das Brausen des Wassers hinweg zu Clary hinüber. Zufrieden sah er, wie sie das Seilende zwiefach um ihre Hände wickelte und die Füße weit voneinander entfernt in den Boden stemmte. Ihre schmächtige Gestalt strahlte eine Entschlossenheit aus, die ihn unwillkürlich lächeln ließ. Dann riss er sich von dem Anblick los, klammerte sich an den vor ihm hängenden Mann – und löste nach einem letzten Stoßgebet zu allen ihm bekannten Göttern seinen eigenen Halt.

Augenblicklich zerrte die Kraft des Flusses an ihnen, wütend entschlossen, die beiden mit sich fort zu ziehen. Unter diesen Umständen fiel es ihm ungleich schwerer, auch das rechte Handgelenk zu befreien. Doch er schaffte es schließlich und wurde zusammen mit seiner menschlichen Last sofort in die Tiefe gerissen.

Bis Miro vom Seil gestoppt wurde, schienen Ewigkeiten zu vergehen. Er ließ den Dolch achtlos in die Tiefe fallen, umklammerte den leblosen Körper des nunmehr Befreiten noch fester mit beiden Armen und versuchte strampelnd mit ihm an die Wasseroberfläche zurückzugelangen.

Das erwies sich als kräftezehrendes Unterfangen, denn das Gewicht des Bewusstlosen schien sich durch die Strömung noch zu vervielfachen. Schließlich, als Miros Lungen durch den Luftmangel bereits zu brennen begannen und er schon glaubte, ihn nicht mehr halten zu können, durchstieß sein Kopf plötzlich das Wasser.

Sauerstoff!

Er hatte es geschafft!

Keuchend holte er tief Luft, während er spürte, wie sich das Seil um seinen Körper spannte und ein kaum merkbarer Zug ihn immer dichter ans Ufer holte.

Es gelang Miro in erstaunlich kurzer Zeit, mit seiner Last ans Ufer zurückzuschwimmen, wo er den reglosen Mann erst halb aufs Trockene schob, ehe er selbst mühsam hinterher kroch. Seine Füße hingen knapp oberhalb des Wasserspiegels, als er schließlich einfach liegen blieb und die Augen schloss, um neue Kräfte zu sammeln.

Sekunden später, während das Blut in seinen Ohren rauschte und der rasende Herzschlag gegen seinen Brustkorb trommelte, erklang plötzlich eine vertraute Stimme neben ihm.

„Du hast es geschafft, Miro!"

Er sah nicht zu Clary hoch, sondern hielt die Augen geschlossen und nickte nur. Für einen Moment hatte er schon nicht mehr daran geglaubt, es zu einem guten Ende bringen zu können.

_Gleich... gleich bin ich wieder soweit, dass ich Clary helfen kann. Nur noch einen Moment... _dachte er keuchend, als er spürte, wie ihre Hand ihn aus der Starre schüttelte.

Beinahe widerwillig hob er den Kopf – und sah die neben ihm kniende Clary. Sie hatte Aragorn auf den Rücken gedreht und sich so dicht über sein Gesicht gebeugt, dass sie auf ihrer Wange jeden etwaigen – in Moment jedoch ausbleibenden – Atem fühlen konnte.

„Er atmet nicht mehr. Komm schon, tu etwas, Miro!"

Seine überanstrengten Muskeln brannten wie Feuer, als er sich – noch immer mit dem Seil um seiner Taille – gleichfalls auf die Knie schob und an Clarys Seite gesellte. Er drängte sie dabei sachte zur Seite, dann entfernte er mit angewidertem Gesicht die Augenbinde vom Gesicht des Unglücklichen, der reglos vor ihnen lag.

Seine Bewegungen stockten, als er dessen Antlitz genauer betrachtete. Er kannte es, doch er hatte nicht geglaubt, diese Züge noch einmal zu erblicken.

„Estel?"

Miro war sich der erstaunten Blicke seiner Begleiterin wohl bewusst, doch er beachtete sie gar nicht.

„Ich dachte, du wärst tot," flüsterte er, ehe er Aragorn ungläubig die am Gesicht klebenden nassen Haarsträhnen zur Seite strich.

Unschwer sah man nun die Kratzer auf der Haut des jungen Waldläufers. Einer spontanen Eingebung folgend, tastete Miro vorsichtig am Kopf Aragorns entlang. Es dauerte nur Sekunden, bis er mehrere dicke Beulen an dessen Kopf gefunden hatte. Ein näherer Blick sagte ihm, dass heftige Gewalt angewandt worden sein musste, denn er sah deutlich, dass ein paar geblutet hatten. An manchen Stellen sah er sogar noch dicke Blutkrusten die Haare verkleben.

Fassungslos schüttelte er den Kopf. „Welchem Ungeheuer bist du nur in die Hände gefallen, Estel?"

„Du kennst diesen Mann?" folgte auch sofort die entsprechende Frage von Clary.

„Das ist eine weitere lange Geschichte, die jedoch warten muss," entgegnete Miro und drehte den bewusstlosen Aragorn mit raschen Handgriffen auf den Bauch zurück. Dann kniete er sich über ihn und begann ihm durch Druck auf den Rippenkasten das eingeatmete Wasser aus den Lungen zu pressen.

Mit jedem Moment, den sich der Waldläufer nicht regte, sank die Hoffnung der beiden jungen Menschen ein Stück mehr, ihn retten zu können. Fast waren sie gewillt, ihre Anstrengungen einzustellen, als Aragorn endlich ein erstes Lebenszeichen von sich gab...

-x-x-x-

Ein weiteres Mal kehrte Aragorn völlig desorientiert ins Bewusstsein zurück.

Nur unterschwellig registrierte sein Verstand, dass die Fesseln und die Augenbinde fort waren und er sich wieder auf trockenem Land befand, denn in Moment beschäftigte ihn das Wasser, das aus seinem Mund floß, viel mehr. Zudem quälten heftige Schmerzen den Großteil seines Körpers und der Kopf hatte sein gnadenloses Hämmern wieder aufgenommen.

Dass er gleich darauf aufstöhnte, merkte er erst, als der Laut auch seine schrecklich wunde Kehle brennen ließ.

„Ganz ruhig, Ihr seid in Sicherheit..." hörte er die Stimme einer ihm unbekannten Frau, doch sie war sofort vergessen, als neuerlich ein Hustenanfall seine Lungen mit Krämpfen fast zu zerreißen schien.

Dem Aufbäumen seines Körpers hatte Aragorn nichts entgegenzusetzen und so wand er sich hustend und weiteres Wasser spuckend auf dem Boden, bis er schließlich wieder auf dem Rücken zu liegen kam, während Clarys schmale Hände ihm dabei die tropfenden Haare aus dem Gesicht zu halten versuchten.

Nach Minuten legte sich der Hustenreiz endlich. Durch die nasse Kleidung vor Kälte zitternd, erschöpft und von wild durcheinander blitzenden Erinnerungsbildern bedrückt, schaffte er es schließlich, die Augen aufzumachen und sich auf einen Ellbogen aufzustützen.

Er sah direkt in das fein geschnittene Gesicht einer blutjungen Frau mit klugen, mitfühlenden Augen und besorgt geschürzten Lippen, die direkt vor ihm auf dem Boden hockte und ihre Hände gerade unter ihr Umschlagtuch schob. Flüchtig erspähte Aragorn das brennende Rot auf den jugendlich zarten Handinnenflächen, ehe der Stoff sie seinem Blick entzog.

„Geht es wieder?" Sie neigte den Kopf zur Seite, ohne ihn dabei aus den Augen zu lassen.

„Ja..." krächzte Aragorn heiser und lächelte sie verlegen an. „Habt Dank für die Rettung und Eure Sorge, edle Dame. Ohne Euch wäre ich verloren gewesen und jetzt bereits auf dem Weg aus dieser Welt hinaus."

„Na, dann sind wir ja gerade noch rechtzeitig gekommen," ließ sich gleich darauf von hinter ihm eine männliche Stimme vernehmen, die ihm vage vertraut vorkam.

Aragorn, der in den letzten Stunden mehr als genug unliebsame Überraschungen erlebt hatte, schnellte herum, während seine Hand automatisch, aber erfolglos, zur waffenlosen Hüfte griff. Dann hielt er inne, als er sich unerwartet jemandem gegenübersah, mit dem er an diesem Ort und zu dieser Zeit am allerwenigsten gerechnet hatte.

„Miro?" Er starrte den ehemaligen Dieb an wie einen Geist. „Bist du das wirklich oder narrt mich nur ein Trugbild?"

Die Fassungslosigkeit in der Stimme des Waldläufers ließ Mirodas trotz der Anstrengungen, die hinter ihm lagen, unwillkürlich grinsen, was seinen Zügen für einen Moment den früheren jungenhaften Ausdruck zurückgab.

„Nein, ich bin es tatsächlich. Aus Fleisch und Blut." Schulterzuckend sah er an sich hinab. „Na ja, und aus Wasser."

Er streckte Aragorn die Hand hin, in die dieser gern einschlug. „Es ist wirklich schön, dich wiederzusehen, Estel, obgleich ich es noch immer nicht fassen kann!"

„So wie ich, mein Freund! So wie ich!"

Der Waldläufer schüttelte Miros Hand, während die Fröhlichkeit der Wiederbegegnung der beiden Männer durch die Bäume hallte und sogar die noch immer verlegen wirkende Clary zum Schmunzeln brachte. Dann trennten sich die zwei wieder und Miro musterte sein Gegenüber neugierig.

Aragorn hatte sich sichtbar verändert, seit sie sich zum letzten Mal gesehen hatten. Aus dem ernsthaften Freund mit der unbeschwerten Ausstrahlung war ein verschlossen wirkender Mann geworden, dem man sich nur mit Bedacht näherte, wenn man ihn nicht genauer kannte. Die vormals glatte Stirn ließ an ersten Furchen erkennen, dass Aragorn seit Ardaneh oft mit sorgenvollen Gedanken beschäftigt gewesen sein musste, und die Leichtigkeit seiner Natur schien gänzlich verschwunden zu sein.

„So langsam beginne ich zu glauben, es ist vorherbestimmt, dass wir uns immer wieder begegnen."

Er begann an dem Seil zu nesteln, das noch immer um seine Hüfte hing, und vermied es dabei aus einem ihm unbekannten Grund, Aragorn anzusehen. Miro wusste nicht, warum er es für besser hielt, auf Abstand zu dem Waldläufer zu bleiben, doch er hatte es noch immer nicht überwunden, vor einem Jahr in Bruchtal angelogen worden zu sein.

Aragorn allerdings schien von der Befangenheit des jungen Mannes nichts zu merken. Er wartete sichtbar ungeduldig, bis Miro sich den Strick von der Hüfte geknotet hatte, dann zog er ihn ohne viel Federlesens zu sich heran und umarmte ihn. „Nun schulde ich dir schon zum zweiten Mal mein Leben."

„Diesmal schuldest du es mir **und** Clary, um genau zu sein," präzisierte Miro, dessen Verlegenheit langsam in den Hintergrund zu treten begann, nachdem Aragorn ihn wieder freigegeben hatte.

„Noch einmal meinen Dank, Lady Clary..." wandte sich Aragorn nun an die Frau.

„Nur Clary bitte."

Das Gesicht der jungen Frau wurde von einer tiefen Röte überzogen. „Außerdem tat ich nicht viel zu Eurer Rettung. Miro gebührt Euer Dank, nicht mir!"

Der winkte jedoch ab. „Ohne dich wäre es mir kaum gelungen, Estel zu befreien und ans Ufer zu holen."

Die braunen Augen des jungen Mannes funkelten, als er mit deutlich sichtbarem Stolz seine Gefährtin liebevoll anlächelte, ehe er wieder zu Aragorn zurücksah. „Clary ist etwas ganz Besonderes, weisst du."

„Das kann ich sehen." Es blieb Aragorns scharfen Augen nicht verborgen, mit welcher Liebe sich die beiden jungen Leute anblickten. Er schmunzelte verhalten. „Ich freue mich für euch."

Endlich sah Miro mit dem Lächeln auch etwas von der früheren Jugendlichkeit in den müden Zügen Aragorns aufleuchten. Es war, als kehre damit auch so etwas wie ein Stück Vergangenheit zu ihnen zurück. Für einen Moment fühlte er sich wieder so wie damals in Aragorns kleinem Herbergszimmer in Ardaneh. Er hatte damals geglaubt, endlich eine bessere Zukunft vor sich zu haben, wenn er mit ihm ging. Wie schon so oft zuvor hatte sich der Traum bald zerschlagen, doch vielleicht wurde er mit Clary ja endlich Wirklichkeit...

Mühsam löste Miro sich von diesen Erinnerungen und lächelte Aragorn ehrlich erfreut an.

„Es ist schön, dir noch einmal zu begegnen. Ich hatte in dieser Welt nicht mehr darauf gehofft, nachdem ich seit einem Jahr dachte, dass du tot wärst, Estel. Es erleichtert mich zwar, zu erkennen, dass ich einem Irrtum erlag, nur verstehe ich nicht, warum man mich damals in Bruchtal so anlog."

„Das ist eine viel zu komplizierte Geschichte für diesen Ort." Aragorns Stimme war schlagartig von Trauer erfüllt.

„Ich verstehe." Miro wollte den Schmerz seines Freundes nicht noch weiter verstärken, daher wechselte er kurzerhand das Thema. „Sag mir, Estel, wer hat dir das angetan?"

Nach der Stimme verdüsterte sich nun auch der Blick des Waldläufers. Bekümmert wandte er den Kopf ab und starrte in den Wald, ohne ihn jedoch wirklich zu sehen. Er schwieg lange und Miro glaubte schon, dass er auf seine Frage keine Antwort bekommen würde, als ein einziges Wort erklang; eines, das er niemals zu hören geglaubt hatte.

„Legolas."

„Der Prinz?"

Miro wollte die Antwort als Irrtum abtun – und vermochte doch nichts anderes zu tun, als fassungslos mit dem Kopf zu schütteln.

„Das kann ich nicht glauben, Estel. Nicht er. Er ist der gütigste, weiseste, liebenswerteste Elb, dem ich je begegnet..."

Er konnte seinen Satz nicht beenden und auch Aragorn kam nicht zu einer Entgegnung, denn in diesem Moment unterbrach ihn Clary.

„Ein Elb hat das getan. Also stimmt es doch, was man über sie sagt..."

Sie ballte unwillkürlich die Hände zu Fäusten, während aus ihrem Entsetzen plötzlich Wut wurde. Nun so bleich, wie sie zuvor durch Aragorns respektvolle Anrede errötet war, sah Clary erst diesen an, dann überraschend zornig zu Miro zurück.

„Behauptest du immer noch, wir seien im Elbental sicher? Oder hast du dir das nur ausgedacht, Mirodas? Offenbar haben die Menschen ja doch recht, wenn sie sagen, dass man Elben nicht trauen sollte."

„Clary, ich..." begann er zu erklären, doch sie wandte sich brüsk ab, ihn mit Nichtachtung strafend.

Die Geste verletzte Miro mehr, als die Worte zuvor es vermocht hatten. Nun brachte er keinen Ton mehr heraus, doch Aragorn sah, wie sehr es in dem jungen Mann arbeitete. Er entschied sich einzugreifen, ehe die beiden sich richtig zerstritten hatten.

Doch wie beginnen? Aragorn ließ sich das eben Gehörte noch einmal durch den Kopf gehen, dann streifte sein kundiger Blick kurz die Kleidung und die in einiger Entfernung achtlos zur Seite geworfenen Rucksäcke.

„Ihr wolltet nach Bruchtal, wenn ich das richtig verstanden habe. Ich glaube nicht, mich in der Annahme zu irren, dass ihr beide auf der Flucht seid."

Die Gefragten antworteten ihm nicht, sahen sich noch nicht einmal an, also wandte Aragorn sich Clary zu. Nunmehr im Fokus seiner Aufmerksamkeit, nickte sie schließlich widerstrebend.

„Wenn Mirodas flieht, tut er es nicht ohne Grund, und wenn er mit Euch in Bruchtal Zuflucht suchen will, dann hat er die beste Entscheidung getroffen."

Er klopfte dem jungen Mann aufmunternd auf die Schulter, doch der ließ den Kopf noch tiefer hängen als vorher. Aragorn seufzte innerlich. Waren junge Menschen immer so stur und unbelehrbar? War er selbst etwa auch so gewesen? Spontan dachte er an Elrond, dessen Geduld sich ihm gegenüber nur selten erschöpft hatte.

„Miro hat nicht gelogen, Clary. Ich bin bei Elben aufgewachsen und Euer Freund hat eine Zeitlang bei ihnen gelebt. Mich kennt Ihr nicht, aber ihn, und ihm könnt Ihr glauben, wenn er Euch sagt, dass es freundliche Wesen sind."

Seine Worte prallten ergebnislos von der jungen Frau ab. Sie hatte ihrem Geliebten noch immer den Rücken zugedreht. Aragorn seufzte innerlich. Um die Unstimmigkeiten zwischen beiden zu zerstreuen, würde es mehr Anstrengungen bedürfen, als er gedacht hatte.

„Clary, hört mir zu. Mein Pflegevater ist Miro zu großem Dank verpflichtet und sicher mehr als bereit, euch beide aufzunehmen, solange ihr es wünscht. Ihn kümmert es nicht, dass ihr Flüchtlinge seid, denn er war selbst vor Jahrtausenden einer. Ihm müsst ihr auch nichts erklären, denn mein Vater ist in der Lage, tief in jeden hineinzusehen. Bis ins Herz, wenn Ihr so wollt. Er wird erkennen, dass ihr beide seinen Schutz braucht, und ihn euch nicht versagen."

Die Frau wagte es nicht, Aragorn anzusehen, doch die Hand, mit der sie unbewusst ihren Rocksaum zusammenknetete, sprach Bände über ihre Empfindungen. „Estel... Das ist doch Euer Name nicht, nicht wahr?"

Schüchtern huschte ihr Blick nun doch über sein zustimmend aussehendes Gesicht, ehe die Augen wieder zu Boden gerichtet wurden. „Ich weiß nicht, was es ist, aber etwas sagt mir, dass ich Euch Glauben schenken kann."

„Dann glaubt auch Eurem Geliebten, Clary."

„Das tue ich." Endlich entspannte sie sich und ihre Hand wanderte zu Miros hinüber, der sie nach kurzem Zögern in die seine nahm. „Mehr noch, ich vertraue ihm. Das tat ich von Anfang an."

„Sie sollte an einen schrecklichen Mann verheiratet werden. Aber wir lieben uns, also sind wir geflohen." Erleichtert beteiligte sich nun auch Miro wieder an der Unterhaltung. „Jetzt fürchten wir, dass Cobiarh und seine Männer uns schon auf der Fährte sind."

„Das ist es nicht allein," fiel Clary ein. „Ich will vor allem nicht, dass er Miro für alles büßen läßt. Doch bis eben konnte ich einfach nicht genug Mut aufbringen, um einen Elben um Schutz zu bitten," erklärte sie endlich leise. Es war unüberhörbar, dass sie sich schämte.

Obwohl Miro und seine Begleiterin nur unwesentlich jünger als er selbst waren, fühlte Aragorn sich ihnen plötzlich an Erfahrung überlegen. Erst jetzt begriff er, welches Glück ihm beschieden gewesen war. Unter Elronds weiser Führung und mit seiner Unterstützung hatte seinen eigenen Weg finden dürfen und nie Grund zum Zweifel bekommen.

Er lächelte Clary beruhigend an.

„Glaubt mir, auf Arda gibt es wohl nur wenige Orte, die noch besser als Bruchtal beschützt werden. Niemand kann dort noch Eurer habhaft werden, denn die Wächter des Tales kann dieser Cobiarh nicht überwinden. Die Krieger meines Vaters werden Euch vor seiner Rache beschützen. Euch beide."

Die junge Frau nickte. „Aber woher stammen dann all die Geschichten, die man sich über Elben erzählt?"

„Menschen fürchten, was sie nicht kennen."

Clary lächelte spontan. Es war noch nicht allzu lange her, dass Miro fast die gleichen Worte gebraucht hatte. Aragorn fuhr unterdessen ungerührt fort.

„Ihr seid das beste Beispiel dafür. Ich schwöre bei Elbereth, dass Elben die gütigsten und klügsten Wesen sind, die man sich vorstellen kann. Ihr mitfühlendes Herz hat noch Niemandes Bitte ungehört gelassen. Auch Legolas tat dies nie, solange er noch er selbst war."

Erneut wurden ungebeten Erinnerungen wach, Erinnerungen, die ihn in schönere Zeiten zurücklocken wollten. Nur widerstrebend riss Aragorn sich von ihnen los. Erst jetzt begriff er, wie sehr die Wärme von Legolas' Freundschaft ihm bereits fehlte. Nicht einmal das, was der Elb ihm angetan hatte, vermochte auf lange Sicht etwas daran zu ändern. Sobald die hier erhaltenen seelischen Wunden in Aragorn erst einmal geheilt waren, konnten sie – vielleicht – die Bande ihrer Freundschaft neu knüpfen.

Trotzdem verspürte er die leise Furcht, den Freund für immer verloren zu haben. Doch Aragorn schaffte es, kein Zeichen davon auf seine Miene dringen zu lassen, als er sowohl Miro als auch Clary jeweils eine Hand auf die Schulter legte.

„Gestern nun geriet er unter den Einfluss von etwas wirklich Bösem, das zu bekämpfen über meine Macht geht. Mein Vater aber hat diese Macht, und zu ihm wollte ich den Prinzen bringen. Ich..."

Aragorn zögerte. Nur ungern entsann er sich an den Kampf mit dem Elben.

„...ich habe die Kraft, die Besitz von Legolas ergriff, jedoch unterschätzt. Sie hat ihn nicht nur stärker gemacht, sondern auch seinen Geist vergiftet. Sie war es, die ihn mich dort anbinden ließ." Er verstummte und sah stattdessen flüchtig zu jenem Baum hinüber, von dessen Ast Miro ihn abgeschnitten hatte.

„Dein Vater ist Heilkundiger." Miro wirkte betroffen. „Estel, glaubst du, er schafft es, den Geist des Prinzen zu heilen? So wie er damals deinen Augen die Sehkraft zurückgab?"

Betont überzeugt nickte der Waldläufer. „Wenn jemand Prinz Legolas zu helfen vermag, dann er. Und je eher das geschieht, desto eher ist er wieder der alte."

_Der, den ich vermisse..._ fügte er in Gedanken hinzu, während er die beiden jungen Menschen betrachtete.

Man musste kein besonderer Menschenkenner sein, um zu sehen, dass Miro trotzdem auf den Trümmern seiner Welt saß. Er hatte den Elbenprinzen seit dem Moment ihrer ersten Begegnung in Thranduils Schloss bewundert und verehrt. Plötzlich erfahren zu müssen, dass er wie ein kaltblütiger Mörder gehandelt hatte, zerstörte mehr als nur das Bild, das der junge Mann sich von Legolas gemacht hatte. Es nahm ihm einen wichtigen Teil seines bisherigen Lebens.

Mit Clary saß hingegen eine mutige, starke junge Frau vor Aragorn, die nicht gezögert hatte, einen ihr völlig Fremden vor dem Tod zu retten. Aragorn hoffte, dass sie es schaffen würde, Miro neuen Halt zu geben.

_Nun sind es schon zwei, die deinetwegen leiden, Legolas. Selbst wenn es Vater gelingt, deine Wesenswandlung rückgängig zu machen: was geschah, kann er nicht ungeschehen machen. Ich hoffe aufrichtig, dass deine Seele diese Last erträgt..._

Aragorn hatte den beiden Flüchtlingen nicht nur ihre Zweifel genommen, sondern damit unbemerkt auch seine eigenen beseitigt.

Er wusste plötzlich, dass Legolas und er sich zwar vielleicht nie mehr ohne Vorbehalte begegnen würden. Doch was ihn anging, so würde er die Tür zwischen ihnen weiterhin einen Spalt offen halten, auch wenn der Schmerz über Legolas' Verrat in Moment nachdrücklich darauf bestand, sie für immer zu schließen.

Während sich Miro und Clary unweit jener Stelle, an der Aragorn eigentlich hatte sterben sollen, zögernd wieder miteinander versöhnten, schloss Aragorn in Gedanken Frieden mit Legolas.

Er hoffte ehrlich, dass er dem Elbenprinzen das irgendwann sagen konnte...

-x-x-x-

**Ende Kapitel 6**

**Mystic Girl1:** Du siehst, ein Teil deiner Hoffnungen hat sich erfüllt. Miro und Clary haben den armen Aragorn von seiner Leine genommen. Wie lange diese Ruhe allerdings dauern wird... Wer weiß? (...wissendes Grinsen der Autorin...)

**yavanna unyarima:** Danke für das tolle Lob. Es war eine echte Herausforderung, aus dem ewig guten Legolas mal einen so richtig Bösen zu machen. Um so schöner, dass das gelungen zu sein scheint. Nun... Elrond und die Zwillinge kamen nicht umhin, nachzusehen, **wer** sich da in dem Grab befand. Auf diese Art konnte ich sie wenigstens davon abhalten, selbst in die Höhle zu gehen. Das hätte mich sonst glatt um dieses Kapitel und den Rest der Geschichte gebracht.

**elitenschwein:** Es ist ein großes Kompliment, dass du dir trotz deines – wie es scheint – engen Zeitplans die Zeit nimmst, uns eine kleine Review zu jedem Kapitel zu schreiben. Dafür Danke! So was ist wie ein aufmunterndes Schulterklopfen für jeden Autor! Ich hoffe, dass du die noch folgenden Kapitel ebenso spannend finden wirst.

**Elanor8:** Nun ja... Für den Augenblick ging es wirklich noch mal gut. Aber noch sind Aragorn, Miro und Clary nicht aus dem Wald heraus. (...Autorin zieht die Ohren ein...) Und Legolas... Er hatte schon zuviel von diesem bösen Wasser in sich, um noch aus eigener Kraft wieder zu seinem alten Ich zurückkehren zu können. Du erinnerst dich an die Schnittwunden in seiner Hand, in die das Wasser ungehindert eindringen konnte, als er Aragorn hinterher tauchte? Gift, das direkt ins Blut gelangt, wirkt immer entsetzlich schnell...


	7. Eine Sekunde zu sp

**

* * *

**

Schatten

**Eine „Der Herr der Ringe" - Story**

**von**

**Salara **

**Feinarbeit: ManuKu **

**

* * *

Willkommen zu Kapitel 7!**

**Diesmal hat es aber wirklich lange gedauert, bis mich wieder ein Kapitel posten ließ. **

**Wiederum möchte ich für die tolle Ermunterung der Reviews danken. Die Antworten stehen wieder am Schluss.**

**Und nun weiter mit der Handlung!**

**Viel Spaß!**

* * *

-x-x-x-

**Kapitel 7: Eine Sekunde zu spät**

-x-x-x-

Die Kühle des Morgens ließ Goradh Cobiarhs Stimmung einem neuen Tiefpunkt entgegensinken.

Entgegen der wiederholten Versicherungen seiner Spurenleser hatten sie die Flüchtlinge noch immer nicht eingeholt. Nun waren sie ihnen schon die ganze Nacht über auf der Fährte, ohne dass sich ein Ergebnis abgezeichnet hätte. Dafür fror er, war müde, verkatert und hungrig. Doch was das Unangenehmste war: er spürte seinen verlängerten Rücken viel deutlicher, als es damals nach der wilden Nacht mit den beiden Freudenmädchen und ihren Weidengerten der Fall gewesen war.

Alles zusammengenommen brachte Cobiarh in die schlechteste Laune, die er je in sich gefühlt hatte. Um sie wieder loszuwerden würde es schon mehr brauchen, als nur Clary und ihren Galan einzufangen. An den beiden würde er seine Laune wieder aufbessern, wenn sie erst einmal in seiner Hand waren. Wann auch immer das sein mochte.

Wenn es nach seinen Spurenlesern ging, hätte dies schon vor Stunden der Fall sein müssen, denn immer wieder hörte er von ihnen die gleichen Worte. _Bald, Herr, es kann nicht mehr lange dauern..._

Cobiarh schnaubte wütend. Auch diesmal würde es nicht anders sein. Gerade wandte sich einer der Männer, die bis eben aufmerksam den Boden untersucht hatten, zu ihm um. Der einfach gekleidete Mann öffnete den Mund, um etwas zu sagen, doch Cobiarhs Geduld war am Ende.

„Wenn du mir noch einmal sagst, dass es jetzt nicht mehr lange dauern kann, vergesse ich mich," fauchte er und merkte an der in ihm empor wallenden Hitze, dass er dabei war, vor Wut rot anzulaufen.

Der Fährtenleser blieb wie angewurzelt stehen, sah unsicher zu seinen Kameraden zurück, ehe er in einer Geste der Unterwürfigkeit den Kopf neigte.

„Es ist aber so, Herr! Sie sind uns keine zehn Minuten mehr voraus, dafür verbürge ich mich!"

„Ach ja?" Wütend zerrte er an den Zügeln des Pferdes, das unruhig zu tänzeln begann. „Womit? Mit deinem Leben etwa?"

„Ja, wenn Ihr es wünscht..." versicherte der plötzlich beunruhigte Mann. Er stand lange genug im Dienste des Amtmannes, um zu erkennen, wann dieser es ernst meinte. Er erbleichte sichtbar, während sich die anderen stumm auf ihre Pferde zurückbegaben.

„Dann hoffe ich für dich, dass du dich diesmalnicht irrst! Anderenfalls werde ich dich vielleicht beim Wort nehmen!"

Cobiarh wartete ungeduldig, bis der Unglückliche ebenfalls aufgestiegen war, dann winkte er ihm zu. „Du reitest voran!"

Das Gesicht des Fährtenlesers war finster, als er den Reitertrupp weiter in den Wald hineinführte und insgeheim zu allen ihm bekannten Göttern betete, dass sie ihm beistanden...

-x-x-x-

Auch Elladans Gesicht verhieß nichts Gutes.

Zwei Armspannen trennten ihn von der Spitze des Messers, das Legolas abwehrend in seine Richtung hielt. Der Elbenprinz hatte sich mit dem Rücken gegen die Felsen gelehnt, um seine Kraft so gut wie möglich zu sparen, doch seine Arme zitterten trotzdem schon beträchtlich. Zwar bemühte Legolas sich, ihn nicht aus den Augen zu lassen, doch immer öfter wollten sie ihm zufallen.

Im Grunde hätte Elladan einfach nur darauf warten müssen, bis Legolas endgültig das Bewusstsein verlor oder nicht mehr genug Kraft besaß, das schwere Zwillingsmesser zu halten. Doch die Worte seines Vaters hatten ihm klargemacht, dass er diese Möglichkeit nicht hatte. Er hörte sie noch immer.

_„Beeil' dich, mein Sohn, denn seine Zeit läuft rasch ab..."_

So gram er Legolas auch angesichts Aragorns Misshandlung war; den Tod des Elbenprinzen wollte Elladan auch nicht auf seine Seele laden. So stand er also immer noch vor dem Problem, ihn zum einen schnell und ohne Kampf zu entwaffnen, ohne zum anderen dabei selbst verletzt zu werden.

_Vater hätte es sicher vermocht, ihm die Waffe aus der Hand zu reden, doch mir fehlt die Wortgewandtheit dafür,_ fluchte er im Stillen, während er eine Möglichkeit nach der anderen durchging und wieder verwarf. Nichts schien erfolgversprechend zu sein und die Anspannung wuchs mit jeder Sekunde.

„Legolas, sei vernünftig..." versuchte Elladan ein letztes Mal sein Glück, doch der Elbenprinz schnaubte nur schwach.

„Ich habe mein Schicksal selbst gewählt..." Seine Worte waren so schwach, dass Elladan sie kaum verstand. „...nun soll es mich auch ereilen... ich habe es verdient..."

So viel mutlose Lebensüberdrüssigkeit war zuviel für das Gemüt des älteren Zwillings. Zutiefst frustriert drehte er sich auf dem Absatz um und trat mehrfach gegen das nächste Hindernis, das sich fand: einen Felsbrocken, der ihm bis ans Knie reichte.

„Du starrköpfiger Narr! So lass dir doch helfen..."

Flüchtig blickte er über die Schulter zu Legolas zurück, doch dessen Antlitz wirkte bereits unirdisch friedlich und er schien ihn nur noch mühsam im Blick behalten zu können.

Elladan konnte spüren, wie Legolas vor seinen Augen dahinschwand, und das trug nicht eben dazu bei, seine Frustration zu mindern. Er konnte doch nicht einfach tatenlos daneben stehen, auch wenn Thranduils Sohn ihm augenblicklich kaum eine andere Wahl ließ.

Wütend trat er erneut gegen den Felsen, obwohl ihm das in keiner Weise weiterhalf. Lediglich sein Fuß protestierte gegen die rüde Behandlung mit mahnenden Schmerzen.

Noch kein bisschen friedlicher gestimmt, versuchte Elladan den aufgekommenen Zorn zurückzudrängen. Im gleichen Moment blitzte eine Idee in Elladan auf.

_Das kann funktionieren,_ dachte der Zwilling und wog in Gedanken rasch das Risiko gegen den Nutzen ab. _Wenn ich schnell genug bin, wird Legolas erst erkennen, was ihn getroffen hat, wenn ich ihn bereits fortbringe..._

Diese Überlegung hatte nur eine Sekunde gedauert, dann war die Entscheidung gefallen.

Seine – schlagartig überwundene – Wut durch einen weiteren Tritt gegen irgend ein Hindernis vortäuschend, gelangte Elladan dicht an Legolas heran. Nun trennte nur noch eine Armspanne seinen Fuß von der Spitze des in seine Richtung weisenden Zwillingsmessers. Er kalkulierte rasch und genau, dann trat er ein letztes Mal zu.

Noch ehe Legolas begriff, dass diesmal er das erwählte Ziel war, flog ihm das Messer bereits in hohem Bogen aus der Hand. Weit außerhalb seiner Reichweite blieb es liegen. Noch ehe er die andere Klinge aus der Rückenscheide ziehen konnte, langte Elladan bereits über ihn hinweg. Einige Moment später war Legolas auch sie los. Kurz darauf hatte Elladan ihn vollständig entwaffnet.

„Na, bitte! Das wäre erledigt!" Rasch schob Elladan die Waffen aus der Reichweite des Prinzen. „Und nun komm!"

Der hatte vergeblich versucht, seine Waffen zu sich zurückzuholen. Als er sich überlistet begriff, hob er in einer verzweifelt wirkenden Abwehrgeste gehobenen Hände. „Ich werde mich wehren, wenn du mich fortzubringen versuchst, Elladan!"

Sekundenlang fiel Elladans Blick auf die vor kurzem noch zerschnittene, aber inzwischen schon zuheilende Hand.

_Was, in Elbereths Namen, ist zwischen Estel und ihm noch alles vorgefallen, von dem wir nichts wissen?_

Nur mühsam riss er sich von dem beunruhigenden Anblick los. „Red' nicht so einen Unsinn!"

Kopfschüttelnd wollte Elladan dem Elbenprinzen aufhelfen, doch der wich hastig weiter vor ihm zurück. Es glich der Panik eines in die Ecke gedrängten Tieres.

„Lass mich zufrieden, Elladan! Du verschwendest deine Großmut." Legolas' Stimme zitterte vor Schwäche. „Meine Taten waren abscheulich und ich verdiene selbst, was ich Aragorn antat. Er ist... war dein Bruder! Du müsstest mich töten wollen, doch du stehst hier und willst mir helfen. Hast du es noch nicht verstanden? Ich bin dein Mitgefühl nicht wert! Also erspar' es uns beiden. Wenn du mir wirklich helfen willst, dann drehst du dich jetzt um, reitest fort und kehrst nie mehr wieder!"

Die kleine Ansprache hatte den Elbenprinzen sichtbar erschöpft. Sein zuvor schon bleiches Antlitz war nun aschfahl. Selbst aus den Lippen war jegliche Farbe gewichen. Auch ohne seine Kenntnisse in der Heilkunst vermochte Elladan zu sehen, dass Legolas' Zustand sich rapide weiter verschlechterte. Neuerlicher Unmut flammte in ihm auf.

„Was du getan hast, kann dein Tod nicht ungeschehen machen, Legolas. Aber ich dachte immer, du seiest jemand, der sich den Konsequenzen seines Handels stellt. Sollte ich mich so geirrt haben?"

„Es ist mir egal, was du denkst," flüsterte der Elbenprinz. „Verschone mich mit deiner Moralpredigt. Geh fort und lass mich in Ruhe den Tod erwarten, den meine Ruchlosigkeit verdient."

Diese Worte rührten etwas in der lichten Seele des Zwillings an. Flüchtige Erinnerungen an vergangene Begegnungen mit Legolas schossen ihm durch den Sinn. Eines hatte sich wie ein roter Faden durch alle hindurchgezogen: das Licht des selbstlosen, gütigen Wesens des Elbenprinzen. Gerade die sensiblen Sinne des Erstgeborenen Volkes vermochten durch nichts über den wahren Kern eines Lebewesens hinweggetäuscht zu werden – und Legolas' Natur war immer von überwältigender Reinheit und Stärke gewesen. Elladans Zorn begann endgültig zu erlöschen.

Zwar wusste er nicht im Einzelnen, was in den letzten Stunden alles zwischen Aragorn und Legolas vorgefallen war, doch eines begriff er: Etwas, das abgrundtief böse war, hatte sich der Seele des Elbenprinzen in den letzten Stunden bemächtigt. In dieser Zeit war Legolas nie er selbst gewesen. Auch jetzt war noch nichts von seinem zutiefst gütigen Wesen zu spüren. Da waren nur noch grenzenloser Selbsthass und der Wunsch, zu sterben.

Trauer über die Qualen, die dieser nun ausstehen musste, bewegte das Herz des ältesten Zwillings und seine Stimme war ganz weich, als er zu reden begann.

„Wenn du etwas **nicht**bist, dann ruchlos. Mein Bruder vergab seine Freundschaft nie leichtfertig, sondern nur an diejenigen, die sie verdienten. Ich werde seine Entscheidung nicht dadurch entehren, dass ich dich sterben lasse. Das hätte er nämlich nicht gewollt, denn du warst sein Freund."

Durch Elladans Vorhaltungen erinnerte Legolas sich plötzlich wieder an die Worte, mit denen Aragorn ihn verflucht hatte. Er schnaubte kurz, denn zu dem gewünschten zynischen Lachen reichte seine Kraft nicht mehr.

„Du weißt nichts darüber, was er in seinen letzten Momenten wollte. Ich jedoch schon – und es waren keine Worte der Vergebung, die seinen Mund verließen. Es waren dunkle Worte. Aragorn hat mich verflucht, Elladan, und der Fluch beginnt sich bereits zu erfüllen, denn ich erinnere mich nun wieder. An jedes Detail. Und ich ertrage das Monster nicht, das ich in diesen wenigen Stunden war. Dein Bruder hat das gewusst und mir ein Weiterleben gewünscht, denn er wusste, dass es nur eine Sache gibt, der ich nicht gewachsen bin: mein eigenes Gewissen."

„Ich kenne Aragorn viel länger und besser, als du es tust, und weiß, dass du dich irrst, ohne dass ich bei euch gewesen sein muss. Er mag dich verflucht haben, denn das entspräche seiner ungestümen Natur. Doch selbst im stärksten Zorn fühlte sein Herz stets noch für die, die er liebte. Und du warst ihm wichtig. Nichts, was du tun könntest, hätte etwas daran geändert. Ich bin mir sicher, dass er dir..."

Elladan schluckte kurz. Es klang alles so unwiderruflich und tat so schrecklich weh.

„Ich weiß, dass er dir in seinen letzten Augenblicken Hilfe gewünscht hat, nicht den Tod oder endlose Seelenpein. Du denkst anders darüber, doch das ist mir in Moment völlig gleichgültig. Er war mein Bruder und ungeachtet meiner Gefühle werde ich so handeln, wie er es getan hätte."

In einer blitzschnellen Bewegung trat er an den noch immer abweisend wirkenden Elbenprinzen heran. Als dieser ungeachtet seiner sitzenden Position wirklich zu einem abwehrenden Schlag ausholen wollte, fing Elladan den wirkungslosen Hieb mühelos ab und benutzte Legolas' ausgestreckten Arm dazu, ihn zu sich emporzuziehen. Dabei fiel Elladans Blick eher zufällig auf die zerschnittene Hand des Prinzen.

_Elbereth, was habt ihr euch nur angetan?_

Er schluckte schwer, sagte jedoch nichts.

„Lass mich doch in Ruhe..." Noch ein letztes Mal flammte Gegenwehr in Legolas auf, doch die Schwäche seines Körpers ließ seine Bewegungen wirkungslos an Elladan abprallen, bis er inne hielt.

Ohne zu antworten warf der Zwilling ihn sich gleich darauf über die Schulter und stiefelte zu seinem Pferd.

Mit Elladans erstem Schritt begann die Welt sich um Legolas zu drehen. Schneller und schneller zogen Bäume, Büsche, Felsen und Himmel in einem grausamen Reigen an ihm vorbei. Er wollte ein weiteres Mal gegen diese Missachtung seines Entschlusses protestieren, doch die aufsteigende Übelkeit schnürte ihm so die Kehle zu, dass es kaum noch zum Atmen reichte.

Schließlich glaubte Legolas, es nicht mehr ertragen zu können, doch in eben diesem Moment stoppte Elladan. Mühelos beförderte der Zwilling ihn auf den Pferderücken, anschließend stieg er selbst auf und zog Legolas zum Schluss zu sich empor. Schließlich saß der bereits halb bewusstlose Elbenprinz mehr oder weniger aufrecht vor ihm im Sattel. Elladan zog ihn zu sich heran, bis sein Gewicht schwer an ihm lehnte.

„Meine Seele kannst du dennoch nicht am Fortziehen hindern," flüsterte Legolas mit letzter Kraft. „Über die Macht deines Vaters verfügst du nicht..."

„Hier nicht, das ist wahr." Der Zwilling schlang einen Arm als Halt um den Körper des Prinzen. „In Bruchtal gibt es jedoch etwas, das sie mir verleiht."

Mit seiner freien Hand tätschelte er seinem Reittier sanft den Hals. „Lauf. Kehr zurück nach Imladris!"

Elladan nahm die lose zur Seite hängenden Zügel fest in die Hand.

„Von deiner Schnelligkeit hängt jetzt alles ab!"

Das Tier schnaubte leise, dann setzte es sich in Bewegung. In Sekunden hatte es den Felskessel verlassen und war in das grüne Zwielicht des Waldes eingetaucht.

-x-x-x-

In einiger Entfernung von diesem Ort preschten zwei andere Reiter durch die Waldestiefen: Elrond und Elrohir.

Legolas' knappe Wegbeschreibung und die vage erkennbare Spur seines Pferdes auf dem von tagelangem Regen durchweichten Waldboden genügten den beiden Bruchtaler Elben, um in etwa zu wissen, wohin die Hufspur führte. So nahmen sie sich nicht die Zeit, sie im Auge zu behalten, sondern jagten in halsbrecherischem Tempo zwischen den Bäumen hindurch dem Fluss entgegen. Ihre Gedanken waren jedoch bei Aragorn, dessen Schicksal sie trotz aller Schnelligkeit bereits besiegelt fürchteten...

-x-x-x-

Aragorn hatte sich angeboten, sie nach Bruchtal zu führen und Miro war dankbar darauf eingegangen. Nun würde er nicht länger zum Raten der Richtung gezwungen sein. Immerhin musste Estel ja wissen, wo seine Heimat lag. Das glückliche Ende ihrer Flucht schien in greifbare Nähe gerückt zu sein.

Es schien fast zu schön, um wirklich wahr zu sein. Selbst Clary spürte das unwirklich Einfache dieser Situation und so lag seit der Übereinkunft der beiden Männer tiefes Schweigen zwischen ihnen allen.

Miro und Clary hatten sich inzwischen von den hinter ihnen liegenden Anstrengungen erholt. Nachdem sie Aragorn vergeblich etwas von ihren Vorräten angeboten hatten, kauten sie appetitlos auf dem trockenen Brot ihres Proviants herum. Schon in ein paar Minuten wollten sie ihren Marsch durch den Wald wieder aufnehmen. Sie würden die Kraft brauchen, die das Essen ihnen zurückgab, auch wenn der Magen es ablehnte.

Inzwischen war die Sonne hoch genug an den Himmel gestiegen, um ihre goldenen Lichtschleier zwischen den Bäumen hindurch auf die Erde zu werfen. Es hätte ein idyllischer Ort sein können, doch jedes Knacken des Windes in den trocknenden Zweigen der vielen Bäume ließ die beiden Flüchtlinge misstrauische Blicke in die Umgebung werfen.

Nach dem wohl zwanzigsten Mal war beiden der Appetit endgültig vergangen. Beinahe gleichzeitig verstauten sie ihren mageren Proviant wieder in den Rucksäcken, dann erhoben sie sich und sahen sich stumm an. Den Ausdruck in Miros Gesicht konnte man durchaus schon besorgt nennen, als er den Waldläufer schließlich zaghaft an der Schulter berührte.

„Lass uns aufbrechen, Estel, ich bitte dich. Keine Sekunde länger ertragen wir diesen Ort. Er ist nicht sicher. Etwas in mir spürt das. Clary und ich, wir werden erst im Frieden Bruchtals zur Ruhe zurückfinden, wenn wir uns nicht mehr wie Wild auf der Hatz fühlen müssen."

Aragorn, dessen Gedanken sich bis eben ununterbrochen mit den Geschehnissen der letzten Stunden beschäftigt hatten, löste seinen Blick von den nun wütender als je zuvor tosenden Fluten des Flusses. Nachdenklich sah er die beiden jungen Menschen an. Die Blässe in beiden Mienen kündete von der tiefgehenden Erschöpfung, die ihre atemlose Flucht und der Kampf um sein Leben hinterlassen hatte. Sie brauchten nichts so dringend wie eine lange Rast. Der Ausdruck auf den noch viel zu jugendlichen Gesichtern machte ihm jedoch klar, dass sie entschlossen waren, auch die letzten Reserven aus sich herauszuholen, um sich endlich sicher fühlen zu können.

Er erhob sich. „Dann lasst uns gehen. Je eher wir Bruchtal erreichen, desto eher könnt ihr euch ausruhen." _Und desto eher kann Legolas Hilfe erhalten,_ fügte er in Gedanken hinzu, noch immer bedrückt über den Verlust ihrer Freundschaft.

Die drei wollten sich zum Gehen wenden, als das geübte Ohr Aragorns ein Geräusch vernahm.

Mit dem Wissen um mögliche Verfolger seiner beiden Begleiter und besessen von dem spontanen Gedanken, dass der Elbenprinz womöglich noch einmal zurückkehrte, um sich über den Ausgang seines 'kleinen Spiels' zu informieren, mahnte er Miro und Clary mit einer raschen Geste zur Schweigsamkeit. Dann lauschte er alarmiert.

Nicht allzu weit entfernt wurde das Unterholz des Waldes gewaltsam und in großer Eile durchbrochen. Für die geschulten Sinne des Waldläufers gab es schon nach Sekunden keinen Zweifel mehr daran, dass Reiter sich ihnen näherten. Sie waren schon so nahe bei ihnen, dass ihm nicht einmal mehr genug Zeit blieb, zum genaueren Spähen auf den nächsten Baum zu klettern. Leider wuchs das Gestrüpp in diesem Teil des Waldes so wild und blickabschirmend, dass Aragorn die Näherkommenden erst sehen würde, wenn diese sich ihnen bis auf wenige Pferdelängen genähert haben würden.

Das waren denkbar schlechte Vorraussetzungen, falls seine schlimmsten Erwartungen sich erfüllten. Nach dem Verlauf der letzten vierundzwanzig Stunden hatte Aragorn kaum noch Zweifel daran, dass genau das geschehen würde.

Er brummte verärgert – und erinnerte sich schmerzhafter denn je daran, dass Legolas ihn völlig unbewaffnet zurückgelassen hatte. Hastig flog sein Blick zu Miro, der gerade einen Arm schützend um seine Geliebte legte. In Clarys Gesicht zeigten sich die ersten Anzeichen tiefer Besorgnis. Aragorn unterdrückte ein Seufzen, denn die junge Frau tat ihm leid. Seine nächsten Worte würden sie in ernste Panik versetzen.

„Wir bekommen Gesellschaft," sagte er so ruhig wie möglich. „Ich weiß nicht, wer es ist, aber angesichts eurer und meiner Lage möchte ich vorbereitet sein. Hast du eine Waffe bei dir, Miro?"

Wie erwartet versteifte die junge Frau sich bei seinen Worten sofort, während ihre ängstlich aufgerissenen Augen hektisch durch die Umgebung blickten. Miro indessen nickte, zog seinen Rucksack vom Rücken und begann darin zu kramen. Nach einigen Momenten zog er ein schmales, in einen Lappen eingewickeltes Bündel hervor.

„Da! Das ist alles, was ich habe."

Aragorn nahm das Dargereichte und schlug den Stoff zurück, dann stahl sich ein Wiedererkennen in seine Miene. Er lächelte. In seinen Händen hielt er jenen Dolch, den er Miro gegeben hatte, als sie nach dem Verlassen Ardanehs von zwei Spitzbuben angegriffen worden waren.

„Du hast ihn immer noch?"

„Ich würde mich nie von ihm trennen." Er zuckte mit den Schultern. „Außer in einer Situation wie dieser. Nimm du ihn. Du kannst mit Waffen besser umgehen als ich."

Einen Moment lang tauschten die beiden Männer einen Blick stummen Übereinkommens aus, dann sah Miro sich suchend um. Schließlich nahm er ein recht stabil aussehendes Stück Holz auf, wohl ein vom Wind abgebrochener Ast. Er schwang ihn ein paar Mal versuchsweise durch die Luft, dann nickte er zufrieden.

„Nicht so gefährlich wie der Dolch, aber er hinterlässt sicher auch ganz hübsche Beulen, wenn ich treffe."

Aragorn hatte keine Zeit mehr, ihn an die Existenz solcher Dinge wie Pfeil und Bogen zu erinnern, denn in diesem Augenblick waren die Reiter heran. Sie preschten geräuschvoll durch das Dickicht, das den größten Teil des Flussufers bewuchs, zügelten aber ihre Tiere, sobald sie die drei Menschen erblickten.

Während sie innerhalb weniger Sekunden von mehr und mehr Männern umringt wurden, packte Aragorn den Griff des Dolches fester. Gleichzeitig nahm er eine antrainierte Verteidigungshaltung ein, denn die feindseligen Gesichter der Fremden sprachen eine ebenso deutliche Sprache wie die Waffen, die bei ihrem Anblick gezogen wurden. Der Waldläufer sah Kurzschwerter in den meisten Händen glänzen, doch er beobachtete auch, wie ein Mann bereits nach dem Bogen auf seinem Rücken griff.

Selbst ein unerfahrener Städter wie Miro erkannte auf den ersten Blick, dass ihre Chancen gleich Null standen. Sie waren nur zu dritt und mit einem einzigen, plötzlich winzig wirkenden Dolch bewaffnet, während ihnen mehr als ein Dutzend bis an die Zähne bewaffneter und ziemlich grimmig aussehender Männer gegenüberstanden. Der Kampf, der noch nicht einmal begonnen hatte, war schon so gut wie vorbei.

Hastig wich Mirodas einen Schritt zurück, um sich gleich darauf daran zu erinnern, dass es kein Zurückweichen für sie gab. Der in ihrem Rücken befindliche Fluss kesselte sie wirkungsvoll ein. Schwer wie Blei waren seine Füße, als er sich mit finsterem Gesicht neben Aragorn stellte und mit eher mäßigem Erfolg ruhig zu wirken versuchte.

Der Waldläufer streifte ihn mit einem abschätzenden Blick, um dann Clary anzusehen, die sich instinktiv hinter die beiden Männer zurückgezogen hatte. Mehr denn je sah sie wie ein Reh in der Todesfalle aus.

„Du bist erstaunlich weit gekommen. Das hätte ich dir gar nicht zugetraut. Dabei hättest du wissen müssen, dass du mir nicht entkommen kannst."

Der Sprecher dieser Worte hatte sein Pferd einen Schritt nach vorn machen lassen. Nun zügelte er es und sein hasserfüllter Blick ruhte eine Weile auf Clarys Gesicht. Dass er sich der Aufmerksamkeit der beiden anderen dennoch genau bewusst war, sah Aragorn daran, dass der Stadtamtmann kurz zwischen den beiden Männern hin und her blickte, ehe er Clary erneut anstarrte.

„Also, du Hure, welcher ist es? Wer von den beiden hat dich geschwängert?"

Die erbleichte sichtlich, als sie nach einem Moment der Ratlosigkeit endlich begriff, was die Worte hervorgerufen haben mußte.

_Die Stadtwache am Tor muss ihm von meinen Worten berichtet haben!_

„Herr Cobiarh, es ist nicht so, wie Ihr denkt..." begann sie ihre Lüge richtig zu stellen und verstummte dann. Was auch immer sie sagte, würde umsonst sein. Sie sah es Cobiarh an. Er wollte Rache für seine vermeintlich verletzte Ehre.

Ihre mehr gehauchten als ausgesprochenen Worte waren für Aragorn jedoch genug gewesen. Er nahm den selbstsicher anmutenden Amtmann genauer in Augenschein, mit dem die junge Frau gegen ihren Willen vermählt werden sollte.

Spontane Abneigung, die bis in den tiefsten Grund seiner Seele reichte, durchfloss Aragorn. Zwar hatte er schon feistere Gestalten und wuchtigere Doppelkinne als die Cobiarhs gesehen, doch grausamere Züge hatte nur einer besessen; einer, der seit einem Jahr tot war. Gomar.

Gepackt von unliebsamen Erinnerungen, holte Aragorn tief Luft. Wenn dieser Cobiarh nur halb so rachsüchtig war, wie sein Antlitz es vermuten ließ, stand ihnen Schlimmes bevor. Furcht, genährt von den Bildern seiner Gefangenschaft bei den Südländern, wollte sich Aragorns bemächtigen, doch um ihrer aller Willen drängte er sie zurück. Er durfte nicht daran denken, nicht für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde, sonst würde die mit diesem gedanklichen Rückblick verbundene Pein ihn lähmen – und das wäre ihr aller Verderben. Nein, er musste sich etwas einfallen lassen, etwas, das den beiden jungen Leuten das Leben rettete.

Das Erste, das ihm einfiel, war, den Ärger des Mannes auf sich selbst zu lenken und Miro und Clary damit dessen unmittelbarer Aufmerksamkeit zu entziehen. Das war zwar nicht unbedingt das Klügste, was er je getan hatte, aber zumindest doch ein Anfang! Die beiden würden so zwar nicht fliehen können, doch vielleicht am Leben bleiben. Und er wusste sich seiner Haut schon zu erwehren.

Kurzentschlossen trat Aragorn einen Schritt vor. Mit mehr Selbstsicherheit in der Stimme, als er sie angesichts ihrer Unterlegenheit wirklich verspürte, sagte er: „Ihr jagt ein Mädchen aus verletzter Eitelkeit vor Euch her, das Eure Enkelin sein könnte, und wagt es auch noch, sie Hure zu schimpfen. Doch es sind Rachsucht und Verdorbenheit, die Euer Tun lenken. Könnt Ihr Euch vorstellen, wie ich Euch nennen würde, wären wir allein?"

Er hörte, wie Miro bei seinen Worten unwillkürlich die Luft einsog, doch sein Blick wich keinen Augenblick vom Stadtamtmann.

Der sah aus, als hätte ihn eine besonders große Faust mitten ins Gesicht getroffen, als er wie in Zeitlupe zu Aragorn hinübersah. Sekundenlang maßen sich beider Blicke.

„Ich sage dir ganz unverhohlen, wie ich dich nenne, du schmutziges Nichts: Tot nenne ich dich!" Es bedurfte keiner Mühe, zu sehen, dass Cobiarh in dem Waldläufer gerade einen neuen Feind für sich erkoren hatte, denn Wut funkelte in seinen Augen.

Aragorn begriff schaudernd, dass seine Strategie für den Moment erfolgreich gewesen war. Für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde hörte er wieder die Stimmen seiner Brüder, die ihn oft für seine Unüberlegtheit getadelt hatten. Sie würden mit hoher Wahrscheinlichkeit nie erfahren, _wie unüberlegt_ überlegtes Handeln bei ihm aussehen konnte.

Die Fassade äußerer Gelassenheit aufrechterhaltend, lächelte er geringschätzig. „Nur ein Feigling, der sich hinter den Kitteln seiner Gefolgsleute versteckt, wagt es, so mit einem Waldläufer zu reden. Steig von deinem armen Tier herunter und beweise mir in einem Zweikampf, dass du mehr als nur ein fetter Maulheld bist."

„Estel, hör' auf." In Miros Stimme lagen gleichermaßen Entsetzen wie Zorn und Aragorn konnte, auch ohne hinsehen zu müssen, förmlich spüren, dass der junge Mann ihn am liebsten geschüttelt hätte. „Du redest dich um Kopf und Kragen und uns gleich mit..."

„Sei still," zischte Aragorn leise zurück, ohne den Amtmann aus den Augen zu lassen. Der winkte gerade einen seiner Männer zu sich heran und raunte ihm hinter vorgehaltener Hand etwas zu. „Ich weiß, was ich tue."

„Ich auch, und ich bin Manns genug, selbst für meine Taten einzustehen. Es war meine Entscheidung, mit Clary zu fliehen, nicht die deine. Du hast mit all dem nichts zu tun, also überlass' mir meine Kämpfe und kümmere dich um die deinen!"

Ohne Aragorn eine Chance zur Antwort zu lassen, machte Miro mutig einen Schritt auf Cobiarh zu. „Euer Zorn gilt mir, Amtmann, nicht dem Waldläufer. Ich war es, der Eure Braut entführt hat, nicht er. Er drohte zu ertrinken, als ich ihn fand, und ist an allem unbeteiligt. Lasst ihn gehen!"

Aragorn sah resignierend, wie sein Plan in Trümmer ging. „Miro, du Dummkopf!" Seine Worte wurden vom Rauschen des Flusses so übertönt, dass nur die beiden jungen Leute sie verstanden. „Ich wollte euch retten..."

„Ich weiß und ich bin dir dankbar dafür." Miro zuckte – plötzlich sehr gelassen – mit den Schultern. „Aber ich kenne Cobiarh besser als du. Uns konnte von Anfang an nichts retten außer einem Wunder."

Unterdessen war bei den Reitern Stille eingetreten. Die Aufmerksamkeit des Amtmannes war nun völlig auf Miro gerichtet.

„Noch ein Todgeweihter, der reden kann," höhnte der korpulente Mann schließlich, dann warf er Clary ein maliziöses Lächeln zu. „Eine interessante Gesellschaft, die du dir da gesucht hast! Ich bin neugierig, zu erfahren, ob die beiden ihr großes Mundwerk auch noch haben, wenn sie ihrem Ende entgegensehen."

Auf sein Zeichen hin stieg ein Großteil der Leute ab. Sie begannen sofort damit, die Dreiergruppe mit drohend vorgestreckten Waffen im Halbkreis zu umringen und immer weiter zurückzutreiben, bis der Flusslauf ihrem Rückzug schließlich ein Ende machte.

„Packt sie," tönte Cobiarhs Stimme erfolgsgewiss. „Aber denkt daran, ich will sie lebend. Alle!"

Einige Augenblicke lang wirkten Cobiarhs Schergen zögerlich, doch schließlich begannen sie Aragorn und Miro von zwei Seiten gleichzeitig anzugreifen. In einer offensichtlich zuvor genau überlegten Taktik trieben sie die beiden verzweifelt kämpfenden Männer soweit auseinander, dass zwei der Angreifer zu Clary durchkommen und sie nach kurzer und erfolgloser Gegenwehr packen und fortschleppen konnten. Weder Miro noch Aragorn schafften es, der sich heftig wehrenden und nicht sehr damenhafte Beschimpfungen äußernden jungen Frau zu Hilfe zu eilen, denn sie waren viel zu sehr damit beschäftigt, sich ihre Gegner vom Leib zu halten.

Für Miro war der Kampf jedoch nach kurzer Zeit bereits beendet, denn es dauerte nicht lange, bis die scharfen Metallschwerter seinen Ast zerstörten und man ihn überwältigte.

Aragorn hingegen leistete erbitterten Widerstand. Er schaffte es, zwei der Angreifenden niederzustechen, bevor diese begriffen, dass der noch sehr jung aussehende Waldläufer gefährlicher war, als er auf den ersten Blick gewirkt hatte.

Dank der Ausbildung Glorfindels gelang es Aragorn trotz seiner heftig schmerzenden Rippen und der eher mangelhaften Bewaffnung, sich die restlichen Männer auf Armesweite vom Leib zu halten. Angesichts seines Geschicks und der Schnelligkeit seiner Bewegungen schafften die Männer es lediglich, ihm etliche kleinere Schnittwunden zuzufügen. Selbst nach mehreren Minuten sah es nicht so aus, als würden sie ihn in der nächsten Zeit besiegen.

Cobiarh hatte das Geschehen aus sicherer Entfernung aufmerksam und mit wachsendem Unmut verfolgt. Ihm dauerte das alles zu lange. Wenn es nach ihm ging, hätte dieser Kampf längst zu seiner Zufriedenheit beendet sein müssen. Wütend darüber, dass es nicht so war, streifte er Miro und Clary mit einem finsteren Blick.

Clary wand sich tretend im Griff zweier Männer, während drei anderen gerade damit beschäftigt waren, den heftig um sich schlagenden und tretenden Mirodas zu Boden zu zwingen, um ihn fesseln zu können.

Wenn diese beiden ihm schon so viele Probleme bereiteten, würde der Waldläufer zu einem fast unüberwindbaren Hindernis werden. Dem musste schnell ein Riegel vorgeschoben werden.

Cobiarh winkte einen der abseits gebliebenen Männer zu sich heran.

„Du bist der beste Bogenschütze, wurde mir berichtet. Dann zeig jetzt, was du kannst. Mach den Waldläufer kampfunfähig. Entwaffne ihn, aber töte ihn nicht."

Der Mann nickte, dann stieg er vom Pferd und nahm Pfeil und Bogen zur Hand. Er ging ein paar Schritte zur Seite, konzentrierte sich auf das Kampfgetümmel vor ihm, visierte sein Ziel an – und ließ im rechten Moment den Pfeil fliegen.

Aragorn hatte gerade nach einem seiner Gegner stechen wollen, als heißer Schmerz ihn durchfuhr.

Unwillkürlich schrie er auf, doch instinktiv hielt er den Dolch weiter fest umklammert. Dann starrte er die Quelle der Empfindung, seinen blutenden Oberarm, an. Es dauerte eine Sekunde, bis sein Verstand registrierte, dass ein Pfeil im weichen Gewebe feststeckte.

Weder hatte er die Zeit, ihn zu entfernen, noch nach dem Schützen zu suchen, denn seine Widersacher nutzten diese Ablenkung, um erneut auf ihn einzustürmen. Rasch wechselte der Dolch in Aragorns andere Hand.

Diesmal trafen die Männer auf etwas weniger Widerstand, denn zum einen war dies nicht Aragorns eigentliche Kampfhand und zum anderen behinderten ihn die schmerzhafte Pfeilwunde und seine zu neuem Leben erwachten Kopfschmerzen deutlich in der Koordinationsfähigkeit. Dennoch hieb und trat er nach seinen Gegnern, so gut es seine schwindenden Kraftreserven und das wütende Pochen in seinem verletzten Arm zuließen.

Der Bogenschütze indessen vermied es, Cobiarh anzuschauen. Er wusste auch so, dass dieser nicht eben erfreut über den mangelnden Erfolg seines Schusses war. Mit unwilligem Kopfschütteln zog er daher rasch einen zweiten Pfeil aus dem Köcher auf seinem Rücken, legte erneut an, visierte genau und ließ ihn dann von der Sehne schnellen.

Diesmal traf das Geschoss den rechten Oberschenkel Aragorns.

Der Treffer entriss dem Waldläufer zuerst nur ein atemloses, dumpfes Stöhnen, während er gleichzeitig den Halt verlor. Unter dem unerwartet aufflammenden zweiten Schmerz knickte Aragorn gegen seinen Willen zur Seite weg. Aus Reflex ließ er den Dolch los, um den zu erwartenden Aufprall mit den Händen abzufangen.

Vergeblich.

Als er gleich darauf zu Boden ging, wurde der im Oberarm steckende Pfeil so weit hineingetrieben, dass er auf der anderen Seite hindurchkam, während der Schaft des im Bein steckenden Geschosses abbrach.

Aragorns Schrei hallte von den Bäumen wider und sein Gesicht wurde zu einer Grimasse der Qual. Die verstärkte sich noch, als gleich darauf ein halbes Dutzend ergrimmter Männer auf ihn einstürzten. Sie pressten ihn auf die Erde und drehten ihm dann die Arme grob auf den Rücken, was auch den zweiten Pfeilschaft zum Abbrechen brachte. Gleich darauf legten sich neuerlich Stricke um seine Handgelenke, direkt über die Male der vorherigen Fesseln.

Er bäumte sich gegen den Griff seiner Peiniger auf, doch es nützte nichts. Aragorn war besiegt.

„Wir haben ihn, Herr!"

Der Sprecher keuchte. Wie seine Kameraden hatte er vollauf damit zu tun, den sich immer noch wie wild gebärdenden Waldläufer festzuhalten.

„Gut. Das hat ja auch lange genug gedauert!" Cobiarhs Stimme spiegelte dennoch seine Zufriedenheit wider. „Bringt ihn her!"

Vier Paar Hände zogen Aragorn auf die Füße und schleiften ihn zum Amtmann hinüber. Der Waldläufer humpelte mehr, als dass er lief, und das rechte Bein vermochte sein Gewicht kaum zu tragen. Dennoch setzte er sich immer noch gegen die Männer zur Wehr, so gut er es in diesem Zustand konnte.

Cobiarh sah ihm entgegen und sein Gesichtsausdruck verhieß nichts Gutes.

„Ihr Waldläufer macht nichts als Ärger. Immer steht ihr auf der falschen Seite meiner Interessen. Dass du keine Ausnahme bist, spürte ich sofort, als ich dich sah. Ich habe dich jedoch unterschätzt." Sein Blick ging kurz hinüber zu den beiden von Aragorn getöteten Begleitern. „Du hast mich zwei meiner besten Männer gekostet. Das ist ein hoher Preis, um mein Eigentum zurückzubekommen."

Aragorn öffnete den Mund, um ihm eine passende Antwort zu geben, doch Clary kam ihm unerwartet zuvor.

„Ich bin nicht Euer Eigentum, Amtmann!" Sie funkelte Cobiarh finster an und ihre Miene war pure Verachtung. „Ich werde es auch nie sein. Eher sterbe ich!"

„Nicht so eilig, meine Liebe. Deine Zeit ist noch nicht gekommen. Du wirst mit mir zurückkehren, und wenn dein Bastard geboren ist, lasse ich euch beide hinrichten. Öffentlich. Euer Tod wird meine Ehre wiederherstellen und der Stadtbevölkerung klarmachen, dass niemand Goradh Cobiarh ungestraft zum Narren hält!" Noch immer saß der Amtmann auf seinem Pferd. Von dieser erhöhten Position aus wirkte er wie die Personifizierung der Rache, als er die gefangenen Männer mit einem unheilvollen Ausdruck in den Augen musterte. „Zunächst aber kümmere ich mich um diese zwei hier."

Die Angst um das Schicksal des Geliebten ließ Clary augenblicklich jeden Stolz vergessen. „Macht mit mir, was Euch beliebt, aber verschont das Leben der beiden, Amtmann. Ich flehe Euch an..."

„Clary, nicht. Erniedrige dich nicht noch vor ihm!"

Miro versuchte vergeblich, sie zum Schweigen zu bringen, und auch Aragorns Bitten, dem Amtmann nicht diese Genugtuung zu gewähren, blieben erfolglos. Clary beachtete die beiden gar nicht und fuhr fort, Cobiarh um Gnade für sie anzuflehen. Dieser weidete sich an den Seelenqualen der jungen Leute, doch schließlich wurde es ihm zu viel.

„Bringt das Weib zum Schweigen. Ich ertrage ihr Gezeter nicht."

Zufrieden sah er, wie einer der Männer, die Clary festhielten, sie knebelte.

„Das ist schon besser. Und nun zu euch zweien..."

Während der gesamten Nacht hatte Cobiarh über eine besonders ausgefallene Strafe nachgedacht. Doch nun, wo die Hetzjagd endlich beendet war, verwarf er jeden zuvor gefaßten Plan, denn die für ihn ungewohnten Anstrengungen forderten immer stärker ihren Tribut. Er war todmüde, hungrig, fühlte sich schmutzig und war wund vom langen Reiten. Hinzu kam, dass der Kater der zurückliegenden Feier ihm inzwischen Kopfschmerzen bescherte. Der Amtmann wollte nichts mehr als nach Hause und in sein Bett. Nicht zuletzt deshalb war er inzwischen bereit, kurzen Prozess mit den Gefangenen zu machen, indem er sie seinem Bogenschützen als lebende Zielscheiben überließ. Zwei gut platzierte Pfeile würden den beiden schnell das Lebenslicht ausblasen. Zu Hause konnte er sein angeschlagenes Selbstwertgefühl von den sanften Händen der rothaarigen Hure pflegen lassen.

Sich gewaltsam von dieser angenehmen Aussicht losreißend, winkte er den letzten zwei noch abseits wartenden Leuten zu. „Bringt mir ein Schwert!"

Als man es ihm hinhielt, nahm er es, stieg vom Pferd, ging zu den beiden gebundenen Männern hinüber und sah Miro an.

„Du warst es, der mir Clary weggenommen hat, weil du ihretwegen den Kopf verlorst. Ich werde das Angefangene vollenden und ihn dir auch in Wirklichkeit nehmen."

Seine Aufmerksamkeit wandte sich nun Aragorn zu, der zu Cobiarhs Ärger jedoch nicht im Mindesten furchtsam wirkte.

„Da du an seiner Seite gekämpft hast, sollst du sein Schicksal teilen, auch wenn der Mord an meinen Männern eigentlich ein härteres Urteil verdient hätte. Und deshalb fange ich auch mit dir an."

Er nickte den Männern zu, die trotz seiner zahlreichen Verletzungen noch immer alle Kräfte aufbringen mussten, um ihn festzuhalten.

„Beugt ihn, damit ich ihm den Kopf abschlagen kann!"

Inzwischen war in Aragorn eine so zügellose Wut emporgestiegen, dass er bleich geworden war. Zum zweiten Mal innerhalb weniger Stunden wollte ihn jemand umbringen, ohne dass er etwas dagegen tun konnte. Angesichts dieser Tatsache übernahm seine ungestüme Natur wieder einmal ungebeten die Herrschaft über seinen Verstand. Vernunft und Beherrschung vergessend, zog er abschätzig die Mundwinkel hinunter. „Du bist Abschaum!"

Die Worte durchschnitten den Gedankenfluss Cobiarhs, der gerade zum Schlag ausholen wollte, wie ein kristallenes Messer. Er ließ das Schwert sinken und starrte den Waldläufer an.

„WAS hast du gesagt?"

„Du bist offenbar nicht nur fett und feige, sondern auch taub!"

Cobiarhs Augen drohten fast aus ihren Höhlen zu fallen, so weit riss er sie vor echter Fassungslosigkeit auf. Noch niemand hatte so mit ihm zu sprechen gewagt. Sekundenlang sah er Aragorn an, dann holte er aus und ließ seine Faust mit Macht in das Gesicht des Waldläufers sausen. Nur die festen Griffe der Männer verhinderten, dass dieser nicht rücklings zu Boden prallte.

„Wie kannst du es wagen..." begann Cobiarh, doch Aragorns abgehaktes Lachen unterbrach seine Worte.

„Seht ihn an, Männer! Seht euren ach so mutigen Anführer an. Er wagt es nur deshalb, mich zu schlagen, weil ihr mich festhaltet. Euch aber hat er kämpfen..."

Er nickte zu den beiden Getöteten hinüber.

„...und sterben lassen. Was meint ihr, ob er euren Kameraden auch nur eine Träne nachweint?" Blut lief aus Aragorns Mund, doch das schmälerte die Eindringlichkeit seiner Worte nicht.

Cobiarh war unterdessen ebenso blass geworden wie Aragorn.

„Schweig," zischte er, als er sah, dass ein paar seine Leute nachdenkliche Blicke wechselten. „Hüte deine Zunge, sonst schneide ich sie ab, ehe dein Kopf ihr folgt!"

Auch Aragorn war nicht entgangen, dass er mit ein wenig mehr Nachdruck vielleicht Zweifel unter den Männern des Amtmannes säen konnte. Das war die einzige Hoffnung, die Clary, Miro und er noch hatten.

„Er läßt diese zwei jungen Leute jagen, die fast noch Kinder sind, und das nur aus Wollust," fuhr er fort, Cobiarh nicht beachtend. „Seht euch Clary an! Sie ist so jung, dass sie die Tochter von vielen von euch sein könnte. Was, wenn es so wäre? Würdet ihr noch immer auf seiner Seite stehen?"

Cobiarh spürte unterdessen, dass die Skepsis der Männer größer zu werden begann. Wenn er den Waldläufer nicht zum Schweigen brachte, konnte die Situation schnell bedrohlich für ihn werden; andererseits würde es ihm auch nicht helfen, wenn er ihn einfach erstach. In diesem Fall würden Aragorns Worte bleiben und ihm mehr schaden, als der lebende Waldläufer es je vermocht hätte. Um das zu verhindern, musste er die Unterstützung der Männer wiedergewinnen.

Er beugte sich so dicht an Aragorn heran, dass seine Lippen fast dessen Ohr berührten, und flüsterte: „Das sind schöne Worte, Waldläufer, doch sie sind vergeblich. Pass auf..."

Dann wandte er sich seinen Männern zu und rief laut und im Brustton der Überzeugung: „Erinnert euch, was ich sagte, als ich ihm sein Urteil verkündete. Ich sagte, dass der Mord an meinen Männern eigentlich ein härteres Urteil verdient hätte. Redet so jemand, dem die anderen gleichgültig sind?"

Gemurmel kam auf. Cobiarh war klug genug, um zu sehen, dass er die richtige Strategie gewählt hatte.

„Ihr kennt mich, und ich sage euch, dass ich immer für euch da sein werde, wie ihr hier für mich da wart. Mehr noch: Ich stehe zu meinem Wort. Jeder, der hier ist, erhält nach unserer Rückkehr die anfangs versprochene Belohnung. Na, wie lautet nun eure Meinung?"

Zustimmung wurde laut.

„Was sagt ihr?" Siegesgewiss ließ der Amtmann seinen Blick über die Männer schweifen. „Wollen wir uns die falschen Worte eines dahergelaufenen Fremden weiterhin anhören?"

Als wäre die Frage ein Kommando zum Handeln gewesen, hagelte es unter ablehnenden Rufen nun Tritte und Schläge für die beiden Gefangenen, die sich dessen nicht erwehren konnten.

Ungeachtet seiner von den Schlägen weiter angefachten Schmerzen und der Pfeile, die noch immer in seinen Gliedmaßen steckten, bäumte Aragorn sich heftiger denn je auf. Es blieb vergeblich. Die Griffe der Männer waren eisern und würden sich erst lösen, wenn es um ihn geschehen sein würde. Zuhören oder gar glauben würden sie ihm nicht mehr. Cobiarh hatte sich geschickter gezeigt, als sein dümmlich wirkendes Äußeres auf den ersten Blick glauben ließ. Aragorn spürte instinktiv, dass ihm gerade die letzte Möglichkeit, sich und die beiden anderen irgendwie zu befreien, genommen worden war.

Eingedenk seiner wiedergewonnenen Rolle als akzeptierter Anführer sah Cobiarh seine Männer gespielt fragend an. Es war ein geschickter Zug, sie jetzt zumindest theoretisch an der Entscheidung zu beteiligen – auch wenn er, Cobiarh, das nicht einen Moment lang wirklich in Erwägung zog. Auf diese Art war ihre rückhaltlose Unterstützung ihm endgültig gewiss.

„Was wollen wir mit den beiden machen?"

Seine Augen glitten in stummer Nachdenklichkeit über Aragorns Figur und blieben an dessen noch immer vom Wasser feuchten Kleidung hängen. Hatte dieses Jüngelchen, mit dem Clary durchgebrannt war, nicht etwas davon erwähnt, dass der Waldläufer fast ertrunken wäre, als sie ihn fanden? Das brachte Cobiarh auf eine Idee.

„Ihr wisst, dass ich schon immer der Meinung war, dass man den von den Göttern vorgesehenen Ablauf der Dinge nicht verändern darf," wandte er sich seinen Leuten erneut zu. „Einzig aus diesem Grund habe ich euch und mich der Strapaze ausgesetzt, hinter meiner untreuen Braut herzujagen und sie und ihren Liebhaber einzufangen. Sie war dazu bestimmt, die meine zu sein, und das ist sie nun. Er jedoch..."

Der Amtmann wies auf Aragorn.

„...sollte den Tod in den Fluten dieses Flusses finden. Wir haben es alle aus dem Munde des Jungen hier gehört."

Miro, der den Worten Cobiarhs mit wachsender Unruhe gelauscht hatte, fühlte sich plötzlich von einer Woge der Angst erfasst, als der Finger des Amtmannes zu ihm weiter wanderte. Natürlich erinnerte Miro sich an sein vergebliches Bitten, Aragorn gehen zu lassen. Doch warum spielte der Amtmann nun darauf an? Was hatte er im Sinn? Dem jungen Mann begann Übles zu schwanen.

„Das Eingreifen der zwei rettete dem Waldläufer das Leben. Doch ist das im Sinne der Götter? Sie wollten offenkundig, dass er im Fluss ertrinkt. Mit welchem Recht maßen wir es uns an, ihre Pläne durchkreuzen zu wollen?"

Angestachelt von dem ungewohnten Gefühl, an den Entscheidungen des Stadtamtmannes beteiligt zu werden, begannen die Männer Aragorns Tod zu fordern. Der Tumult gipfelte schließlich in lautstarken Forderungen, gleich beide Gefangene zu ertränken.

Cobiarh ließ seine Untergebenen gewähren. Mit sichtbarer Befriedigung beobachtete er, wie die Stimmung immer weiter in seinem Sinne umschlug. Schließlich gestattete Cobiarh sich ein Lächeln in Aragorns Richtung. _Ich habe gewonnen, _sagte dieses Lächeln.

Und Aragorn wusste das auch. Dennoch blieben seine Züge steinern und ließen nichts von den überwältigenden Furcht erkennen, die seine Wut längst verdrängt hatte. Doch er konnte spüren, dass sie unaufhaltsam weiterwuchs und an seiner Beherrschung fraß. Es kostete Aragorn große Mühe, seine stoische Fassade aufrechtzuerhalten, um Mirodas einen – wenn auch sehr zweifelhaften – Halt zu bieten.

Dem sah man die Angst inzwischen an. Je bedrohlicher sich ihre Lage entwickelt hatte, desto deutlicher hatte sie Einzug auf seine Züge gehalten. Nun, wo er in den nächsten Augenblicken kaltblütig ertränkt werden sollte, wirkte er trotz des sichtbaren, dunklen Bartansatzes wieder wie der Halbwüchsige, als den Aragorn ihn kennengelernt hatte, und nicht wie der Mann, zu dem er inzwischen geworden war. Hektisch blickte er zwischen Aragorn und dem Amtmann hin und her, bis sein Blick schließlich auf Clarys schmaler Gestalt hängenblieb.

Die junge Frau wusste längst, dass es für Miro, Aragorn und sie vorbei war, und die Erkenntnis ließ dicke Tränen ihre Wangen hinablaufen. Nichts würde sie nun noch retten – außer einem Wunder, doch die waren nichts als eine Erfindung, um Hoffnungslose zu trösten. Todgeweihten wie ihnen blieb nur die Grausamkeit des Augenblicks.

Unfähig, ihrem Geliebten wenigstens noch ein Wort des Abschieds sagen zu können, schluchzte sie krampfhaft gegen den Knebel an, der jeden Laut in ihre Kehle sperrte. Mehr, als all ihre Liebe in einen einzigen Blick zu legen, blieb ihr nicht, und so tat sie es denn, wissend, dass das nicht genug war, um ihm deutlich zu machen, wie tief sie bis zum letzten Atemzug für ihn fühlen würde.

Cobiarh war der stumme Blickwechsel der beiden jungen Leute nicht entgangen. Neuerlich verletzt über die seiner Meinung nach noch immer viel zu offene Verhöhnung seiner Person, schob er sich ins Sichtfeld der beiden. Sein Blick bohrte sich in den Clarys.

„Ich hoffe, du hast dir sein Gesicht gut eingeprägt, Weib, denn das ist alles, was dir von ihm bleiben wird. Das – und der Bastard in deinem Leib."

Er sah zu den beiden Männern hinüber.

„Da ihr wie Freunde gemeinsam gegen mich gekämpft habt, sollt ihr auch wie solche sterben, denn Freunde soll man doch nicht trennen, nicht wahr?"

Der Amtmann sah sich kurz in der Umgebung um, dann deutete er auf eine etwas höher gelegene Bruchkante, die steil in den reißenden Fluss hineinragte. Es war die gleich, auf der auch jener Baum stand, an den Legolas ihn erst unlängst dem Tod überantwortet hatte.

„Schafft sie dorthin. Es wird Zeit, dass der Fluss wiederbekommt, was ihm gehört."

Unter lautem Rufen schleppten die Männer des Amtmannes ihre sich verzweifelt wehrenden Gefangenen zum Flussufer hinüber. Als man sie zum Stehen bleiben zwang und dann ihre Füße fesselte, trennte kaum eine Handbreit Boden die beiden Unglücklichen noch vom Wasser.

Einem Reflex folgend stemmten sich beide in die entgegengesetzte Richtung, doch Aragorns Blick ging trotzdem unwillkürlich zu den aufgepeitschten Fluten hinab, die weiß gischtend an die Seitenwände brandeten. Sie rissen alles mit, was nicht aus Stein und für die Ewigkeit gedacht war. In wenigen Augenblicken würden sie auch Miro und ihn davontragen – und diesmal würde es kein Entrinnen in letzter Sekunde mehr geben.

_Bitte, helft uns, ihr Valar,_ dachte er verzweifelt und wusste doch, dass sein stummes Flehen vergeblich bleiben würde.

„Nein..." Das eine, erstickt klingende Wort sprach Bände über seinen Seelenzustand, doch er schämte sich keinen Augenblick dafür, seine Angst vor dem Kommenden so offen gezeigt zu haben. Zu deutlich hatte Aragorn in den zurückliegenden vierundzwanzig Stunden erfahren, was ihn gleich einmal mehr erwartete. Dieses Wissen ließ keinen Platz für gespielten Heldenmut.

Der Amtmann hatte den leisen Ausruf jedoch vernommen und beschloss spontan, seinem Triumph die Krone aufzusetzen, indem er diesen ärgerlichen Waldläufer eigenhändig in die Fluten stieß.

„Den hier übernehme ich selbst," sagte er, drückte dem nächstbesten Mann das Schwert in die hand, trat näher und packte Aragorns auf den Rücken gefesselten Hände mit der einen und den Kragen seiner Tunika mit der anderen Hand. Unterdessen wichen seine Leute folgsam zurück.

Der Widerstand, den der Waldläufer erneut aufflammen ließ, als sich die Griffe an seinen Armen für Momente lockerten, prallte an der unerwarteten Körperkraft Cobiarhs ab. Der machte sich indessen ein Vergnügen daraus, seinem Gefangenen immer wieder spielerische Stöße zu versetzen, die ihn gefährlich dicht an den Abgrund heranbrachten.

„Sag Lebwohl zur Welt," knurrte Cobiarh Aragorn ins Ohr, um ihn ein letztes Mal auf die Bruchkante des Ufers zuzuschubsen...

-x-x-x-

Getrieben von der übergroßen Furcht um Aragorns Schicksal hatten Elrond und sein jüngerer Sohn ihre Pferde zu höchster Geschwindigkeit angespornt. Wiederholt waren ihnen tiefwachsende Zweige in die Gesichter geprallt und hatten ihre Spuren auf den makellosen elbischen Antlitzen hinterlassen, doch Vater und Sohn hatten sich noch nicht einmal die Zeit genommen, nach den schwach brennenden Wunden zu tasten. Die Zeit lief. Sie lief gegen sie, vor allem aber gegen Aragorn. Das spürten beide, und so schonten sie weder sich noch die Tiere.

Die Strecke, für die der Elbenprinz fast eine Stunde benötigt hatte, legten Elrond und Elrohir in nur der Hälfte der Zeit zurück.

Als sie sich schließlich dem Flusslauf näherten, auf den die Spuren von Legolas' Rappen anfänglich zugeführt hatten, zügelten sie ihre Tiere schließlich und ließen sie in ein etwas gemäßigteres Tempo zurückfallen. Jetzt kam es darauf an, so wenig kostbare Zeit wie möglich mit Suchen zu verschwenden und Aragorn rasch und gezielt ausfindig zu machen. Und das konnten sie am besten, indem sie den Spuren, die der Rappe des Prinzen auf dem durchnässten Waldboden hinterlassen hatte, folgten.

Sie sahen den Fluss noch nicht durch die langsam lichter werdenden Bäume schimmern, doch dafür drang etwas an Elronds Ohr, das ihn spontan sein Tier zügeln und warnend die Hand heben ließ. Dann lauschte er.

„Was..." Geschwind verhielt auch der jüngere Zwilling den Schritt seines Pferdes, doch er verstummte auf ein Handzeichen seines Vaters hin. Gleich vernahm auch er etwas.

Von nicht allzu weit her drangen Stimmen zu ihnen durch, aufgeregtes Gemurmel, das von anfeuernden Rufen unterbrochen wurde. Die Stimmen gehörten samt und sonders Männern und sie klangen nicht sonderlich freundlich, hörte jetzt auch Elrohir.

„Was jetzt?" Der Zwilling sah seinen Vater ungeduldig an. „Wir haben keine Zeit, um uns mit wütenden Menschen auseinanderzusetzen."

Elrond wollte etwas erwidern, erstarrte jedoch plötzlich und lauschte erneut dem schwach vernehmbaren Stimmengewirr.

„Estel ist unter ihnen," sagte er schließlich, während sein Blick zu Elrohir glitt. „Ich bin mir sicher, seine Stimme gehört zu haben. Es klang, als wäre er in Schwierigkeiten."

Das Gesicht des Zwillings erhellte sich für die Dauer einer Sekunde, da er seinen menschlichen Bruder somit noch unter den Lebenden wusste, doch sein Seufzen und das gleich darauf wieder ernst werdende Antlitz verrieten seinen aufkommenden Ärger. „Wann war er das mal nicht, _Ada_?"

Elrond antwortete nicht, sondern war bereits dabei, abzusteigen. Also tat Elrohir es ihm gleich.

Beide hatten Schwert und Dolch an einem Waffengurt um die Hüfte geschnallt, und Elrohir trug zusätzlich noch einen wohlgefüllten Köcher und einen Langbogen über der Schulter. Solchermaßen für den wahrscheinlichen Fall eines Kampfes gerüstet, warfen sie die Zügel ihrer Pferde über den nächsten Busch, dann hasteten sie mit der Schnelligkeit und Lautlosigkeit des Erstgeborenen Volkes auf die Quelle des Aufruhrs zu.

Nur knapp fünfhundert Meter trennten die beiden Elben vom Fluss und so hatten sie ihn, von der erregten Menschengruppe unbemerkt, schnell erreicht. Von brusthoch gewachsenem Gestrüpp halb verdeckt, spähten sie vorsichtig über die sich ihnen bietende Szenerie. Was sie sahen, ließ beiden fast das Herz stehen bleiben.

Nur wenige Armeslängen vor sich sahen sie, wie ein hochgewachsener und ebenso dicklicher Mann gerade dabei war, den an Händen und Füßen gefesselten und aus einer Vielzahl von Wunden blutenden Aragorn über einen Hang ins hörbar tosende Wasser zu werfen. Unmittelbar daneben erblickte Elrond einen auf dieselbe Art gefesselten jungen Mann, der ihm nur allzu vertraut war: Miro.

Der Elbenfürst verschob sein Erstaunen über die Anwesenheit Miros auf später, denn man hatte ihm offensichtlich ein ähnliches Schicksal wie Aragorn zugedacht. Wie diese wurde auch er bereits auf die Fluten zugeschoben. Doch anders als Aragorn starrte er nicht auf das Wasser, sondern über seine Schulter zurück in Richtung einer sich verzweifelt hin und her windenden, tränenüberströmten, geknebelten jungen Frau.

Es war nur der Erfahrung ihrer mehrtausendjährigen Leben zu verdanken, dass weder Elrond noch Elrohir lange überlegten oder sich von einer Schocksekunde lähmen ließen, sondern sofort reagierten.

Noch während Elrond Umhang und Waffengurt abstreifte, lediglich einen Dolch behielt und dann losrannte, riss Elrohir sich den Bogen von der Schulter und einen ersten Pfeil aus dem Köcher. Ihn anlegen, das Ziel anvisieren und fliegen lassen, dauerte nur zwei Sekunden, doch selbst die erwiesen sich als zu lange.

Noch ehe das Geschoss sich von hinten in den Hals des fetten Menschen bohrte, hatte der Aragorn den entscheidenden Stoß geben können.

Entsetzt sah Elrohir, wie sein menschlicher Bruder in ebenjenem Augenblick fiel, als der Pfeil seinen Peiniger fällte. Aragorn verschwand sofort aus Elrohirs Blickfeld, während auf der Lichtung am Fluss das Chaos losbrach...

-x-x-x-

Aragorn spürte noch den Atem Cobiarhs an seinem Ohr, als der ihn energisch auf den Abhang zu und im nächsten Moment darüber hinweg in die Tiefe stieß. Dieser Augenblick schien sich für Aragorn ewig zu dehnen, doch gleichzeitig passierte alles so schnell, dass er keine Zeit zum Reagieren hatte.

Er vermeinte noch im Fallen einen seltsam gurgelnden Laut aus Cobiarhs Kehle kommen zu hören, doch das entsetzliche Tosen kam so schnell auf ihn zu, dass er darüber alles andere sofort wieder vergaß.

_Ich hasse Wasser,_ dachte Aragorn und fühlte den Gedanken im allertiefsten Winkel seines Herzens wahr werden. Dann – einen Lidschlag später und noch ehe er ein letztes Mal tief Luft holen konnte – schlugen die Fluten über ihm zusammen...

-x-x-x-

**Ende Kapitel 7**

**yavanna unyarima:** Schön, dass es gelungen zu sein scheint, die Spannung über mehrere Kapitel hinweg aufrecht zu erhalten. Gerade das war einer der Hauptsorgenpunkte, ging es doch weite Strecken der Kapitel um Nebencharaktere, die für die Leser ja erst eingeführt wurden und mit Tolkiens Geschöpfen nur durch ManuKu und mich zu tun bekamen.

**elitenschwein:** Hey, du studierst? Darf man fragen, welche Richtung(en)? Um so schöner finden wir es natürlich, dass du dir jedesmal die Zeit zum reviewen nimmst. Die Idee, Vilya einzubauen, entstand während eines Telefonats, in dem ManuKu und ich uns über den 3. Kinofilm unterhielten; genauer gesagt über die Szene in den Anfurten, als man zum ersten und einzigen Mal die Ringe an den Händen ihrer Träger sah (nimmt man Galadriels Präsentation für Frodo mal aus). Die Ringe mussten dem Träger doch eine geradezu gewaltige Machtfülle verleihen. Aus unserem spekulieren und nachlesen wurde schließlich die Idee geboren, Vilya endlich mal ins Licht einer Geschichte zu rücken. Schön, dass die Umsetzung gelungen zu sein scheint.


	8. Dramatische Rettungen

Schatten

**Eine „Der Herr der Ringe" - Story**

von

Salara 

Feinarbeit: ManuKu 

**Hallo! **

**Hier kommt nun also das vorletzte Kapitel der vierten Geschichte. Vieles wird bereits aufgelöst, anderes bleibt noch bis zum letzten Kapitel in der Schwebe, eines allerdings sei an dieser Stelle bereits gesagt: es ist für eine längere Zeit die letzte Geschichte um die Freundschaft zwischen Aragorn und Legolas.**

**Zwar ist bzw. war noch eine fünfte Geschichte in Planung, doch es zeigte sich, dass das wirkliche Leben uns letztlich doch eingeholt und sie weit nach hinten auf die Liste geschoben hat.**

**Sollte es irgendwann noch eine fünfte Geschichte geben, wird sie erst dann gepostet, wenn alle Kapitel so wie bei dieser Story hier bereits fertig geschrieben sind und im Rhythmus von 3 bis 4 Tagen eingestellt werden können. **

**Alle, die trotz des herumzickenden FFN auch diesmal ein paar aufmunternde Worte für uns hatten, möchten wir an dieser Stelle dick knuddeln. Die Antworten stehen wie üblich am Ende des Kapitels. **

**Auch den „stillen" Lesern sei Dank gesagt! Wozu dienten Geschichten und Bücher, wenn es niemanden gäbe, der sie lesen will? **

**Und darum nun viel Spaß!**

-x-x-x-

**Kapitel 8: Dramatische Rettungen**

-x-x-x-

Während seines kurzen Falls hatte Aragorn sich zwar daran erinnert, dass das Wasser bei seinem letzten unfreiwilligen „Bad" eisig gewesen war, doch als er gleich darauf in den Fluten unterging, raubte ihm die Kälte beinahe den wenigen Atem, den seine Lungen noch enthielten. Unwillkürlich wollte er Luft schnappen, unterdrückte diesen Reflex jedoch gerade noch rechtzeitig.

Das war jedoch auch schon alles, wozu er in der Lage war. Die Strömung war stark und sein Gewicht zog ihn schnell in die Tiefe. In grenzenloser Verzweiflung zerrte er an den Fesseln, die seine Hände und Füße zusammenschnürten, doch Cobiarhs Männer hatten ihr Handwerk verstanden. Die Stricke gaben kaum einen Millimeter nach. Schwimmen oder auch nur bloßes Zurücktauchen zur Oberfläche waren ihm angesichts der starken Strömung somit fast unmöglich. Schnell riss ihn der Fluss fort und die Strudel des aufgepeitschten Wassers hielt ihn in der luftlosen Tiefe.

_Fast hätte ich mein Zuhause doch noch einmal wiedergesehen,_ dachte Aragorn in einem Anflug von Wehmut und spürte, wie gleichzeitig auch die tiefe Ruhe, die den ersten beiden Beinahe-Toden vorausgegangen war, ein weiteres Mal Einzug in seine Gedanken hielt. _Diesmal gibt es kein Wunder mehr für mich..._

Seine Lungen brannten durch den fortgesetzten Sauerstoffmangel erneut wie Feuer, das Blut pulste durch die Adern und dröhnte in seinen Ohren, doch zumindest hatte die Kälte des Wassers die überall in seinem Körper wütenden Schmerzen längst betäubt. Noch während Aragorn die willkommene Schmerzlosigkeit begrüßte, begannen helle Kreise vor seinen Augen zu tanzen.

Entkräftet von der Hetzjagd durch die Nacht, die Behandlung, die er durch Legolas erfahren hatte, und den letzten Kampf gegen das Ertrinken neigten sich seine spärlichen Kraftreserven jetzt erheblich schneller dem Ende entgegen als zuvor.

Der Waldläufer stellte die fruchtlosen Befreiungsversuche schließlich ein. Statt weiter um sein Überleben zu kämpfen, setzte Aragorn nun alles daran, sich in seinen noch verbleibenden Augenblicken wenigstens in die Richtung zu drehen, aus der ihn die Fluten gerade fortspülen wollten.

_Wenn Cobiarh den Jungen doch nur verschonen würde... _dachte Aragorn wider besseren Wissens und hielt seinen Blick zur Oberfläche gerichtet, die er durch das Wirbeln des aufgepeitschten Wassers fast schon nicht mehr erkennen konnte. Einen Moment später glaubte er zu sehen, wie ein Schatten in den Fluss eintauchte.

_Er macht seine ... Drohung wahr und... bringt auch ... Miro ... um ... _

Wie schon die beiden anderen Male zuvor begannen die Gedanken des Waldläufers auch jetzt wieder zäh wie Honig zu fließen.

Ewig lang scheinende Augenblicke später gab Aragorn dem überwältigenden Drang endlich nach, Luft zu holen. Wasser füllte seinen Mund, seine Kehle und schließlich auch seine Luftröhre.

Und während die hellen Kreise vor seinen Augen der Dunkelheit Platz machten, verstummten die letzten Gedanken, die er für Miros Rettung an die Valar gesandt hatte. Momente später erstarben Aragorns Bewegungen.

Leblos sank er dem Boden entgegen...

-x-x-x-

Von Leblosigkeit konnte auf der kleinen Lichtung am Fluss gar keine Rede sein.

Cobiarh war vor den entgeisterten Augen seiner Leute unvermittelt zusammengesackt und krampfhaft zuckend liegengeblieben. Gleich darauf war ein weiterer der Verfolger von einem Pfeil getroffen zu Boden gegangen. Die Männer des Amtmannes begriffen mit ein paar Sekunden Verspätung, dass sie sich in der direkten Schusslinie eines für sie noch nicht sichtbaren Feindes befanden. Augenblicklich war das Vorhaben, auch Miro in den Fluss zu werfen, vergessen.

Sie ließen ihn los und stoben, die scheuenden Pferde als Deckung benutzend, nach allen Seiten auseinander. Ihre Hoffnung, Deckung vor den tödlichen Geschossen zu finden, war allerdings vergeblich. Elrohir, von gewaltiger Wut gepackt, begegnete ihnen mit der gleichen Erbarmungslosigkeit, mit der sie Aragorn und Mirodas noch Momente zuvor einem grausamen Tod überantworten wollten.

Während Mann um Mann getroffen zu Boden sank, spürte Clary von einer Sekunde zur anderen, dass sich die Griffe um ihre Arme plötzlich gelöst hatten und sie frei war.

Angewidert riss sie sich den Knebel aus dem Mund und rannte, die Gefahr für ihr eigenes Leben missachtend, zu ihrem Geliebten hinüber. Während sie entsetzte Blicke auf die vor ihren Augen von Pfeilen getroffenen Männer warf, begannen ihre Finger bereits damit, die Knoten seiner Fesseln zu lösen.

Elrond hatte inzwischen jene Stelle erreicht, von der aus sein Pflegesohn in die Fluten gestoßen worden war. Darauf vertrauend, dass Elrohir allein Herr der Lage werden würde, sah er in das schäumende Wasser hinunter. Dessen Gewalt musste Aragorn schon ein ganzes Stück weit fortgespült haben. Gefesselt wie er war, würde er nicht aus eigener Kraft wiederauftauchen können; schon gar nicht gegen die starke Strömung.

Elrond begriff, dass Aragorns Leben nun von ihm und seiner Schnelligkeit abhing.

_Halte durch, Estel, ich bin gleich bei dir, _dachte er, holte noch einmal tief Luft und sprang.

Er musste nicht lange raten, wo er Aragorn zu suchen hatte. Der Elb tauchte einfach mit der Fließrichtung des Wassers in die Tiefe. Es dauerte tatsächlich nicht sehr lange, bis er etwas erspähte, das vage Ähnlichkeit mit einem Körper hatte.

Instinktiv griff Elrond sich die zusammengekrümmte Gestalt, die gerade an den Rändern seines Blickfeldes vorbeitrieb, und begann mit ihr zur Oberfläche zurückzukehren...

-x-x-x-

Weit von der Flusslichtung entfernt ritt Elladan mit Legolas auf Bruchtal zu. Der Elbenprinz hatte schon vor einiger Zeit endgültig das Bewusstsein verloren und Elronds Ältester hatte seither alle Mühe, ihn vor sich im Sattel zu halten.

Auch ohne in das schrecklich bleiche und schon viel zu friedliche Gesicht zu sehen, wusste Elladan, dass Thranduils Sohn im Sterben lag, denn mit jeder Minute schien das restliche Sternenlicht in Legolas' Seele ein wenig mehr zu verblassen. Aus dem einstmals hellen Strahlen war inzwischen nur noch ein schwaches letztes Leuchten geworden.

„Lauf doch! Schneller!" Elladan ließ die Zügel ein weiteres Mal auf das bereits aus vollen Kräften galoppierende Tier klatschen. Die Muskeln in den Halsseiten des Tieres wölbten sich noch deutlicher hervor und tatsächlich legte es erneut ein wenig an Tempo zu.

Tief in seiner Seele tat es Elladan schrecklich leid, das Pferd so schinden zu müssen, doch Legolas' Zustand ließ ihm keine andere Wahl. Es stumm um Vergebung für sein Verhalten bittend, ließ er den Zügel wieder und wieder auf die Seiten des Pferdes hinabsausen. Dessen Hufe flogen förmlich über den Waldboden und schienen ihn kaum noch zu berühren.

Elladan wusste, dass er sich dem Tal sehr rasch näherte. Bald schon würde ihn die erste Wachpatrouille anhalten. Er bezweifelte dennoch, dass er schnell genug war. So schnell er das Ross auch antrieb – ihn trennten noch mindestens zwei Stunden erbarmungsloser Hetzjagd von der Phiole mit dem kostbaren Inhalt. Erreichte er sie rechtzeitig, gab es für Legolas ein Weiterleben. Kam er jedoch zu spät, erwartete Thranduils Sohn ein Schicksal, das ungleich schlimmer als der Tod war, den der Prinz sich so herbeisehnte.

Noch im Felskessel hatte Elladan ihm genau das für seine Taten gewünscht, doch inzwischen bedauerte er seine Feindseligkeit aus ganzer Seele. Mit dem Blick des Verstandes, der endlich hinter die Fassade des Offensichtlichen reichte, hatte Elladan schließlich doch noch begriffen, was Elrond ihm im Felskessel durch die Kürze der Zeit nicht völlig verständlich machen konnte: nämlich, dass sich nie zuvor eine Seele so sehr nach Vergessen gesehnt hatte, wie es die von Legolas tat, und doch auch noch nie eine weiter davon entfernt war als die seine.

Legolas' Leidensweg würde in den endlosen Hallen der Toten nicht enden, wie er es wohl erhoffte. Im Gegenteil: dort würde er für alle Ewigkeit weiter leiden, denn Erlösung hielten die Hallen für niemanden bereit, nur endloses Neuerleben von Gewesenem. War Legolas erst in Mandos' Reich, würde er dazu verdammt sein, im Schatten seiner Erinnerungen vergeblich auf ein Ende seiner Qual – das Vergessen – zu hoffen.

Es war dieses Wissen, das Elladan seither zur Eile antrieb.

_Was geschehen ist, kann dein Tod nicht ungeschehen machen. Du bist ein Narr, wenn du wirklich darauf hoffst, _schalt er den Elbenprinzen stumm und warf einen raschen Seitenblick auf dessen erschreckend grau wirkende Gesichtszüge.

Wenn sie ein Spiegel seiner seelischen Verfassung waren, dann litt Legolas unter Qualen, die Elladan sich nicht einmal vorzustellen wagte. Wie schrecklich verwundet musste seine Seele sein, wenn man ihm das so deutlich ansehen konnte?

Hilfloses Bedauern für den Elbenprinzen plagte Elladans längst besänftigtes Herz.

_Die Taten des Bösen in dir waren furchtbar und ich kann dir die Erinnerung an sie auch nicht nehmen, doch ich lasse nicht zu, dass sie nach meinem Bruder nun auch noch dich vernichten. Gib dich nicht auf, Legolas, ich bitte dich. Halt' durch, wie Estel es sicher von dir erwartet hätte._

Stumme Stoßgebete an die Valar und den im Fliehen begriffenen Lebenswillen des Prinzen richtend, raste Elladan in einem verzweifelten Rennen gegen die Zeit auf Bruchtal zu – den Hort seiner Hoffnung.

-x-x-x-

Später würde Aragorn diese Tage als den Beginn der schönsten Zeit seines Lebens bezeichnen, doch zunächst einmal fühlte er das genaue Gegenteil. Er sah sich nämlich einem neuerlichen mühsamen Erwachen in eine Welt ausgesetzt, die ihm alle nur erdenklichen Martern bereiten zu wollen schien.

Das Brennen in seinen Lungen, das nicht nachlassen wollende Husten, die eisige Kälte und Nässe der Kleidung, die bis ins Mark drang, und die grimmigen Schmerzen, die in diesem Augenblick wie auf Kommando wieder einsetzten und seinen vielfach verletzten Körper in Besitz nahmen – all das hatte kannte er nur zu gut. Allein die Erinnerung an das, was ihm bevorstand, war verlockend genug, sofort wieder in die Schwärze zurückzukehren, die ihn so gnädig aufgenommen und vor allem Leid abgeschirmt hatte.

Dann streifte ein Laut sein erwachendes Bewusstsein. Er begriff gar nicht, dass es sein eigenes Stöhnen war, das zwischen dem Husten hindurchdrang.

„Schon gut..."

Die Worte, so seltsam vertraut im Klang und dennoch so weit außerhalb seines Begreifens, trösteten ihn. Doch sie verwehten, ehe er ihnen ein Gesicht zuordnen konnte. Gleich darauf streifte etwas seine Stirn. Es war eine Hand, die tropfende Haarsträhnen fortstrich und gleichzeitig seinen nach unten hängenden Kopf festhielt, der von keinem Muskel mehr gehalten zu werden schien.

Schließlich begann Wasser aus Aragorns Mund zu laufen. Er würgte und betete gleichzeitig im Stillen, dass seine Qualen endlich vorbei waren. Auf jede den Valar genehme Art, solange sie nur aufhörten.

„Gut so." Die Stimme hielt sein Bewusstsein fest, während starke Arme **ihn** festhielten. „Gleich geht es dir besser..."

Und wirklich: Momente später ließen Husten und Würgen nach. Zwar brannte nun auch seine Kehle wie Feuer und auf seiner Zunge lag ein Geschmack, als hätte er auf einem Sattel herumgekaut, doch daneben wuchs auch noch etwas anderes: ein Gedanke, der auf seltsame Art Freude in Aragorn weckte.

_Ich lebe._

Noch ehe er sich über diese unerwartete Tatsache freuen konnte, wurde er so vorsichtig auf den Rücken gedreht, dass seine Wunden sich an dieser Bewegung nicht einmal störten. Gleich darauf spürte Aragorn, wie ihn jemand an sich zog, ihn stützte und festhielt.

„Mach die Augen auf, Estel! Sieh mich an. Bitte..."

Wieder war es diese Stimme, und diesmal stellte sich nach einigen Sekunden des ratlosen Überlegens endlich das Begreifen ein. Die Stimme gehörte zu Elrond!

_Ada? _

Verwirrt hing Aragorn dem Gedanken einige Herzschläge lang nach und kam schließlich zu der Auffassung, dass es das Augenöffnen wert war, falls es tatsächlich mehr als nur ein schöner Traum sein sollte.

Noch ehe er seine Lider zumindest einen Spalt weit öffnen konnte, waren schlagartig alle seine Zweifel wieder da, die während der nächtlichen Auseinandersetzung mit dem Elbenprinzen erwacht waren.

_Bitte, ihr Valar, lasst es wirklich Ada sein, damit ich weiß, dass ich ihm wichtig bin und nicht nur die ungeliebte Last, die Legolas mich nannte..._

Zunächst sah Aragorn nicht viel mehr als zuvor, doch statt des befürchteten grellen Tageslichts lag angenehme Dämmerung auf seinen Augen. Erst Momente später erkannte er, dass dieses Zwielicht die Form einer Hand besaß, die zwischen seinem Gesicht und der Herbstsonne in der Luft schwebte. Sein suchender Blick hatte Mühe, dahinter das Antlitz des Elbenfürsten zu erkennen, doch schließlich trafen sich beider Blicke.

„Vater..."

Aragorn erschrak angesichts des kratzigen Tonfalls seiner Stimme, doch das wiederholte Herauspressen von eingeatmetem Wasser aus seinen Lungen hatte hörbare Spuren hinterlassen. Jedes Wort fühlte sich an, als schmirgelten Millionen Sandkörner in seiner Kehle herum. Zu schwach, um etwas anderes zu tun, schluckte der Waldläufer krampfhaft dagegen an, während die Benommenheit nur sehr langsam aus seinen Gedanken wich.

„Ganz ruhig, Estel."

Elrond zog ihn weiter an sich heran, so als wolle er seinen jüngsten Sohn nie wieder loslassen. Gleichzeitig legte er sachte seine Wange an Aragorns Stirn. Dieser sah die immense Erleichterung nicht, die für einige Augenblicke ein Eigenleben auf den sonst so beherrschten Zügen des Elben führte. „Ich bin hier. Es ist vorbei. Du bist in Sicherheit."

_Sicherheit..._ Wie schön das klang! Wie gut es sich anfühlte, sich doch und entgegen allen Erwartungen geborgen zu wissen!

Der junge Mann genoss dieses Gefühl, indem er die Augen wieder schloss und sich einfach treiben ließ, bis ein leiser Stoßseufzer ihn in die Wirklichkeit zurückholte. Müde blinzelte er in die Höhe, hinauf zu Elrond, der ihm inzwischen wieder offen ins Gesicht sah. Nun war nur noch absolute Beherrschung in den weisen Zügen zu erkennen.

„Weißt du, dass du der schönste Anblick Ardas bist?" krächzte Aragorn mühsam, lächelte seinen Pflegevater aber glücklich an.

„Ach, Estel..." Elrond schüttelte kurz den Kopf, so wie man es bei kuriosen Sprüchen kleiner Kinder tat. „Du weißt gar nicht, wie froh ich bin, dass Elrohir und ich noch rechtzeitig kamen."

Aragorn wollte den Kopf heben und nach seinem Bruder suchen, doch die Kraft reichte noch nicht dafür. So sah er Elrond mit erschöpften Augen an. „Wo ist er? Ist Elladan auch hier?"

Rasch warf der Elb einen Blick in die Umgebung.

Der jüngere Zwilling hatte unterdessen die noch lebenden Männer barsch und mit raschen Handgriffen entwaffnet. Viel zu tun hatte er allerdings nicht mehr, denn die meisten Männer Cobiarhs waren inzwischen tot oder lagen kampfunfähig am Boden. Jetzt trieb Elrohir gerade die letzten zusammen, damit er sie zwecks besserer Kontrolle an Bäume fesseln konnte.

Die Männer, die größtenteils nur oberflächliche Verletzungen aufwiesen, leisteten nicht einmal Widerstand. Entweder waren sie geschockt von dem, was schon ein einzelner Elbenkrieger mit ihnen zu tun imstande war, oder sie hatten gerade noch rechtzeitig das Ausmaß ihres Unrechts begriffen. Was auch immer davon zutraf: dem Elbenfürsten war es egal, solange nur keiner von ihnen mehr Aragorn schaden konnte.

„Elladan ist..." Wieder zögerte Elrond kurz. „...auf dem Weg zurück nach Bruchtal und Elrohir hat noch mit denen zu tun, die dich ertränken wollten! Fast hätten sie damit auch Erfolg gehabt."

Er verstummte, doch seine Stimme klang so seltsam, dass Aragorn seinen Pflegevater alarmiert ansah. Erst jetzt bemerkte der junge Mann, dass dieser ebenso wie er selbst tropfnass war.

„Du bist mir hinterher gesprungen!"

Es war keine Frage, sondern eine Feststellung, doch sie klang fassungslos. Elrond konnte sich den Unglauben in der Stimme seines Pflegesohnes nicht erklären. Etwas war da in Aragorns Tonfall, das ihn unruhig machte. „Es macht den Anschein, nicht wahr?"

Ein dicker Wassertropfen löste sich in diesem Augenblick aus einer der langen Haarsträhnen des Elben und fiel mitten in das Gesicht des Waldläufers. Der wirkte, als erwache er dadurch aus einem sehr langen, bedrückenden Traum, denn ein Strahlen wie Tageslicht zog über seine bleichen, zerschrammten Züge. „Du hast mich gerettet... du hast mich wirklich gerettet..."

Die schlanke Hand Elronds strich seinem Menschensohn liebevoll über die Wange. „So etwas tun Väter nun mal, weißt du."

Seit Legolas' hässlichen Worten hatte Aragorn gegen den Zweifel angekämpft, all die Jahre nichts als eine Last für den Elb und seine Familie gewesen zu sein. Nun, wo er sah, dass er sich umsonst gefürchtet hatte, spürte er erst, wie tief die Unsicherheit bereits in ihn eingedrungen war.

„Danke!" Aragorn hatte nicht nachgedacht; das Wort war fast wie von selbst seinen Lippen entschlüpft.

„Wofür?"

Der Waldläufer schluckte, entschloss sich aber, den Druck loszuwerden, indem er aussprach, was ihn so gequält hatte.

„Dafür, dass du immer für mich da warst und mich ermutigt hast, zu tun, was ich für richtig halte. Vor allem aber, weil du mir das Gefühl gabst, geliebt zu werden."

Elrond sah den sonderbaren Ausdruck im Gesicht seines Pflegesohnes, und ohne, dass er sich dessen gewahr wurde, trat plötzlich ein seltsamer Glanz in seine Augen.

„Daran zweifele niemals, Estel! Der Moment, in dem ich dich fallen sah, war fast so schlimm wie jener, in dem ich dich sterben fühlte; damals, vor einem Jahr... Niemand sollte sein Kind sterben sehen müssen." Elronds Stimme war nun so leise und dunkel, dass Aragorn sich anstrengen musste um sie zu verstehen. „Ich danke den Valar inständig, dass sie mich das nicht noch ein weiteres Mal durchmachen ließen."

„Es tut mir so leid. Ich wusste nicht, dass ich dir damit solchen Kummer..." begann Aragorn sich beklommen zu entschuldigen, doch Elrond legte ihm unerwartet einen Finger auf die Lippen. Der Waldläufer verstummte überrascht.

„Nicht, Estel! Es gibt nichts, was dir leid tun müsste. Die damalige Entscheidung trafen wir gemeinsam. Nicht einmal ich konnte zu jenem Zeitpunkt ahnen, was danach geschah. Und dies hier..."

Der Elb winkte in die Umgebung. Die zu anderen Zeiten so idyllische Flusslichtung bot durch die Körper der Getöteten jetzt einen schrecklichen Anblick.

„...konntest du genauso wenig vorhersehen. Es ging noch einmal gut, denn dein Bruder und ich kamen rechtzeitig. Jetzt zählt nur das, sonst nichts. Das ist mehr, als ich vor einer Stunde noch zu hoffen wagte."

„Aber..."

Im Kopf des jungen Mannes taumelten die Gedanken durcheinander und ließen sich nur schwer in eine sinnvolle Reihenfolge bringen. Irgendetwas daran passte noch nicht. Aragorn kam nur mühsam darauf, was es war. „Das erklärt noch immer nicht, warum du hier bist. Wie konntest du wissen, wo ich bin?"

„Das ist eine ... sehr komplizierte Geschichte, die ich dir später erzähle." Das kurze Zögern Elronds blieb Aragorns von zu vielen Reizen überfluteten Sinnen verborgen. „Lass mich zunächst einen Blick auf deine Verletzungen werfen! Sei jetzt ruhig. Entspann' dich."

Wie so oft schon in seinem Leben hatte er dem fast hypnotischen Klang von Elronds Stimme auch diesmal nichts entgegenzusetzen. So lauschte Aragorn den Worten versunken nach, während er kaum spürte, dass der Elb ihn sanft zu Boden gleiten ließ und dann vorsichtig nach den sichtbaren Wunden an Körper und Gliedmaßen zu tasten begann.

_Ich würde zu gern wissen, wie Vater uns gefunden hat. Legolas wird es ihm ja wohl kaum erzählt haben..._

Der Gedanke an den Elbenprinzen zerriss das Gespinst der Beruhigung, das Elronds Stimme um ihn gelegt hatte. Aragorn erwachte schlagartig aus seiner Lethargie.

_Legolas! Ihn hatte ich über all dem hier doch tatsächlich fast vergessen. Ich muss Vater von ihm erzählen..._

Er versuchte sich aufzurichten, doch im nächsten Moment sackte er haltlos wieder zurück. Sein Gesicht verzerrte sich zu einer Grimasse, weil die Bewegung ganze Schmerzwellen durch verschiedene Bereiche seines geschundenen Körpers sandte.

Gleich darauf schob sich Elronds Gesicht wieder in Aragorns Blickfeld. „Die Pfeile stecken tief in dir und mindestens zwei deiner Rippen werden bei der nächsten Anstrengung an ungünstigen Stellen brechen. Also beweg' dich so wenig wie möglich. Leg dich wieder hin, mein Sohn..."

Der Nachdruck in Elronds Mahnung war stark, doch der Gedanke an das Schicksal seines Freundes gab Aragorn genug Kraft, sich gegen den beruhigenden Klang zur Wehr zu setzen.

„Zuerst muss ich dir etwas Wichtiges sagen."

Erneut wollte er sich aufrichten, doch Elrond war schneller und hielt seinen Sohn behutsam, aber unnachgiebig, am Boden fest. Schließlich ergab Aragorn sich in sein Schicksal und blieb folgsam liegen, doch seine Miene drückte höchste Unruhe aus.

„Es ist etwas Schreckliches geschehen. Legolas. Er ist..."

„Ich weiß. Wir sind ihm begegnet," unterbrach ihn Elrond unerwartet und erstaunlich kurz angebunden. „Er war es, der uns den Weg hierher beschrieben hat."

Aragorn sah, wie im gleichen Moment ein dunkler Schatten über das Gesicht des Elben flog. Trotz seines Erstaunens über Elronds letzten Satz hatte er den Eindruck, als begriffe sein Vater die Dringlichkeit der Worte nicht, denn der Elbenherr mied seinen Blick. Mehr noch: Elrond drehte Aragorns Kopf soweit zur Seite, dass dieser ihn nicht mehr ansehen konnte. Gleich darauf verrieten tastende Fingerspitzen, dass der Elb das Ausmaß der am Hinterkopf zu erkennenden, teilweise bereits verkrusteten Wunden abschätzte.

Irritiert über den scheinbaren Gleichmut drehte sich der Waldläufer aus den schlanken Händen Elronds und stützte sich – wenn auch mit zusammengebissenen Zähnen – auf den Ellbogen seines unverletzten Armes.

„Vater, du begreifst mich nicht. **Legolas** musst du helfen. Mein Zustand ist nicht so schlimm, doch sein Schicksal ist ohne dich besiegelt. Für immer. Ich konnte mich ihm nicht lange in den Weg stellen und wollte deshalb zu dir nach Bruchtal, damit du..."

„Du warst auf dem Weg nach Bruchtal?" fiel der Elb seinem Sohn ins Wort.

„Ja." Aragorn nickte und biss gleich darauf die Zähne zusammen, als sein Kopf gegen die gedankenlos ausgeführte Bewegung mit heftigen Schmerzen reagierte. Es dauerte ein paar Momente, bis er seinen Vater wieder ansehen konnte, ohne dass diesen noch drei weitere Elronds umtanzten.

„Von allen Wegen, die ich je gegangen bin, ist das der Längste, Vater. Inzwischen weiß ich nämlich, dass ich ihn schon vor Monaten hätte antreten sollen."

Und noch während Aragorn sprach, spürte er erstaunt die Wahrheit in seinen Worten. „Ja, wirklich... ich will nach Hause, _Ada. _Schon zu lange bin ich fort. Es hat nur etwas länger gedauert, bis ich das verstand. Und Gondor kann noch eine Weile länger auf mich warten."

„Du wolltest nach Gondor gehen?"

„Ja. Deshalb bat ich auch um dieses Zusammentreffen. Eigentlich wollte ich mich von euch allen verabschieden. Doch jetzt habe ich es mir anders überlegt. Ich will nur noch nach Hause. Bitte..."

Elrond schloss seinen verletzten Sohn zwar nicht in die Arme, doch die Miene des Elben sprach Bände über das Seelenleben des Elbenherrn.

„Du ahnst nicht, wie sehr es mich freut, dass du es dir endlich überlegt hast. Auch Glorfindel wird sich freuen, vor allem, da er mich vor unserer Abreise bat, dich genau dazu zu bringen. Und Elladan wird erst Augen machen. Er sollte mit Prinz Legolas bald in Bruchtal eintreffen..."

Nun war Elrond in einem unbedachten Augenblick doch entschlüpft, was er seinem menschlichen Sohn eigentlich zunächst hatte verschweigen wollen. Seine Worte brachten beider Gedanken dann auch sofort wieder zum Ursprung zurück: Legolas' Charakterveränderung. Schlagartig wurden sie wieder ernst.

„Wenn du Legolas begegnet bist, Vater, hast du sicher auch bemerkt, dass er nicht mehr derselbe ist, oder?" Sorge um den Elbenprinzen riss Aragorn noch einmal aus der wachsenden Benommenheit.

„Ich weiß, was du mir sagen willst, Estel. Der Prinz wurde von einer uralten Bösartigkeit beherrscht. Doch ich kann dich beruhigen: was in ihm war, ist jetzt fort. Ich habe ihn davon befreit und es für immer zerstört."

„Bist du sicher?" Ungebeten tauchten Erinnerungen an die durch Legolas erduldete Behandlung auf. Trotz des Wissens, dass das Wesen des Prinzen im Grund ein anderes war, spürte der Mensch unwillkürlich einen Schauder. „Seit er mir in diesen See gefolgt ist, veränderte sich sein Wesen unablässig weiter. Er könnte sich euch gegenüber doch auch verstellt..."

„Du warst **auch** in diesem See, Estel?" Erneut unterbrach Elrond den Redefluss seines Jüngsten.

„Ja, aber bei mir hatte das Wasser eine ganz andere Wirkung als bei ihm."

„Erzähle."

Und während Elrond sich weiter ein Bild über den Zustand seines Sohnes verschaffte, begann Aragorn seine Erlebnisse zu schildern, bis er zu seiner Rettung durch Miro und Clary kam. Die beiden waren inzwischen schüchtern näher getreten und hatten Aragorns Worten stumm und in Miros Fall mit neu erwachender Enttäuschung gelauscht. Als Aragorn endete, war Miros Bild des gütigen und scheinbar vollkommenen Elbenprinzen endgültig in sich zusammengefallen.

Das Gesicht des jungen Mannes spiegelte dieses Gefühlschaos wider, als er den Kopf hängen ließ und Clary trostsuchend noch fester in die Arme schloss.

Natürlich sah Elrond dies aus den Augenwinkeln, so wie ihm auch der Ausdruck unterdrückten Schmerzes auf dem Gesicht seines Jüngsten nicht entging. Wissend, welchen Bruch die Freundschaft zwischen Legolas und Aragorn erlitten haben musste und erfüllt von Bedauern über die Enttäuschung Miros, legte er sich seine nächsten Worte sorgfältig zurecht.

„Ich habe den See, mit dessen Wassern all dies hier begann, nie gesehen, doch nach dem, was ihr mir von ihm berichtet habt, ahne ich, dass es ein sehr gefährliches Relikt aus alter Zeit ist. Utumnos Mauern bargen viele namenlose Schrecken, von denen die meisten nie von den Augen eines aufrechten Wesens erblickt wurden. Nach dem Schleifen der dunklen Festung durch die Valar wurden die Schöpfungen Morgoths auf ewig dem Tageslicht entzogen, doch einigen ... Dingen ... mag dennoch ein Entkommen geglückt sein. Dieses Wasser ist wohl eines davon, Estel. Ich denke, es gehörte zu jenen Mitteln, mit denen er aus Angehörigen meines Volkes die ersten Orks erschuf. Deshalb wirkte es wohl auf dich auch nicht so, wie es auf Legolas' Wesen wirkte. Es war gewiss nur für die Erstgeborenen erschaffen worden, nicht aber für Menschen. Hoffen wir, dass Elladan den Prinzen schnell genug nach Bruchtal bringen kann, um ihn zu retten."

„So schlimm steht es um ihn?" flüsterte Aragorn schockiert.

Elrond nickte. „Es musste getilgt werden, was böse war, doch dieses Böse hatte schon nicht mehr viel von seinem Sternenlicht übriggelassen. Das Wenige muss reichen, Legolas am Leben zu halten, bis Elladan mit ihm in Bruchtal ist."

„Kann er ihm denn helfen?" Plötzlich – und für ihn selbst unerwartet – spürte Aragorn einen Stich. Es war Angst; Angst um das Leben desjenigen, dem er noch keine zwei Stunden zuvor mit glühenden Worten Tod und Qual gewünscht hatte. „Mein Bruder hat nicht deine Macht."

„Nein, aber Lady Galadriel hat sie. Sie sandte mir vor einiger Zeit das Licht Earendils, von dem ich weiß, dass es den Prinzen heilen kann. Ich wünschte nur, sie hätte mich damals auch vor dem gewarnt, was ihm ... was euch beiden geschah."

Während Elrond verstummte, wurde Aragorn jäh von Schwindel erfasst. Nun, da sein Gewissen sicher wusste, dass Legolas geholfen wurde, gab es keinen Grund mehr, sich mit aller Gewalt aufrecht zu halten. Vielmehr konnte er sich nun getrost den Heilkräften Elronds überlassen.

Der Elbenherr sah, wie die Anspannung des Menschen endlich nachließ. Er wandte sich daher Miro zu.

„Ich weiß, wie aufrichtig Ihr Prinz Legolas zugetan seid, und spüre Euren Kummer über das Gehörte. Was dem Prinzen widerfuhr, werde ich Euch später genauer erklären. Du jedoch..."

Die grauen Augen des Elbenherrn glitten zu Aragorn zurück.

„...wirst zunächst erst einmal schlafen."

Aragorn wusste, was nun auf ihn zukam und begann zu protestieren.

„_Ada, _du kannst meine Wunden getrost auch so versorgen. In meiner Zeit bei den Waldläufern hatte ich schon Schlimmere. Es ist nicht nötig, mich dafür..." begann Aragorn, doch Elrond schüttelte den Kopf und beendete den schwachen Protest seines Sohnes mit einer entschlossenen Handbewegung.

„Genug, Estel. Du verfügst selbst über genügend Heilkenntnisse und weißt, dass deine Verfassung eine Betäubung notwendig macht. Eine falsche Bewegung, während ich die Pfeilspitzen aus deinem Körper entferne, und die Rippen zersplittern endgültig. Den Schaden, den sie dabei anrichten könnten, muss ich dir doch wohl nicht noch ausführlich erläutern, oder? Es mindert das Risiko, wenn du währenddessen schläfst."

Ohne eine Antwort Aragorns abzuwarten, spähte er kurz zu Elrohir hinüber. Der war inzwischen damit fertig, die überlebenden Männer Cobiarhs zu fesseln, und stand im Begriff, sich an die Seite seines Vaters zu gesellen. Auf Elronds kurzen Zuruf hin verschwand er in den Wald, um nach einer Minute mit einer größeren Tasche wieder aufzutauchen, die er vom Pferd des Elben geholt hatte.

Nach wenigen Schritten war er bei der kleinen Gruppe, stellte sie neben seinen Vater und kniete sich anschließend auf die andere Seite Aragorns.

Während Elrond sofort eine ganze Reihe von Fläschchen, Verbandsmaterialien und Kräuterpäckchen hervorzuholen begann, nahm Elrohir behutsam eine Hand des Menschen in die seine. Mit ernster Miene studierte er die Vielzahl der Verletzungen Aragorns. Schnell ersetzte Betroffenheit den Grimm, der die Züge des Elbenzwillings bis dahin hart und streng hatte wirken lassen.

„Du siehst fast so schlimm aus wie bei unserer letzten Begegnung, kleiner Bruder." Die Stimme des Elben klang unsicher und dunkel; ein Spiegel der in ihm aufbrandenden Gefühle. „Was ist es nur, das dich immer wieder in solche Situationen bringt? Haben wir dir denn nicht beigebracht, wie man auf sich acht gibt?"

Aragorn spürte überrascht, dass es Elrohir sehr mitnahm, ihn so wiederzusehen. Genauso niedergedrückt hatte der Zwilling an jenem lange zurückliegenden Nachmittag ausgesehen, an dem Aragorn vermeintlich gestorben war. Der Waldläufer hatte dieses Bild nie vergessen können.

Mit dem Wunsch, die Besorgnis seines Elbenbruders zu mindern, befreite er seine Hand aus der Elrohirs. Dann legte er sie behutsam an dessen Wange und studierte die Züge, die ihm so wichtig waren.

„Das habt ihr, und ich danke euch aus ganzem Herzen dafür. Das ändert aber nichts daran, dass mein Lebensweg voller Gefahren ist. Vermutlich werde ich noch oft so aussehen wie jetzt. Elladan und du, ihr könnt mich weder ewig beschützen noch meine Kämpfe ausfechten. Ihr habt mich alles gelehrt, was ihr wusstet. Nun ist es an mir, dieses Wissen anzuwenden."

Elrohir streifte den Körper seines menschlichen Bruders erneut mit einem dunklen Blick. „Dann hast du unsere Lehren aber nicht besonders beherzigt, Estel."

Der Mensch sah es in den Augen des Elben verdächtig aufschimmern. Es dauerte einige Momente, bis er schließlich begriff, was wirklich an Elrohir nagte.

„Es ist meine Sterblichkeit, die dich bedrückt, nicht wahr?" Fast drei Jahrtausende trennten die beiden Brüder voneinander, doch es war Aragorn, aus dessen grausilbernen Augen nun die Weisheit der Erkenntnis sprach.

Der Elb erwiderte nichts, nickte nicht einmal, sondern ließ nur unmerklich den Kopf sinken. Mehr Bestätigung brauchte Aragorn trotzdem nicht.

„Elrohir, hör' mir zu."

Ganz sanft strich Aragorn mit einem Daumen über die Wange seines Bruders. Der mehrtausendjährige Elb wirkte plötzlich um so vieles jünger als der Mensch, der kaum die Zwanzig überschritten hatte. Nach einigen Sekunden legte er seine Hand über die Aragorns, während beider Blicke sich endlich trafen. Dann schüttelte der Waldläufer den Kopf.

„Meine Sterblichkeit ist das Einzige, das du nicht bekämpfen kannst, das wusstest du immer. Ich bin ein Mensch und werde meiner Natur entsprechend sterben. Mit ein bisschen Glück beende ich meinen Weg ja als alter Mann im Kreise derer, die mich lieben; höchstwahrscheinlich jedoch tue ich es im Kampf und mit der Waffe in der Hand. Doch welches Ende ich auch immer finden werde: ich will es mit der Gewissheit erwarten können, dass der Schatten des Todes niemals mächtig genug sein wird, um euch das Leben schwer zu machen. Lasst nicht zu, dass er so viel Macht über euch gewinnt, denn dann bekäme er gleich mehrere Leben, wo er doch nur auf meines ein Anrecht hat."

„Du weißt nicht, was du da von uns erwartest, Estel!" Elrohir seufzte vernehmbar, doch endlich erhellte ein flüchtiges Lächeln seine Miene, während er die Hand des Waldläufers vorsichtig zwischen seine Hände nahm. „Jemanden zu lieben heißt nun mal, auch Angst um ihn zu haben. Vater, Elladan und ich bilden da keine Ausnahme. Aber wir werden wohl oder übel wirklich hinnehmen müssen, dass du schon nach so kurzer Zeit zu einem Mann geworden bist."

„Hoffnungsvollerweise zu einem, der widerspruchslos tun wird, was gut für ihn ist." Elrond schob Aragorn eine Hand unter den Kopf und hob ihn soweit an, dass er ihm ein kleines irdenes Fläschchen an die Lippen halten konnte. „Trink das!"

Statt der Aufforderung seines Vaters Folge zu leisten, sah Aragorn Elrond bittend an.

„Nimm Miro und Clary mit nach Bruchtal, _Ada_. Sie haben nichts mehr außer der Hoffnung, irgendwo in Ruhe ein gemeinsames Leben beginnen zu können. Zudem schulde ich ihnen mein Leben..."

„Schon gut, Estel, beruhige dich. Das lag ohnehin in meiner Absicht. Möglicherweise gelingt es mir auf diese Art, meine Schuld bei deinem jungen Freund abzutragen. Und nun..." Wieder drückte Elrond seinem Pflegesohn das Fläschchen an den Mund. „...trink!"

Eher widerstrebend ließ Aragorn es zu, dass sich eine stark nach Bitterkräutern schmeckende Lösung in seine Kehle ergoss. Nie zuvor meinte er etwas so Widerwärtiges getrunken zu haben. Er schluckte die Flüssigkeit so hastig wie möglich, doch dem unangenehmen Geschmack tat das keinen Abbruch.

„Was..." Mit angewidert verzogenem Gesicht schluckte Aragorn immer wieder gegen den Geschmack an, der mit jedem Atemzug stärker zu werden schien. „...ist das? So schlimm hat es ja ... noch nie ..."

Innerhalb von Sekunden wurden seine Gedanken zäh wie Brei, und noch ehe er wusste, wie ihm geschah, sanken seine Lider bereits herab. Das Letzte, das er wahrnahm, waren die Hände seines Elbenbruders, die seine hielten...

-x-x-x-

Der Vormittag war bereits in den Mittag übergegangen, als die beiden Elben ihre Waffen und die Heilmitteltasche wieder auf den inzwischen herbeigeholten Pferden verstauten.

Elrond hatte in den zurückliegenden beiden Stunden die Pfeilspitzen aus Aragorns Gliedmaßen entfernt, die zahlreichen Wunden versorgt und die angebrochenen Rippen seines Sohnes mit einem stützenden Verband geschützt.

Inzwischen war der Elb sicher, dass Aragorn mit ausreichend Ruhe zumindest körperlich bald wiederhergestellt sein würde. Die seelischen Wunden hingegen würden länger brauchen, um zu heilen; vor allem, wenn sich seine und Legolas' Wege in Bruchtal wieder kreuzen würden. Elrond hoffte, dass Elladan mit dem Prinzen inzwischen Bruchtal erreicht hatte.

Angetrieben vom Wunsch, es ihnen gleich zu tun, fiel es dem Elb schwer, nach außen hin Geduld zu demonstrieren. Außerdem musste das Problem geklärt werden, wie Aragorn risikolos dorthin zu transportieren war.

Angesichts seiner Verletzungen wagte Elrond es nicht, ihn vor sich in den Sattel zu nehmen. Da das Mittel, das er ihm gegeben hatte, den Waldläufer wenigstens noch einen weiteren halben Tag bewusstlos halten würde, kamen Vater und Sohn nach kurzer Diskussion überein, für ihn eine provisorische Trage zu bauen, die zwischen die beiden Pferde gebunden werden konnte.

Miro und Clary hatten unterdessen begriffen, dass ihnen durch die Vorfälle am Fluss die Rückkehr in die Stadt endgültig verwehrt war. Gingen sie jetzt mit den überlebenden Männern Cobiarhs, unterschrieben sie damit ihr eigenes Todesurteil, denn diese würden sich nicht scheuen, ihnen die Schuld für den Tod Cobiarhs in die Schuhe zu schieben, um sich selbst vom Makel begangenen Unrechts reinzuwaschen. Niemand würde den beiden jungen Leuten noch glauben, nicht einmal Clarys eigener Vater. Zudem würde der Bruch des Eheversprechens beide einer voreingenommenen Stadtgerichtsbarkeit und der Rachsucht der Witwen der Umgekommenen aussetzen.

Damit war die Entscheidung für das Paar gefallen. Sie bestiegen gemeinsam eines der herrenlos gewordenen Pferde ihrer vormaligen Verfolger und sahen die Elben dann erwartungsvoll an. Die verstanden wortlos.

Blieb noch eine letzte Frage: Was sollte mit den Gefangenen geschehen, die Elrohir gemacht hatte? Nach kurzem Blickwechsel und einer bestätigenden Geste Elronds wandte Elrohir sich den Männern Cobiarhs zu.

„Wir gewähren euch freie Rückkehr in die Stadt, aus der ihr kamt. Nehmt die Verletzten und Toten mit euch, doch merkt euch meine Worte und beherzigt sie gut. Dies hier ist Elbenland, und wir schützen, was unser ist. Wer es wie ihr wagt, unser Reich in verbrecherischer Absicht zu betreten, wird die Folgen zu tragen haben. Lasst euch das, was hier geschah, eine Warnung sein. Die Menschen, die umzubringen ihr vorhattet, nehmen wir mit uns. Sie stehen von nun an unter unserem Schutz, also versucht kein weiteres Mal, ihrer habhaft zu werden."

Mit raschen Bewegungen durchtrennte Elrohir die Stricke, die die Männer an Bäume gefesselt hatten. Reglos und sehr wachsam verfolgte er, wie sie – mit begehrlichen Seitenblicken auf die von den Elben einbehaltenen Waffen – ihre gefallenen Gefährten ebenso wie die Verwundeten über Pferderücken legten, dann aufstiegen und schließlich schweigend den Rückweg zur Stadt antraten.

Elrohir wartete, bis sein scharfes Gehör das Hufgetrappel nicht mehr vernehmen konnte. Erst danach stieg er selbst auf.

„Was denkst du," fragte er seinen Vater auf Sindarin. „Kommen sie wieder?"

Elrond hatte seinem Sohn freie Hand gelassen. Da Aragorn lebte und dem jungen Paar keine unmittelbare Gefahr mehr drohte, war er damit einverstanden, dass Elrohir die restlichen Männer Cobiarhs verschont und freigelassen hatte. Dennoch sah er nachdenklich in die Richtung, in der die Reiter verschwunden waren.

Er war inzwischen lange genug in diesem Teil Ardas, um die Unberechenbarkeit von Menschen kennengelernt zu haben. Elrohirs Worte waren zwar wohlgewählt gewesen, doch ob sie auch nachdrücklich genug wirkten, um die Rachsucht einer ganzen Menschenstadt im Zaum zu halten, würde erst die Zukunft zeigen. Im Stillen beschloss er, Glorfindels Männer in den nächsten Jahren ein besonders wachsames Auge auf diese Gegend haben zu lassen. Doch für den Moment war er sicher, dass sie keine neue Gefahr zu erwarten hatten.

So schüttelte er als Antwort nur den Kopf, dann sah er mit einem – wie er hoffte – beruhigenden Gesichtsausdruck zu Miro.

„Ich stehe ein weiteres Mal tief in Eurer Schuld, junger Mirodas. Wir kehren jetzt in das Tal zurück, das meine und meiner Söhne Heimstatt ist. Auch für Euch kann es eine werden. Mein Reich steht Euch offen, so wie meine Tür. Von nun an und so lange Ihr es wünscht."

Miro begann zu strahlen. Endlich würde sein Clary gegebenes Versprechen Wahrheit werden! Doch noch ehe er dem Elbenherrn etwas erwidern konnte, ergriff Clary bereits die Initiative.

Sie lächelte und neigte anmutig den Kopf, während ihre Augen unverwandt auf den beiden Elben ruhten, die sie von Minute zu Minute faszinierender fand.

„Edler Fürst, habt Dank für Eure Güte und Großzügigkeit. Miro und ich nehmen Euer Anerbieten gern an."

Elrond nickte lächelnd, dann griff er mit einer Hand nach den Zügeln seines Pferdes, während er dem tief schlafenden Aragorn einen prüfenden Blick zuwarf.

„Dann ist es jetzt Zeit, aufzubrechen. Bruchtal erwartet uns ... und Euch."

Er ließ die Zügel schnalzen, woraufhin sich sowohl sein Reittier wie auch das seines Sohnes folgsam in Bewegung setzten. Die beiden jungen Leute folgten ihnen.

Nachdem sie das Gebiet des dichteren Unterholzes hinter sich gelassen hatten und wieder weitestgehend gebüschfreier Wald vor ihnen lag, blickte Elrohir seinen Vater an. „Eines dürfte jedenfalls klar geworden sein."

„Was meinst du?" Elrond, der mit dieser Bemerkung nicht viel anfangen konnte und erstaunt über das plötzlich benutzte Sindarin war, zog fragend eine Augenbraue hoch, als er seinen Sohn ansah.

Dessen Miene wirkte beinahe übermütig. Es war angesichts der überstandenen gefahrvollen Situation und der nach wie vor bestehenden Ungewissheit über Legolas' Schicksal eine fast seltsam zu nennende Stimmung.

„Wer in der Ehe dieser zwei jungen Menschen das Sagen haben wird, meine ich. Gefragt hast du den Jungen, geantwortet hat jedoch das Mädchen, und er fügte sich widerspruchslos."

„Nun, mein Sohn..." Gegen seinen Willen musste nun auch Elrond schmunzeln. „Wenn du erst einmal selbst eine Gefährtin hast, wirst du feststellen, dass es dir ganz genau wie ihm gehen wird."

„Als dein Sohn denke ich das nicht," beharrte Elrohir. „Nimm doch nur dich und _Nana_ als Beispiel. Ihre Kraft und Liebe haben dein Licht hell aufleuchten lassen, doch die Entscheidungen trafst stets du."

Der Gedanke an seine in Valinor auf ihn wartende Gemahlin war zwar noch immer mit dem Schmerz der Trennung behaftet, doch durch die vergangenen fünfhundert Jahre schließlich etwas erträglicher geworden. Sie war nicht tot, sondern nur weit fort... hinter dem Meer. So wurde Elronds Schmunzeln zu einem breiten, jedoch nichts erklärenden Lächeln. „Glaubst du?"

Der Zwilling starrte ihn erstaunt und überaus nachdenklich an, während der Wald im goldenen Licht gelegentlich einfallender Herbstsonnenstrahlen grün aufschimmerte, uralt wirkte und wie der Elb wissend schwieg...

-x-x-x-

Wie erwartet war Elladan auf dem Weg mehrmals Wachpatrouillen begegnet, aber es hatte stets nur Sekunden gedauert, bis man ihn erkannte und unbehelligt weiterziehen ließ. Er war dankbar, dass er das Pferd dafür nicht ein einziges Mal zügeln musste.

Die Sonne hatte den Zenit ihrer herbstlichen Himmelslaufbahn noch nicht lange hinter sich gelassen, als lauter werdendes Hufgetrappel dem Schlosspersonal schließlich Elladans Ankunft ankündigte.

Zwar hielt sich zu dieser Zeit niemand im hinteren Schlosshof auf, doch der Lärm war trotzdem nicht unbemerkt geblieben. Nur Augenblicke später öffnete sich das schwere, geschnitzte Portal. Ein in dunkelbraune Seidenroben gehüllter Diener trat ins Freie und sah ruhig zum steinernen Eingangsbogen. Als er erkannte, wer die unangemeldeten Neuankömmlinge waren, die in dieser Sekunde erschienen, hastete er – plötzlich nicht mehr so gelassen wie bisher – die kurze Freitreppe hinab.

„Lord Elladan, verzeiht, aber ich wusste nicht..."

Er verstummte, als sein Blick auf den Elbenprinzen fiel, den Elladan gerade vom Pferderücken zog. Legolas' Sternenlicht war nun fast gänzlich erloschen.

„Was ist mit Prinz Legolas? Soll ich die Heiler..."

„Nicht nötig, ich kümmere mich schon um ihn. Stell' du nur sicher, dass man das Pferd gut versorgt," wies Elladan den Bediensteten knapp an und hob Legolas über seine Schulter. „Wenn der Prinz heute Abend noch am Leben ist, hat er das nicht zuletzt auch dem Tier zu verdanken."

Ohne weitere Erklärungen abzugeben, nahm Elladan die kurze Treppe mit wenigen, raumgreifenden Schritten. Innerhalb von Augenblicken war er im Inneren des Gebäudes verschwunden und der Hof lag nun wieder so friedvoll da wie zuvor. Nur das völlig erschöpfte und verschwitzte Tier legte Zeugnis über die Eile ab, der es unterworfen worden war.

Der Diener verharrte unschlüssig noch einige Momente an Ort und Stelle, dann griff er nach den Zügeln. Er wusste, dass die Wächter, die Legolas aus Düsterwald hierher eskortieren sollten, von Glorfindel in den Mannschaftsquartieren untergebracht worden waren. Sie würden erfahren müssen, dass ihrem Kronprinzen etwas geschehen war. Ebenso wie der Gondoliner Kriegerfürst selbst. Gerade er rechnete seit den Vorkommnissen des letzten Jahres beinahe stündlich mit neuem Ungemach, munkelten seine Männer hinter vorgehaltener Hand.

Der Diener seufzte, als mit Elladans Pferd zu den Stallungen ging.

Zwar wusste der Diener nicht, was dem Prinzen widerfahren war, denn außer einer Schramme über einer Augenbraue hatte er in der Eile keine weiteren Verletzungen bei ihm gesehen, doch das fehlende Elbenlicht gab mehr als genug Grund zu tiefster Besorgnis. Glorfindel würde wirklich nicht sonderlich froh darüber sein, dass seine Befürchtungen offenbar wahr geworden waren...

-x-x-x-

Währenddessen flog Elladan förmlich die Stufen zum oberen Stockwerk empor, in dem er die Gemächer seines Vaters wusste. Ihn beflügelte die instinktive Sicherheit, dass Legolas' Frist beinahe abgelaufen war. Dessen schlanker Körper schien ohnehin kaum noch etwas zu wiegen; fast so, als verschwände mit dem Elbenlicht auch seine Substanz.

Unter den erschrockenen Blicken zweier im Weg stehender Elben durchmaß Elladan den Gang, bis er Elronds Gemächer erreichte. Hastig schob er die Tür mit einer Hand auf und trat ein.

Abertausende Male und zu allen Tages- und Jahreszeiten hatte er schon in diesen Räumen gestanden, doch noch nie hatte er sie in einem solch weichen Licht gesehen. Es schien, als spürte selbst die Natur, dass eine große Seele im Scheiden begriffen war. Wäre nicht bereits Trauer in Elladans Herz gewesen – spätestens jetzt wäre sie erwacht.

Während die Tür leise hinter ihm zufiel, legte er Legolas vorsichtig auf das Bett seines Vaters.

„Halt' durch," bat er den vergehenden Elben leise, während seine Finger Legolas' Lebenszeichen suchten. Es dauerte beängstigend lange, bis er einen Pulsschlag fand. Das Herz des Prinzen versah seinen Dienst zunehmend schwächer und unregelmäßiger. Nur noch Minuten, dann würde es ganz versagen.

„Wo hat Vater das Kästchen hingestellt?" Elladan richtete sich eilends auf und sah sich mit einem Anflug von Panik um. „Wo ist es?"

Seine Blicke fanden es Sekunden später auf einer halbhohen Kommode. Zwei große Schritte genügten, dann hielt Elladan das Objekt aller Hoffnungen in Händen. Es war aus dunklem, poliertem Holz, reich mit zierlichen Schnitzereien verziert und wurde mittels einer filigranen Mithrilspange verschlossen.

Als enthielte das Kästchen die Quelle allen Lebens selbst, öffnete Elladan es mit behutsamen Fingern. Im Inneren ruhte, auf reich gefalteten roten Samt gebettet, nur ein einziger Gegenstand: eine schlanke Glasphiole.

Auf den ersten Blick schien sie nicht einmal etwas zu enthalten, doch sobald Elladans Fingerspitzen das kühle, glatte Glas der Flasche berührten, durchpulste ein Prickeln seine Hand. Gleichzeitig leuchtete es im Flascheninneren hell auf, als wäre das Sonnenlicht eines besonders schönen Sommertages im Inneren gefangen.

_Das Licht Earendils!_

Wie gebannt hingen seine Augen sekundenlang an dem Leuchten der Phiole, deren Glanz das Schönste war, das Elladan je gesehen zu haben glaubte.

Dann war es plötzlich vorbei.

Das Schimmern im Inneren des Fläschchens verblasste wieder, bis es einmal mehr den Anschein machte, leer zu sein. Lediglich das immer noch spürbare Prickeln in seinen Fingern verriet ihm, dass er keiner optischen Täuschung aufgesessen war.

„Welche Macht in einem so kleinen Gefäß..." murmelte er und strich träumerisch noch einmal über das Glas. Im nächsten Augenblick war der Zauber endgültig verflogen. Sich wieder an Legolas entsinnend, eilte er zum Bett hinüber.

Die Gestalt des blonden Elben wirkte ungemein zerbrechlich; ein Eindruck, der von den Schatten des nahen Todes auf seinen bleichen Zügen noch verstärkt wurde. Für einen Moment meinte Elladan diese Schatten sogar selbst spüren zu können.

„Du bist bereit, den Tod mit offenen Armen zu empfangen. Ich jedoch bin es nicht. Dies ist nicht deine Zeit, auch wenn du das denkst..." Er zögerte unmerklich. „Ich weiß zwar nicht, ob Vater und Elrohir noch rechtzeitig zu Estels Rettung kamen, doch eines ist gewiss. Er wollte nicht, dass du stirbst, Legolas. Er verdammte dich nicht, sondern liebte dich, wie er uns liebte. Auch mir und Elrohir warst du stets ein teurer Freund. Wir werden dir auch um seinetwillen helfen, mit den Folgen deines Handelns fertig zu werden, das schwöre ich bei allen Mächten! Nicht das Sterben ist dein Schicksal, sondern das Leben. Also lebe, Sohn des Thranduil!"

Behutsam, als würde eine unvorsichtige Bewegung die Magie der Phiole zunichte machen, nahm Elladan das Gefäß aus dem Holzkästchen und platzierte es auf der Brust des Elbenprinzen.

_„Valar valuvar!"_ Qu.: Der Wille der Valar geschehe!, flüsterte er, einem spontanen Impuls nachgebend, ehe er zurücktrat.

Für die Dauer eines Herzschlages geschah zunächst nichts. Dann begann das Fläschchen erneut aufzuleuchten. Heller als zuvor erstrahlte das Licht hinter den gläsernen Wänden. Es wuchs und pulsierte wie das Prickeln, das Elladan gespürt hatte. Unerwartet floss es über die Grenzen der Phiolenwände hinaus und breitete sich schließlich, einem Tuch aus Licht gleich, weiter und weiter über Legolas aus, bis dieser ganz davon bedeckt und selbst mit dem scharfen Auge eines Elben nicht mehr zu sehen war. Das Gleißen war so hell, dass Elladan schließlich seine Hand vor die Augen hob und nur noch zwischen den Fingern hindurch einen vorsichtigen Blick auf das Geschehen warf.

Der Kokon aus Licht, der Legolas umhüllte, wurde schließlich schwächer; doch nicht, weil es sich auflöste, sondern, weil es buchstäblich mit dem Körper des Elbenprinzen verschmolz. Elladan, der seinen Blick trotz der enormen Helligkeit nie völlig abgewandt hatte, sah, wie Earendils Leuchten Legolas' Sternenlicht ersetzte, das vom bösen Wasser Morgoths fast gänzlich aus ihm getilgt worden war.

Gerade, als der letzte Funke vom Körper des Elbenprinzen aufgesogen worden war, flog die Zimmertür schwungvoll auf. Elladan musste sich nicht einmal umwenden, um zu wissen, wer hereinkam. Er kannte den Klang der leichten Schritte, hatte ihn in den Jahrtausenden seiner Kampfausbildung Tag für Tag gehört.

„Was, in aller Welt, ist dem Prinzen geschehen?" Glorfindels Stimme klang so besorgt, wie Elladan es erwartet hatte. „Der Diener sagte, er sei so gut wie tot. Doch ich sehe keinen Grund für sein Urteil. Und wenn Legolas hier ist, wo sind dann Elrond und deine Brüder?"

Elladan, der Legolas nicht für einen Moment aus den Augen gelassen hatte, sah, dass Galadriels Phiole nun wirklich leer war. Dafür schimmerte Legolas' Sternenlicht jetzt so hell, wie es vor der unseligen Begegnung mit den Wassern des Höhlensees gestrahlt hatte.

„Das ist eine lange und komplizierte Geschichte," erwiderte Elladan ausweichend und ging dann zum Bett hinüber, um die Phiole von der Brust des blonden Elben zu nehmen und zur Seite zu legen. Er überprüfte zunächst dessen Lebenszeichen, die sich jedoch deutlich verbessert hatten. Für den Moment beruhigt, sah er endlich Glorfindel an.

Der stand mit nur mühsam unterdrückter Anspannung in den Zügen noch immer neben dem Bett. Offensichtlich war er gewillt, sich erst nach einer ausführlicheren Antwort von der Stelle zu bewegen.

Der Zwilling seufzte, als all das Gehörte und Erlebte schmerzlich in ihm aufwallte. „Ich weiß nicht, ob ich jetzt schon die Kraft besitze, das Wenige, das ich kenne, zu erzählen. Später vielleicht, wenn Vater und Elrohir wieder da sind und dir mehr sagen können, als ich es augenblicklich vermag."

Wenn er geglaubt hatte, Glorfindel damit für den Moment zum Schweigen zu bringen, so sah Elronds Ältester sich gründlich getäuscht. Nach wie vor im Zweifel, ob es seinem Herrn und Freund und dessen Sohn gut ging, wuchs das Verlangen nach einer erschöpfenden Antwort von Sekunde zu Sekunde.

„Für den Anfang reicht mir schon das, was du erzählen kannst, Elladan. Also? Ist deinem Vater etwas passiert? Oder Elrohir? Und was ist mit Estel? Jetzt rede doch!"

Elladan sah ein, dass er mit seinem Wunsch nach Stille und Besinnung auf verlorenem Posten stand. Resignierend schüttelte er den Kopf.

_Es lässt sich wohl nicht verhindern...,_ dachte er und musterte den nach wie vor leblos wirkenden Legolas bedauernd. _Dabei solltest eigentlich du es sein, der die Geschehnisse erklärt._

Dann sah der Zwilling zu Glorfindel auf. „Vater und Elrohir geht es gut, denke ich."

Er holte sich einen Sessel, nahm darin Platz und bedeutete dem goldhaarigen Elben, es ihm gleich zu tun. Als dieser endlich saß, holte Elladan hörbar Luft.

„Nun gut... Da du nicht nachgeben wirst, kann ich dir, solange wir auf Legolas' Erwachen warten, genauso gut auch jenen Teil der Geschichte erzählen, den ich kenne."

Es dauerte nicht sehr lange, bis alles gesagt war.

Danach herrschte für einige Zeit Stille im Raum, die nur vom Rauschen des Windes in den vor dem Fenster stehenden Bäumen durchbrochen wurde. Mehrere Minuten lang ruhten Glorfindels blaue Augen auf dem bewusstlosen Elbenprinzen, doch ihr Blick reichte weit über dessen Gestalt hinaus, in Fernen, die soweit in der Zeit zurücklagen, dass nur seine Erinnerungen sie noch zu erreichen vermochten.

„Wenn mich meine beiden langen Leben eines gelehrt haben, dann, dass sich nichts Böses bereitwillig dem Vergessen überlässt, solange es noch Leid und Tod hervorbringen kann. Morgoths Abscheulichkeiten sind so zeitlos, wie er es selbst ist. Der Prinz konnte dem keinen Widerstand entgegensetzen. Es gleicht einem Wunder, dass es deinem Vater überhaupt gelang, ihn aus dem Griff des Bösen zu befreien und dem Leben zurückzugeben."

„Er mag ihn befreit haben, doch nicht einmal das Licht Earendils kann ihm ein Leben zurückgeben, das er nicht will."

Voller Trauer deutete Elladan auf den Elbenprinzen, der noch immer keine Anstalten machte, die Augen aufzuschlagen.

„Legolas wollte sterben, als ich mit ihm hierher aufbrach. Sieh ihn dir an, Glorfindel. Sein Licht leuchtet zwar wieder, doch sein Herz will offensichtlich kein Leben, das mit Erinnerungen an seine Taten behaftet ist. Es läge wohl einzig in Estels Macht, den Lebenswunsch in Legolas zu erneuern. Sollten Vater und Elrohir zu spät gekommen sein, um ihn zu retten, wird es nicht nur Estels Seele sein, die gen Westen zieht. Dann werden Legolas und er ein letztes Mal gemeinsam einen Weg gehen. Und so, wie es aussieht, hat er diesen Weg bereits betreten. Vielleicht begleitet Estel ihn schon..."

Er verstummte, weil der Gedanke unerträglich war.

„Zieh' keine voreiligen Schlüsse!"

Die Stimme des Kriegers klang nicht so ruhig, wie er es gern gehört hätte, denn auch sein Herz krampfte sich bei dem Gedanken an Aragorns möglichen Tod zusammen. Doch darüber hinaus hatte er auch gespürt, dass Elladan gerade vollends in die Verzweiflung abrutschte. Es war an seiner Miene zu erkennen.

„Noch nie zuvor ist einem des Erstgeborenen Volkes ein neues Licht geschenkt worden," begann er. „Keiner von uns weiß, wie schnell oder langsam das Licht Earendils die Seele des Prinzen heilen läßt. Dass er nicht zu sich kommt, muss nichts bedeuten. Es kann durchaus noch Tage dauern, bis Legolas wieder erwacht. Außerdem solltest du etwas mehr Vertrauen zu deinem Vater haben. Estel ist mehr als nur sein Pflegekind. Längst ist er auch in Elronds Herz zu seinem Sohn geworden und für seine Kinder gewinnt dein Vater selbst die aussichtslosesten Kämpfe. Das habe ich mehr als einmal erlebt."

Das Erhoffte geschah: seine Worte rüttelten den Zwilling aus seiner Niedergeschlagenheit auf. Für den Moment gefestigt, stand Elladan auf, um noch einmal die immer stärker werdenden Lebenszeichen des Prinzen zu prüfen. Dann sah er den Gondoliner wieder an, der schweigend seine Handlungen verfolgt hatte.

„Vielleicht hast du Recht. Es fällt nur so schwer, auf eine Nachricht zu warten, die man so fürchtet, wie ich die über das Schicksal meines Bruders."

„Das weiß ich," sagte Glorfindel leise und machte nun ebenfalls Anstalten, sich zu erheben.

„Wo willst du hin?" Elladan wirkte enttäuscht. „Ich dachte, du bleibst."

„Zuerst muss ich noch ein paar Dinge regeln. Die Begleiter des Prinzen waren ohnehin nur mit Mühe zurückzuhalten, als die Neuigkeit sie erreichte. Außerdem will ich einen Trupp Männer losschicken, die deine Schwester heimholen sollen."

„Warum? Wo ist Arwen?" Von neuer Unruhe bewegt, war Legolas für den Augenblick vergessen.

„Irgendwo in den Wäldern, denke ich."

Deutlich missmutig zuckte Glorfindel mit den Schultern.

„Wenn du mich fragst, ähnelt sie eurem Vater mehr, als ihr gut tut. Es gibt keine zwei Elben, die eigensinniger, sturer und unberechenbarer sind als dein Vater und deine Schwester! Heute Morgen fand man eine Nachricht, in der sie uns mitteilte, dass man sie schon in Lórien wie eine Kostbarkeit eingesperrt habe, sie das hier nicht auch noch ertragen könne und deshalb bis zum Abend auf einem Ausritt sei! Pah! Als ob man sie hier in einem Verlies festhalten würde..."

Ungeachtet der ernsten Situation konnte Elladan ein zaghaftes Lächeln nicht verbergen. „Willst du sagen, mein kleines Schwesterchen ist den erfahrenen Kriegern Bruchtals entwischt?"

„Ist das ein Wunder? Mit ihren Brüdern hatte sie die zwei besten Lehrmeister in diesem Fach," brummte Glorfindel ärgerlich. „Sie ist nur schwer zu entdecken, wenn sie es nicht will. So war ich entschlossen, Vertrauen in sie zu setzen und ihr diesen einen Tag außerhalb Bruchtals zu gewähren, zumal sie mehr als fähig ist, selbst auf sich acht zu geben. Doch die Ereignisse, von denen du berichtest, ändern die Lage gründlich. Eine Bedrohung wie jene, die dem Prinzen und Estel zum Verhängnis wurde, läßt keinen Raum für ihren Freiheitswunsch."

„Ich verstehe deine Besorgnis und teile sie, doch bis deine Männer Arwens Spur gefunden und sie zurückgebracht haben, ist sie von allein wieder hier. Sende die Krieger aus, wenn meine Schwester bei Sonnenuntergang noch nicht zurück sein sollte. Bis dahin vertrau darauf, dass sie als deine beste Schülerin noch nicht alles vergessen hat, was du sie lehrtest."

„Und was ich sie nach ihrer Rückkehr lehre, wird sie ebenfalls nicht vergessen, das verspreche ich dir, Elladan."

„Da bin ich sicher, Glorfindel. Ich denke, dass auch Vater dir beipflichten wird, wenn er wieder hier ist."

Schlagartig waren beider Gedanken wieder beim Ausgangsthema. Sie wünschten Elronds Ankunft gleichermaßen sehnlich herbei, doch nur die Valar wussten, wann der Elbenfürst wiederkam – und mit welchen Neuigkeiten. So ging Glorfindel, um die Wächter des Prinzen zu unterrichten, während Elladan Legolas weiter Gesellschaft leistete. Die Sorge des Zwillings erhielt jedoch mit jedem Blick auf den Reglosen neue Nahrung, denn er erwachte auch in den nächsten Stunden nicht.

-x-x-x-

**Ende Kapitel 8**

**Hanna:** Erst mal ganz lieben Dank für deine Mehrfach-Review. Deine Begeisterung hat uns sprichwörtlich umgehauen! Ja, wo nehmen wir unsere Ideen nun her? Aus allem, um ehrlich zu sein. Aus allem, was der Tag und die Medien uns so an Möglichkeiten bieten. Bei ManuKu und mir liegt immer irgendwo ein Notizbuch in Griffnähe, in dem wir Ideen nach Gesehenem aufnotieren, damit sie uns nicht verloren gehen. Übrigens sind da die alten italienischen Sandalenfilme ein echter Bringer (von der Handlung mal abgesehen). Sie bieten eine unglaubliche Palette an Einfällen, die man auf fast jede nur denkbare Art weiterentwickeln kann. Na, und was das angeht, hat Sir Laurence Olivier, der britische Darsteller, einmal gesagt, dass man jede Idee, wenn sie einem denn gefällt oder zu Neuem bringt, ruhig bearbeiten und weiterentwickeln soll. Auf diese Art seien schon große Werke entstanden und es sei überdies legitim. Letztlich macht ein Autor dann auch genau das.

Wie eingangs geschrieben, wird diese Geschichte für die nächsten Monate erst mal die Letzte sein. Zwar reizt es uns, für euch auch noch das Rätsel des Mannes mit den zwei Gesichtern zu lüften (das letzte, noch unerfüllte Bild aus Elronds Vision in „Schuld und Sühne"), doch ob unsere Idee dazu demnächst ausformuliert wird... Wer weiß?

Wie alt wir sind? ManuKu ist 33, ich, Salara, bin 40.

Für deine eigenen Geschichten wünschen wir dir viel Erfolg!

**Elanor8:** Danke für deine nette Review! Ich hoffe, Cobiarhs Ende ist in deinem Sinne? Bestimmt doch, oder? Aragorn ist (mal wieder) aus dem Wasser gerettet, doch was mit Legolas ist...? Tja, wer weiß. Das erzählt das nächste Kapitel.

**Raistlin:** Auch dir unser Dankeschön für das nette Lob!

Etliches von dem, was an Gefühlsbeschreibungen Eingang in unsere Geschichten gefunden hat, entspricht eigenem Erleben. Man wird im realen Leben mit so viel Kummer und Unglück konfrontiert, dass man gut daran tut, es auf die eine oder andere Art loszuwerden. Wir tun es auf diese Weise, in Geschichten. Um so schöner, wenn diese spezielle Selbstheilung dann auch Fans findet (..verlegenes Lächeln...)

Deine Idee mit der Thronjägerin klingt wirklich toll. Und wieso soll eine Frau zu so was nicht in der Lage sein? Auch Elbenmänner sind eben dies: Männer! Und du bist die Autorin, also die Schöpferin. Wenn du es willst (und gut begründen kannst), wird sich jeder Leser die Finger danach abschlecken! Willst du es also nicht doch ausformulieren und als Geschichte festhalten?


	9. Enden und Anfänge

**

* * *

**

Schatten

**Eine „Der Herr der Ringe" - Story**

**von**

**Salara **

**Feinarbeit: ManuKu**

**

* * *

Willkommen zum letzten Kapitel dieser Geschichte!**

**Es ist vollbracht: sie ist vollständig gepostet, und das– wie von mir gehofft – noch vor Weihnachten!**

**Ich hoffe, sie hat euch so viel Spaß beim Lesen bereitet, wie sie es uns während des Schreibens bereitete? Dann wäre ManuKus und mein Ziel nämlich erreicht...**

**Wie schon zur Einführung des vorigen Kapitels geschrieben, wird Schatten für eine Weile erst mal die letzte Geschichte sein. Zum einen sind ManuKus und meine HdR-Akkus leer und müssen durch die Extended DVD-Version von „Return of the King" erst wieder aufgeladen werden und zum anderen drängen andere, lange vernachlässigte Geschichten darauf, auch endlich ein Ende zu bekommen. Und ihnen das zu gewähren, ist doch nur fair, oder? (...entschuldigend lächelnd...)**

**Das heißt aber nicht, dass der letzte noch offene Faden aus Elronds Vision in „Schuld und Sühne", der Mann mit den zwei Gesichtern, vergessen ist. Diese Idee nagt nach wie vor an uns, und mit etwas Kreativ-Unterstützung durch die ROTK-Extended-DVD wird sicher im nächsten Jahr eine weitere Geschichte entstehen. Also bleibt uns treu, okay?**

**Damit bedanken wir uns ganz herzlich für eure Treue während dieser langen Zeit, für eure Ermutigung, eure Begeisterung und vor allem dafür, dass ihr uns mit euren Reviews immer wieder aus den schwarzen Löchern der Autoren-Depression gerissen habt.**

**Die Antworten auf die Reviews zum vorigen Kapitel finden sich wie üblich am Schluß der Geschichte.**

**ManuKu und ich wünschen euch allen damit eine wunderschöne, ruhige Adventszeit, einen fleißigen Weihnachtsmann, einen guten Rutsch ins neue Jahr ... und ein wenig Geduld mit uns. **

**ManuKu und Salara**

-x-x-x-

**Kapitel 9: Enden und Anfänge **

-x-x-x-

Die früh einsetzende herbstliche Dämmerung beendete einen Tag, an dem die heimwärts ziehenden Elben und ihre menschlichen Begleiter nach Tagen des Dauerregens endlich wieder mit Sonnenschein belohnt worden waren. In das großartige Panorama eines atemberaubend schönen Abendhimmels fiel auch Aragorns langsames, phasenweises Erwachen.

Der Waldläufer kam nur ganz langsam aus dem Griff der aufgezwungenen Bewusstlosigkeit frei. Seine Augen öffneten sich zu schmalen Schlitzen, konnten die Eindrücke, die an ihnen vorbeihuschten, zunächst aber nicht festhalten. Er wollte etwas sagen, auf sich aufmerksam machen, konnte aber keine Worte finden. So ließ er sich – eingehüllt in wohltuende Schmerzlosigkeit – einfach schweigend treiben.

Er sah formlose Schatten von Baumwipfeln vorüberziehen, zwischen denen Fetzen von Himmel hingen, hatte das Gefühl, über Wasser zu gleiten und dennoch festen Halt um sich zu spüren, und war irgendwann sicher, das Schnauben von Pferden zu vernehmen. Zwischendurch dämmerte er immer wieder ein, um beim nächsten Mal stets von einem noch dunkleren Blau über sich und schließlich sogar dem Anblick eines einsamen Sterns empfangen zu werden, der jedoch gleich wieder hinter seinen zufallenden Lidern verschwanden.

Unmittelbar darauf holte ihn eine Berührung aus der Schwärze. Behutsame Finger lagen auf seiner Halsschlagader, lösten sich jedoch gleich darauf, um sich auf seine Stirn zu legen.

Mühsam spähte Aragorn empor.

Ein vager Umriss schwebte seitlich über ihm, der mit einiger Phantasie schließlich zu einem Gesicht wurde.

„_Ada..._"

Mehr als das eine heisere Wort gab seine ausgetrocknete Kehle nicht her, doch es genügte, um seine bislang im Rhythmus des Pferdetempos schwankende Welt Augenblicke später zum Stillstand zu bringen.

„Estel..." Das sanfte Lächeln in der Stimme Elronds war zu ahnen. „Wie fühlst du dich?"

„Schmerzfrei." Er lauschte kurz in sich hinein. „Mir geht es gut... schätze ich."

„Nein, das tut es nicht, doch das ist jetzt nicht wichtig."

Die Hand verschwand von seiner Stirn, schob sich nach einigen Sekunden stattdessen unter seinen Kopf und hob ihn an. Dann wurde die Öffnung eines Wasserschlauches an seine Lippen gepresst.

„Trink. Aber langsam."

Der Waldläufer zögerte unwillkürlich, als ein Bild durch seinen Sinn blitzte. Wie lange war es her, dass er von Legolas gezwungen worden war, vergiftetes Höhlenwasser zu trinken? Einen Tag? Zwei? Machtvoll krampfte sich sein Magen angesichts der schlimmen Erinnerung zusammen, und ohne, dass er es verhindern konnte, drehte sich sein Kopf zur Seite.

„Hab' keine Furcht, mein Sohn. Es ist nur Wasser. Vertrau mir." Elronds Stimme klang besänftigend, jedoch ohne den zwingenden Nachdruck, dem der Mensch im Normalfall nichts entgegenzusetzen hatte. Er begriff, dass sein Vater ihm die Wahl ließ.

Zutiefst dankbar dafür, fragte sich Aragorn für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde, ob der Elb irgendwann nach seiner Rettung aus dem reißenden Fluss in seinen Gedanken gelesen hatte. Dann verwarf er diese Vorstellung wieder. Galadriel hatte diese Macht, nicht jedoch ihr Schwiegersohn. Jedenfalls soweit Aragorn wusste.

Solchermaßen beruhigt begann er nun bereitwillig zu trinken. Das Wasser war wohltuend kühl. Es tat seiner Kehle gut und half ihm, etwas wacher zu werden. Nach mehreren Zügen wandte er den Kopf ab.

„Nicht mehr."

Die Trinkflasche verschwand und die Hand bettete seinen Kopf wieder zurück. Dafür schob sich Elronds Antlitz nun wieder zu ihm hinab. Gleich darauf gesellte sich von der anderen Seite ein zweiter Kopf dazu. Elrohir.

„Schön, dass du endlich wieder bei uns bist, kleiner Bruder. Wir dachten schon, du würdest bis morgen früh durchschlafen." Die Erleichterung in der Stimme des Zwillings war unüberhörbar.

„Wo sind wir?" Aragorn hasste es, sich so hilflos wie in diesem Augenblick zu fühlen. Seine Waldläuferinstinkte verlangten nach einer Auskunft, einem Orientierungspunkt, um sich wirklich sicher fühlen zu können.

„Wenn du dich aufrichten könntest, würdest du Bruchtal schon sehen können," gab Elrond ihm ruhig Auskunft.

Die Worte weckten den Wunsch, sie wahr werden zu lassen. Plötzlich wollte Aragorn nichts sehnlicher, als einen ersten Blick auf sein Zuhause werfen. Unter Zuhilfenahme allen Willens versuchte er sich wenigstens ein paar Zentimeter in die Höhe zu schieben, doch nicht einmal sein unverletzter Arm wollte ihm gehorchen und sich neben seinem Körper abstützen.

„Was...?" Irritiert versuchte er es ein zweites Mal – mit demselben negativen Erfolg. „Was ist mit mir? Warum kann ich mich nicht bewegen?"

„Das kommt von dem Mittel, das ich benutzte," erklärte sein Vater ihm, während sowohl seine wie auch Elrohir Umrisse aus Aragorns Blickfeld verschwanden. Gleich darauf begann seine Trage wieder leicht zu schaukeln, als die Pferde sich erneut in Bewegung setzten. „Es hemmt die Schmerzen und verhindert, dass du deine Muskeln bewegen kannst. Keine Sorge, bis morgen hat die Wirkung nachgelassen."

Nicht glücklich über diese Tatsache, doch ohne die Macht, sie zu ändern, ergab Aragorn sich in sein Schicksal. Er betrachtete schweigend den Sternenhimmel, der sich gerade wie ein diamantenes Tuch über ihm ausbreitete, und ohne, dass er es verhindern konnte, forderten die Strapazen der letzten sechsunddreißig Stunden ihren Tribut. Er schlief tief und fest wieder ein.

-x-x-x-

Unterdessen war es auch in den Räumen des Bruchtaler Schlosses dunkel geworden. Die Diener hatten zwar die vielen Kerzen in den Leuchtern entzündet und sogar Feuer in einigen Kaminen entfacht, doch Elladan hatte all das nur am Rande registriert.

Er saß seit seiner Ankunft bei Legolas. Zuerst in den Gemächern seines Vaters, dann in einem ihrer Gästezimmer, nachdem er sicher war, dass ein Transport dem Prinzen trotz seines schwachen Zustandes nicht schaden würde. Dort hatte er zusammen mit dem am frühen Nachmittag zurückgekehrten Glorfindel darauf gewartet, dass Legolas endlich die Augen aufschlug.

Umsonst.

Der Prinz blieb, wie er war: am Leben, atmend, stabil... aber bewusstlos.

Einzig die Sorge um das Wohlergehen Arwens hatte sich mittlerweile zu aller Beruhigung aufgelöst. Elronds Tochter war mit den ersten Schleiern des Abends in den hinteren Burghof geritten, sichtbar glücklich vom Pferd gesprungen und nicht einmal vor Glorfindel zurückgeschreckt, der wie das personifizierte Unheil mit in die Seiten gestemmten Armen auf dem Treppenabsatz auf sie gewartet hatte. Er hielt ihr eine Standpauke, bis sie vor ihrem Zimmer angekommen war.

Inzwischen saßen sie zu dritt an Legolas' Seite, vereint im Schweigen und der Sorge um ihn und das Wohl der noch nicht zurückgekehrten Familienmitglieder.

Als Glorfindel insgeheim bereits darüber nachzudenken begann, einen Suchtrupp zusammenzustellen und ihn auf Verdacht Elrond und den anderen entgegenzuschicken, öffnete sich die Tür des Raumes und ein Elb trat ein.

„Soeben wird die Rückkehr Lord Elronds gemeldet. Er nähert sich bereits dem Schloss."

Fast gleichzeitig erhoben sich Glorfindel und Elladan. Sie tauschten einen raschen, beredten Blick, dann sah Elladan seine Schwester bittend an.

„Arwen, ich bitte dich, bleib an Legolas' Seite. Mich verlangt es danach, Vater und Elrohir zu sehen und zu erfahren, was mit Estel ist."

Arwen, die durch die in Lórien verbrachten zwanzig Jahre kein so enges Verhältnis zu Aragorn hatte aufbauen können, Legolas jedoch seit einer lange zurückliegenden Begegnung als Freund sehr schätzte, nickte bereitwillig.

„Natürlich, geh nur! Und auch Ihr, mein Lord Glorfindel, dürft versichert sein, mich noch hier anzutreffen, solltet Ihr in diesen Raum zurückkehren." Sie schenkte dem goldhaarigen Gondoliner eines ihrer bezaubernsten Lächeln. „Ich verspreche auch, mich bei Euch abzumelden, ehe ich diesen Raum verlasse."

Glorfindel sandte ihr einen verärgerten Blick, dann nickte er widerstrebend, ehe er sich dem in der Tür auf ihn wartenden Elladan anschloss.

Sie waren bereits auf der Treppe, als Glorfindel den Zwilling schließlich von der Seite her ansah.

„Arwen Abendstern war eindeutig zu lange bei eurer Großmutter, Elladan. Ich könnte schwören, die Stimme Lady Galadriels in den Worten deiner Schwester gehört zu haben!" Glorfindel schüttelte frustriert den Kopf. „Nur die Herrin des Goldenen Waldes klingt ebenso zuvorkommend wie spöttisch."

Elladans Antwortlachen war nur halbherzig, denn sie erreichten in diesem Augenblick das Portal, durch das sie ins Freie traten und den Ankommenden entgegensahen.

Flankiert von einigen Wächtern des innersten Wachringes ritt die kleine Gruppe soeben vor das Gebäude, um dann ihre Pferde zu zügeln.

Die beiden wartenden Elben hatten keine Mühe, die Trage zu erkennen, die zwischen Elronds und Elrohirs Pferd befestigt war. Da beide Tiere ihre Reiter trugen, konnte dies nur eines heißen: in der Trage musste Aragorn liegen!

Hastig eilten Elladan und Glorfindel die Stufen hinab, bis sie neben Elrond stehen blieben.

„_Ada,_ ist das Estel? Wie geht es ihm? Ist er...?"

Elrond, der unterdessen bereits abgestiegen war, unterbrach die Fragenkaskade seines Ältesten mit einer kurzen Geste.

„Deinem Bruder geht es... Nun, gut wäre über- und schlecht untertrieben. Er lebt, ist zwar schlimm, aber nicht lebensbedrohlich verletzt, wird die nächsten Tage in seinem Bett zubringen und..."

Er ging kurz vorn um sein Pferd herum, um einen Blick in die Trage zu werfen.

„...schläft in Moment wieder."

Die beiden Elben waren ihm gefolgt, und auch Elrohir hatte sich inzwischen zu ihnen gesellt. Aller Blicke lagen auf Aragorns regloser Gestalt. Die Miene Elladans war so ernst, dass es trotz der Schatten der nächtlichen Dunkelheit auf seinen Zügen nicht zu übersehen war. Rasch musterte er die vielen sichtbaren Verbände, die Elrond seinem menschlichen Sohn hatte anlegen müssen.

„Ist das alles das Werk dessen, was in Legolas war?"

„Nein."

Elrond schüttelte den Kopf und schob Glorfindel und seine Söhne zur Seite, damit die gerade hinzutretenden Krieger an die Trage kamen. Sie lösten sie von den Sätteln und verschwanden mit ihr ins Gebäude.

„Das meiste davon fügten ihm jene Menschen zu, vor denen er diese zwei dort..."

Er deutete auf Miro, der seiner müden Begleiterin gerade vom Pferd hinunterhalf.

„...zu beschützen versuchte."

Glorfindel stutzte, als er das Gesicht des jungen Mannes sah. „Ich kenne ihn. Er war doch schon im letzten Jahr bei uns, zusammen mit diesem Assat und Prinz Legolas."

„Richtig, mein Freund." Elrond nickte. „Einmal mehr hat der junge Mirodas das Leben Estels gerettet. Ohne ihn und seine Gefährtin wären Elrohir und ich niemals rechtzeitig genug gekommen, um Estel vor dem Ertrinken zu bewahren. Das Mindeste, das ich im Gegenzug für seine Dienste tun konnte, war, beiden den Schutz Bruchtals anzubieten."

„Ich werde dafür sorgen, dass man ihnen ein Quartier zeigt."

Aufrichtig froh darüber, dass mit Aragorns Heimkehr nun offenbar alles wieder in die gewohnten Bahnen zurückfand, machte Glorfindel Anstalten, auf die beiden jungen Menschen zuzugehen, die unsicher ein Stück abseits stehengeblieben waren und mit ehrfurchtsvollen Blicken die Schönheit des Elbentals betrachteten. Elronds Hand hielt ihn zurück.

„Nein, ich möchte sie in meiner Nähe haben. Zwar tragen sie keine sichtbaren Wunden, doch die auf ihren Seelen sind dafür um so tiefer. Vor allem bei dem Jungen. Er hat Prinz Legolas sehr verehrt und ist verstört über das, was dieser Estel unter dem Einfluss des Bösen antat. Es wird Zeit und Geduld brauchen, bis er seinen Schock überwunden hat."

Der Elbenherr sah den Gondoliner bittend an. „Ich weiß, dass das eigentlich nicht deine Aufgabe ist, aber für dieses eine Mal bitte ich dich, dich um sie zu kümmern. Führe sie an meiner Statt ins Gästezimmer, während ich nach Estel, vor allem aber nach dem Befinden von Prinz Legolas sehen werde."

Während Glorfindel nach einem wortlosen Bestätigungsnicken zu Clary und Miro hinüberging, wandte er sich Elladan zu. „Wie steht es um den Prinzen?"

Elronds Ältester sah sorgenvoll an der Fassade des Schlosses zu jenen Fenstern hinauf, hinter denen er Legolas wusste.

„Nicht gut, fürchte ich."

Mit knappen Worten schilderte er, was seit ihrer Trennung geschehen war, und schloss dann mit den Worten: „Er wacht einfach nicht auf, _Ada_. Sein Sternenlicht ist wiederhergestellt, sein Lebenswille hingegen scheint mir erloschen. Schon im Felskessel wollte er nichts weiter als sterben, und mir scheint, als hält er an diesem Entschluss selbst in bewusstlosem Zustand noch fest. In Moment ist Arwen bei ihm, doch auch sie schafft es nicht, zu ihm durchzudringen."

Elrond hatte eine solche Komplikation gefürchtet, jedoch bis zu diesem Moment insgeheim gehofft, dass sie ausbleiben würde. Nunmehr eines Besseren belehrt, rieb er sich müde die Augen.

„Ich werde nach dem Prinzen sehen, doch ich glaube, dass selbst meine Künste in diesem Fall vergebens sein werden."

Mit einer Handbewegung forderte er die Zwillinge auf, ihm vorauszugehen, und nach einem letzten ratsuchenden Blick auf die Sterne folgte er ihnen ins Schloss.

-x-x-x-

Eine knappe Stunde später war sicher, dass auch Elrond nichts weiter für Legolas tun konnte. Zwar war die Essenz des Prinzen nun wieder elbisch, doch sie steckte in einem Körper, der langsam, aber sicher, erneut zu einer leblosen Hülle wurde.

Elladan bot sich an, in dieser Nacht an Legolas' Seite zu bleiben, doch Elrond übernahm diese Aufgabe selbst. Seinen Ältesten bat er stattdessen, sich um seinen menschlichen Bruder zu kümmern, bis dieser erwachte. Wenn es überhaupt noch eine Hoffnung für Thranduils Sohn gab, dann lag sie jetzt bei Aragorn – und seiner Bereitschaft, zu verzeihen...

-x-x-x-

Erste zarte Lichtstrahlen krochen vom Horizont durch die Fenster in Aragorns Zimmer, als dieser das nächste Mal erwachte.

Sobald sich sein Blick fokussiert hatte, erkannte er erste vertraute Dinge: die Tür seines Zimmers, daneben das Schränkchen, in dem er zwischen den Übungsstunden mit Glorfindel für gewöhnlich seine Waffen aufbewahrt hatte...

„Ich bin zu Hause?" Verwunderung und Erleichterung schwangen gleichermaßen in seinen Worten, während er sich für diesen einen Augenblick wieder so wohltuend geborgen fühlte, wie es zuletzt in seiner Kindheit der Fall gewesen war.

„Ja, und es ist schön, dass du wieder da bist!"

Die Stimme kam von der anderen Seite des Raumes, doch noch bevor seine inzwischen wieder funktionierenden Reflexe Aragorns Kopf herumschnellen ließen, hatte sein Verstand sie schon zugeordnet. So kam es, dass ein Lächeln auf seinem Gesicht lag, als die Bewegung endlich beendet war.

„Elladan..."

Die im dämmerigen Zwielicht liegenden Umrisse der brüderlichen Gestalt begannen sich zu bewegen, kamen näher und erhielten schließlich Form und Farbe, als der Zwilling sich neben ihn auf den Bettrand setzte.

„Willkommen, kleiner Bruder! Es wurde aber auch langsam Zeit, dass du aufwachst."

Aragorn schnaubte kurz, als er sich spontan an den abstoßenden Geschmack der Bitterkräutermixtur erinnerte. „Das liegt einzig an dem Mittel, das _Ada_ mir gab. Ohne diesen Trank hätte ich nicht wie ein Toter geschlafen."

Inzwischen hatten sich Aragorns Augen an die schlechten Lichtverhältnisse angepasst. So sah er mühelos, wie Elladan den Blick kummervoll für einen Moment abwandte, ehe er Aragorn wieder ansah.

Etwas daran irritierte den Waldläufer; etwas, das er nicht genau zuordnen konnte. „Was ist? Was habe ich gesagt?"

Zu seiner Überraschung holte Elladan hörbar Luft, ehe er schließlich antwortete. „Es war nichts, was du sagtest. Nun, eigentlich doch. Im Prinzip hast du es genau getroffen..."

Nun verstand Aragorn wirklich kein Wort mehr. Zufrieden registrierend, dass ihm seine Bewegungsfreiheit wiedergegeben war, stützte er sich auf seinem gesunden Arm in eine halb sitzende Position auf „Würdest du dich bitte etwas genauer ausdrücken, Elladan? WAS IST LOS?"

„Ich wünschte, die Umstände würden uns eine andere Wahl lassen. Aber so, wie es aussieht, bist du der Einzige, der noch helfen kann. Alles andere haben wir schon versucht. Ohne Erfolg."

Noch immer um keinen Deut klüger, jedoch alarmiert von der Traurigkeit in der Stimme des Zwillings, setzte Aragorn sich endgültig auf. Seine von einem straffen Verband geschützten Rippen protestierten zwar spürbar gegen diese Belastung, doch der Waldläufer biss einen Schmerzenslaut zurück, um Elladan stattdessen intensiv zu mustern. „Rede deutlich, Bruder! Um was geht es? Wobei kann nur ich noch helfen?"

Aragorn spürte, wie der Elb allen Mut zusammennahm, ehe er wieder zu reden begann.

„_Ada_ ist der Ansicht, dass..." Ein Seufzer. „...dass nur du es vermagst, Legolas am Leben zu erhalten."

Das nach seiner Meinung Letzte, das Aragorn direkt nach seinem Erwachen würde hören wollen, war heraus.

Den Worten folgte zunächst ein Schweigen, das so dicht war, dass Elladan es fast meinte greifen zu können. Er hatte zu keinem Zeitpunkt des Satzes Aragorns Miene aus den Augen gelassen, doch der Waldläufer hatte inzwischen gelernt, seine Gefühle nach außen hin perfekt zu verbergen. So blieben dessen Züge undeutbar, als er nach Augenblicken der Sammlung schließlich unmerklich nickte.

„Was ist mit ihm?"

„Er..." Nochmals ein Seufzer, herzenstiefer als der vorherige. „Er ist wieder er, und doch auch nicht. Er könnte leben, doch sein Herz will sterben. Das denken wir zumindest. Anders ist es nicht mehr zu erklären, dass er trotz _Adas_ Bemühungen einfach nicht erwacht."

Wieder war zunächst Stille die Antwort, doch Elladan hütete sich, weiter in seinen menschlichen Bruder zu dringen. Den Dienst, um den er Aragorn bitten musste, war groß; sollte er doch ausgerechnet denjenigen retten, der ihn unter dem Einfluss einer bösen Macht grausam hatte töten wollen. Zwar hatten Elrond und seine Söhne sich mit keiner Silbe über diesen Punkt ausgetauscht, doch das war auch nicht nötig. Keiner von ihnen würde im Vergleichsfalle wohl zu einem solchen Grad an Vergebung imstande sein. In Aragorn hingegen ruhte die dafür nötige Kraft. Dessen waren sie sich sicher.

In diesem drehten sich indes die Gedanken wie Feuerräder. Zwar hatte Aragorn dem Freund sein Verhalten bereits am Fluss vergeben, doch das änderte nichts daran, dass die Bilder des Erlittenen nach wie vor da waren. Es würde lange dauern, bis sie verblassten, begriff der Mensch. Bei Legolas wahrscheinlich noch länger als bei ihm. Elben trugen durch ihre Lebensspanne schwerer an Schuld und Kummer, als Menschen es taten. Vor allem dann, wenn sie – so wie in Legolas' Fall – nicht Herr ihrer Entscheidungen waren. Nun war er es offensichtlich wieder, und wie vorhergesehen erwies sich die Last auf seiner Seele als zu schwer für ihn allein.

Obgleich auch sie für Aragorn fast zu schwer zum Ertragen war, fiel dessen Entscheidung rasch. Es waren Momente wie diese, die den Wert einer Freundschaft zeigten. Die seine mit Legolas war noch immer da. Nicht einmal das erlittene Ausmaß an Gewalt hatte sie auslöschen können. Nun galt es auch den Elben davon zu überzeugen – wo auch immer sein Geist bereits war.

„Hilf mir, Bruder. Ich fürchte allein schaffe ich es nicht, aufzustehen."

Zum ersten Mal, seit er in Elronds Haus lebte, vermeinte Aragorn so etwas wie Bewunderung auf den Zügen des Zwillings zu erblicken, als dieser ihm wortlos einen Arm unter den Achseln durchschlang und auf diese Weise gleich darauf aus dem Bett half.

Schwer mit seinem unverletzten Arm auf den Elbenzwilling gestützt, humpelte Aragorn auf einem gesunden und einem verletzten Bein los. Insgeheim war er dankbar, dass ihm die Belastung die Möglichkeit gab, seine Furcht vor dem Kommenden hinter der Maske des Schmerzes zu verbergen...

-x-x-x-

Elrond musste sie bereits gehört haben, denn als die Tür zu Legolas' Zimmer vor Aragorn und Elladan aufschwang, wirkte die Miene des Elbenherrn gefasst. Er war ihnen entgegengekommen, übernahm Aragorn wortlos aus den Händen des Zwillings und half dem Menschen, sich auf einen seitlich neben dem Bett stehenden Sessel niederzulassen.

„Wie fühlst du dich jetzt?"

Aragorn wusste, dass sein Pflegevater ehrlich um seine Gesundheit besorgt war; dennoch hatte er diese spezielle Frage für seinen Geschmack in den zurückliegenden Tagen einfach zu oft gehört.

„Hmm... Ich kann mich wieder bewegen. Das ist doch schon mal ein Anfang. Außerdem sehe ich nicht mehr alles drei- und vierfach, wie noch..." Er warf einen flüchtigen Blick auf den vor den Fenstern heraufdämmernden Tag. „...gestern am Fluss."

Die grauen Augen des Elben huschten blitzschnell und taxierend über die Züge des Menschen.

„Elladan hat dir gesagt, worum wir dich trotz deines Zustandes bitten müssen?"

„Das hat er." Die Stimme Aragorns war ebenso unbewegt wie die des Elben und verriet nichts über seinen inneren Aufruhr.

Elrond kannte seinen menschlichen Pflegesohn jedoch besser, als jeder andere es tat, und so entging es ihm nicht. „Wenn du dich nicht kräftig genug dafür fühlst, kann ich bei dir bleiben und..."

„Nein!" Fast ein wenig zu schroff klingend, ließ dieses eine Wort Aragorns den begonnenen Satz in der Kehle des Elben ersterben. Das Verstehen, das gleich darauf mit Elronds zögerndem Nicken deutlich wurde, ließ den Menschen jedoch erleichtert aufatmen. Das Letzte, was er jetzt brauchte, war eine aus seiner Angst geborene Verstimmung zwischen ihm und seiner Familie. Um Verzeihung bittend, legte er Elrond eine Hand auf den Unterarm.

„Bitte, _Ada_. Das ist etwas, das wir, Legolas und ich, allein durchstehen müssen."

Zu seiner völligen Überraschung strich Elrond ihm übers Haar, so wie er es früher stets getan hatte, wenn er dem Kind Aragorn für etwas hatte Mut machen wollen.

„Ich wusste, dass du so etwas sagen würdest, mein Sohn, und ich kann nicht behaupten, dass ich es leicht nehme. Aber ich weiß, dass es so sein muss. Nur auf diese Art kann Zukünftiges so geschehen, wie es vorgesehen ist. Das betrifft Legolas ebenso wie dich."

Bevor Aragorn etwas zu erwidern wusste, beugte Elrond sich unvermittelt zu ihm herab und küsste ihn auf die Stirn, dann drehte er sich um und ging zur Tür. Dort stand noch immer Elladan, der zutiefst berührt Zeuge der Vorgänge geworden war. Mit einem letzten Blick, der beinahe wie ein endgültiger Abschied anmutete, schloss der Elbenherr die Tür schließlich lautlos.

Nun war Aragorn allein. Allein mit seinen Ängsten, seinen Erinnerungen und dem Anblick des Elbenprinzen, der auf eigentümliche Weise fast so aussah, als gehörte er nicht mehr in diese Welt.

Womit sollte er beginnen? Was konnte er dem Bewusstlosen sagen, um ihn an einem Platz zu halten, den sein Herz offenkundig für sich verloren glaubte? Legolas lief dem Tod schneller hinterher, als bedeutungslose Worte ihn zurückholen konnten.

Aragorn tat das Einzige, von dem er wusste, dass es Legolas' Geist berühren konnte: er begann seine geheimsten Gedanken offenzulegen...

-x-x-x-

Legolas trieb durch einen unendlichen, zeitlosen Raum aus Schwärze und Lautlosigkeit, den etwas in ihm bereits kannte und mit einen Begriff versah: dem des Sterbens.

Einmal war da ein Licht gewesen, ein helles Gleißen, das nur für ihn geschienen hatte. Er war darauf zugeschwebt, doch es war vergangen, ehe er es erreicht hatte. Dennoch: wenn er sich an das Schimmern entsann, spürte er instinktiv, dass es noch da war, wenn auch nicht mehr so stark wie zuvor.

Inzwischen schwebte er zwischen Bildern hindurch, von denen manche so schmerzlich waren, dass er seinen Geist am liebsten vor ihnen verschlossen hätte. Doch er tat es nicht, weil er es nicht konnte. Im Gegenteil: er wusste, dass er es verdient hatte, sie anzusehen und durch sie zu leiden.

Hin und wieder, wenn die Qual zu groß wurde, wandte er sich ab und lauschte fernen wispernden Worten, die mal wie ein süßes, tröstendes, bittendes Lied und dann wieder wie ein sorgenvolles, dunkles Grollen klangen. Sie waren so schön und doch so schmerzlich, fühlten sich vertraut und verloren zugleich an, und weckten den Wunsch, sich in Arme zu schmiegen. Irgendjemandes Arme, solange sie ihn nur bargen, wiegten, trösteten und vergessen ließen, was er doch niemals vergessen konnte.

Plötzlich wurde dieses Stimmenwispern lauter. Nun klang es nicht mehr wie eine Melodie, sondern wie etwas anderes. Was auch immer es war: es forderte, dass man lauschte.

Und er tat es.

Unvermittelt wurde es zu einer Stimme, die er kannte. Die er liebte. Die er nie mehr hören zu können geglaubt hatte. Vor der er sich fürchtete und mehr als alles andere schämte.

Aragorns Stimme.

Für den Bruchteil eines Augenblicks freute sich etwas in ihm, dass er noch lebte, dann fiel dem Elb schlagartig alles wieder ein, was ihn die schwarze Leere schon fast hatte vergessen lassen. Beschämt über seine Untaten wollte Legolas sich wieder abwenden, dem fordernden Klang der Stimme entfliehen und war doch gefangen, von dem, was er hörte.

_...denn vermutlich werde ich es außer dir auch nie jemand anderem erzählen. Weißt du, Legolas, so schön meine Kindheit auch war, so sehr mich Vater und die Zwillinge auch behüteten und liebten; ich war trotzdem einsam. Außer ihnen und einigen wenigen sahen mich alle mit diesem Blick an, der mich zu einem Außenseiter machte. Es fühlte sich immer wie etwas Schlechtes an. Ich __war anders und gehörte nicht hierher. Das ließ man mich spüren, indem man dem Kind Aragorn das verwehrte, was es sich am meisten wünschte: einen Freund. Weißt du, wie das ist? Nein, wie solltest du auch! Dieses Gefühl zerreißt dich. An jedem Tag, den du dich umsonst sehnst. Bis du dich daran gewöhnt hast und abstumpfst, bis du gelernt hast, dieses Unerreichbare nicht mehr zu vermissen... _

Während die Worte verklangen, spürte Legolas etwas in sich; ein beinahe schmerzhaftes Ziehen, das ständig stärker wurde. Aragorn sprach mit ihm, um ihn zurückzuholen, begriff der Elbenprinz. Aber er wollte nicht zurück; nicht nach allem, was er getan hatte. Doch gegen seinen Willen trieb es ihn unverändert auf Aragorns Stimme zu. Legolas wusste, was das hieß. Das hieß, zurück in dieses Leben, das er nicht verdient hatte. Zurück in die Schuld.

Inzwischen sprach Aragorn weiter und ließ ihm keine andere Wahl als zuzuhören.

_Dann begegnete ich dir. Damals im Wald, erinnerst du dich? Ich habe dir das nie gesagt, doch du warst anders. Von Anfang an. In deiner Gegenwart fühlte ich mich nie minderwertig. Zu keinem Zeitpunkt. Als die Zwerge dich wegschleppten, betteltest du um **mein** Leben, obwohl du mich nicht einmal kanntest und bereits wusstest, was dir bei ihnen bevorstand. Nie zuvor hatte jemand, der nicht zu meiner Familie gehörte, so deutlich gezeigt, dass ich wichtig für ihn war. Wirklich wichtig. Das war schön und furchteinflößend zugleich. Etwas, nach dem ich mich so lange gesehnt hatte, war endlich geschehen. Ich hatte einen Freund gefunden. _

Es war dieser Moment, in dem Legolas' Bewusstsein vollständig in die Wirklichkeit zurückzukehren beschloss, denn das nächste Wort vernahm sein Gehör bereits ganz deutlich aus unmittelbarer Nähe.

„Dich."

Noch immer waren seine Augen geschlossen. Da er noch nicht wieder Herr seiner Reflexe war, konnte er nichts anderes tun, als weiter zuzuhören. Und was er dann vernahm, krampfte ihm die Kehle zusammen.

„Und soll ich dir etwas sagen?"

Plötzlich klang Aragorns Stimme ziemlich angestrengt. Zitternd.

„Ich will diesen Freund nicht verlieren. Obwohl... Wir waren dicht davor. Im Felskessel und danach. Vor allem danach. Was du zu mir sagtest tat weh. Gleichzeitig passte es aber auch zu den Zweifeln, die über die Jahre hinweg still und verborgen in mir gewachsen waren. Ich weiß, dass aus dir das Böse sprach, doch in all den Schmähungen lag auch Wahrheit verborgen. Dieses Etwas in dir... es hat gespürt, wie es mich treffen kann, und das auch weidlich getan. Der Fluch und all das, was ich im Gegenzug zu dir sagte... Es galt nicht dir. Das könnte ich gar nicht. Es galt diesem Etwas, das mich quälte, weil es mich durchschaut hatte."

Legolas hörte, dass der Waldläufer mühsam Luft holte. Noch immer machte er den Anschein der Bewusstlosigkeit, doch hinter den geschlossenen Lidern sammelte sich bereits Feuchtigkeit. Er wollte nicht länger reglos zuhören und hatte doch keine andere Wahl. Wie unter Zwang lauschte er weiter.

„Ich wünschte, ich könnte zurücknehmen, was ich sagte, es dich vergessen lassen. Was weder Gewalt noch Gift oder dieses elende Wasser schafften, bewirken nun diese im Zorn gesagten Worte. Sie treiben dich fort, und nichts kann dich mehr halten. Elbereth, es ist meine Schuld, dass du nicht mehr leben willst. Das wollte ich nicht. Es tut mir leid, Legolas."

Der Elbenprinz war zutiefst erschüttert. Nach all den durchlittenen Grausamkeiten war Aragorn derjenige, der sich schuldig fühlte. Dabei hätte er allen Grund gehabt, ihn zu hassen. Doch was tat Elronds Jüngster? Er bot dem, der ihn so gequält hatte, sogar die Hand eines Freundes. Wie tief musste die Kraft einer Seele reichen, um zu so etwas fähig zu sein?

In diesem Moment wünschte Legolas sich nichts mehr, als den Kampf beenden zu können, den der Mensch seinetwegen mit sich selbst führte. Doch da er noch immer zu keiner Bewegung fähig war, war der Elb gezwungen, weiterhin reglos zu lauschen. Aragorns Gefühle waren inzwischen mühelos an seiner Stimme erkennbar, denn sie war so heiser, wie es nur von unterdrücktem Schmerz kam.

„Ich würde alles tun, damit du deine Meinung änderst. Aber ich weiß nicht, was ich noch machen soll..."

Der Elbenprinz konnte hören, dass Aragorn mehrmals schluckte, ehe er fortfuhr.

„Wie soll ich verhindern, dass du gehst? Ich will dich nämlich nicht loslassen, hörst du? Ich kann es nicht."

Und dann viel leiser: „Ich will mich nicht noch einmal so einsam fühlen müssen wie in dem Moment, als ich glaubte, dich endgültig an das Böse verloren zu haben. Ich vertraue _Ada_ und den Zwillingen, wenn sie mir sagen, dass dein Sternenlicht nun wieder da ist. Das heißt, dass du noch irgendwo da drinnen steckst. Lass' mich jetzt nicht im Stich! Bitte..."

Die Worte waren mehr, als der Elbenprinz ertragen konnte. Er begriff nicht, wie Aragorn noch so freundschaftlich für ihn empfinden konnte, nach allem, was er ihm angetan hatte.

Plötzlich löste sich die Starre, die ihn bisher gefangen gehalten hatte. Mit einem seufzerähnlichen Atemzug schlug er seine Augen auf, doch die morgendliche Helle wurde von den Tränen gedämpft, die in seinen Augen schwammen und ihm die Sicht nahmen. Legolas war es recht. Er ertrug den Gedanken noch immer nicht, im Gesicht des Menschen jene Vergebung zu finden, die er sich selbst nicht gewähren konnte.

„Legolas, du bist erwacht! Endlich."

Aragorn registrierte das so herbeigesehnte Erwachen des Freundes mit einer Mischung aus Freude und Erleichterung. Gleich darauf wich sein aufkommendes Lächeln Beklommenheit, als der Elb zunächst schweigend an die Decke starrte, dann einen Arm hob und ihn sich über die Augen legte, um alles um sich herum, vor allem aber den Anblick Aragorns, auszusperren.

„Bitte, Aragorn, geh' fort. Ich habe deine Sorge nicht verdient."

Der Waldläufer hatte eine solche oder ähnliche Reaktion zwar erwartet, doch er verspürte trotzdem einen Stich tief in sich. Überrascht stellte er fest, dass es Angst war. Angst, dass der Elbenprinz sich wieder in sich selbst zurückziehen könnte.

„Warum sagst du so etwas?"

„Weil es stimmt. Ich bin ein Monster. Wie..." Legolas' Stimme klang so unsicher, als müsste sie sich erst wieder an ihre Funktion erinnern. „...kannst du nach allem noch etwas anderes als Hass für mich fühlen?"

Plötzlich wurde Aragorn ganz ruhig.

Der erste Schritt des Weges war zwar getan, doch das schwerste Stück lag noch vor ihnen. Und das begann jetzt.

„Du hast gehört, was ich sagte?"

„Ja," kam die gepresste Antwort. „Das meiste davon jedenfalls. Und ich verstehe nicht, wie du mich noch deinen Freund nennen kannst! Nach allem, was ich tat. Ich will es ja glauben, kann es aber nicht..."

„Glaub' es ruhig, denn es ist die Wahrheit," lautete die schlichte Erwiderung. „Was du... was das Böse in dir tat, war schlimm, aber es ist vorbei. Ich habe überlebt."

„Ohne mich hättest du gar nicht erst um dein Leben kämpfen müssen."

Der Waldläufer seufzte. Das Gespräch gestaltete sich schwieriger als erwartet. „Ohne dich wären viele Dinge nicht geschehen, Legolas. Zum Beispiel wäre ein junger Mann jetzt nicht mehr am Leben und seine Braut die Gefangene eines grausamen Mannes. Es waren nicht zuletzt auch deine Taten, die es Vater und Elrohir ermöglichten, die beiden zu retten. Und was mich betrifft, so habe ich dir bereits am Fluss vergeben."

Eine Träne lief an der Wange des Elben hinab, doch er wischte sie mit einer raschen Bewegung fort. „Ich hätte ganz etwas anderes als Vergebung verdient."

„WAS hättest du deiner Meinung nach denn verdient?" seufzte Aragorn. „Verachtung? Oder den Hass, auf den du zu warten scheinst? Womöglich sogar Strafe?"

„Den Tod hätte ich verdient," flüsterte der Prinz, noch immer jeden Blick meidend. „Kein Wesen, das tat, was ich tat, verdient das Leben! Warum habt ihr mich nicht einfach sterben lassen? Mittelerde wäre ohne mich bestimmt sicherer."

Aragorn erkannte, dass das Gespräch eine ungünstige Wendung nahm. Er musste schnell etwas tun, um den Elb aus seinem Schock herauszuholen, in dem er sich seit dem Wiedererwachen befand. So schaltete er von Sorge auf Angriffstaktik um.

„Du sagtest, du hättest meine Worte gehört, doch ich stelle fest, dass du gelogen hast. Schon wieder."

Legolas schwieg, auch wenn er insgeheim nicht wusste, wovon der andere sprach. Er glaubte weitaus mehr verdient zu haben als nur verbale Anklagen. Aragorn fuhr unterdessen fort, und verschärfte seinen Ton nochmals.

„Vielleicht hat _Ada_ sich ja geirrt und es ist noch etwas von diesem bösen Geschöpf in dir. Der Legolas, den ich **noch immer** meinen Freund nenne, hätte sich nämlich nicht wimmernd wie ein Kind zusammengerollt, sondern den Konsequenzen seiner Handlungen gestellt. Doch das ... das Wesen, das hier vor mir liegt, dieses sich selbst bemitleidende, schwache Häufchen Todeswunsch, lügt. Es hat mir nicht zugehört und schon gar nicht begriffen, um was es hier geht!"

Endlich erzielten die Worte eine Wirkung. Der Elbenprinz zog den Arm vom Gesicht und wandte dann den Kopf zur Seite, um ihn verletzt anzufunkeln.

„Und um was geht es hier, Mensch, das dieses sich selbst bemitleidende, schwache Häufchen Todeswunsch nicht begreift?"

Aragorn zuckte wie beiläufig mit den Schultern. „Um uns geht es, Legolas. Um die Dinge, die uns zu Freunden machten, und um jene, die uns entzweien werden, wenn wir es nicht verhindern."

„Was gibt es da noch zu verhindern?" Der Elb schnaubte desillusioniert. „Sie haben uns längst entzweit; und zwar in dem Moment, in dem ich dich wie ein Tier zu jagen begann."

„Na bitte, endlich sind wir am Ziel."

Sich jedes Zeichen von Schmerz verbeißend, beugte Aragorn sich – so weit es ging – zu Legolas vor, der sich gerade aufgesetzt hatte und ihn finster, doch auch mit einem guten Maß an Schuld in den Zügen anstarrte.

„Es geht doch schon die ganze Zeit darum, was ich tat."

„Nein." Aragorn schüttelte den Kopf. „Bisher ging es darum, einem der sanftmütigsten Elben, die ich kenne, seinen Todeswunsch zu nehmen. Jetzt, wo ich sicher bin, dass er nicht mehr länger sterben will, geht es darum, ihm klarzumachen, wer er ist."

„Und? Wer bin ich, deiner Meinung nach?"

„Mein Freund."

„Ich begreife es nicht. Leidest du an Gedächtnisschwäche, Estel?"

Endlich brach der Damm, der Legolas' Gefühle eingesperrt hatte.

„Soll ich dir beschreiben, was geschah? Ich kann mich nämlich an alles genau entsinnen. Es ist wie eingebrannt. Ich sehe es, wenn ich die Augen schließe, höre dich betteln, wenn es still ist... Selbst jetzt kann ich dich noch hören, erinnere mich, wie sich etwas in mir an dem Anblick geweidet hat. Dein Fluch, Aragorn... Er hat sich erfüllt."

Er seufzte. Alle Energie war verraucht. „Solch ein Untier kannst du unmöglich deinen Freund nennen."

„Und doch tue ich es. Das Untier, wie du sagst, würde weitermachen, wo es aufgehört hat. Du hingegen quälst dich. Das tut nur jemand, der aufrichtige Gefühle hat. Wie eben ein Freund."

„Schöner Freund..." schnaubte Legolas. „Du hast eine seltsame Vorstellung von Freundschaft, Aragorn."

Der hatte Mühe, nicht mit den Augen zu rollen, da die Unterhaltung sich im Kreis zu drehen begann. So griff er zu einer anderen Taktik.

„Dann sag mir eines: gab es zwischen dem Tag, an dem wir uns kennen lernten, und jenem, an dem ich in diesen verfluchten See stieg, jemals eine Sekunde, in der du mir wehtun wolltest? Nicht nur mit Worten, sondern körperlich und mit Freude, wie es das Böse in dir tat. Wolltest du mich jemals aus Spaß oder zu deinem Vergnügen quälen?"

„Nein, niemals, aber..."

Aragorn ließ ihn gar nicht erst ausreden, sondern fuhr ungerührt fort. „Wolltest du mich je zuvor jagen oder irgendetwas von dem tun, das ... das gestern geschah?"

„Nein," kam prompt die leise Antwort. „Nie."

„Und was war im letzten Jahr, als mein Vater mich ohne euer Wissen in den Scheintod versetzte, um so die Südländer auf eine falsche Spur zu locken? Wie war es da, Legolas? Sei ehrlich zu dir. Ich erinnere dich dabei an unseren Spaziergang in Lórien."

„Das war etwas ganz..."

Aragorn sah, dass die Anspannung langsam aus dem Elben wich. Er war auf dem richtigen Weg und so ließ er ihn auch diesmal gar nicht erst ausreden.

„Was? Etwas Anderes? Das war es nicht! Im Gegenteil. Es ging damals wie heute um die gleiche Sache, nämlich um unsere Sorge umeinander, um unsere Freundschaft und um die Bereitschaft, füreinander einzustehen. Selbst Monate nach den Ereignissen warst du noch wütend auf mich. Aber hättest du mir deswegen bewusst wehgetan?"

„Ja, das habe ich, wenn du dich recht erinnerst..." Ein zerknirschter Blick streifte Aragorn, der sich spontan wieder daran entsann, wie Legolas ihn mit einigem Schwung schmerzhaft gegen einen Baumstamm geworfen hatte.

„Aber du hast es unbewusst getan, nicht aus Vorsatz, also zählt es nicht," unterbrach Aragorn ihn.

Da Legolas trotzdem den Kopf hängen ließ, beschloss er, anders an die Sache heranzugehen.

„Dann sag mir: Wie würdest du handeln, wenn jetzt, in diesem Moment, mein Leben erneut in Gefahr wäre? Würdest du dich abwenden? Es sogar genießen?"

„Nein, natürlich nicht." Legolas' Blick, für einen kurzen Moment entrüstet, schnellte aus Reflex in die Höhe, um sich gleich darauf wieder zu senken. Hände verknoteten sich in seinem Schoß miteinander.

„Glaubst du, ich würde das tun, läge die Sache anders herum?" bohrte Aragorn weiter, der den Freund genau beobachtete.

„Niemals. Du bist ja sogar jetzt noch für mich da, obwohl ich..." Der Elb verstummte, weil er schließlich begriff, worauf Aragorn hinausgewollt hatte.

„Siehst du. Endlich verstehst du," nickte dieser und verzog gleich darauf schmerzerfüllt das Gesicht. Die angebrochenen Rippen nahmen seine leicht vorgebeugte Haltung inzwischen übel und machten ihm das deutlich.

Mit zusammengebissenen Zähnen ließ er sich überaus behutsam gegen die Rückenlehne des Sessels zurücksinken, ehe er fortfuhr.

„Nichts hat sich geändert, Legolas. Nichts Wesentliches jedenfalls. Du würdest dich jetzt sofort und ohne zu zögern für mich in Gefahr begeben, bestünde die Notwendigkeit, und ich würde umgekehrt das gleiche tun. Weißt du, was das heißt?"

Zögernd hob Legolas seine Augen wieder, doch endlich war etwas von jenem lebensmüden Ausdruck daraus verschwunden. Zwar lag noch immer ein Schatten darin, doch er war nicht mehr so tief wie zuvor und kündete davon, dass die Seele des Prinzen zu heilen begann. Noch lächelte er nicht, doch seine Miene war endlich ruhig, als er Aragorn unsicher ansah.

„Ich wage es nicht auszusprechen..."

Erschöpft von dem emotionalen Kampf, den sie miteinander durchgestanden hatten, schüttelte Aragorn den Kopf.

„Dann sage ich es eben. Wir sind immer noch Freunde. Unsere Freundschaft hat die letzten zwei Tage überlebt. Wir sind von nun an wahrscheinlich aufmerksamer, weil wir wissen, wie dunkel unsere Seelen sein können. Deine ebenso wie meine oder wie die jedes anderen Wesens auf Ardas Antlitz. Das macht niemanden schlechter. Es macht uns nur bewusster, was wir aneinander haben, und aufmerksamer, wenn es darum geht, es nicht zu verlieren."

„Aber es ist auch nicht mehr wie früher." Legolas hatte zielsicher den einzigen Punkt gefunden, der beiden noch wehtun konnte.

„Das nicht." Aragorn spürte, wie sein Kopf erneut zu hämmern begann. „Wir werden nicht mehr so unbeschwert sein wie bisher und dieser Verlust tut auch mir leid. Lass uns Zeit, Legolas. Uns beiden. Das wird ... wieder... mit der Zeit... wenn wir vergessen haben..."

Die Kräfte des Menschen waren endgültig aufgebraucht und seine Gedanken begannen sich ungeordnet durcheinander zu bewegen, hin und her getrieben von den mannigfachen Schmerzen, die überall in Aragorns Körper bohrten.

Dem Elben blieb das natürlich nicht verborgen. Alarmiert sprang er vom Bett auf, um an Aragorns Seite zu hasten.

„Was hast du?"

Erst jetzt, da seine Aufmerksamkeit nicht mehr einzig und allein auf die Vergangenheit gerichtet war, nahm Legolas den Verband wahr, den Aragorn unter der vorn offenen Tunika um die Rippen trug. Auf den zweiten Blick sah er weitere Verbände, die sich durch den dünnen Stoff der Kleidung des Waldläufers an einem Arm bzw. einem Bein abzeichneten. Schuldbewusst registrierte er die Male, die die Fesseln an Aragorns Handgelenken hinterlassen hatten und schließlich fiel sein Blick auf eine vom dunklen Lockenhaar Aragorns halb verborgene, inzwischen verschorfende Wunde an dessen Kopf. Er erbleichte sichtlich, als er sich des schlechten Zustands des Menschen voll bewusst wurde.

„War..." Er schluckte. „War ich das etwa alles?"

„Nein." Auch Aragorns Züge waren nun blass und die Ringe unter den Augen traten deutlich hervor. „Einiges davon stammt von den Schergen dieses Amtmannes, der Miro und mich umbringen wollte."

„Miro?" Legolas entsann sich an den Jungen, der ein paar Monate in Düsterwald gelebt hatte. „Welche Rolle spielt er bei dieser Sache?"

Die Sicht Aragorns begann zu verschwimmen, als er stöhnend zu dem Elben empor blinzelte. „Das ist eine lange Geschichte, die er dir selbst erzählen soll. Er ist hier in Bruchtal, wenn _Ada_ sein Wort gehalten hat. Sprich mit ihm und dem Mädchen. Sie waren es, die mich aus dem Fluss befreit haben, weißt du..."

Aragorn brach ab, als eine Welle von Übelkeit ihn zu übermannen drohte. Doch bevor er zur Seite kippen konnte, griff Legolas vorsichtig zu, um den Freund festzuhalten. Erleichtert bemerkte er, dass Aragorn nicht vor der Berührung zurückschreckte.

„Lehn dich zurück, Estel. Ich werde deinen Vater suchen, damit er dir helfen kann..."

„Nein." Noch ehe Legolas loslaufen konnte, schnellte Aragorns Hand vor und packte kraftlos den Arm des Prinzen. „Bring mich einfach in mein Zimmer. Ich muss nur schlafen, dann wird das schon wieder..."

Der Elbenprinz war zwar anderer Ansicht, doch er brachte nicht den Mut auf, seinem Freund zu widersprechen. So zog er sich den unversehrten Arm des Menschen über seine Schulter, hievte ihn so empor und begann mit ihm langsam zur Zimmertür hinüberzugehen. Angesichts des schweren Humpelns und des zunehmend unsicheren Ganges Aragorns und in Anbetracht der Tatsache, dass er seine gewohnte Kraft fast wieder zur Verfügung hatte, trug er schließlich fast das ganze Körpergewicht des Menschen.

Sie hatten kaum den Gang betreten, als eine vertraute Stimme Legolas unvermittelt stehen bleiben ließ.

„Wartet, ich helfe Euch."

Elrond hatte es nicht fertiggebracht, sich allzu weit vom Zimmer fortzubewegen. Um notfalls schnell zur Stelle sein zu können, falls sein Pflegesohn ihn doch noch brauchen sollte, hatte er zunehmend ungeduldiger darauf gewartet, dass etwas geschah.

Sich nunmehr in seiner Erwartung bestätigt sehend, half er Legolas, Aragorn in sein Zimmer zurückzuschaffen und ins Bett zu legen. Routiniert und mit einer sichtbaren Portion Besorgnis verschaffte er sich einen raschen Überblick über Aragorns Zustand, prüfte die Verbände, um schließlich zu einigen auf dem Nachtschränkchen stehenden Fläschchen zu greifen. Er mixte deren Inhalt in einem Becher zusammen, gab etwas Wasser aus einer Karaffe hinzu und hob ihn schließlich an die Lippen seines Sohnes.

„Komm, Estel, es wird Zeit für dich, auszuruhen."

Der Waldläufer trank das Gebräu, ohne auch nur das leiseste Zögern zu zeigen. Momente später glätteten sich seine schmerzverzerrten Züge. Es war unschwer zu erkennen: Aragorn war eingeschlafen.

Legolas hatte während dieser ganzen Zeit reglos an der Tür gestanden und die Handlungen des älteren Elben mitangesehen. Erst, als dieser sicher war, dass sein Pflegesohn nunmehr außer Gefahr war, wandte er sich zu Legolas um.

„Es erleichtert mich, Euch wieder bei Bewusstsein und wohlauf zu sehen, mein Prinz."

„Wach bin ich dank Aragorn. Wohlauf auch wieder, dank Euch, wie ich annehme. Doch noch immer liegt viel auf meiner Seele."

„Ich nehme an, Ihr seid zumindest mit meinem Sohn ins Reine gekommen?"

„Soweit es möglich war, ja." Legolas nickte und hielt den prüfenden grauen Augen Elronds unter Aufbietung allen Willens stand. „Es war nicht leicht für uns, doch Euer Sohn hat mir verziehen."

„Und Ihr?" Die Miene Elronds ließ nicht erkennen, was er dachte. „Habt Ihr Euch auch verziehen?"

Legolas spähte zu seinem Freund hinüber. „Ich werde es. Nicht sofort. Aber irgendwann. Nachdem ich mir verziehen habe, dass meinetwegen alles zunichte gemacht wurde, wofür Euer Sohn und Ihr im letzten Jahr so sehr gelitten habt."

Elrond runzelte verständnislos die Stirn. „Wie meint Ihr das?"

Der Prinz winkte einmal in die Runde. „Ich meine dies hier. Dies alles. Bruchtal. Estel wollte tot für die Welt bleiben, um Euch und die, die er liebte, damit zu schützen. Nun jedoch ist er hier und vermutlich wird sich die Nachricht bald wie ein Lauffeuer herumgesprochen haben. Alles war umsonst durch meine Schuld..."

Der ältere Elb ließ den jüngeren nicht ausreden. „Nicht alles in Arda habt Ihr getan, junger Prinz. Dass Estel hier ist, war seine eigene Entscheidung, nicht die meine oder das Ergebnis der letzten Tage."

Jetzt war es Legolas, der nichts mehr verstand. „Es war **seine** Entscheidung?"

Elrond nickte. „Es war die Richtige. Schließlich hat er seinen Irrtum doch noch eingesehen. Und ich bin froh darüber."

„Ich auch," bestätigte Legolas leise. „Vor allem angesichts seiner Verfassung. Wie geht es ihm wirklich, mein Lord?"

Elronds Blick streifte seinen menschlichen Sohn. „Nicht sonderlich gut in Moment. Zwei angebrochene Rippen, Pfeilschusswunden in Arm und Bein, mehrere Kopfverletzungen, darunter eine ziemlich tiefe, die so ungünstig liegt, dass ich sie nicht einmal bandagieren kann, ohne Estels Kopf völlig einzuwickeln. Hinzu kommen Schürfwunden überall und extreme Erschöpfung. All das hat ihn an den Rand seiner Kraft gebracht. Aber er wird sich wieder erholen. Mit genügend Schlaf und Schonung ist er in spätestens zwei Wochen wieder auf den Beinen. Wenn ich ihn solange in seinem Bett festhalten kann, heißt das. Für die nächsten zwölf Stunden schläft er jedenfalls so tief, dass ich es wagen kann, ihn allein zu lassen. Das gibt uns genug Zeit zum Reden, denke ich."

Legolas nickte beklommen, hatte er doch so etwas vorhergesehen. Nach einem letzten Blick auf den ruhenden Menschen folgte er Elrond zu dessen Gemächern.

Als der Elbenherr die Tür öffnete und den Prinzen vor sich hineinwinkte, erblickte dieser dort überraschend die Zwillinge. Ihr Vertrauen in Aragorns Fähigkeiten musste enorm sein. Obgleich Legolas vor noch gar nicht allzu langer Zeit bereits auf dem Weg in die westlichen Hallen gewesen war, schienen sie tatsächlich sein Erscheinen erwartet zu haben.

Beide erhoben sich, als sie ihn erblickten, doch neben der Erleichterung, ihn wieder wach zu sehen, lag noch etwas anderes in ihren Mienen; etwas, das dem Prinzen eine unangenehme Unterhaltung ankündigte.

Aragorn hatte ihm bereits vergeben. Er erwartete nicht, dass dessen Elbenfamilie es ihm leicht machte, doch wenn er ehrlich genug war, würden sie es vielleicht auch tun.

Sich gewaltsam zusammennehmend, trat er vor Elrond in den Raum.

Der schloss leise die Tür hinter sich und blieb dann stehen. „Lasst uns über das sprechen, was in den letzten sechsunddreißig Stunden geschah, Legolas..."

-x-x-x-

Die Sonne stand am Scheitelpunkt ihrer herbstlichen Tagesbahn, als Legolas mit schleppenden Schritten das Bruchtaler Schloss verließ, um in den hinteren Gärten Augenblicke des Friedens zu finden.

Wie nicht anders zu erwarten, war es eine schonungslose Unterredung geworden, an deren Ende jedoch die erhoffte Vergebung stand. Dankbar dafür, doch geistig völlig erschöpft, hatte Legolas sich entschlossen, in der Natur die so dringend benötigte Ruhe zu suchen.

Der Herbst, der in diesem Jahr ungewöhnlich lange zu dauern schien, meinte es auch an diesem Tag gut, denn die Temperaturen waren durchaus als angenehm zu bezeichnen. Ein flüsternder, sanfter Wind raschelte durch die bunt gefärbten Blätter und ließ sie wie verführerische Arme winken, wobei jeder auf eine andere Baumkronenzuflucht zu deuten schien.

Bereits im Begriff, sich in eine davon zu flüchten, blieb Legolas überrascht stehen, als er in einigen Schritten Entfernung ein junges Paar erblickte, das einander in den Armen hielt.

Die Frau kannte er nicht, doch das Gesicht des Mannes, das sich ihm in diesem Augenblick zuwandte, war ihm vertraut. Nicht vertraut hingegen war ihm das deutlich sichtbare Zögern, mit dem Miro seinem Blick Momente später auswich.

Die Ruhe, nach der er sich so sehnte, schienen ihm die Valar solange verwehren zu wollen, bis er wirklich restlos alles geklärt hatte. Warum sonst sollten sie ihm ausgerechnet jetzt den, wie er inzwischen von Elrond wusste, anderen Leidtragenden in den Weg stellen?

Legolas seufzte innerlich, ehe er sich wieder in Bewegung setzte und langsam auf die beiden Menschen zuging. Die blieben, wo sie waren, doch die Blicke, die sie ihm entgegenschickten, schienen ihm in seiner Einbildung Bände zu sprechen. So glaubte er eine unsichtbare Wand zwischen sich und den Menschen zu spüren, als er schließlich in einer Armeslänge Entfernung von ihnen stehen blieb.

„Mirodas." In einer höflichen Begrüßungsgeste neigte der Elb sein Haupt vor dem jungen Mann, der sich – unsicherer denn je angesichts dieser Respektbezeugung – nach einigen Schocksekunden schließlich ebenso höflich verneigte.

„Prinz Legolas, ich hörte schon, dass Ihr hier seid, dachte nur nicht, Euch so schnell zu begegnen." Aufgewühlt griff Miro nach Clarys Hand. Er hatte ihre Anwesenheit für einige Momente völlig vergessen, wurde sich dessen nun jedoch schlagartig wieder bewusst. „Darf ich Euch Clary Nigiath vorstellen?"

Der Elb sah die junge Frau an, die ihn ihrerseits befangen, aber nichtsdestotrotz intensiv, musterte. Noch vor wenigen Tagen hätte Clary niemandem geglaubt, dass sie heute mit einem Elben sprach, der noch dazu von königlicher Abstammung war. Es war jedoch der Funke Unsicherheit, den sie in seinem gesamten Wesen entdeckte, der sie alle Furcht verlieren ließ, die sie bis zu diesem Zeitpunkt noch vor Elben gehabt haben mochte. Offenkundig hatten Elben dieselben Ängste und Probleme wie die Menschen. Das zu wissen, beruhigte sie.

„Lady Clary, es freut mich, Euch kennenzulernen." Ebenso höflich wie zuvor verbeugte Legolas sich auch vor ihr, und ebenso wie Miro erwiderte auch sie diese Geste in anmutiger Weise.

„Miro erzählte mir von Euch, Hoheit..." begann sie zaghaft, verstummte jedoch, als sie sah, wie Legolas bei ihren Worten den Blick senkte. „Verzeiht, falls ich Euch irgendwie zu nahe trat."

„Nein, das seid Ihr nicht." Der Elb zwang sich, seine Hände ruhig vor dem Körper zu falten, obgleich er sie am liebsten verlegen geknetet hätte. „Im Gegenteil. Eure Worte geben mir die Gelegenheit, auch mit Mirodas und Euch ins Reine zu kommen. Estel sagte mir, dass er euch beiden sein Leben verdankt."

„Das... das ist richtig." Man sah, wie unangenehm Miro dieses Thema war – und wie schwer er die richtigen Worte fand, um zu sagen, was gesagt werden musste. „Es war ein glücklicher Zufall, dass wir zur rechten Zeit kamen."

„Ein Zufall, für den ich den Valar ewig dankbar sein werde, hat er doch den schlimmsten denkbaren Fall verhindert." Auch Legolas kämpfte um den passenden Beginn für seine Entschuldigung. „Lord Elrond sagte mir, dass er euch erklärt hätte, wie es zu dem kommen konnte, was ... durch mich geschah."

„Das hat er." Miro nickte verhalten. „Und es tut mir leid, dass Euch ein so schreckliches Schicksal widerfuhr, mein Prinz."

Legolas, der mit Abweisung oder Schlimmerem gerechnet hatte, starrte den jungen Mann unsicher an. Zum zweiten Mal entschuldigte sich jemand bei ihm, der eigentlich auf der anderen Seite einer solchen Rede stehen sollte. Er unterdrückte ein Kopfschütteln im letzten Augenblick. Erst Aragorn, jetzt Miro. War das eine besondere Wesensart bei Menschen, dass sie sich für Dinge schuldig fühlten, für die sie gar nichts konnten? Oder waren sie einfach nur schneller zum Verzeihen bereit als das Erstgeborene Volk? Er beschloss, bei nächster Gelegenheit Lord Elrond danach zu fragen.

„Nein, nein, ich bin es, dem etwas leid tun muss." Der Elb sah die beiden jungen Leute offen und ehrlich an. „Und es tut mir unsagbar leid, auch dich durch mein Verhalten verletzt zu haben, Mirodas. Ich wollte niemandem wehtun, und doch habe ich Dinge getan, die..."

„Nicht, bitte."

Es war Clarys schmale Hand, die urplötzlich auf seinem Unterarm lag, aber hastig zurückgezogen wurde, als sie auf Legolas' erstaunten Blick hin sich verlegen ihrer Handlung bewusst wurde.

„Estels Pflegevater hat uns erklärt, dass Ihr das Opfer einer Macht wurdet, gegen die niemand eine Chance gehabt hätte. Er sagte, Ihr wäret nicht Ihr gewesen. Etwas Anderes, Uraltes, Böses hätte Eure Hand geführt. Jetzt sehe ich Euch vor mir, höre Eure Worte und weiß, dass er Recht hat."

„Lady Clary, mit allem Respekt: Ihr kennt mich doch gar nicht." Jetzt konnte Legolas ein Kopfschütteln nicht mehr unterdrücken, doch statt irritiert über seine Reaktion zu sein, lächelte ihn die junge Frau scheu an.

„Das muss ich auch nicht, Hoheit. Ich bin vielleicht nicht gebildet oder aus vornehmem Hause, doch ich merke, wenn sich jemand verstellt. Böse Leute entschuldigen sich nicht, sondern machen stets weiter, als sei nichts geschehen. Böse Leute sind nicht verlegen wie Ihr, sondern selbstbewusst genug, demjenigen, dem sie wehgetan haben, auch noch ungeniert ins Gesicht zu lachen. Glaubt mir, ich weiß, wovon ich spreche. Solch ein böser Mensch war es ja auch, der uns jagte. Wenn Estels Vater und Bruder nicht gekommen wären, wären mein Miro und Euer Freund jetzt tot und ich Cobiarhs Gefangene. Mit Verlaub, Ihr mögt eine Menge sein, Hoheit, doch Ihr seid mit Gewissheit nicht böse."

„Ihr wisst nichts über mich. Glaubt mir, ich habe vieles in meinem Leben getan, auf das ich nicht stolz bin," wandte der Elb ein, doch Clary neigte skeptisch den Kopf zur Seite.

„Und in Moment glaubt Ihr keinem, der Euch sagt, dass Ihr unschuldig an allem seid."

„Weil es nicht so ist." Langsam wurde Legolas dieser Diskussion müde.

Clary hingegen nicht. „Wenn es nicht so ist, dann fragt euch, Hoheit, ob wirklich Ihr es wart, der die Hand gegen Estel hob, oder das, was in euch war. Könntet Ihr so etwas aus freiem Willen tun? Findet diese Antwort, dann wisst Ihr auch, wie schuldig oder unschuldig Ihr seid."

Noch nie in Legolas' langem Leben hatte ihn etwas so verblüfft wie die Worte der jungen Frau eben. Er sah sie mit wachsender Faszination an.

„Ich weiß nicht, was ich sagen soll, Lady Clary," gestand er schließlich hilflos. „Woher nehmt Ihr diese Einsichten?"

Flüchtig huschte ein trauriges Lächeln über Clarys junges Gesicht. „Ich hatte eine sehr kluge Amme, Hoheit. Da ich keine Mutter hatte, die mich alles über das Leben lehren konnte, gab sie an mich weiter, was sie wusste."

„Und Ihr wart eine gelehrige Schülerin." Der Elb lächelte sie an. „In Euch steckt ein Grad an Weisheit, um den so manch Gelehrter Ardas Euch beneiden sollte. Ich werde über das, was Ihr sagtet, nachdenken und danke Euch für Eure Aufrichtigkeit."

Dann wanderte sein Blick zu Miro hinüber, der dem Wortwechsel ruhig zugehört hatte.

„Dich kann man nur beneiden, Mirodas. Du hast dir eine Gefährtin gewählt, auf die jeder mit Recht stolz wäre. Sie ist wunderschön, klug und sehr beherzt, wie man sehen konnte. Du bist ein glücklicher Mann."

„Ja." Miro sah seine Gefährtin liebevoll und stolz zugleich an. „Das bin ich wirklich. Sogar so sehr, dass wir uns entschlossen haben, hier in Bruchtal Mann und Frau zu werden, sobald Estel kräftig genug ist, an der Zeremonie teilzunehmen."

„Ich freue mich für euch beide und denke, dass Lord Elrond sicher mehr als bereit ist, euren Bund zu besiegeln. Dann wünsche ich Euch für die Zukunft das Beste, das Arda geben kann. Wenn es jemand verdient hat, glücklich zu werden, dann du, Mirodas. Ich..."

Legolas zögerte kurz.

„Ich weiß nicht, ob es dir noch etwas bedeutet nach all dem, aber du und deine Braut, ihr seid jederzeit gern gesehene Gäste in meinem Reich. Und das meine ich ehrlich."

Der Elb wollte noch etwas sagen, verschluckte die Worte dann aber. Er glaubte ohnehin schon zuviel gesagt zu haben, denn in diesem Moment wechselten die beiden jungen Leute einen langen beredten Blick. Er glaubte den Inhalt dieses wortlosen Austausches mit Gewissheit zu kennen und wollte sich bereits enttäuscht von ihnen abwenden, als Miros nächster Satz ihn innehalten ließ.

„Wir danken Euch, mein Prinz. Clary und ich... Wir hätten es gern, wenn auch Ihr als Gast an der Zeremonie teilnähmt."

Ungläubig sah dieser zwischen den beiden jungen Menschen hin und her. „Ist das wirklich dein... ich meine, euer Ernst? Trotz allem, was war?"

„Wir würden uns freuen," bestätigte nun Clary die Worte ihres Bräutigams lächelnd und hakte sich bei diesem unter.

„Und wir kommen auch gern als Besucher nach Düsterwald, um unseren Kindern Euer Reich zu zeigen. Vielleicht habt Ihr Euch bis dahin selbst verziehen, mein Prinz. Clary und ich, wir haben es jedenfalls bereits getan."

Da war er wieder, dieser Satz, den er so ähnlich schon einmal an diesem Tag von Elrond gehört hatte. Einmal mehr fand Legolas sich sprachlos wieder, doch diesmal erwiderte er nichts. Wissend, dass er die beiden sich nun verliebt küssenden Menschen nur noch störte, wandte er sich nach einem letzten langen Blick ab und ging in die entgegengesetzte Richtung davon. Leise wehte ein Satz hinter ihm her.

„Ist es nicht ein bisschen vorschnell, jetzt schon von Kindern zu sprechen?"

„Wer hat denn damit angefangen? Ich erinnere mich da an einen gewissen Moment..."

Der Elb lächelte unwillkürlich, als die Worte schließlich verklangen. Irgendwie war das Wissen tröstlich für ihn, dass zumindest die zwei einer schönen Zukunft entgegensahen.

-x-x-x-

Sechs Tage gingen ins Land, bis Aragorn sich nicht mehr halten ließ und Elrond es ihm gestattete, das Bett und damit auch das Zimmer endlich zu verlassen. Zwar würde es noch eine Weile dauern, bis auch die Pfeilwunden endgültig verheilt waren, doch sie waren längst nicht mehr so schmerzhaft wie noch am Beginn seines Genesungsprozesses.

So nutzte Aragorn diesen ersten Tag außerhalb seines Zimmers gleich dazu, einen Streifzug in die nähere Umgebung Bruchtals zu machen.

Überfürsorglich, wie sie waren, hatten die Zwillinge sich ihm anschließen wollen, doch Aragorn hatte sie gebeten, für dieses Mal davon abzusehen. Was er jetzt am nötigsten brauchte, waren Einsamkeit und Ruhe, um sich über einiges klar zu werden. Zum Beispiel über die Frage, was nun aus seinen Plänen wurde, nach Gondor zu gehen, oder über sein Verhältnis zu Legolas. Gerade das machte ihm größere Sorgen, als er zugeben mochte.

Trotz der Aussprache am Tag nach ihrer Ankunft war der Elbenprinz seither meist still und in sich gekehrt, wenn er sich mit Elladan und Elrohir zusammen in Aragorns Zimmer eingefunden hatte. Auch die meist von den Zwillingen initialisierten leichtherzigen Wortgeplänkel vermochten ihn nicht für lange aus seiner Geistesabwesenheit zu reißen. Er war selten mit ganzem Herzen dabei, und wenn er lachte, dann erreichte dieses Lachen seine Augen nur kurz. Sie alle waren hilflose Zeugen seines inneren Konflikts, doch er ließ niemanden an sich heran. Nicht einmal Elrond, den Aragorn schließlich besorgt um Hilfe gebeten hatte, vermochte zu ihm durchzudringen.

Am liebsten hätte der Waldläufer den Freund in seine Seele blicken lassen, um ihm zu beweisen, dass er ihm längst verziehen hatte, doch eine solche Macht stand nur Galadriel zur Verfügung und Lórien war weit. Es galt, einen anderen Weg zu ersinnen, um Legolas von seinen Selbstvorwürfen zu befreien, und eben dazu war Aragorn nun in die Ruhe geflohen. Doch bisher hatte er noch keine Lösung für dieses Problem gefunden.

Es war einer der wohl letzten schönen Herbsttage dieses Jahres. Der Himmel war den ganzen Tag über wolkenlos blau gewesen und die Sonnenstrahlen gossen inzwischen nachmittägliches Lichtgold über die Natur.

Aragorn ließ seine Blicke gedankenverloren in diesem Idyll schweifen, während er langsam zwischen den aufrechten Stämmen junger Birken hindurchspazierte. Ihre Blätter waren inzwischen zum größten Teil auf den grasbedeckten Waldboden gefallen und hatten einen bunten Teppich erschaffen. Jeder Schritt, den er machte, ließ sie rascheln und dieses Geräusch schaffte schließlich, was alle Anstrengungen nicht bewirkt hatten: es brachte Aragorns Gedanken endlich zur Ruhe.

Ohne, dass er sich dessen bewusst war, begann er irgendwann zu singen. Leise Worte formten sich zu einem Lied, das von längst vergangenen Zeiten erzählte; von einer Geschichte, die so bittersüß war, wie die Seele des Menschen sich in diesem Augenblick fühlte.

Noch während er sich in der Geschichte von Lúthien und Beren verlor, fiel sein Blick unvermittelt auf die Gestalt einer Frau.

Ebenso gedankenverloren wie er selbst wandelte sie in ein paar Schritten Abstand zwischen den Birken hindurch. Ihr langes, dunkles Haar lag wie ein Schleier um ihre Gestalt, die zartgliedrig war wie die einer Porzellanfigur, und ihr Gang glich einem Dahingleiten. Etwas Märchenhaftes, beinahe Unirdisches schien von ihr auszugehen, wie sie sich der sie beobachtenden Augen nicht bewusst war.

Im Begriff, ein rotgelb geflecktes Blatt vom Gras aufzuheben, wandte sie Aragorn ihr Profil zu.

Dem stockte angesichts der Schönheit der Frau förmlich der Atem. Etwas an ihr kam ihm vage vertraut vor, doch Aragorn hatte in diesem Augenblick keinen Gedanken frei, sich zu fragen, woher er die Frau... die Elbin, wie er nun sah... kennen konnte. Ohne, dass er wusste, was er tat, ging er ihr ein paar Schritte entgegen.

„Tinúviel! Tinúviel!"

Warum die Worte des Liedes sich so plötzlich auf seine Zunge gestohlen hatten, wurde ihm klar, als sie sich vollends zu ihm umwandte. Sie war wirklich bezaubernd; der schönste Anblick, den Aragorn je erblickt zu haben meinte.

„Wer seid Ihr? Und warum ruft Ihr mich bei diesem Namen?" Mit fragendem Lächeln sah sie ihn an, und weder Angst noch Abweisung spiegelten sich in den blauen Tiefen ihrer Augen.

„Weil ich glaubte, Ihr wäret wirklich Lúthien Tinúviel, von der ich sang. Aber wenn Ihr nicht sie seid, dann seid Ihr ihr Ebenbild."

Die Antwort schien der Elbenmaid zu gefallen, denn sie kam nun auf Aragorn zu. Plötzlich rückten Gondor und Legolas ganz weit in den Hintergrund, während sich für Elronds Pflegesohn die Welt in diesem Augenblick für immer änderte...

-x-x-x-

Eine weitere Woche später sah Bruchtal einer Hochzeit entgegen.

Dieses Ereignis, das eigentlich nichts Außergewöhnliches war, erlangte durch die Tatsache Besonderheit, dass nicht Elben sich vom Herrn des Tales miteinander verbinden ließen, sondern zwei junge Menschen, die kaum jemand außer Elronds Familie, Glorfindel und Legolas kannte. Umso mehr verwunderte es daher allgemein, welcher Aufwand getrieben wurde, um ihnen ein Fest auszurichten.

Der Tag, den man für die Bindungszeremonie ausgewählt hatte, war so klar und schön, dass das Rauschen des Bruinen, das Wispern des Windes in den Bäumen und das Zwitschern der Vögel fast wie eine Melodie klangen.

Die große Halle des Schlosses war festlich mit Blumengebinden geschmückt, eine Tafel war aufgebaut und mit kostbarem Geschirr, Gläsern und Besteck gedeckt worden und ungeachtet des durch die geschwungenen Fenster hereinströmenden Tageslichts brannten bereits Kerzen in den vielen Leuchtern und Feuer in den Kaminen des Saales.

Leises Gemurmel durchzog den Raum, in dem sich die Gäste versammelt hatten. Zwischen ihren Gesprächen blickten die Anwesenden immer wieder zur Stirnseite. Dort, zwischen zwei Fenstern, die direkt auf den schönsten der Bruchtaler Wasserfälle hinausgingen, stand geduldig wartend der Herr über Imladris.

Elrond trug eine weinrote Festrobe und den schmalen goldenen Stirnreif, den er sonst nur zu den feierlichsten Anlässen aufsetzte. Auch die anderen Anwesenden hatten sich kostbar gekleidet. Die Zwillinge waren in cremefarbene seidene Gewänder gehüllt und Legolas in eine Tunika aus grünem, reich mit goldenen Ornamenten bestickten, Samt und schwarze Hosen.

Selbst Aragorn hatte für diesen Anlass seine abgetragene, alltägliche Lederkluft mit den edlen Kleidungsstücken vertauscht, die er vor seiner Zeit bei den Waldläufern zu den elbischen Festtagen stets getragen hatte.

Als Glorfindel den Kopf durch eine der vielen in den Saal führenden Türen hereinsteckte und nickte, hob Elrond eine Hand. Augenblicklich kam Ruhe in die Runde und alle Augen richteten sich erwartungsvoll auf das betreffende Portal.

„Ein Bund soll heute geschlossen werden, der zwei Liebende miteinander vereint." Die Stimme des Elbenfürsten hing wie der Klang einer dunklen Glocke in der Luft. „Wie es die Tradition gebietet, sollen die Braut und der Bräutigam hier einander gegeben werden. Wer gibt die Braut ihrem Manne?"

„Ich."

Arwen trat ein. Ihr mit Silber durchwirktes blaues Kleid funkelte im Glanz der Kerzen. Sie war entzückt gewesen, in Abwesenheit von Clarys Eltern die Rolle zu übernehmen, die sonst der Mutter der Braut zukam. Nun geleitete sie das Mädchen neben sich in die Halle hinein, auf Elrond zu, bis sie schließlich in zwei Schritten Entfernung vor ihm stehen blieben.

„Wer gibt den Bräutigam an seine Frau?"

„Ich."

Glorfindel hatte – wenn auch nicht übermäßig begeistert – den Platz eingenommen, den sonst Miros Vater ausgefüllt hätte. Er begleitete den jungen Menschen bis nach vorn und blieb dann neben ihm stehen, als sie Elrond erreicht hatten.

Nun, wo das junge Paar endlich nebeneinander stand, nahmen die beiden Elben je eine Hand ihrer Schützlinge und legten sie aufeinander.

„Ich gebe sie zusammen. Von heute an und für immer," hallte die traditionelle Formel nacheinander zweimal durch den Saal. Danach wandten sich Arwen und Glorfindel ab und gesellten sich in die Reihen der anderen Gäste. Ihre Rolle bei dieser Ehezeremonie war damit beendet.

Nun trat Elrond vor. In seiner Hand hielt er eine besonders schön gebundene Blumenranke. Er schlang sie um die ineinandergelegten Hände des Paares, dann trat er zurück.

„Ihr seid euch versprochen worden. Nun seid ihr euch gegeben. Seid ihr willens, euch zu Mann und Frau zu nehmen?"

Man hatte den zweien vorher erklärt, dass an dieser Stelle des Ritus' ein Versprechen an den anderen kommen sollte, mit dem der Einzelne sich dem Partner verband. Clary, die zu beginnen hatte, strahlte, als sie sich ihrem Geliebten zuwandte.

„Worte genügen nicht, dir deutlich zu machen, wie sehr ich dich liebe. Du bist mein Tag und meine Nacht; du bist die Sonne, die mich streichelt, und die Winterkälte, die mich einhüllt; du bist mehr, als ich mir je erträumen konnte, und alles, was ich je brauchen werde. Dich will ich ehren, lieben und verteidigen bis ans Ende meines Lebens, und meine Liebe wird dich begleiten, wohin du auch gehst. Du bist die Kraft meines Herzens und von heute an mein Mann, mein Freund, mein Gefährte, mein Geliebter... mein Mirodas."

Die Anwesenden lächelten, doch Miro nahm das nicht wahr. Er hatte nicht lange überlegen müssen, um seine Worte zu finden. Alles hatte einst mit Aragorn begonnen, und nun fand er in dessen Heim tatsächlich sein Glück. Die braunen Augen des jungen Menschen leuchteten, als er nach einem tiefen Atemzug seinerseits begann.

„Vor beinahe zwei Jahren sah ich einen Stern durch das kleine Fenster einer Herberge auf mich hinableuchten. Ich hoffte, dass er für mich schien und mir Glück ankündigte. Heute weiß ich, dass er schon damals deinen Namen flüsterte und mir deine Züge zeigte. Als ich dich traf, war es, als sähe ich meinen Stern wieder. Und das **bist** du, Clary. Du bist mein Stern. Dir gehört mein Herz, meine Liebe, mein Leben. Bei dir finde ich den Mut, den ich in mir vergeblich suche, und die Kraft, Dinge zu vollbringen, die ich für unmöglich halte. Ich will dich lieben, beschützen und wertschätzen, bis mein Leben endet, als meine Frau, meine Freundin, meine Gefährtin, meine Geliebte... meine einzige Liebe."

Die Anwesenden, bis auf Aragorn ausnahmslos Elben, spürten mit der dem Erstgeborenen Volk eigenen Sensibilität, wie aufrichtig und tief die Gefühle der zwei Menschen füreinander waren. Angerührt von dem Gehörten, lag auf manch einem Antlitz ein Hauch von Wehmut, als sich der eine oder andere an ähnliche Momente im Familienkreis, mancher sogar an die eigene Vermählung entsann.

Auch auf Elronds Gesicht lag eine Spur von Melancholie, als er sich für einen kurzen Moment an jenen lange zurückliegenden Tag erinnerte, an dem er seine Gemahlin aus Galadriels Händen empfangen hatte. Dann kehrte er wieder in die Wirklichkeit zurück.

Sein Blick traf das vor ihm stehende junge Paar. Dies war ihr Tag, nicht der seine.

„Ihr habt euch vor Zeugen einander versprochen und mir ist es eine Ehre, mein Recht als Herr dieses Reiches auszuüben, um euch als Paar zu verbinden. Geht von nun an euren Lebensweg gemeinsam, ungeachtet aller Hindernisse, die sich euch in den Weg stellen mögen."

Er sah auf und in die Runde der Gäste. Der letzte Teil des Heiratszeremoniells begann.

„Wer übernimmt es, ihnen Wegbegleiter zu sein, wenn die eigenen Kräfte den Brautleuten das Fortkommen nicht länger gestatten?"

„Ich übernehme es. Mit Freuden und voller Dank für alles, was Mirodas für mich tat." Aragorn trat vor und lächelte dem Paar zu. Er hatte mehr als bereitwillig den Part des Wegbegleiters übernommen, dessen Verpflichtung es war, dem Paar stets zur Seite zu stehen, wenn es Hilfe brauchte.

„Und ich übernehme es... wenn ihr mich akzeptiert," zerriß eine leise, aber nichtsdestotrotz feste Stimme die Stille. „Mit Freuden und voller Dank für die Hilfe, die Ihr, Lady Clary, mir mit Euren Worten gabt."

Legolas trat – für alle überraschend – an Aragorns Seite und warf seinem menschlichen Freund einen unsicheren, fast um Erlaubnis bittenden Blick zu. Dessen Miene überzog ein ehrliches, aus tiefstem Herzen kommendes Schmunzeln, das den Elben willkommen hieß und von diesem zögernd erwidert wurde.

Auch Elronds Züge wurden sanft. Mit einer solchen Entwicklung hatte niemand rechnen können. Nicht nur, dass es ungewöhnlich war, zwei Wegbegleiter zu haben; dass Legolas – für alle unerwartet – so plötzlich aus seiner selbstgewählten Isolation ausbrach, schien ihm ein zwar unerklärliches, aber umso freudigeres Zeichen zu sein.

Er winkte sie zu sich, nachdem Miro und Clary ihr Einverständnis mit einem Nicken signalisierten.

„Dann besiegelt es mit dem traditionellen Zeichen des Vertrauens."

Man brachte einen mehrfach gefalteten Schleier und legte ihn Aragorn in die Hände.

„Mit allem, was ich bin, was ich kann, was ich habe, werde ich euch beistehen. Von nun an und für immer. Dies ist mein Versprechen, das euch umgeben wird wie dieses Tuch."

Während seiner Worte entfaltete Aragorn das Tuch, schlang es um Miro und Clary und schloss es dann, indem er das Gewebe zu einem losen Knoten schlang. Nachdem er geendet hatte, löste er ihn wieder, nahm den Brautleuten den Schleier von den Schultern und gab ihn dann an Legolas weiter.

Der Prinz wiederholte Aragorns Handlungen ebenso wie die altüberlieferten zeremoniellen Schwurworte: „Mit allem, was ich bin, was ich kann, was ich habe, werde ich euch beistehen. Von nun an und für immer. Dies ist mein Versprechen, das euch umgeben wird wie dieses Tuch."

Doch nur Aragorn, Elrond und die frisch Vermählten fiel auf, dass der Elbenprinz nach Aufsagen seiner Formel unerwartet die Augen zur Seite wandte, um Aragorn anzusehen.

Die Blicke beider trafen sich und hielten einander stand.

Aragorn erkannte, dass Legolas ihm gerade ein Versprechen gab. Es bedurfte keiner weiteren Worte, denn es besagte: _Es ist vorbei. Ich werde immer da sein, wenn du mich brauchst._

Erleichtert begriff Aragorn, dass die Seele des Elben tatsächlich zu heilen begonnen hatte und nickte stumm, um Legolas zu zeigen, dass seine Botschaft verstanden worden war und von ihm erwidert wurde.

Ehe ihr Zögern auffallen konnte, beendeten die beiden Freunde ihren Teil der Zeremonie, indem sie den Brautleuten gemeinsam das Tuch abnahmen, es zusammenfalteten und ihnen dann vor die Füße legten.

Noch eine Handlung stand aus, dann war der Heiratsritus durchgeführt und die beiden konnten sich als Mann und Frau betrachten. Dafür wickelten Miro und Clary nun die Blumenkette von ihren Händen. Sie musste dem Wegbegleiter als Zeichen übergeben werden, dass man dessen Versprechen akzeptierte.

Beide warfen einen ratlosen Blick auf die vor ihnen stehenden Männer, dann veränderte Clary kurzentschlossen die Formel, die an dieser Stelle aufzusagen war. Miro und sie waren keine Elben, also auch nicht an deren Traditionen gebunden. Was konnte es schaden, wenn sie die Dinge ein wenig aneinander anpasste?

„Zwei Stücke einer Kette machen nun zwei Freunde zu unseren Wegbegleitern. Miro und ich akzeptieren das Versprechen, das ihr uns gabt." Clary nahm die Blumenranke, teilte sie und gab dann sowohl Aragorn wie auch Legolas je einen Teil.

Das war für alle das Zeichen, dass der offizielle Teil beendet war. Während sich die Brautleute in die Arme fielen und verlegen küssten, wurden vereinzelt Glückwünsche laut, die den beiden fremden jungen Menschen jedoch aus ehrlichem Herzen gegeben wurden.

Auch Elrond kam nun auf sie zu und schob die zwei vor sich her zur gedeckten Festtafel. „Da ihr nun Mann und Frau seid, kann gefeiert werden."

Der Elb vollführte eine große Geste in die Runde, mit der er die Anwesenden einlud, es ihnen gleich zu tun. Niemand ließ sich lange bitten und so war bald darauf ein von Lachen und Gesprächen erfülltes Fest im Gange.

-x-x-x-

Später am Abend hatte ein Sänger inzwischen damit begonnen, alte Elbenweisen vorzutragen.

Aragorn war den größten Teil des Nachmittags nicht von Arwens Seite gewichen, später sogar plaudernd mit ihr durch den Saal spaziert. Vor allem den Zwillingen schien es, als wollten ihre Schwester und ihr menschlicher Bruder die versäumten Jahre so schnell wie möglich aufholen. Jedenfalls schienen die intensiven Gespräche der beiden darauf hinzuweisen.

Die Tafel war unterdessen längst aufgehoben und durch in loser Anordnung aufgebaute Tischchen ersetzt worden.

Als Aragorn sich schließlich an eines davon setzte, um sich Wein in einen Kelch einzuschenken, benutzte Legolas diese Gelegenheit, sich zu ihm zu gesellen. Etwas gab es noch, das er mit dem Freund klären musste, wollte er wirklich irgendwann zu seiner gewohnten inneren Ruhe zurückfinden.

„Estel, darf ich dich etwas fragen?"

„Natürlich." Aragorn nippte an seinem Wein, während er zwischen seinem Elbenfreund und Arwen hin und her sah.

„Dieses Treffen mit dir..." begann Legolas bedrückt. „Du weißt schon, das im Felskessel..."

„Ja? Was ist damit?" Schlagartig galt Aragorns Aufmerksamkeit einzig Legolas. „Ich dachte, das hätten wir geklärt?"

„Ja, haben wir ja auch. Mehr oder minder. Eines ist mir jedoch noch immer nicht klar."

Mit leicht gerunzelter Stirn lehnte Aragorn sich in seinen Stuhl zurück. Hatte er sich geirrt und Legolas vielleicht doch noch größere Probleme als gedacht?

„Und was?" fragte er behutsam. „Sag schon. Du weißt, dass es nichts gibt, worüber wir nicht sprechen könnten."

„Weswegen wolltest du dich eigentlich mit uns treffen? Du hast weder damals noch später darüber gesprochen. Wolltest du uns nur wieder sehen?"

„Das auch," antwortete Aragorn nach kurzem Zögern. „Aber eigentlich wollte ich euch mitteilen, dass ich nach Gondor gehe."

Die Worte trafen den Elbenprinzen wie ein Hammerschlag. „Du willst fort?"

„Ich wollte es, ja." Aragorn nickte verhalten.

„Und jetzt hast du es dir anders überlegt?"

„Sagen wir..." Aragorn begann versonnen zu lächeln, während sein Blick für einige Momente zu Arwen wanderten. „...ich habe es auf später verschoben."

Der Elb folgte seinen Augen – und verstand.

„Arwen?" fragte er leise, und das Erstaunen schwang deutlich in seiner Stimme mehr. Der Gedanken, dass sein Freund sich in seine Pflegeschwester verlieben könnte, wäre ihm niemals gekommen. Der schwärmerische Ausdruck auf Aragorns Gesicht belehrte ihn allerdings eines Besseren.

Der Waldläufer hatte nichts von der Verblüffung des Elben bemerkt und nickte. „Sie ist wie ein Traum, den man immer wieder träumen will."

_Dies ist wahrhaftig eine Zeit des Neubeginns, _erkannte Legolas etwas wehmütig. _Nicht nur für mich oder meine Freundschaft zu Aragorn, wie es scheint, sondern auch für Arwen Abendstern, wenn Estel es schaffen sollte, ihr Herz zu gewinnen._

Zufrieden mit sich und der Welt saßen die Freunde den Rest des Abends plaudernd und scherzend beieinander und genossen diesen Moment des Friedens und Einklangs als das, was er war: ein Geschenk.

**Epilog**

Ehe der Winter kam, gingen Miro und Clary aus Bruchtal fort. Von Elrond mit einer großzügigen Brautgabe ausgestattet, der damit seine Schuld bei Mirodas vollständig abtragen wollte, begaben sie sich in eine andere Stadt, um sich dort ein gemeinsames Leben aufzubauen.

Aragorn verkündete, wenigstens bis zum nächsten Frühjahr in Bruchtal bleiben zu wollen, und nur Legolas kannte den Auslöser für diesen Entschluss. Dennoch blieb der Prinz nicht, sondern verkündete bereits wenige Tage nach dem Weggang des Menschenpaares, nach Hause zurückkehren zu wollen, ehe der Schnee die Berge unpassierbar machte. Seinen wahren Beweggrund jedoch verschwieg er sorgfältig. Es half niemandem, wenn herauskam, dass er sich einsam fühlte, seit Aragorn sich immer öfter in Arwens Nähe statt in seiner aufhielt. Die erwachenden Gefühle seines Freundes mochten ja dem natürlichen Ablauf aller Dinge entsprechen, doch für Legolas' wunde Seele war sie wie neues Gift, das einen Weg in ihn hinein suchte. Er wollte gehen, solange er noch die Größe besaß, sich für den Freund aufrichtig zu freuen.

Alle Bemühungen Elronds, der Zwillinge oder Aragorns, ihn zum Bleiben zu bewegen, nutzten nichts. Legolas war von seiner Absicht nicht mehr abzubringen. So standen er und seine Begleiter an einem nebligen, trüben Morgen im hinteren Schlosshof neben ihren gesattelten und ausgerüsteten Pferden und machten sich für die Abreise bereit.

Aragorn sah deutlich bedrückt aus, als er schließlich an den Freund herantrat und ihn forschend ansah. „Du gehst aber nicht meinetwegen? Oder doch?"

„Nein," beeilte der Elb sich zu versichern. „Zwischen uns ist wieder alles in Ordnung."

„Ist es das?" Aragorn ließ sich nicht täuschen. „Ich denke, du verschweigst mir etwas."

„Mag sein. Aber ich brauche jetzt einfach ein wenig Zeit für mich allein. So wie du." Seine Augen wanderten vielsagend in Arwens Richtung hinüber, die wartend neben ihrer Familie stand.

„Aber du kommst wieder, ja?" Plötzlich wirkte Aragorn unsicher. „_Mellon-nîn_, ich will dich nämlich nicht verlieren."

„Das wirst du nicht. Ich denke vielmehr, dass du über kurz oder lang jemanden hinzugewinnst." Er lächelte wissend.

Der Waldläufer verstand und nahm das als Abschiedssignal. Er umarmte den Freund lange, ehe er zurücktrat und seinen Brüdern und Arwen Platz machte.

Elrond war der Letzte, der neben Legolas trat.

Statt ihn zu umarmen, wie es die jüngere Generation getan hatte, legte er dem Prinzen eine Hand auf die Schulter...

...und wurde blitzartig von einem Bild durchzuckt, das er schon kannte und seit der Südländerkrise nicht mehr vergessen konnte: das des Mannes mit den zwei Gesichtern.

_Legolas und Estel haben es noch nicht hinter sich,_ dachte er besorgt und spürte, wie hinter seiner Stirn Kopfschmerzen zu bösartigem Leben erwachten. Niemand hatte etwas von seiner Vision bemerkt und so beschloss Elrond, es auch dabei zu belassen. Legolas würde sich wohl selbst davon nicht zurückhalten lassen. Daher verabschiedete er sich von ihm, sah zu, wie er und seine Krieger aufstiegen und nach einem letzten Gruß durch das hintere Steintor davon ritten.

_Gebt auf Euch acht, junger Prinz, _schickte er Legolas seinen aufrichtigen Wunsch hinterher, ahnend, dass die Fäden seines und Aragorns Schicksals bereits gesponnen waren.

Elrond schwor sich, alles zu tun, um zu verhindern, dass den beiden noch einmal ein solches Leid widerfuhr wie in diesen Tagen, doch die Hilflosigkeit blieb, als er seinen Kindern schließlich zurück ins Schloss folgte.

Und als die Herbstsonne langsam ihre Bahn über den morgendlichen Himmel zog, zeichnete sie einen langen Schatten hinter Legolas, der mit seinem Pferd am Ende der Gruppe ritt. Doch der Elbenprinz sah nicht zurück, um ihn zu bemerken. Vielleicht konnte er bei seinem Vater und seinen Freunden im Schloss von Düsterwald ein wenig von seiner Unbeschwertheit zurückgewinnen. Doch bis dahin würden ihn die Schatten, die bis in seine Seele reichten, begleiten.

**ENDE**

**Twilight:** Unsere Geschichten basieren auf den Büchern Tolkiens ... und ein wenig auch auf Peter Jacksons Filmen.

**yavanna unyarima:** Das Wiedersehen zwischen Aragorn und Legolas ist nun doch etwas problematischer ausgefallen, als ein Happy-End-Herz es sich gewünscht hätte. Aber nach dem Vorgefallenen konnte man nicht sofort wieder zum normalen Tagesablauf zurückkehren und so tun, als wäre nichts gewesen. Aber die beiden werden auch das irgendwie überstehen. Immerhin wollten wir ja so nah wie möglich an Tolkiens Vorgaben bleiben. Und nach denen haben Legolas und Aragorn den Ringkrieg als Freunde durchgestanden.

**elitenschwein:** Dein Aragorn-begeistertes Herz hat in diesem Kapitel ja noch einmal so richtig Futter erhalten. Und wenn ManuKu und ich diese angedachte fünfte Story schreiben, erhält es noch einmal Begeisterungsfutter, das sei schon jetzt verraten.

Tja, Aragorn und das Wasser... Wir wollten unbedingt Aragorns leicht schmuddeligen Touch in den ersten zwei Filmen erklären. Naja, und da kam uns schließlich diese Idee. Passt doch und läßt es plausibel erscheinen, warum er sich danach großräumig von fließenden Gewässern fernhält, wenn es irgend geht.

Die Namen, die nicht Tolkiens Universum entlehnt sind, sind meinem Fantasy-Zyklus entnommen. Den kennt keiner, denn er ist lediglich meine geistige Ich-will-schreiben-weiß-aber-nicht-was-Spielwiese und da schadet es nichts, ein paar der Sachen daraus sinnvoll zu verwenden.

Du studierst französisch? Ach, schade, dass ich dich nicht als Sprach-Experten engagieren kann. Meine Französisch-Kenntnisse reichen nämlich leider nicht über zwei Dutzend Worte hinaus...

**Elanor8:** Ich hoffe, dass dieses Kapitel noch einmal so richtig herzanrührend war. Auch uns kommt es darauf an, nicht nur die heldenhaften, edlen, unwirklich schönen Elben zu zeigen, sondern auch das, was zwangsläufig auch bei ihnen normal ist, also Familienleben, Ängste, Freude, Irrtümer... Naja, und auch so etwas wie eine Hochzeit. Es war einfach eine Herausforderung, sich eine elbische Hochzeitszeremonie auszudenken. Nun bin ich mal gespannt, wie ihr sie aufnehmt.

**Hannah:** Ich hoffe, das Wiedersehen zwischen Aragorn und Legolas ist glaubhaft? Nach diesen Vorfällen konnte es nicht einfach weitergehen, als wäre nichts geschehen. Ein bisschen Dramatik und bleibende seelische Wunden sind da unausweichlich, wenn man glaubhaft bleiben will. Auch Arwen musste eingebracht werden, um bei Tolkiens Vorgaben zu bleiben. Das wiederum gab Stoff, später die Handlung der fünften Story glaubhaft einzuführen. Wie eingangs geschrieben, klopft diese ja noch ganz zaghaft an unser Tor. Zudem geistern etliche kleine Ideen durch ManuKus und mein Hirn, die auch geschrieben werden möchten. Doch erst müssen unsere Schreibbatterien wieder voll sein.

Ja, es gibt eine Homepage. Allerdings haben wir sie in letzter Zeit nicht so aktuell gehalten, wie es nötig wäre. ManuKu hat dort die Cover zu unseren Storys eingestellt, die sie mittels ihres PC geschaffen hat. Der Link lautet: members.tripod.de/manuku/index.htm

**Allen Lesern ein schönes Weihnachtsfest!**


End file.
